Post Apocolyps
by Crispy75
Summary: Totally AU. It's the future, the world is devestated. Olivia leads a group of people through the unknown, making discoveries of the past along the way. Will she find love with Alex? AO  Continuation will depend on reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the story but not the characters, well Ok I own a few but the main ones belong to someone else unfortunately.

POST APOCOLYPS

**Prologue 2115 **

It started in July, 103 years after the Aztecs had predicted but it still happened. Unlike the popular movies it didn't happen all at once it took years. First there was the massive 9.2 earthquake all along the San Andreas line which triggered a chain reaction of 8 plus earthquakes all around the world for months after. Several Tsunamis were created as well. Millions lost their lives in the disasters, Millions more afterward due to disease and famine and unlawfulness that swept the affected areas.

From there the strong attacked the poor, governments declared war on neighbouring nations in order to sustain their own country, for supplies. Some countries dissolved into civil wars and not even the strong nations like England, France even the US were immune. The US was swamped with illegal immigrants, along with them crime lords. People fought for their country but resources were limited and the drug lords were vicious.

Then the great storms hit, hurricanes, tornados, blizzards, constantly all year round. Drug lords were the last of everyone's problems and the world turned into chaos, it was each man for himself. Family bonded together to try and survive, sometimes with neighbours. Houses became defunct almost, most cities lay in ruins. The West coast of the former US became uninhabitable. Only the mega rich, the powerful, crafty and strong survived.

After 20 years of the world taking out its displeasure on the human race it stopped. The world's population had shrunk by 80%. Where there had once been large cities, stood only trees and grass amongst the rubble. Shops had been looted long ago and they were bare. Small towns were almost extinct. Some had built small villages in the style in Europe Centuries ago. Most were razed by lawless gangs.

Technology was defunct, everything had been wiped out, and all natural resources were gone. Weaponry and ammunition became things of the past. They'd returned to ancient times of crude swords made by anyone with metalwork experience, homemade bows and arrows, staffs, sticks, stones, sling shots. Anything you could use to defend yourself.

By 2150 territories had been set up by war lords. Your survival depended on your loyalty to the warlord in that territory. People lived in relative harmony as long as they didn't come under the wrath of the warlord however most were fickle, used people as slaves and had no conscience. For those who did not want this lifestyle it was risky, you lived as gypsies, avoiding trouble and setting up camp in total darkness. You learnt to fight at an early age, to know when and how to hide. Most of the gypsies travelled in the wasteland of deserts or in mountainous ranges which held little interest to the war lords.

One such band of gypsies, about 100 strong, had set up camp in the dessert. They had located gorges that held natural caves, some of these caves ran deep underground to fresh water springs. Others held metals and the elders realised that at some time these caves may have been mines. Each family set up in smaller caves and would share the resources as a community. They employed a system where they would each learn different trades by trial and error dependant on what they showed flare for. So it was that they had a blacksmith who made weaponry and made shoes for their horses, a woodworker who made furniture from a forest which was 3 days trek away. They started small crops which they could protect and farmed animals.

It was also the year that their future was born but looking at the tiny female baby, the one the mother did not want, no one knew it. So a man called Cragen stepped in, he was an elder of the community even thought he was only in his mid thirties. With the help of the community he raised the girl, teaching her to fight as soon as she could lift a sword, make her own bow and sling shot. He taught her to be a fair fighter but also taught her that people fought dirty and how to defend themselves in that situation.

He named his daughter Olivia and she was his pride and joy. Tall and wiry she had dark skin, hair and eyes that flashed fire. She had a temper but learnt to control it as she got older. She loved to hang out with her best friend Elliot from a neighbouring cave. For hours each day she would mock battle him. He was 2 years older and a boy but she held her own. At first it annoyed him but eventually he came to admire her strengths.

Over the years the community had to save themselves from other gypsy bands. The women and children were sent into the dark caves to hide. Olivia always argued, ready to fight but Cragen was firm and had Elliott and another friend Fin drag her away. They won each battle and those willing to surrender were allowed to join their community or leave.

By the time Olivia was 13 the community had grown to over 300 and this made people nervous. Cragen spoke that the warlords would surely start hearing of them but others waved away his concern. Cragen was adamant though and some started to listen, people started to scout the terrain further, within a half day trek, scouts were posted as lookouts for signs of trouble. Unless an attack came from above the hills or at night they should be able to spot an invading army in plenty of time to hide.

Unless they attacked at night, Olivia realised late one night as she was sitting in the mouth of her cave. If you attacked at night under the cover of darkness and when people least expected it you could overthrow their village in a matter of minutes. The next day she spoke to Cragen about it, he was impressed by her reasoning but informed that in this terrain it would be risky.

"But not impossible" Olivia pushed and he finally relented that no it wasn't impossible. So Olivia started to stay up at night, along with Elliott and Fin and a few other friends called Munch who was a few years older than Elliot and Fin and Casey and Serena who were 10 and OK fighters. She let them tag along because they had threatened to tell about their nightly rituals if they weren't invited.

At first they explored by moonlight which allowed them to see some, then they practised moving about by memory. There had been a few sprains and breaks which had to be explained the next day as training accidents but within a year all of them could move stealthily at night. They discovered more caves, some which were boarded up. They had been warned not to go into these as they were unstable but being who they were they went anyway.

They found interesting items that could have only been olden mining tools, picks and axes and shovels. They found a few crates of candle looking things that had the words dynamite on the side. They had no idea and when she asked Cragen he became alarmed and told her it was an old explosive and not safe. She told him the crates were empty. The next day they moved the crates into another boarded off cave. There was so many of them and Olivia didn't know if they would ever explore them all in her lifetime, not properly anyway.

It finally happened when she was 15, a warlord had heard of them and the community woke up one morning to a scout screaming an army was approaching. She stepped out and was stunned to see an army so large she was positive they had orders to kill all and destroy everything. Gauging they were still a good hour march from them still she raced inside to help Cragen pack essentials including weaponry. She then raced outside to gather their mule and loaded him down with their items.

She argued with Cragen who was staying behind to hold off the army until the women and children had a chance to get away. He told Olivia she was the communities future and to lead them to safety. Elliott and her friends were to help her, she was the best chance they had. Olivia gave him a big hug and led the mule away, not daring to look back. Elliot, Fin and Munch strode behind her and the rest of the villagers including Serena and Casey followed.

Olivia ordered Elliot and Fin to run ahead and collect as many of the boxes of dynamite as they could. They nodded and hurried off. She doubled her pace shouting at the people to keep up or be left behind. She dared not look back but within 20 minutes she could hear the cries of villages and knew their community was being burnt to the ground and the army would be coming for them next. Elliot came back with some sticks of dynamite he planned to blow the trail to stop the advancing army. She looked around and pointed to a cropping of rocks several yards behind them. He grinned and she told him to be quick.

She continued to lead the people on for several long minutes until a deafening explosion and rumble filled the air. People screamed and Olivia immediately drew her sword and raced back to where she had left Elliot. He staggered out of the dust, a little dirty and bloody but otherwise alright. They grinned at each other and returned to the villagers who were waiting. They continued on until dusk. The way had become too hard for Villages with wagons.

She stopped and looked around the mountainside. The caves were few and far between now, she hadn't seen one for hours and didn't want the villagers to sleep outdoors. She had sent Munch ahead a couple of hours ago to look for shelter but he had not returned as yet. She looked at the trail ahead, the wagons would be useless through there. Just then Munch raced back all excited and took her aside.

"I found a cave Olivia, its enormous. The wagons won't get through the trail, it's about a half hour on" he paused "Liv there are things in there I have never seen before, all from ancient times. There is a big metal door which leads further in but I couldn't work out how to open it"

Olivia was curious, it sounded interesting. They returned to the villagers and told them to unhitch their wagons and carry what they could, they had a half hour trek and would be to shelter. Everyone was too tired to protest and started to pack what they could. Olivia promised they would try to sort the wagons tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_This chapter is about those less fortunate discovering what we as society take for granted today. Like a bed and a shower. The crew rediscover the present, in the future. Or is it the past they discover in the present? I think I am confusing myself if not you. Sounds interesting? Please read._

A half hour later they stepped into a cave which mouth was no more than 1m in diameter and you had to crawl through. Animals were unpacked and left to run free for the night. The cave mouth opened up after a meter to a couple of meter wide and appeared to be an old man made corridor. After a few meters there was a metal door which when open, opened up into an enormous cavern. The place was lit up by flamed torches, already burning. Munch she presumed. Olivia stepped through, mouth open in awe. The room was dusty and filled with furniture. There were desks and cabinets like she had never seen before, all made of metal. She heard murmured exclamations as people walked in and Elliott, Fin and Munch hurried over to her

"How come no one's found this before?" Fin asked his eyes like saucers and she looked at him and shrugged

"What with all the other easily accessed caves? Who would think about crawling through a small hole?"

"I nearly passed it by but was getting desperate." Munch agreed "I had a look at the entrance earlier and it appears that it's not the original entrance, the place may have been covered for years, and I think a boulder may have shifted recently"

Olivia nodded and looked at Elliot who sighed

"Their army will keep advancing. They would have been slowed for now. We are safe tonight but they will track us to here."

"Then we need to come up with a plan tonight. We will settle in the villagers first and then explore some"

"There are some corridors leading off this room" Munch informed pointing to one "I only checked one which leads to the large door. There are a half dozen other corridors to look at"

Olivia nodded and told him to lead the way, calling for the villagers to settle in and close and barricade the door. She grabbed a torch off the wall, Elliott did likewise. Fin, Serena and Casey hurried after them as they went down the first corridor they came to and were surprised to find several more doors leading off it, all led to more corridors which when you opened doors led into large rooms that had 4-5 bunk beds all made up and metal cupboards in each.

"This is crazy" Elliot shook his head

"Maybe it was an old military base?" Munch theorised and Olivia had to agree that it was one of his saner ones. Sometimes his theories were left field but other times he was scarily accurate. She and Elliott used their torches to light ones in each room and along the corridor. They came to doors which held little depictions of a man and a woman on it and looked at each other confused. They went into the one with a man and were amazed to find to find ceramic bowls with silver fittings. Sinks with taps according to the walking book. When you turned them on they ran dirty water for a while before running clean clear water. There were little cubicles with more taps. "These must be the things they called showers, to wash yourself" Munch said excitedly. Other cubicles had ceramic outhouse seating. How the heck were you supposed to empty them? Munch indicated the button and told them if they pushed it water flushed everything away. Olivia looked in the bowl, unsure. Once again they lit the torches and hurried to do the same in the other room for women before returning to the corridor.

"Serena, Casey I need you to start organising the villagers into these rooms" She indicated the bedrooms and wiping the doors located numbers on them. Her mind cranked with ideas "You are both literate. See if you can find some paper and ink and record which families are put in which room. Go as far as allocating them bunks. Hopefully off all these corridors there is enough for everyone. Grab a torch off the wall and light up all the other corridors first. Make sure you show them the bathrooms" she instructed them.

Eager to please they hurried about their tasks, grabbing a torch each off a wall and hurrying into a corridor each. The others headed back to the main room and Fin whistled loudly to gain attention. Olivia explained what they had located and told them to wait for Serena and Casey. Everyone seemed to be slightly appeased by that but no one could overcome the depression they were feeling. 50 men, fathers, brothers and husbands had stayed behind to give them a chance to escape. Everyone had lost someone today but Olivia was determined the killing would stop here.

They moved down another corridor and were surprised that it appeared to be meeting rooms, there were also what appeared to be exercise rooms and a large eating room with a kitchen off it. Off the kitchen were several large store rooms packed with old army rations. Looked like Munch was right. The food was out of date obviously but Olivia would get the women in here tomorrow to see if any was salvageable. They had some food for now. Once the danger passed or the army was killed off they would return to the village to see if anything was salvageable. Another room held gallons upon gallons of fresh bottled water. It may be alright to wash in or to boil and drink.

Another two corridors held room with a desk in each, metal drawer cabinets and weird looking items sitting on top. There were reams of paper everywhere with information on it but Olivia didn't have time to look at them now. She went over to a machine and looked at it, she had no way of knowing what it was for now but there was one in each room along with something else with a glass screen sitting on a desk. Weird. Shrugging she led the guys into the last corridor which hadn't been explored, it was directly opposite the corridor with the beds.

This too proved to be sleeping quarters but unlike the other rooms only had one or two beds per room. There were bathrooms here too and beyond those 4 more rooms with double beds and their own bathroom. They each laid claim to a room and decided that the other rooms would be held for anyone who showed skills required for them to survive here. Casey and Serena for sure.

Finally Munch showed them to another corridor at the back of the cave. It was several hundred meters long, running along the back of the other rooms she realised and headed slightly down, further underground where it was safer. They came upon a door which had no handle. The door was probably 5 meters wide by 3 high. To the right was a box on the wall. She looked at Munch who shook his head, no he hadn't opened it. Olivia tried it, it was locked. Munch reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a key. Olivia looked at him curious. Munch just grinned and handed it over, it didn't fit. Frustrated she hit the box.

Elliot, Fin and Munch all had a go at trying to force the box open. Elliot hurried off and came back minutes later with a long piece of metal which he jammed into the lid of the box and with their combined strength it finally popped open. They were met with an array of different buttons. They all looked at Olivia who sighed and finally reached out to flick the green button. Nothing. Noticing a key she turned that to the on position, still nothing, again she tried the green button and they jumped as the door near them banged then slowly ground its way up. Olivia grinned as she watched the door rise and when cleared they walked into an enormous black cavern.

Raising the torches they found a couple of more and lit them and what they saw had them gaping. They stood on a raised platform looking out into a room they couldn't see the end of, a room that put the first room they had walked into to shame, it was at least 10 times bigger. Inside the room were items she had only seen in books that Cragen had. Vehicles they were called. There were steps to their left and they hurried down them, racing along the walls to light the torches.

They had spent a half hour exploring the room, never stopping and Olivia was suddenly glad Munch was a history buff and know it all. According to him they had things called Humvee's, Trucks, light armoured people carriers. They had found cabinet upon cabinets of different items called firearms. Hand guns, sniper rifles and machine guns. There were grenades, and launchers and all sorts. Another room was explored and they found uniforms of all shapes, all with US Army on the sleeve along with the old US flag. They were multi coloured. Camouflage Munch said.

She asked him how he knew so much and he told her his family passed it down, generation to generation so they wouldn't forget. They had books which he hoped his mother had packed and he would show her later. Along with the pants, shirts and t shirts there were cold weather jackets, thermals, socks, even underwear and sturdy boots. There were heavy armour plated jackets and hats which Munch called helmets to protect the head. Olivia was awed, if they could figure out how to use this stuff they could fight.

She ordered the guys to take one of everything of the pants, shirts, jackets, socks and boots in their size. Of course the labelling was different on each and they had to try on pairs to get the right size, Olivia went around the corner from the boys. Once she had her size she grabbed some for Serena and Casey. Serena in a size smaller but Casey was big for her age and Olivia got the same size.

A further search and she found large hessian style bags. Duffels according to Mr know it all. She took three, packing them separately and they headed back. She decided they would make this their base camp, they should be able to defend themselves from an invading army with all this. She told the guys to head out, more thorough searches could wait until tomorrow and they quickly left.

Olivia took the key, people would have to get through her to access the clothes. Upon arrival back to the main area they found everyone and their possessions gone but Serena and Casey. Olivia handed her second bag to Casey and Elliot handed his spare to Serena.

"For tomorrow. New clothes, old army uniforms. You'll be intelligence officers" she told them when they looked wary "No need to fight. Everyone settled?"

"Yes. There are masses of rooms, we have enough for about 200 more from just what we've seen tonight but there are more corridors everywhere" Serena shook her head and Olivia nodded. They collected their personal items and Olivia led them down the corridor to their rooms, she indicated for Casey and Serena to share a room and told them to wash up, eat, sleep and meet her back in the main room at 0400hrs the next morning. She did the same for her other friends and headed into her own room.

She locked the door behind her, placed the key she had on a nearby table where she also off loaded all her worldly possessions which wasn't much. Some clothes, a brush, and her pack with more items and her weapons. Wearily she opened the pack and pulled out fresh clothes to sleep in and placed them on the bed. She walked over to the metal cabinet in the corner and upon opening it found fresh towels and a second set of sheets. There were also drawers to put items in and hangers to hang clothes.

Tomorrow after they had defeated the army. Taking a towel and a mat for the floor she headed into the bathroom. She looked at the weird looking outhouse machine and decided she had better utilise it. 5 minutes later she had learnt how to open a pack of soft paper, use it and then push a button on the machine that washed it all away. She again wondered where it went. Who cared as long as it got rid of smells.

She looked in the cupboards under the sink and found a weird combination of items but finally picked up a packet of what read soap and pulled out a nice smelling bar. She stripped and turned on the shower, the water was ice cold even though according to Munch the red tap meant warm water. She supposed there was no way to heat it, then again there might be they just hadn't found it yet.

She quickly wet herself then turned off the water not wanting to waste any before soaping herself into a lather and also soaping her short dark hair. Gritting her teeth she stepped back under the water and rinsed before turning off the water and getting out to towel dry. Shivering she hurriedly dressed into comfortable pants and a shirt and headed into the bedroom.

Searching her bags she came up with a loaf of bread, some cheese, fruits and her water skin. She took them over to the bed which she pulled back. The sheets although clean and white did smell musky but she couldn't complain. Crawling in she was relieved to find the bed soft and warm and she sat up to eat her small meal, making sure she saved enough for breakfast and lunch tomorrow just in case. She fell asleep soon after.

_**So, hope you liked. Bit different. I could only pick two genres and went with adventure with romance. By the end there will be drama and plenty of sci fi too. Really let my imagination run wild here. I did some research for this thing, which I never do. It's a real labour of love.**_

_**I love reviews, keep them coming**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_If you can't tell by this chapter, I am a bit of a gun nut. I have a few. Having said that I advocate gun safety and I believe not everyone has a right to own one. I have to have a licence, I have to justify having a calibre of gun (i.e. own/have access to large property), I must secure it in a cabinet which is bolted to the floor and walls by at least 4 bolts if not currently using it. I do not have a criminal record, never had a DV history, made threats, threatened self harm. To those who believe they have the right to bear arms, fair enough. Just be sensible OK. I want my readers to stick around. Said my piece, on with the story._

At 0400hrs she was in the main room at a desk with her friends. Casey and Serena had searched the offices they had found last night and had found a map of the shelter. It covered several large pieces of paper and according to the heading was some type of fallout shelter. They had only discovered 1 level of 3. It was the main level but there were two more levels for accommodation of families, games rooms, machinery rooms, equipment rooms, and storage rooms. There was also a library and archive room.

Serena an Casey were excited by the prospect. They had found the most important room however, the weapons and defence room. According to the map there were a couple of separate store rooms to this they hadn't found last night. There were large doors at the rear of the room which led into tunnels several miles long and out onto the plains at the back of the hills. Unbelievable. More rooms came off the tunnel, more storage, more vehicles and what were called fuel depots? Interesting.

Her major concern at the moment was learning how to use the equipment in the weapons room and after rolling up the maps they headed down there. Olivia opened the door and Casey and Serena just stared open mouthed in awe as they followed them to the room which contained the weapons. Olivia picked up a pistol and upon playing with it a bit she found the top part slid back.

Nothing in there. That didn't seem right. A further search located plastic items which fit in the hand grip. Munch told her they were magazines. He'd studied up on the weapons a bit last night. He was weird but handy to have around at times like these. Everyone picked up a pistol and a couple of the magazines, Olivia made Serena and Casey do it too, they needed to defend themselves.

Elliott snapped his fingers and grabbed Fin hauling him after him. They were back in second with weird looking contraptions which after trial and error strapped onto their belt and legs. The Pistols slid into them and a band came up to keep them in. Neat.

But they were useless as they were until Munch led them to another room with hundreds of large boxes. Munch opened them and they found several smaller boxes in each one. Munch opened a box from a few different shelves before crying "eureka" and handing out a box each.

They watched him as he loaded what he termed as ammunition into the magazines. Olivia helped Casey and Elliott helped Serena. Munch showed everybody how to load a round into the gun and told them to make sure they pointed the pistol in a safe direction as if they aimed now pulled the trigger they would shoot and kill someone. With wide eyes everyone quickly holstered the guns. Serena and Casey looked terrified.

Olivia wished they had some time to practice, something to shoot at. She shrugged they would shoot by trial and error later. Next they located rifles. M-4's were their official name. After going through dry runs with them and becoming satisfied they knew what each button and lever was for they located the magazines and found the correct ammunition and loaded them.

The rifle had a safety catch that as long as the safety was on the weapon wouldn't fire. Casey and Serena refused to use one, Olivia took one look at their terrified expressions and told them that was fine, much to their relief. The others shrugged and placed their M-4's aside. Soon they were all loaded with Tactical vests and had their spare magazines in the pouch. When they realised they could have another magazine they reloaded a third and put that in a pouch too.

Further searches of the storeroom found gloves and eye protection and binoculars which everyone loved. Olivia figured they would be handy to spot the army way before they could be spotted. Choosing a helmet each, their M-4's and a couple of boxes of extra ammunition they headed back to the main room.

They found 2 girls there reading some papers they had found on the desk. They girls startled then recognising their leaders relaxed before staring open mouthed. Olivia recognised one girl as Kathy. Elliott was sweet on her and became a mess when she was around. The second girl had only been in their camp a few months, Olivia hadn't paid attention to her as she was always preparing herself for battles.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked and Kathy whimpered, she had never spoken to the scary Olivia before. She tried to be brave though as she thought her friend Elliott was cute

"We came to see if we could help" came the smoky voice of the other girl

"What's your name?" Olivia asked the girl and pointed at Kathy "I know her, she's Kathy" Kathy was stunned Olivia knew her name.

"Abbie" the girl introduced herself. Abbie appeared to be her age and stood tall and proud "I want to fight"

"I'm sure you do Abbie" Olivia grinned "What I really need though is for some intelligence officers to help Serena and Casey here" she pointed at her friends "They have a lot to learn about this place and to report to me"

"Sounds good to me" Kathy nodded but Abbie was stubborn and wanted to fight. Olivia compromised and told her once they had defeated the advancing army she would get her trained. Abbie was impressed and agreed.

Olivia took out the key and gave it to Serena "Go get uniforms in the sizes for these two, they don't need anything else for now" Serena nodded and hurried off. They got the blue print of the compound out again and studied it further. Olivia told Casey to head down to the library today and study up on everything they had in the weapons room. Serena was to go with her.

Abbie and Kathy were to wander the other floors and try and find anything of interest then go and help the others. When people were up and about Casey and Serena were in charge of allocating any supplies found, to get women to check the kitchen, especially elders.

Any boys or girls over 16 who were interested in joining her army were to enlist. She gave the job of recording names to Abbie who felt important. She looked at Kathy who was waiting eagerly and told her she was to measure up the enlistees for uniform sizing which led Serena to another trip to the armoury with a wide eyed Kathy to grab every item in every size, including socks, thermals, boots, belts and helmets.

Kathy was blown away by the amount of uniforms. They could clothe thousands with several pairs each just by what was piled high on the racks. She spied boxes and knew they were packed with more. They had certainly expected something in the past.

They put everything they located in duffel bags and dragged them back to the common room to find Olivia, Elliot, Fin and Munch gone. Oh, Kathy's stomach dropped and she feared for their safety. She took 5 minutes to pray for their safety along with Abbie.

Everyone was kept busy all day, Casey had meetings with women elders who were eager to see the kitchen and stores. She left them to it before recruiting young boys and girls to help Serena in the Library learning. Elders also checked out the library. Kathy and Abbie found a room at least 20 by 30 which wasn't on the map which was full of civilian clothes for all ages. Another room had toys and games from the 21st century.

Serena did her own exploring and found a large infirmary with medicine. Out of date medicine but medicine none the less. There was lots of medical stock, 2 examination rooms and 20 beds. They had been prepared for everything here. By lunch they had 30 boys and young men signed up to the army and 8 young women.

Abbie recorded all their names and then Kathy took them to another room to change and noted their uniform sizes to give to Olivia upon their return. Once their assigned tasks were completed the new army were ordered to the library to study about weapons and vehicles. Kathy and Serena, who was more comfortable with the gun than Casey, sat by the door and waited for their small army to arrive home. Casey and Abbie took the new recruits to the library to study.

Meanwhile outside Olivia was looking at her rounded up prisoners. It had only taken shooting no more than 50 of them before the others dropped their swords and bows and other primitive weapons and surrendered. They were sitting in a group now, guns trained on them as Olivia demanded to know what they had done to their village.

One informed her that they had left the men dead and dying, set fire to their crops and caves before marching out. Olivia then marched them back to the caves to find out the extent of the damage. When she found the fields burnt, her house gone she became enraged. She ran over and grabbed a prisoner and hauled him to his feet.

"Run. Run back to your lord and tell him his army is gone and if he sends more they too will die. This is a free land, this is my land. From here to four days walk in every direction. If anyone comes onto my land without permission or without free will they will be killed" She yelled at him "Go" she yelled and he took off running.

She turned to the rest of them and ordered them to find the dead and some shovels and to start digging. Many hours later 35 of the 50 men who had stayed behind were buried. Where were the other 15? Where was Cragen? She looked across at Elliott who shrugged. She walked across to Fin and ordered he go look for any wounded or bodies in caves.

She grabbed another man next and put her pistol to his head demanding to know where the others were. He informed he did not know. Once someone was wounded and could not fight they left them and went on to the next person. Olivia heard Fin shout and knew he had found them.

She raced over to the caves and found Fin standing at the mouth of one of their boarded up caves. You could get past the boards if you knew how. Cragen had known how and as she looked in she saw that he had led the wounded inside. They'd had supplies and of the 15 who entered 12 were still alive, including Cragen.

She gave an elated cry and rushed him, mindful of his damaged arm and stomach wound and hugged him gently.

"We need to get you back to the compound." she told him.

"Compound?" he asked through parched lips

"Some fallout shelter from the 21st Century, Munch stumbled across it" Olivia hurriedly stood and helped him up. Others with varying degrees of injuries were able to stand, some would need to be helped. Luckily they had brought a wagon back with them to where Elliot had blown up the path and they couldn't cross.

Her prisoners were ordered to take turns carrying the injured back to the buggy where they were loaded up. Olivia then turned to the men and told them to leave, either go and face the wrath of their warlord or find another place to live but not to follow them. If they were caught following she would shoot them dead.

She took the wagon as fast as it would go back to the compound, Elliott racing ahead to enlist help to carry the wounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_A bit of a long one, wanted to get all the prologue stuff out the road and bring it up to the story's present day with Olivia as an adult. Alex will make her appearance in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy_

Serena and Kathy became nervous when they heard someone in the passage and then there was banging on the door.

"It's Elliott" Elliott called and they hurriedly pushed aside the furniture which was barricading the door and opened it. He hurried in and explained "We found a dozen wounded, the rest are gone. We need help carrying the wounded in"

"I'll get the recruits" Serena nodded and raced off, understanding the urgency. Elliot called after her to get them to bring bandages and water skins

"I'll find the healer" Kathy informed but paused and looked at the young man she had a crush on. "Are you OK? The others?" she asked and he smiled and assured her he was fine and she hurried off. Within minutes they had returned, recruits and medic in tow.

Serena offered him a water skin and he gratefully drank from it before leading the new recruits and the healer out. Serena and Kathy shut the door and barricaded it again. They were no longer so worried and relaxed back to talk. Several people came to ask them what they could do and were told to either report to the kitchen or down to the infirmary to help get it ready which is where Casey and Abbie had headed from the Library to prepare supplies and beds.

Olivia saw Elliot returning with several young men and women from the village along with the resident healer Melinda. They were bringing with them horses and mules to carry the injured as well as medical and water supplies. She felt herself relax a bit and ordered Elliot to help Fin who was making sure they weren't being followed. Elliot nodded and headed off.

Melinda barked out instruction to the recruits leaving the less wounded to them while she dealt with ones that needed her attention. Olivia took care of Cragen, binding his wounds then offering him a drink of fresh water. He smiled gratefully and she helped him off the wagon as it could go no further in the terrain.

Those who weren't helping the wounded were ordered to gather more supplies from the wagon and take back to the compound. The injured were placed on the horses and mules, someone walking along beside them at all times to ensure they didn't fall and they made the trek back to the Compound entrance.

Two men slid inside to get the door opened and to help the injured through. Slowly but surely they slipped the injured along with a helper each through. Melinda went first to get to the infirmary. Olivia helped Cragen through last just as Elliot and Fin raced over the cliff to her right.

She would have been alarmed except for the grins on their faces and knew they were racing. She rolled her eyes and crawled through the entrance.

The animals would be fine on their own for now, they had plenty of food to graze and lots of shelter in the outcropping. She hurried into the compound and looked at Cragen who was staring around in awe.

"Common old man, let's get you fixed" she told him gently and led him down to the infirmary.

So that was how Olivia came to power. She was not a village elder, she left that to them. She was however the General of their army. Her three friends Munch, Elliot and Fin became Majors and had their own handpicked teams from the recruits.

Casey, Abbie, Serena and Kathy were Lt's and served part of their intelligence division. Melinda was given rank of a Lt as well and head doctor of the infirmary. She had found old medical journals and spent hours devouring them along with a couple of other women who would assist her.

The men once fit again either joined the military or went back to farming. They explored the territory on the other side of the mountain through the vehicle passage, once they were able to clear the cave mouth of debris and trees. They found it ripe for cropping, large open pastures and a steady flowing clear river.

Animals were led around and over the hills. It was when Munch was protecting the farmers in this mission that he stumbled across hidden trapdoors under the earth. He wouldn't have found them if he hadn't have heard the unusual metallic thunk when he trod on one. Opening the doors he stared in disbelief. From his studies on power conversion he recognised them as solar panels.

Had he found a way to power the compound as all searches to find alternative sources to power the huge generator they had located had turned up blank. He immediately sent 2 of his troops to inform the General who arrived an hour later.

She listened to his theory, not dismissing it out of hand as his hunches lately had helped them greatly and ordered for more troops to be sent for and everyone to start searching immediately. She was tired of cold showers.

The trap doors were large, possibly 4m x 2m each. If there were several of these over the 8 square miles they would have plenty of power. Their day long search located 20 panels, she was sure there would be more but the sun was setting and they needed to get inside.

The next day the farmers were working on shelters for their animals and marking out fields for new crops (the cave where seeds had been stored for food and grain had not been burnt thankfully as they stored it in case of such incident.)

Olivia headed with her Majors down to the basement and to the Generator. It was several hundred meters away from the nearest room which was handy for as they tried turning it on and it roared noisily to life (after several spluttering false starts and a bit of cursing) they had to hurry from the room, ears covered.

Orders were given that all thing powered were to be turned off after 2200 except for infirmary equipment. That night Olivia had her first warm shower and loved it. They were frugal with their water supply as it was stored in large tanks fed by underground water and rain runoff.

It took them a couple of years to recover from the loss of their crops. They lived off of stale salvageable offerings from their village. They were able to kill enough rabbits and other wild animals to survive for a while, as well as fish from the river.

Olivia ordered a fence to be built around the compound and farm land. Several guard huts were positioned along the wall as well as at two massive gates which would allow out patrols.

Elliot and Munch studied up on the vehicles and their mechanics and got a few of each to run. They then taught themselves and a select few, including Olivia, how to drive. Her favourite was a little buggy type vehicle which allowed someone to drive and a second to stand in the back with a machine gun. She had fun in it.

She liked the ATV's too, they were used along with little golf buggy style carts to move the farmers outside and back again. They were always escorted through the military section so as not to linger.

Serena, Casey, Abbie and Kathy got the computers to work. They were the glass screen objects which sat on the office desks. They had an office each as did Olivia and her Majors. Not that she used it a lot. A wealth of information was located on the computers including how to manuals for a lot of the equipment they had.

Other information was classified military operations which had been undertaken in the 21st Century. God the country thought it ruled the world. Other information was gleaned about the history of the world. Olivia decided children from the ages 6 to 16 needed to be schooled to learn all about this information. English, maths, sciences, geographies, economics, it was all there.

The kids weren't happy with her but she stated that they had to be educated to join the army and that she, her Majors, and the troops would have to complete studies as well. Several women volunteered to learn the subjects and teach and Olivia was often stopped by children so they could tell her what they learned that day. She loved children and always took time to listen.

It took about 6 months, just after the fence was finished, for the first convoy of gypsies to come requesting assistance. Olivia, had been alerted by a scout via the radio she had been puzzled over the first day. She, along with Elliott, Fin, Munch and some elders spoke with their elders.

They had some food, but they also had livestock which they could reproduce for meat and milk for dairy products. They also had young men and women willing to join the army. They had room in the compound for hundreds of more people so she invited them to stay.

Casey allocated them rooms and conducted tours with them. Rules were explained and they agreed they were fair. 12 new kids joined the school the next day. 20 new recruits were put through their paces by Olivia with the new machinery and Cragen with the ancient arts.

A teacher came in to teach them basic English and Maths in the afternoons. Fitness regimes of runs, climbs and swims were employed and 5 hours a week were spent in the gym on army time. They were welcome to use it on their own time.

Olivia spent her evenings with Cragen and her friends before retiring at 2100. She would shower and hit the sack by 2130. At 0430 she was up and in the gym for 45minutes before another quick shower, breakfast and at work bellowing at the recruits by 0600.

Along with computers and radios they learnt about a DVD player in the entertainment room and there was a wide selection of DVD's. They had movie nights on Saturday nights, the first showing cartoons for the kids and the second adult movies.

Olivia enforced the ratings on the cover and if it said 15 plus anyone under 15 went to bed. The radio in the room was also utilised on Friday nights for a dance. Most of the community except for those in the infirmary or soldiers on duty, attended.

A month after the first caravan of gypsies turned up a band of men approached the compound. About twenty strong Olivia knew that they were there to cause trouble. She ordered them to leave, they had nothing to trade and were to crass for her liking. They refused and demanded entry pulling out their weapons, including axes which they then used to attack her wood fence.

She howled with rage and ordered them to stop or be killed. They ignored her and she ordered her troops lined up on top of the wall to open fire. 10 seconds later they were all dead. Olivia ordered them to be buried in unmarked graves in the woods.

She then went to her office and looked up anything she could find on fences on her computer. She picked up the internal phone, yeah another contraption they had worked out and called for the maintenance room. Some of the elders worked there and she asked them to search the store rooms for cement. 2 hours later she was describing to her troops about the stone wall she wanted.

2 months after that as the stone wall was nearing completion on the outside of the interior wooden wall another group of gypsies arrived. These seemed to be in very good condition and she learnt they were more merchants who offered and traded furs, animals, jewellery and other items.

She had her eye on the chooks, some furs and a 4 German shepherd dogs she could breed and train. They traded for fresh water and some medical supplies. They were not interested in staying as they had no desire to settle. She bid them farewell 3 days later.

She did lots of business with them over the next few years. She dealt with more bands of men. People started hearing of the safe compound and made their travels there, ensuring they had items to trade.

For each new arrivals some wished to live in the compound others requested if they could build houses outside on the land and if Olivia would protect them. She agreed, as long as one member per family agreed to serve in the army for a minimum of four years.

So the years passed, the compound thrived and she had built a grand army of her own totalling several hundred. She never tried to invade other territories, it was purely for defence and on occasion they fought other armies trying to invade.

No other army could match their fire power though and they suffered heavy casualties. Once they surrendered she would make them leave their weapons and horses and gave them until dusk to be off her property which extended way past a day's hike but the scouts had orders not to shoot unless they tried to double back. They never tried.

Elliot finally wed Kathy after 3 years of courtship. Olivia was best man. She chuckled as she remembered Abbie blushing when she danced with her as tradition had the best man dancing with the bridesmaid. Olivia had several offers of courtship and marriage but declined every man.

She and Abbie lost their virginity to each other a year after Elliott and Kathy were married. She was 20. It lasted until she was 21 and then she told Abbie no more. Abbie moved on to Serena and they showed no signs of slowing down. Casey found a young man too but there was no signs of marriage as yet. Kathy gave birth to a girl, Maureen about 2 years into their marriage, followed soon after by another girl Kathleen. Elliott was a doting dad. Everything was looking good.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Onto present time according to the story. Liv is all grown up and Alex is about to make an appearance._

Compound 2180

Olivia turned 30 today but didn't look a day over 25. The compound was full, several small villages had popped up on her property and were under her protection. Farms were blossoming, food was plentiful, animals were plentiful and someone had finally learned how to make alcohol, she was happy.

She stretched and looked at the young beauty in her bed that had been very energetic last night. She grinned. She had earned herself a reputation as a bit of a sexual predator but hey, she loved women and they always knew the score, when she wanted it, if they agreed, and one night at a time. 2 nights meant commitment to her. She shuddered at the thought. Nothing against it but she was too young.

Elliott was still with Kathy and had 4 rug rats with a 5th on the way, Munch had been married and divorced 3 times Fin once and had a son. No thanks. She was broken out of her musings when there was a tap on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, leaning back on her bed and pulling up the covers

"Fin" came the snappy reply

"Enter" she called while pulling the covers up over her companion's naked form to her chin. Fin entered and gave the woman in her bed a cursory glance before turning to her. She only let her friends enter her private domain, everyone else had to meet her through pre arranged meetings. Casey had turned into a PA for her now, organising her day.

"Yo Liv a heavily armed caravan approached early this morning. 'Parently up North the rich are still rich because the family were decked out to the nines and they offered gold for asylum.

Apparently the Warlords are getting too greedy up North and the Cabot family decided to get out while they were ahead and still alive. Husband, wife and 3 daughters. All rather snooty especially the wife and older daughter" he told her

"Where are they now?" she asked

"I put them in the council room for you"

The council room was the entertaining room in the mornings until she finished her business meetings. She nodded and told him she would be there in a jiffy and waved him out. Once he left she climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom and hurriedly showered and dressed in a fresh uniform.

Going to her cabinet she unlocked it and pulled out her belt, holster and pistol which she strapped on. She sat on the bed not caring if she woke the woman or not, she was experienced enough to know her night was over and she would be leaving shortly.

Lacing up her boots she picked up her radio from its charger and clipped it to her belt before slapping her hat on her head and leaving her room. Once she was gone the women finally stirred and experienced at the morning afters with Olivia hurriedly showered, re made the bed and left.

Olivia looked at the wimpy slim balding man in front of her. He was tall, probably good looking in his youth when he had a full head of hair. He was wearing a white silk shirt and black pants, his shoes were a polished black. She then over to his bull ox wife, she hadn't starved on the trip, she was dressed in a fine dress and was smothered in jewellery. Oh yeah she wore the trousers in the house. Two young girls sat behind them, dressed similar to their mother. Olivia knew a couple of her troops were watching over the now unarmed guards in another room.

"So Mr Cabot, what can you offer me in return for asylum?" she asked and watched him sweat nervously as he shot a glance at his wife

"I er um have several thousand in gold coin" he stuttered

"Money is useless here, I need something in return for your protection"

"What about the dozen guards I have that seek asylum to?"He asked and Olivia glared at him

"They have their own rights to stay if they wish, they are not your property to use." She sighed and looked at Casey "They got anything useful?"

"Cases of useless clothes, jewellery and fine silks" Casey rolled her eyes and Olivia snorted "Guess they must be all living it up in the north"

"Hmmm so nothing then" Olivia asked watching Mr Cabot sweat bullets and Mrs Cabot become slightly concerned "So you have nothing and wish to stay at my compounds expense while I protect you. I suggest you go into the village, there are some fine hotels there and your money would be welcomed the next time a trader comes through. I protect the village and therefore yourselves as long as you stay there"

"Please, I beg you" a daughter spoke up "We are fugitives, we are wanted dead, my father suffers from ill health, can't we stay" the girl begged

Dammit, Olivia looked at the young girl, she was a beauty but way under her usual age range. Suddenly she remembered Fin saying there were 3 daughters.

"Mr Cabot, where is your 3rd daughter?" she asked and he turned to look behind her

"I... I'm not sure. Thea where is Alex?"

"I don't know, she went to use the bathroom ages ago" Thea replied with a casual shrug and Mr Cabot started to sweat again. He pulled out a fine hanky and wiped his brow. Olivia took a longer look at him now and she agreed that he was not well. He was very pale and she realised he was sick, not just nervous.

"Casey, take Mr Cabot and his family to the infirmary" she instructed with a frown "Fin organise a search, we have a young lady walking around either lost or snooping and I won't have it, either way"

"Yes General" he saluted smartly and hurried out. She pulled a face at his back and assisted Casey and the Cabot's out of the room before waving down a couple of assistants to help Casey with Mr Cabot who was unsteady on his legs. She then followed a hunch and headed for the library.

5 minutes later she was standing leaning against the door frame of the library watching an incredibly beautiful blonde woman, dressed in an expensive but impractical dress, just like her mother and sisters and wearing small black reading glasses while she consumed a law book by the looks of it.

Fin sidled up beside her and looked in. She quirked a brow at him and he grinned and shrugged. She waved him off and he disappeared as quietly as he arrived talking into his radio and calling off the search.

The young woman's head shot up at the sound of Fin's voice squawking out of the radio on her hip and Olivia's breath caught as she was captured by intense blue eyes. She was beautiful, with her pale flawless skin, long blonde hair that wisped around her face and came to her shoulders. Unlike her mother and sisters she was slender, taking after her father, she had her father's height too. She was stunning and graceful and if they were living up north Olivia wouldn't have looked at her twice but they were here, on her ground and she suddenly what the Cabot's had to trade. She would murder for this woman to be in her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Hello there" she used her best disarming smile, the woman didn't so much as blink, just continued to regard her with curiosity before finally answering

"Who are you?" the blonde asked sharply and Olivia's brow rose. Are, a bit of an icy one huh. Oh well she'd soon melt it.

"Well the more important thing to note would be who are you? What are you doing in the library when you are supposed to be visiting the ladies?" Olivia asked and watched the cheeks turn pink. Ok so not so icy after all.

"I er got a bit lo... disorientated" Alex couldn't bring herself to say she had actually gotten lost "I found the library and figured someone would find me eventually"

"Consider yourself found" Olivia grinned, her eyes sweeping over the woman "Common let's get you to the infirmary" she tilted her head to indicate the door.

"Infirmary?" Alex bolted to her feet, placing the book aside and forgetting it as she hurried over. Olivia glanced over at the elder who ran the library and gave her a small nod, which was returned. The woman would deal with the book

"My Father?" Alex asked, genuine concern written across her lovely features

"Was a bit pale and sweating when I last saw him, but otherwise OK" Olivia assured as she led her into the hall and towards the stairs that to the infirmary 2 levels below.

"He has a heart condition but refuses to let the doctors help him in New York. They told him he needs to diet at least but he refuses to do that too. This trip has put a lot of stress on him for the last couple of months."

Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly "The convoy stood out like a sore thumb and was slow. He worried we would be captured or killed. He was hoping to be here 2 weeks ago"

"Convoy?" Olivia asked confused and Alex shot her a look

"Yes, us our caravans our guards, their families and some others we met on the trip who were heading this way"

"Where is the rest of this convoy?" Olivia asked "Why were they left behind?" She could feel anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Mother thought it best not to overwhelm you with such a large number of us at once. The others are half a day's trek back along the trail" Alex informed and then shifted nervously

"Your mother huh" Olivia had to prevent a sneer. More like she didn't want to make her grand entrance with a troop of peasants following her "How are they being protected?" she asked next, not sure she would like the answer.

"Some of the men in the families that joined us have weapons. Swords and bows" Alex answered naively as the infirmary came into sight and she suddenly looked sad "I hope this General Benson woman truly does exist and is as kind as the rumours say"

"Oh?" Olivia asked intrigued

"Yes, the peasants, um I mean the less advantaged, talk of her often. They portray her as a brilliant and tactical leader. They say she will truly help if you need it but you can only stay with her community if you have something to trade" she sighed "father saved up big to offer her gold but I told him he was wasting his time, he wouldn't listen to me though. Money means nothing here, even I know that, food, water, supplies, animals yes, money no"

"Smart girl" Olivia nodded and Alex glared

"I'm 20" she said with pride "I am not a girl"

"Woman then" Olivia grinned, trying not to laugh at the look on Alex's face "Smart and beautiful" She had to suppress another chuckle when Alex looked confused at that, before pushing open the door to the infirmary and leading Alex in. Mrs Cabot and her other 2 daughters were sitting in the waiting room. Mr Cabot must be in an exam room.

"Alex where have you been?" her mother shot up from her chair. Olivia cut in before Alex could respond

"Unfortunately young Miss Alex got a little disorientated and waited in the Library for someone to find her. I found her a few minutes ago and we have been chatting while coming here"

The old Mrs Cabot looked like a stunned trout at that and shot a surprised look at her daughter. She very rarely spoke to anyone she deemed below her social scale, even then she also ignored all the wealthy suitors in New York. She didn't understand it

"Well I must go. Apparently there is a convoy of caravans camped without protection that I need to see to"

"Of course" Mrs Cabot looked a bit put out that she was worried about a group of peasants.

"Just a word of warning Mrs C." She bit back an ill timed chuckle as the womans face wrinkled like a prune at the nickname "There is no social structure here like back in New York. Everyone is treated equally. The only way structure is formed is through the military and only whilst on duty. Remember that." She gave her a tight smile before turning to Alex "Miss Alex, If you or your family need anything get them to contact Lt Casey Novak"

"I will" Alex nodded and Olivia turned to Sarah who was behind the desk

"Sarah, let me know once Melinda has finished. I'll get Casey to organise some accommodation if she can find any"

"Yes General" Sarah nodded at Olivia's retreating back. Alex's mouth dropped open in surprise as she stared at the door that Olivia had just disappeared through. She then turned back to the woman behind the desk for confirmation

"General?" she enquired

"Yes. She has 4 silver stars on her shoulders. That's the rank of General. That was General Benson, our leader" the nurse confirmed

That was General Benson? Oh my Lord. Alex sunk into a seat in a bit of a daze. Good thing she was kind to the woman. Lord knows what her mama would have done if she was her usual abrupt self and they had gotten kicked out for it. She wasn't sure why, she just found the General easy to talk to. She guessed she had better savour it, she was unlikely to speak to the General again.

She was a bit surprised when the thought of that left her disappointed. She had only just met the woman, but for a leader she was very down to earth and easy to speak to. Alex admitted to herself that she didn't trust easy and usually found people boring. The fact she had found being around the General soothing and at the same time energizing had her slightly confused. She had never been around or reacted to someone quite like the General.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all, I am pretty swamped at work at moment, heading into summer for us and our busy time. Will post when I can, sometimes I'm just too tired though. Hope you enjoy_

_Just for all you military experts out there I have no idea about rank structure in the US army, heck I don't even know the Aussie one. If I got it wrong I apologise but its fan__fiction_

Olivia strode into the officers mess hall in their newly constructed Military offices near a training base outside the compound. She turned to wave at the Lance Corporal on the ATV who had driven her there.

Upon entering she saw her friends having their morning break. Casey was still a Lt 1st class and happy with that. Kathy, when not busy chasing the kids was also a LT. Serena had been promoted to Captain and Abbie was now a Major and occasionally went out into the field for some fun. She loved her guns.

Munch had been happy to stop at the rank of Colonel, Fin was a Major General and Elliott was her second in command as a Lt General. He had 3 stars to her 4, Fin 2 and Munch proudly showed off his Eagle.

They had found the rank structure and the accompanying pins and badges in a room in the 'basement' as they still called it. Some of their first recruits from 14 years ago were now officers too.

One had shown enough potential to make the rank of Lt Colonel, a couple of 2nd Lt's and some warrant officers. You still had to work your way up, every officer had started as a recruit and upon graduation had started at the bottom as a Private First Class.

They had different branches now in the army including Military Police, Medical, Military Intelligence, Armour who were especially trained to use the Hummers, and Infantry. In each they had some in specialist areas such as Driver and Mechanics, Expert Rifle, Combat Infantry.

When the army grew to over 500 and alcohol was suddenly introduced they had had some problems. It had made Olivia declare that the compound and base to be alcohol free except on Friday nights and Saturday. Any other time you had to go into a village.

During trading with different merchants that felt safe coming onto her land she had been delighted to find that gunpowder was available to barter for. The man had been baffled as no one else wanted the stuff. He had a huge warehouse full of that and other metals, liquids and chemicals.

Olivia had traded whatever she could find to be able to acquire what he had. He had informed that his supply was over 2 week's horse ride away but she had grinned and set 2 whole squads in 3 trucks and 2 Hummers.

They took a wide eyed trader to his supply and cleaned him out in 2 days. He promised to keep his eye out for more. So now they had plentiful fuel with ongoing supply. They had more ammunition and the ability to make their own. The merchant had also brought gifts of rifles from other merchants who had no idea about them and had no use for them.

He was her spy out there and let her know if there was any trouble brewing. So far he reported that she was the only purchaser of the weapons, no one else knew of their usage. Other merchants were confused when he traded intricate swords for them but he never told anyone why. Olivia was happy with this, hoping that they were the only ones with the stockpile.

Sitting down next to Elliott she looked across at Abbie who was watching her with interest

"Feel like taking a drive?" Olivia asked her friend and Abbie rose a querying brow "Apparently the Cabot's came in a bit of a convoy. According to Alex her mother didn't want to 'overwhelm' us with large numbers" Olivia snorted "More like she didn't want to be seen with peasants. Wanted to make her grand entrance"

"Snob huh?' Elliott asked and Olivia nodded

"Apparently they still have some social structure back in New York. The Cabot's are more elite and finally had enough of the war lords demands" Olivia shrugged "Not sure how they managed to get out. I'll ask Alex later. She appears to be the only one who can tell the truth"

"You want me to go retrieve the convoy?" Abbie asked

"Yeah, you've been cooped up all week and I can see your getting jumpy. Better save Serena's sanity. Take a striker and a truck with you. Convey the elderly, women and children back. Take a squad with you and get them to escort the men and wagons back"

Abbie stood and nodded, gave Serena a smile and left. Seconds later she was on the radio calling up her favourite Sergeant Major. Casey drew her attention then.

"Don't forget you have a meeting with the village elders and councilmen at 1300hrs." She reminded Olivia who rolled her eyes. Boring.

"Fine then I suggest you come to record. Serena the Cabot's need a place to stay. There are the parents and 3 daughters"

"There's no room" Casey sighed, "not unless we open up the other wing and that will put a drain on our resources. We need to start encouraging people to move into the villages" she sighed

"The father is in the infirmary. They need to stay here" Olivia sighed "We have no choice but to open the wing up. More and more people are arriving. We'll just have to put tougher stipulations on the power. We'll go back to using the torches to light some of the less used hallways or something"

"You're the boss" Casey shrugged and Olivia stuck her tongue out at her friend

"Olivia if I may. I have been studying the blueprints recently and I think I know where to locate more panels" Munch chimed in and Olivia rose a surprised brow at him

"Munch it has been years since we found the last one"

"Give me a week" Munch asked and she sighed. Why not, not like they had anything else to do

"Fine, you can start first thing tomorrow" she nodded and he grinned

"Besides I've been looking at some specs. I think with a team we can design our own or better yet build some wind generators. We can utilise it to power the base and save up energy for the compound"

Olivia cocked her head and looked at the man, something told her he had looked into the feasibility of it already.

"Bring what you have to the meeting this afternoon" she looked at Elliott and Fin "I expect you two to be there too"

"Yes boss" they grinned and she rolled her eyes at them and stood. If she was going to be cooped up all afternoon she was going to get out on the training ground and annoy some recruits for the rest of the morning. "I'll see you all at the meeting" she nodded and strode out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Happy Halloween all. We don't really celebrate it over here, and due to work at 7am tomorrow I will be in bed by 9 so I certainly won't be._

_Last update until Wednesday at least, depending on reviews I get, thanks to those who do, everyone else please write one, I enjoy getting them and I reply when I can_

By 1400hrs Olivia was bored and listening with half an ear. She had already presided over several problems and arguments between villages. She'd also given the go ahead for Munch to get a crew working on a small wind farm. The next topic of conversation had her sitting up sharply, eyes narrowed. The elders fidgeted, even Elliott gulped

"What did you say?" she asked the bald headed man who was sweating buckets but trying to act brave

"I said now that you're 30 it's time you settled down and got married" he said shakily "All the elders agree"

"Is that right" Olivia sat back calmly and this only made the elder's quake harder. When Olivia was boiling with rage she became deceptively calm and quiet "Who would you have me marry?"

"That's um for you to decide" he squeaked "But you need an heir"

"Oh Good God, this is military not a dictatorship. If anything happens to me Elliott succeeds me as next in command, then Fin and John"

"You are more than a Military leader, you're our leader" another put in "At the age of 16 you saved us, you've saved all of us. Yes you're the army General but you're our Government too. Surely you see that" he stated and Olivia blanched, she really hadn't.

Wow she guessed she was. She looked across at Cragen who was sitting silently in the corner and he nodded softly at her. Well shit. Did that make her a dictator? She shuddered, she hoped not

"Then maybe I need to give more power to the councilmen that run the villages"

"NO" came the loud protests of the Elders which caused the councilmen to look offended "You have been our leader for 14 years. Under you we have a fair Government, a good life. No offence to the councilmen but I can only see them arguing over power and who should be the head councilman and so on" he paused and Olivia sighed, he had a point

"An election?" she stated

"They'd all vote for you anyway" someone smirked

"I wouldn't run" she told them and everyone shook their heads and she sighed "OK fine so we'll keep plodding along but I am not getting married"

"You need a heir" one countered

"God damn it I am not letting a man anywhere near me" she roared "Are you thick? How many men do you think I have let into my bed. Well?" they were all quiet and too scared to speak "Yeah that's right none. I refuse your offer, I will marry no one"

"You could marry a woman" Casey put in and Olivia shot her a look

"Casey do I need to give you a birds and the bees talk?" she growled and Casey blushed

"No, I was just thinking your wife could be inseminated by a donor" she finished on a squeak as Olivia shot her a look

"You want to be demoted?" Olivia asked truly angry. Casey shook her head "Then shut up. I like variety not a plain diet"

"The Lt is correct" Cragen finally spoke up "You can marry a woman"

Olivia groaned, please no, not Cragen. She could disobey anyone but her surrogate father and she shot him a pleading look. His gaze remained steely. She looked away trying desperately to come up with solutions.

Over the next 20 minutes she pleaded and begged, ranted and raved and put on a hell of a show as different names were mentioned. Suddenly out of nowhere an image of blonde hair and blue eyes hit her and she sat stunned. She couldn't could she? Alex would never go for it.

Maybe that was her way out of this harebrained idea. If she stated she would only marry one woman and only if that woman agreed it might give her time, a lot of time. A small smile spread slowly across her lips and everyone paused and waited knowing she had thought of an idea. She looked up and straight at Cragen

"Fine I'll do it, but only if the woman agrees and I want a prenuptial, only our child, if we have one, can be my heir. Not her or anyone in her family" Olivia shuddered at the idea of her mother trying to gain power "Her family will not gain any status out of it, they have to be made aware of that. Failing that I provided an heir my successor will be Either Elliott Stabler or his daughter Maureen"

Elliot's jaw popped open in shock at being openly named as her successor. And Maureen? Wow. Olivia must consider them family.

"Ok, who is the woman?" an elder asked.

"Alex Cabot" she smiled and watched as the shit hit the proverbial fan. She raised a hand to quieten everyone down before adding "You have one week to convince her. If she does not agree to marry me in the common room next Saturday at 1400hrs then all thoughts of Marriage are off the table unless I bring it up again"

"You...we... that's impossible" one elder sputtered

"No, that's the deal" she looked at her watch "Times a wasting" she told them and waved them off. Cragen and Elliot dared to remain and she glared at them "What?" she snapped and Elliott chuckled

"I hope you know what you are doing?" he laughed harder when she growled at him "You moaned about the woman at morning break and now you want her as a mother in law" Olivia groaned, Oh my Lord what had she done? "She'll make Alex say yes you know, you're little plan will backfire on you and you're gonna be married in a week"

"Christ" Olivia swore and reached for her radio and called up Casey and ordered her that Mrs Cabot was not to be present when Alex was informed and Alex was not to inform her family until just before the ceremony, if she agreed. There was dead silence and then Casey confirmed she had heard and would pass the information on.

Olivia stood and when Elliott would have spoken again she held up a hand to stop him. She shot Cragen a disappointed look and charged from the room. She needed to hit the gym, she had a lot of anger to punch out.

Later that night saw Alex wandering the corridors in a daze. Her father had been admitted to the infirmary so they could monitor his heart. Melinda, the doctor told him he was heading for a heart attack and a fatal one. They had guilted him into staying for his daughters sake.

Casey, um Lt Novak had appeared late this afternoon and shown them through a maze of corridors to their rooms. Her mother hadn't been impressed with the room she was shown to and Lt Novak had told her they were a Military base and not the Ritz Carlton, if it was still in existence.

Alex had tried to stifle her chuckle and had to turn it into a cough instead. Her mother had the room to herself and she was sharing a room with her two sisters. Lt Novak had shown them the toilets and showers and informed her mother that they were the only ones in the wing so far but undoubtedly some from the convoy they had left behind would be joining them by the end of the day.

She had left them to unpack, leaving them mud maps of the base to help them get around and her mother faked a headache so Thea unpacked for her. Alex refused to help. An hour ago Lt Novak had led more people through much to her mother's displeasure, sharing with the peasants!

Lt Novak had then requested her attention and she followed her to another part of the base where she was led into a room full of the community's elders. She had then listened, shocked as she was informed that General Benson had been informed it was time to Marry and produce a heir. General Benson did not favour men kindly and agreed to marry a woman and have her carry an heir.

She was stunned to find out she was the woman nominated and they were to be wed next week. They had produced a prenuptial agreement that if she agreed to she would become General Benson's wife. She would have no balance of power and her family would receive no benefits and hold no power themselves. She was not to tell her family of the wedding until the day itself.

She had stared at them, they were crazy right. The General was crazy. Lt Novak had shooed them men and women out of the room and then called on the house phone to the kitchen for coffees. While waiting for the coffee Lt Novak had explained how the meeting really went and the fact Olivia had made an agreement with the elders that if she refused to wed her they would drop the whole marriage and heir issue until she was ready.

So Alex realised she was being used. She wasn't sure she liked that and toyed with the idea of saying yes firstly to get her away from her mother and her own need to marry her off and secondly to stick it to General Benson. As she sipped on her coffee she asked the Lt if she would have to perform all the wifely duties and the Lt had blushed and nodded before adding

"Unless you want the whole base to know Olivia's getting her pleasure elsewhere" Alex had been a little mad at that and wanted a clause in the prenuptial added that if Olivia strayed from the marriage bed the prenuptial would become null and void and the marriage would be dissolved immediately. The Lt had blinked but added it in.

She also had it noted that she would not have to provide an heir for at least 2 years, would not be pressured into anything sexual and wanted a chance to complete studies to become a lawyer. The Lt grumbled she was already a heck of a one but promised the library was full of law books and the computers in the general hall were full of information too. They ironed out a few things before Alex told her to take it to the General and if she signed it she would too.

The Lt looked flabbergasted but Alex held little hope the General would sign it. She had heard about the Generals behaviour with the ladies, that she liked variety and wouldn't settle down so she doubted she would sign for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alex looked at the mud map in her hand and if she was correct she should be approaching the library by now. She stepped into the doorway and froze when she saw her apparent future partner sitting in a lounge chair, reading lamp on while she read a book. She couldn't tell from here without her glasses what book. She was undecided on whether to stay or go until the General spoke up without looking at her

"You going to just stand there or you going to come in?" the General asked and finally raised her head, one dark brow raised in question. Alex studied her for a moment, she was an attractive woman in her own right, skin tanned by the sun, dark sun streaked hair which was cut short, almost manly so. Her eyes were dark, caramel coloured with swirls of darker brown if she remembered correctly from earlier, a squarish face with high cheek bones, slender nose and medium lips.

She was lean with quite a few muscles Alex was sure under the civilian jeans and shirt she wore. A leather jacket was thrown over the arm of the chair and she wore boots on her feet.

"I didn't want to interrupt you General" Alex told her shyly and the General rose one graceful brow

"I gather by now you've been told about the plan to marry me off" the other woman asked and Alex nodded "Then I suggest you call me Olivia" she put her book aside and indicated the chair near her "Come sit" Alex did so, sitting stiffly on the edge of the seat and Olivia grinned

"Relax Alex I won't jump you I have plenty of women willing to share my bed without forcing you" Alex flushed and leant back in her chair, crossing her legs and tugging on the hem of her dress when it rose.

"General.." she paused when the woman shot her a look "Olivia then, why me?"

"Are you kidding? Every other woman I know would say yes so fast my head would spin. I knew you would say no and I am free to continue the single life" Olivia chuckled and Alex blushed. Olivia saw and her mouth literally dropped open in shock. Oh Shit "Tell me you didn't say yes"

"Not exactly" Alex admitted

"Clarify" Olivia snapped and Alex jumped to her feet

"Listen General I am not one of your troops to bully. I'm the woman _you_ chose to ask to Marry, no wait" she paused and glared at Olivia "You got others to propose marriage to, so don't go all gun ho on me if I suddenly said yes. Which I haven't, I added a few terms of my own into the prenuptial and told Lt Novak if you agreed to them I would sign it. Balls in your court now, deal with it as you see fit" she turned to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist in a strong grip and Olivia implored.

"Wait. I'm sorry. Please sit down and tell me why" Alex hesitated and tugged on her wrist. Olivia let her go and Alex gave her a lot of credit for that "Please" Olivia implored again. Alex could tell she was truly contrite for snapping and sighed and took her seat again.

"I knew since I was a little girl that I would be sold off into marriage by my mother for the good of the family. For the last 2 years she has been trying to marry me off to anyone who will have me but I refused" Alex closed her eyes and shuddered

"She even tried to Marry me off to Caesar Velez to guarantee our safety. I realised not even marriage to the man would guarantee that, in fact we would surely lose our lives a lot sooner. I told father about mother's plans and he agreed with me, so we started our plans"

"Who is this Caesar Velez?" Olivia asked and Alex shrugged

"A very powerful drug and war lord up and down the Northern east coast. He has formed alliances with other war lords. They usually disappear when they run out of usefulness"

"Is there any form of Government there?" Olivia asked next and Alex shook her head

"He is the Government, a dictator. If you have money, power you can pay for 'protection' as he puts it. Poorer people become his workers, slaves really. If anyone disobeys him you disappear"

"How was it that you escaped, that he didn't hunt you down?" Olivia asked next and Alex sighed

"I spent 2 months letting him court me at mother's insistence while father was last in hospital. During those two months he treated me like a blonde bimbo and I was present while he had meetings with his hit men, merchants, other warlords. I learned he was leaving to go to Washington, taking his goons with him for protection as he had a large meeting taking place with other war lords" Alex became nervous

"He started buying up weapons like they were going out of fashion, was studying fighting methods and designs for large weaponry. It was all weird to me but I took note. I learnt the meeting was going to be about merging the armies and marching west to deal with you.

Everyone's heard of you and the War lords they don't like it. They plan to come here and destroy you. He told me he could be away for a while, a month or so as he may have to do a bit of dirty work to get them to see he should lead the army" Alex wrinkled her nose

"Man has never fought a day in his life, that's what his goons are for. While troops are fighting he will be sitting back in luxury waiting to be told of the victory"

"You don't like the man I take it" Olivia chuckled but a little disturbed about the weapons the man was amassing. She would ask Alex later.

"Despise him. I told dad how mother wanted me to marry him and all I had learned. He told me to keep going back to find out as much information as I could while he planned our escape" Alex shrugged

"Two nights after Caesar left we left in a convoy. Mother was furious and father stood up to her for a second and told her to go back if she wished. She decided she liked being alive and came with us. We travelled quickly at first but then we started getting fatigued. Other people joined us who were elderly, some of the guard's families had children. Father and I refused to leave anyone behind and it slowed us right down. We were expecting to be attacked right up until we reached your gates but it never occurred"

Olivia stared at the woman in admiration. She had been very brave. She had a healthy amount of respect for her.

"Do you know the names of the weapons he was buying?"

"Some. He had the usual swords and bows and long bows. There was something called crossbows too and he bought something called tar. Said it caught alight easy and burned for a long time. You dipped arrows in it and shot them into buildings to burn them down"

"Wait here" Olivia stated and got up to head into the shelves. She came back a short time later with a stack of books. They poured over them together and Alex was very precise in the detail and pointed out similarities and differences in the weapons she had seen the man buy. They looked up the qualities of tar as well and by the end Olivia was happy that she definitely outgunned the opposition.

She decided first thing tomorrow she would hold a meeting with her commanders though. She left a note on the desk for the librarian to tell her that she had taken some books. It was getting close to 2100 and Olivia decided to walk Alex back to her room. As they walked she asked Alex

"So, what are the clauses you stipulated in the prenuptial?" and Alex blushed

"Do I have to tell? We are getting along so well"

"That good huh. Common I promise not to get mad" Olivia coaxed

"Yeah right" Alex smiled and then looked away "I want to study to be a lawyer"

"Well there are plenty of books in the library on law, They're there for all to use" Olivia shrugged, that wasn't too bad "Next"

"I won't produce a heir for at least 2 years, I'm only 20"

"I'm only 30 so OK, Next"

"No er intimacy until I am ready" Alex murmured shyly and Olivia grinned

"Ah so she wishes to be courted. I have no problems with that as long as you are reasonable. You will share my bed at night like a proper married couple. I may expect a kiss or two to tie me over until you are ready but OK no sex until you say so"

"I expect you to share my bed too. Only my bed. If I find out you have so much as kissed another woman I will divorce you and the reason why will be made public"

"You think I will cheat on you?" Olivia asked her truly shocked

"Your reputation precedes you, even in New York. Many socialite friends spoke of wishing they could spend one night with you. I heard nothing but whispers of your exploits in the hospital and the mess hall today. You do know women swap stories of your prowess don't you?" Alex asked and looked up at Olivia to see her look of horror and maybe a hint of betrayal. Alex bit her lip before reaching out to touch Olivia's arm "I am sorry, you just have this reputation, I thought you knew and didn't care"

"I care, I care that what happens behind closed doors stays there. I have never bragged about the women and I never compare them" Olivia was getting angry. Wedding or not in a week she doubted she would go back to her free loving ways. "Anything else?"

"Er I demanded you have a full physical to clear you of any diseases." Alex bit her lip as Olivia shot her a sharp look "Well you haven't exactly been a saint and I don't want to catch anything" Alex told her and Olivia couldn't help the hint of a smile that pulled at her lips

"I had a full physical last week. Including blood work, It is required bi annually in the army. All clear. Good enough?"

"Yes. So um does that mean you are agreeing to the terms?" Alex seemed perplexed and this time Olivia couldn't help the grin

"That means I am going to think about it" as they stopped at Alex's door "Here you are safe and sound and I didn't even make a pass. Not such a rogue after all hey" Olivia grinned and Alex looked away shyly

"Well Goodnight Olivia"

"Goodnight Alex. Be ready at 0700 tomorrow. I would like for you to have breakfast with me then attend a meeting and tell my commanders what you have told me. We'll go over things in more detail"

"OK. Whatever I can do to help"

"Until tomorrow then. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Alex replied and watched Olivia stride away. She opened her door and stepped in. Twirling she came face to face with a very angry mother and sighed. Here we go again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**I decided to post one more chapter today just to keep my fans happy. However you need to return the favour, as I post this I have 49 reviews. I will not post another chapter until I have at least 59 so get to reviewing and I will reply when I can.**_

At 0700 the next morning Alex was waiting for Olivia who came striding down the corridor, dressed in her uniform and very prompt. Alex herself had dressed comfortably in pants and a blue woollen jumper that matched her eyes. She looked at her mother's closed bedroom door and hurriedly went to meet Olivia

"Hi"

"Good morning Alex. Sleep well?" Olivia enquired graciously and turned around to lead Alex back the way she'd come

"Yes thank you, best sleep in months"

"Good to hear" Olivia nodded. She had a fitful sleep with everything Alex had told her, including the gossip around the compound. Her own fault she decided in the end for not being more discreet. Casey had also caught up with her last night and gone through the advised prenuptial with her.

Olivia hadn't let on that she knew already and had taken the document to look over further in her own time. She had then told Casey to cancel anything she had planned in the morning and to call a meeting in the conference room at the base for all Officers. Casey had looked slightly confused but agreed to pass the word around.

"Olivia, last night I remembered another weapon Velez spoke of, Something called a catapult." Alex said and Olivia immediately changed course and headed for the library. Together they spent the hour before the meeting finding books on different weapons. Olivia put a few in her pile about the weapons she had. She would show them to Alex at the meeting to see if she had seen any like them.

At 0750 they hurried through to the 'basement' and Alex looked in awe at the machines in front of her. Yesterday she hadn't been paying much attention and they had been hurried through.

Olivia had a private drive them to the base in a Hummer and drop them off at their meeting. She led Alex inside the room where her Commanders were waiting. They shot to their feet and saluted and she saluted smartly back then rolled her eyes.

"I hate pomp" she told Alex who smiled tentatively and led her to a seat near hers. She was glad to see that Casey organised some refreshments and quickly poured her and Alex a coffee each. Alex waved away the offer of a biscuit and so Olivia sat back and regarded her men and women.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called this meeting. Well I'll get to the crux of it. Before travelling here Alex learnt of a plan to try and invade us. Without knowing us she put her life in danger and basically spied on a very dangerous man in New York. Caesar Velez." She told them and Alex blushed as everyone shot a look at her

"Apparently he and other war lords are going to combine their armies and try and take the compound. I'm not sure why, maybe Alex can shed some light onto that. Alex found out he was stockpiling weapons and had blueprints to build others. I am not sure if he has anything to match us. So without further ado I will hand the floor over to Alex"

Alex blinked as Olivia sat down and everyone turned to her. She blushed but she stood shyly and in a loud but shaky voice told them everything she knew. Questions were asked which Alex answered, as the meeting went on Alex became more sure of her subject and her voice became more confident as they went over and over.

They studied designs and Olivia slipped in pictures of their M-4's and machine guns. She stared at them curiously then tossed them aside. Once again she pinpointed swords, bows, long bows, cross bows and the catapult. Olivia didn't like the catapult, they could do serious damage to the wall with that if they got close enough.

Olivia would have to question merchants and traders carefully from now on. Most were loyal to her she knew and would tell her if they spotted large armies massing. It would be hard to hide and why attack on one front when they could... Olivia jumped up and Alex paused

"Casey I need a map of our territory, NOW"

Casey thought for a second then jumped up and headed for the phone to call her secretary. Yes she had a secretary. She couldn't handle all Olivia threw at her on a daily bases on her own. She told Barbara what she needed and requested she deliver it personally.

Meanwhile Olivia questioned Alex

"Alex, how many warlords are we talking about here?" she asked and Alex shrugged

"I am not sure" she frowned and thought about it "I know of at least 6 other War Lords along the East Coast. That is if he doesn't convince more"

"Do you know how many men are in his army?" she asked next and Alex shrugged

"It's hard to predict. Willingly? Maybe a few hundred. But I am sure he could blackmail thousands more." Alex blinked and her face paled slightly "How many in your army?"

"Last count about 600" Olivia scratched her head and began to pace not noticing Alex blanche "So say there are at least 7 warlords with at least 1500 in each army we are looking at possibly 10 thousand strong troops"

"That's a lot of troops?" Elliott whistled "Do we need to do some recruiting?"

"It wouldn't hurt, and re engage those who have done their 4 years" Olivia shrugged, get some training under their belts on how to use the weapons. "Our problem may end up being rounds. Firepower we got covered but enough ammunition?" Olivia shrugged. "I hope Mikhail comes through soon, he's about due. I need to know if he has more supplies"

"Mikhail? Tall skinny guy, bald on top greying hair around the sides, has a scar across his chin?" Alex asked and Olivia looked at her curiously and nodded slowly "He's one of Caesars suppliers." Alex stood and searched the table and pulled out the pictures of the crossbow "Like these but not quite as technical looking"

"Oh has he now" Olivia's eyes narrowed dangerously, she needed to have a little talk with Mikhail. Just then they were interrupted by a tap on the door and Barbara hurried in with big scrolls of maps which Casey hastily relieved her of and sent her packing quick. She hurried over to the table and the copies were handed out amongst them.

Olivia poured over hers with Alex, Elliot, Casey, Fin and Munch. Alex realised that Olivia's claimed land went for miles, several days walk. She had studied maps before with interest while trying to look bored when Caesar had shown her maps of America pre apocalypse. She had learnt how to read them slightly and therefore found the trail they came in on easily.

"Here, this is the trail right?" she asked pointing to it on the map.

"That is correct." Olivia nodded and pointed to red dots on the map "These are where the villages are we need to protect. If I was Caesar I would attack the villages first, try and draw us out. He would know the compound would be too hard to hit at once. There are 13 Villages. With 7 armies with thousands in it they could easily take 2 villages at once, strike at the same time. Several smaller armies would be harder to spot than one and if one was seen and reported the others would go undetected while we concentrated on the other"

"Smart" Elliott nodded

"Yes I would say he is. He could even set up ambushes as we race to help, for all accounts he doesn't fight fair"

"So what can we do to prevent it?" Abbie asked

"Make it hard for him to start" Olivia advised "besides the main trail here" she ran her finger along the trade route "And an old trail here that leads back to the original caves which is where one of the villages is, then there are limited easy access onto the land which is why I made the boundary where it was." She paused

"We need to speak to the villagers about building fences or walls around their villages, even temporarily until the threat is eliminated. We need to block off other access routes onto the property," she pointed them out on the map and Alex frowned as she missed a glaringly obvious one

"What about the river?" she asked and Olivia paused, staring at her for long moments before turning back to the map "We lived on the ocean, Caesar has access to boats, he could get down the river quickly and efficiently"

Olivia continued to stare at Alex in disbelief, pride and awe. The river. She had never thought of that, not in a million years. She looked around at everyone else as they studied the maps intently. Of course the river. It flowed straight through her territory, within a few hundred yards of the compound and base.

"I am so going to marry you" she blurted out then blinked in surprise when her brain caught up with her mouth but she couldn't help but smile as Alex blushed ten shades of red. She was so caught up in enjoying the younger woman she didn't notice people looking in each other in disbelief. Had their General just declared she was going to marry the young woman? Amazing.

Olivia snapped out of it and started barking orders to her officers to visit elders to see about fences, to check fencing supplies, to brainstorm about cutting off routes, defending the river without disrupting flow. Casey cleared out the maps to take them back to the office and soon Olivia was alone with Alex who was suddenly very shy. Olivia too was at a loss for words and a silence hung between them for a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Keep the reviews coming people, I knew you could do it if you applied yourselves. Going to be busy for the next couple of weeks with night shift and relatives. Will post when I can. I need to do some writing though as at this rate you'll catch up to me quick and I want have anything else to post._

_Hope you like this chapter, there is a twist in it that comes out of left field_

"Were you serious?" Alex finally asked in a timid voice and Olivia shrugged

"Why not? I think you'll challenge me, you'll be a greater asset than I originally believed and you aren't one of the local girls who's going to brag about it to her friends"

"Ladies and gentlemen a glowing reference" Alex bit out sarcastically and Olivia couldn't help but laugh which earned a glare.

"See, my point right there. You keep me grounded, you make me laugh, heck I am sure you'll make me blazingly angry too. That's good"

"How is that good?" Alex asked confused and Olivia grinned

"Anger is passion, passion is good. Passion in bed is phenomenal, we will be phenomenal in bed together I know it" Olivia laughed as Alex blushed "So call me crazy but yes I was serious, what about you?"

"My mother is going to have 6 blue fits when she finds out. Especially about the prenuptial" Alex sighed. She hoped she could find somewhere to hide while her mother was on the initial rampage. She knew from past experience she usually didn't stop until she got her way.

"Now is not the time to remind me I am gaining the mother in law from hell thank you" Olivia groaned and shrugged when Alex glared at her "Hey you were just bitching about her"

"I can, she's my mother" Alex shook her head. She had to admit her mother was a big factor in her decision, Alex just couldn't handle her anymore. At least this way she had a choice in who she was marrying without her mother's influence. There was just something about the General that intrigued her, she didn't know what it was or how long it would last but it was better than marrying some insipid fool from New York or even worse Velez.

Olivia was silent for long seconds thinking, an idea spinning around in her head until she suddenly grinned and Alex looked at her warily. She wasn't sure she liked that grin

"We're supposed to get married on Saturday right. Big wedding, family there, friends there, lots of people talking" she asked and Alex shuddered at the mere mention and shot her a frightened look "Exactly, so let's make it a moot point" Olivia stated

"How?" Alex asked

"Elope with me" Olivia dropped the bombshell

"What?" Alex stared like she had gone mad, her heart started to hammer in her chest and her head started spinning at the very thought.

"You heard" Olivia grinned "We'll go back to my room, sign the prenuptial and take it with us to get Casey to witness it. Once it's signed and lodged with her we're good to go. I'll tell her I'm taking the rest of the day off to court you and we'll go get married"

"Just like that" Alex was dazed, was she serious? She couldn't be, could she. Could Alex be that impulsive?

"Yep" Olivia nodded

"I'm Catholic, a priest won't marry us just like that" Alex stated, throwing in a hurdle to see what Olivia would do next.

"Hell you're Catholic, a priest wont marry us at all" Olivia snickered and led her still dazed out of the room before closing the door behind them "I know someone in a nearby village, he's a reverend and he will marry us, he'll be doing the Ceremony on Saturday anyway but we'll know then that we're already married."

"Ok we sign the prenuptial, go get married then what? Live apart for the next few days" Alex was still trying to be practical, thinking if she threw up enough hurdles Olivia would laugh and tell her she was teasing.

"Nope, you'll be living with me" Olivia stated

"Just like that?" Alex asked incredulous

"Yep" Olivia nodded "We'll present everyone with a fate accompli and they will have no choice but to accept it"

"We're crazy" Alex sighed as they walked through the base in the hopes of finding someone to get them to take them back to base "We hardly know each other." Alex couldn't believe she hadn't protested more, hadn't come right out and said no. Did she really want to say no? Did she want to give her mother time to find out what was happening through compound gossip? She shuddered hard at the thought.

"We live in post apocalyptic times, we live in a compound, and we have major war lords planning to attack us to take over said compound. You put your life on the line for us, I trust you" Olivia shrugged and looked at her with serious brown eyes. Alex liked that Olivia looked at her when she spoke unlike so many who became stuttering wrecks under her ice blue stare. "We'll make it work"

"OK" Alex deferred to Olivia's greater knowledge, she was going to marry her in a week, so what was the difference, this way she got to get away from her mother sooner. Not exactly the reason you married one but she guessed there were worse reasons, and she liked the General um Olivia. So her decision was made. "But you're dealing with my mother tomorrow"

"I'm a General. What can she do?"

"Plenty. You don't know my mother" Alex snorted

Two hours later the prenuptial was signed and witnessed and they had gone exploring while Olivia wooed Alex. Or so they told Casey who had watched them leave hand in hand with a smile. Alex looked cute when she blushed, poor kid didn't know what she was getting herself into.

They had turned up at Reverend Peters' Church and after a few quiet angry words from the Reverend and a quick explanation why he had reluctantly agreed. He got his wife and eldest son to bear witness and Olivia had sworn them to secrecy they were so in awe of the General and so loyal they swore not to speak of it until asked and only if the General said they could.

So they said their vows and the time came now to share their first kiss. Alex was so red one would think she'd been in the sun for days. Olivia just grinned and pulled Alex into her arms gently. Alex's face was bright red as Olivia leant in slowly to place her lips gently against hers, which had parted and were warm, soft and wet. Wildfire spread through Olivia as Alex uttered a soft sigh, surprised by the gentleness and pleasure of it. Olivia immediately and she silently reined it in as she raised her head, looking into blue eyes that had darkened from their usual sky blue. Alex raised shaking fingers to her tingling lips and wondered why she felt like her body had turned to jello. Olivia smiled at her new wife and gently took the hand in hers.

They signed hastily prepared marriage papers. They hadn't swapped rings, too obvious at this stage, they needed people to think they had spent the night together first so the marriage couldn't be annulled. Not long after they snuck out the church the back way and Olivia dragged her new wife by her hand as far away from the house of God as she could.

"What's the hurry?" Alex breathed between pants her mind still swirling and trying to catch up.

"One I am surprised the place didn't cave in and two I don't want anyone to suspect anything until tomorrow" Olivia told her and then led her wife through the village, stopping at different stalls along the way. There were all sorts of stalls here, people came to town from smaller villages and farms to barter and trade. Alex had brought a purse of old gold coin by habit. It was normally useless here but as she was with Olivia they were willing to trade with her.

She bought some fine cloth which she told Olivia quietly she would use to make a wedding outfit and Olivia felt the soft silky material and imagined getting Alex out of it. She nodded mutely. She bought them some food at another stand. It was meat, salad and sauce wrapped in some type of dough. Olivia called them kebabs. It tasted divine.

She was quite pleasantly surprised to see all manner of nationalities living here. The food vender was of Turkish descent but there were Asians too, Europeans, Africans, South Americans but the majority were Caucasian. They bought freshly made lemonade to wash the kebabs down with then continued to stroll. Alex was fascinated. Where she came from people, even the rich lived in fear of the warlords. These people worshipped Olivia, she gave them freedom and a safe place to live.

They spent the remainder of the day in the town, talking to locals, Olivia listened to some concerns and even settled a couple of disputes before a local took them back to the gates of the compound upon dusk. A guard let them in and saluted her. She told him to stand at ease, she was on her own time and requested he organise some transport. He disappeared into the guard hut to make the call before coming out to take up his post again. Olivia spoke with him as Alex listened on. Olivia asked after his family and if he enjoyed the job

"He hardly was going to tell you no was he" Alex chuckled as they walked the long corridor out of the basement to the common room and Olivia shrugged

"If he had I would have respected his opinion" she chuckled "Are you hungry?"

"Olivia people have been offering us food all day" Alex groaned "I'm over stuffed, content and sleepy because of it"

"Hmm sounds like I need to take my wife to bed" Olivia laughed when Alex blushed "To sleep princess, to sleep" They paused at the end of the corridor and seeing no one was around she took her wife's hand and dragged her quickly towards her quarters. It was a Saturday night and the movies would be on for another hour or so, most people attended those. They about ran the last few yards and Olivia opened her bedroom door and pulled Alex in with her before slamming the door shut. "Made it"

Alex looked around the room which although not luxurious was a step or 2 up from the room she spent last night in. A large double bed dominated the room with bedside tables, a writer's desk and chair, vanity, cupboards and a standalone mirror. The spread on the bed was also a step up from the sheet and rugs she'd slept under last night. She walked over and touched the material before turning back to Olivia

"A gift from a band of Gypsies that I allowed to stay. It was many years ago when our numbers were lower and we were struggling for food. They had a heard of pregnant cattle" Olivia grinned. She pointed to the large rug on the floor "They gave me that too. It keeps the room a little warmer in winter" Olivia paused and cleared her throat "You take first turn in the bathroom" Olivia pointed to her en suite. "I'll find you something to wear to sleep in"

Alex nodded shyly and headed into the bathroom. Olivia hurriedly searched her drawers and located an old army t shirt she no longer used and a pair of thin track pants. Alex came out of the bathroom and Olivia went in giving Alex time to change and changed into her singlet and boxers which she left folded on the sink each morning. Placing her dirty clothes in the wash basket she headed into the bedroom, Alex standing at the end of the bed, waiting.

"I um didn't know which side you slept on" Alex murmured and Olivia pointed to the right side, closest to the door. Alex heard that was a natural protector's instinct. Olivia waited until Alex crawled into bed on her side before turning off the light and making her way to the bed by memory and sliding in easily. It was a long uncomfortable 5 minutes as they lay side by side stiffly. In the end Olivia growled

"Relax, I'm not about to jump you, I'm not an animal. I thought today proved that" and there was a long silence beside her before she felt movement. She was about to turn on a bedside lamp when she felt a soft but cold body curl into her side and a head lay on her shoulder. Alex shivered. Olivia swore silently, of course she was freezing, she wasn't used to living underground and immediately wrapped her arms around her.

She held the shivering body close to hers, letting her body temperature warm Alex until the shivering stopped. Not long after that she felt Alex's body start to relax as she drifted off to sleep. Olivia was quite surprised to find herself falling towards sleep only seconds later. It was the last thought in her head as she drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Bet that last chapter surprised a few of you. So sorry about some of the spelling mistakes and missed words. I went back and read it and was horribly embarrassed. Not sure how that happened. Hopefully this one is better._

Alex woke disorientated the next morning. The bed was softer than any she had been in for a long time, warmer too. She tried to stretch and came up short when feeling the body pressed along her back. She froze as she tried to rack her brain and suddenly remembered she was married. To the General, a woman. Oh dear. What had she been thinking? She heard a husky chuckle come from behind her and the arm around her waist pulled her in tighter

"Morning wife" Olivia teased and Alex blushed

"Good morning" Alex replied with some trepidation as she turned her head to look at Olivia over her shoulder "So what's the plan from here?"

"I'm going to play hooky and laze in bed with my wife for a while" Olivia rolled onto her back and waited as Alex turned to look at her. Olivia checked her watch, it was nearing 0800hrs. Casey would come looking for her soon.

"I see" Alex nodded "I take it someone will come looking for you" Olivia nodded "And when they do?"

"They'll find me in bed with my wife" Olivia thought about it for a while and frowned "We need to make it look like we spent a wild night in passion" she grinned evilly at Alex's blush and reached up to muss up her hair before reaching over to mess with Alex's. Alex pulled her head away and tried to pat down her hair "You're gonna have to lose the shirt" Olivia stated and Alex looked at her scandalised. "They're hardly going to believe I had sex with you fully clothed are they?" she rolled her eyes and took another peak at her watch 0801.

Olivia sat up quickly and divested herself of her singlet. Alex gasped and hastily turned away but not before she caught sight of tanned skin pulled tight over muscle. She had a six pack and larger breasts than her own with chocolate brown nipples. Alex quickly put a stop to her thoughts as Olivia lay down next to her and reached out to start fiddling with her top "Alex common, I promise not to look or touch unless you say I can, the bottoms can stay on but the top has to go. Casey needs to think we're naked"

"Do you promise?" Alex asked in a shaky voice and Olivia nodded. Alex bit her lip and thought she had gone crazy to be doing this. "Turn around then" Alex told her and Olivia sighed and did as requested. She heard the rustle of fabric and then Alex's small voice telling her that she could turn back. Olivia took one look at her and could tell she was terrified.

"Hey, it's Ok" Olivia reached for her but her wife flinched. OK then "Alright, I was going to pretend that Casey caught us in the heat of the moment but I guess we'll just have to act like that moments past. Why don't I just lay here and when you're ready you can curl up against me. I won't do anything except place a hand on your hip" she promised and then closed her eyes to indicate she wasn't looking either.

The seconds ticked by, long and drawn out until she eventually felt slight movement beside her. Olivia grit her teeth and scrunched her eyes tighter as she felt warm, soft naked skin press against her left side. Fine silky hair tickled her chin as Alex laid her head on her shoulder. Olivia blew out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding but didn't move. The stiff body held so rigidly against her own slowly began to relax and settle into her. Olivia waited patiently for long moments before tentatively wrapping an arm around her wife.

Alex stiffened a little but when Olivia made no further move she relaxed. Finally Olivia asked her wife about her childhood, what her house was like, where she grew up, her friends, anything to keep her talking and to keep her relaxed. Alex took to the subject explaining New York was freezing in the winters and stifling in the summers, they lived in reclaimed houses which weren't too badly damaged. She said there was nothing like here though, everything had been damaged by tidal waves, tornados and severe storms. Anything left in working order had been abused and destroyed by violence and fire for the first few years after the Apocalypse.

It was very primitive but there was also some luxury if you could pay for it. She had few friends, she never got attached as the Warlords often took families for ransom and they were never seen again. She continued to talk about her passion to study law, especially 21st Century law. She hoped one day order would be restored and law could be practiced again but doubted it would be in her lifetime. She then asked Olivia about her life.

Olivia was brief in her description telling how she was given away by her birth mother as she had been raped, how Cragen a warrior in their tribe had raised her, taught her to fight as soon as she could walk and hold a sword. Taught her to make a bow and arrows and how to shoot them. Taught her tricks, taught her to hunt, run, hide and become the best, like him.

She told Alex how she had and her friends had taught themselves to learn the land by exploring at night, how they explored caves, found tools, explosives and other items that indicated the caves were actually mines. She then told of the invading army, how they'd led people to safety, found the compound and built a community. Alex was listening raptly by the end, propped up on an elbow and watching her carefully. Olivia smiled at her and raised her free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes met her wife's and could see the awe and pride there.

"Not bad for a few kids huh" she grinned and Alex smiled back before settling back down on her shoulder. Olivia glanced at her watch and was surprised to see it was 0840 and no sign of Casey. However just as she thought that she heard the stamp of boots outside her door and a fist pounded

"Olivia you in there we got some problems" Casey called and Olivia raised a surprised brow and looked over at a worried Alex. Olivia gave her a reassuring smile and guided her head back down to her shoulder.

"Enter" she called and the door flew open to admit not only Casey but Elliott, Serena and Abbie. With the door open they could also hear Mrs Cabot yelling from the common room demanding to know what they'd done with her daughter.

"Well I guess that solves one problem" Elliot chuckled when he saw the missing woman with his General. He couldn't believe Olivia, that had to be a record. 2 days.

Alex squeaked when everyone walked in, going bright red and practically diving under the covers. Olivia chuckled and then looked at her commanders

"Now what is so important that you have disturbed my wife and I?" she asked and watched 4 jaws drop and they stared at her incredulous. Had Olivia just called Alex her wife? Casey was the first to recover

"But the ceremony is supposed to be on Saturday" she stuttered and Olivia shrugged

"And it still will be however Alex and I decided we didn't want to go through a week of all that build up stuff," she waved her hand around "not to mention a week of Alex's mother trying to talk her out of it so we eloped yesterday" she pointed to the rolled up certificates on the dresser

"Casey there's the marriage certificates. Get Barbara to record them would you" she waited as Casey picked them up and unrolled them and all 4 looked at the official papers. Then they looked at the apparently naked people in the bed and Elliott was the first to cotton on to what Olivia had done. A fate accompli. Well done General.

"I'll do that now and record it in the marriages book" Casey nodded "Do you want me to organise for it to be framed?" she asked, resigned to the fact. She wasn't sure what her friend was up to but it was generally no good.

"Yes I think that would be nice what do you think Princess?" she turned to Alex who's eyes bugged but realising she needed to make a decision nodded dumbly. "OK oh and Casey can you organise a meeting with some dress makers, my wife purchased some fabric yesterday which she wishes to use to make her wedding dress for Saturday"

"Er sure. Leave it to me. I'll get everyone moving on things, caterers, flowers the lot" Casey nodded and looking at a wide eyed Alex shrugged then turned and left the room

"Good, good" Olivia knew Casey would organise all that and the rings were sorted, they'd picked some out from Reverend Peters' collection yesterday. Ok, now that her plan was working she would forget the wedding until Saturday. "So what's the other problem?"

Elliott looked at Serena and Abbie before sighing. He hated being second in command

"It's Mikhail" he said and Olivia suddenly became very alert "His convoy was spotted early this morning and the scouts went out to intercept. His distraught family showed them to him, he'd been severely wounded and is in ill health. Other merchants and families have come with them. He's told the scouts he'd been sent with a message for you but he passed out before telling them. They've rushed him to infirmary and Melinda has him in the operating theatre"

"I want the family and the other merchants in the base meeting room in half an hour' Olivia barked out "I want all senior staff present. Serena I want you in the infirmary and I want to know Mikhail's prognosis the second you hear" Serena snapped a salute and disappeared. Olivia scowled as she heard Mrs. Cabot wailing again "Abbie go shut her up, tell her Alex is safe then come back here to take Alex to pack her belongings and bring them here. Once Alex is done take her to the store room and organise uniforms for her"

"What?" Alex asked staring "You want me in the Army, are you mad?"

Olivia ignored her "Start her as a 2nd Lt. She can be our first JAG officer and oversee our MP's"

"JAG?" Alex asked slightly bemused

"You want to be a lawyer right?" Olivia grinned as Alex's mouth popped open and she nodded "Here's your chance. Free clothing, chance to study with access to military files and procedures and ability to recruit if you see fit"

"I um oh wow" Alex forgot herself in her excitement and launched herself at Olivia and gave her a big hug, forgetting about her nudity. Abbie and Elliott knew better than to stare and spun around immediately. Abbie made her way to shut the shrew up and Elliott muttered he would wait outside. Olivia held her wife tightly, returning her hug them bussed her cheek quickly

"Don't think you have it easy Alex. All military personnel have to pass a certain level of fitness so you will have to start training, you will be required to undergo a medical every 6 months from now on. Also all office personal are required to at least carry one firearm, in your case you will learn the pistol. You will also have to undergo theory training on other weapons as well as hand to hand combat. Abbie is a qualified trainer and she will train you when she has time. Other times you can spend on your own study OK"

"Yes yes OK" Alex nodded, excited about Olivia letting her become a lawyer

Olivia reached for her singlet beside the bed and pulled it on

"I'm going for a quick shower. Can you get a uniform out ready for me?" she asked and Alex nodded "Good, I won't be long, get dressed OK'. Olivia slid out of bed and hurried for the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

15 minutes later Alex was following Abbie through the corridors. The other woman didn't seem to be too impressed with the babysitting duties and she knew she had also copped a spray from her mother who was apparently waiting in her room for her. Joy. Abbie led her into the familiar corridor and there was her mother waiting just quivering with rage

"Alexandra where have you been?" her mother demanded and Alex pushed past her to go to her room. She ignored her mother's presence as she pulled out her case and opened the wardrobe to begin packing her clothes. She left all but one of her dresses, they were impractical and instead packed her pants, jeans, shirts, blouses and underwear. "Alexandra I am talking to you, where were you last night?"

"With Olivia" Alex sighed as she threw in some tennis shoes and a pair of high heels. That would do, that was more than a lot of people had

"Olivia? You mean General Benson" Alex looked up from zipping her case to see her mother was nearly tomato red with rage "That bitch, she is a commoner with the morals of a tom cat. Did you sleep with her?" her mother screeched and Alex couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks "You slut" her mother roared and raised her hand. Quick as a flash Abbie was across the room and had her mother's wrist in an iron hold

"I would suggest you think twice before hitting your daughter. She is the Generals wife and now an Officer in the Army. You will see the inside of a gaol cell at the base if you so much as try again" Abbie hissed then released the arm and stepped back. Alex gave her a nod of appreciation before turning to look at her mother who looked gobsmacked at the information she had just been given. Wife!

"You tried to sell me off to so many men in New York, rich men, Warlords, anything to increase your status. Well now I'm married mother, to my own choice and someone far more powerful than anyone you've known before. The difference is there isn't a mean bone in Olivia's body and our safety was always guaranteed despite the marriage. There will be a ceremony next Saturday for the public, attend if you wish" Alex told her and could see the wheels churning in her mother's head

"I signed a prenuptial mother, I signed away any rights to power, and I cannot succeed Olivia, only our children can if we have any. The only benefit the family will get will be schooling for the girls. As I am joining the army they will not be required to, that is a requirement for any family settling in Olivia's territory. One family member, 4 years. Father will get ongoing medical treatment for his heart condition as long as he does as Melinda asks.

You will not be required to work if you do not wish but you have always been a great cook mother, the kitchen could use your talents. Or maybe you could volunteer at the school or at the library. Oh and I suggest you be careful about what you say about my wife from now on, I will not tolerate it. You can address me by Alex from now on when I am not in uniform otherwise it will be" she paused and looked at Abbie "What's my rank again?"

"2nd Lt" Abbie bit her lip to hold in the grin she was trying to prevent, Alex was a feisty one and she was glad, she was worried Liv had gone soft.

"2nd Lt. Yes from now on it will be Lt Cabot". She paused "That is until I legally change my name and it will be Lt Benson, head of the JAG department" she nodded and with a firm tug she pulled her case off the bed and walked past her mother who stood frozen to the spot. As Abbie shut the door on the stunned older Cabot she let the chuckles she had been holding in break free.

"That my dear Alex, was bloody awesome" she came forward and easily took hold of the bag Alex was struggling with " I'll take this for you. My opinion of you has just shot through the roof, we're going to get along great. Boy I can't wait to see the Generals face when she hears what happened" she chuckled again. Alex looked at the other woman and smiled.

"I like you too, thanks for stepping in and stopping her"

"Are you kidding, Olivia's entrusted your safety with me until you can look after yourself. I'd hate to fail on that mission, I don't want to leave Serena a widow"

"Oh" Alex blushed then smiled "Lead the way"

Abbie took her to help her unpack in Olivia's room then took her down to the Army surplus store room where she was fitted for clothes. She was told to wear one set of the uniform and felt weird in the long pants, large chunky boots, t shirt and button up shirt. She was given two sets of thermals, 4 pair socks, 2 more pants, 4 more shirts, hat, helmet, parka, gloves, sunglasses, belt, canteen, vest, body armour, utility belt with pistol holster, and 1 large duffel bag to carry it all in.

Abbie chuckled and helped her haul the bag back to Olivia's. Next they went past Casey's assistant Barbara and Abbie requested an extra cupboard for Olivia's room, and introduce Alex as the Generals wife with the rank of 2nd Lt. Barbara was a Sergeant and saluted her sharply. Alex tried her best to return it and Abbie chuckled and told her they would practice it.

Abbie then took her to the armoury where a pistol was assigned to her with 3 magazines. Abbie went through the gun with her, making her strip the gun then reassemble over and over first before grabbing a metal box full of ammo and heading out to commandeer an ATV which took them to base and the firing range.

Alex practiced with dummy ammo first then Abbie taught her to load the magazines then the pistol before she holstered the weapon. Abbie set up a target and had her stand about 8 yards away, told her most of her shooting will be done at this distance or less even when defending herself. Her first shot Abbie told her to draw and fire as quick as she could.

She did, but she missed the area she was supposed to hit and the recoil surprised her. They shot all 15 rounds and the last dozen hit the area, she reloaded and kept shooting as Abbie instructed. When Abbie was confidant she could handle the gun she put her through some drills in case the gun jammed or she ran out of ammo half way through shooting. Once done Abbie timed her doing drills and at the end told her she was qualified to shoot for 6 months

"You were testing me?" Alex asked incredulous

"Yep, you're pretty good for a sissy girl" Abbie teased and Alex glared at her Abbie just laughed "Common there is still a theory component and I will show you our M-4 rifle, M240 Machine gun, M249 and the M24 sniper rifle. Honestly I would like to see you have a go with that you seem to be a good shot"

"Sniper rifle?"

"Yeah you can hit targets hundreds of yards away. You mainly shoot it laying down with it braced on a bipod, it's bloody loud, packs a punch and great fun"

"We'll see" Alex thought her chances were Buckley's and none.

Abbie grinned evilly and taught her to drive the ATV over to an empty classroom for her theory lessons.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Meanwhile Olivia had charged into the meeting room with Elliott and waved away her Commanders as they went to stand. She went straight to Mikhail's wife and offered comfort before turning to his son who was 16 and clasped his shoulder while giving a tight nod before hugging his 14 and 12 year old daughters.

She then turned to the other merchants some she recognised, others she didn't and nodded to them before turning back to Mikhail's wife.

"What happened?"

"Mikhail, he is very loyal to you and he turns himself into a spy. He pretends to befriend the Warlords on the east coast. Very bad men. He offers them swords, bows, tells them they very superior. They ask for more, say they planning a big attack on the Warlords of the west, one who is a female and has all the others scared. They declare they are not scared of a female.

Mikhail he tell them his large supplies are on the west coast where people are too scared to live, he tell them he can have a few hundred more in 6 months. They want it in 4 as they will attack in spring and need to train. He said he would try for them. They then gave him incentive and beat and tortured him. They told him he was lucky it was not his son and they wouldn't hold his family to ransom" she shuddered

"We left straight away but he fevered, got infection. We have sort help along the way but none have your technology. We met some friends," she indicated the other merchants "told them what happened, they decided to come with us and warn you and help. Some may have useful supplies. We warned villages along the way. They were going to have meetings, some may come seek asylum others plan to immigrate south or into Canada"

Olivia groaned, more people. They were full to the brim and she had expanded her territory as far as she could go without declaring war on a neighbouring warlords. Early on she gained land by them declaring war on her but she had never made the first move and they stopped attacking. Maybe she needed to initiate diplomacy with them.

"Do you know if Mikhail has more supplies for me? I haven't got enough ammunition or supplies for a large war"

"He has" Nikholi his son stepped in "The west coast is deserted, others are too scared to go in. He has shown me big trucks, bigger trucks than what you have here, big guns on wheels, more of your hand guns, more of you rifles. There are thousands of everything. It was just left there, desserted"

"It is too dangerous" Helga stated and Olivia shot her a look, she kept quiet but wrung her hands nervously

"How far away is this place?" Olivia asked

"Three weeks by the trail" Nikholi stated and Olivia scratched her chin

"Can you get the caravan right to where this stuff is?"

"It is slow, we have to choose our way but yes. They're in several huge buildings, several times as tall as this. I would say 20 yards high, 50 across and at least 150 long. The vehicles are in rows in one building. Other buildings are full of shelves stocked with guns, ammunition and cases. We have not explored it yet but we have not told anyone else it is there either."

"I will wait to speak to Mikhail before I make a decision" Olivia nodded "Thank you for the information" she turned to one of the other merchants she knew

"Marcos, what can you tell me?" she asked and he told her of how he had met the convoy on the trail. Mikhail had told him what was happening and he immediately turned his family around. Mikhail had told him to either flee south or come take refuge with General Benson. South was an unknown quantity and if he was not welcomed at the compound he would seek refuge west of here knowing the army would not make it through. Many more people were sure to come too.

"You are always welcome here my friend, you have given us much over the years, I just don't know where to put everyone, we have no room at the compound and the Caravans will be too cold during the winter" she sighed and then looked up at someone's exclamation. It was a man speaking Spanish, another merchant she did not know. Another man was with him to interpret.

"What is he saying?" asked Olivia and the Merchant who was interpreting shrugged

"He is rambling about portable housing?"

Olivia shot a confused look at Munch who was their know it all. She wouldn't knock him though, his incessant thirst for knowledge had helped her out a time or two over the years. Munch was frowning but then a brow rose in surprise.

"Is he talking about tents?" Munch asked and after a few quick words the Merchant was nodding and pointing and speaking rapidly and it was gathered that he was. "They would be very handy" Munch added "We could set them up on our territory to the west, congregate everyone in one big place, easier to defend"

"What do they look like?" Olivia enquired "How big are they?"

"He says he has pictures" the interpreter stated "It is in his caravan, he has many pictures of lots of different items"

"Good, tell him to go get them, what about the rest of you?" she asked and got some replies that yes they had some pictures of things. They had them hidden as they did not want warlords or looters of their vans to find them "Go get them all. John, Fin stay with them, bring them all to the library when you are finished, we will look them up in reference books"

They nodded and led the merchants out. Leaving her with her commanders, Elliot, Casey and Mikhail's family.

"Nikholi does your dad have pictures of the things you have told me about?" she asked and Nikholi shook his head

"He did not dare in case the warlords got a hold of it"

"OK, if I take you to the library and show you some pictures can you point them out?" she asked next and he nodded vigorously "OK is it possible to get these back to here?"

"The terrain is difficult, we may need to go around some things, it will take time but we should be back in 2 months"

"Hmmm, that is by caravan standards yes?" and again he nodded

"What are you thinking Olivia?" Elliot asked and Olivia looked at him with a grin

"I am thinking if they can get through, it may take the Hummers and a couple of trucks a couple of days. We send a couple of squads and they can bring back anything not nailed down, supplies, and fuel maybe"

Elliott nodded and turned to a second Lt telling him to go speak to a few squadron leaders, get some volunteers and to meet them back at the library. While he was doing this Olivia instructed Casey to take Mikhail's wife and daughters to the Officers mess and then the infirmary. Casey nodded and led the family out. Olivia strode over to the internal phones and called the kitchen in the compound requesting they do up a lunch for 30 people and have it delivered to the library when they can. The head chef promised to get right on it and she hung up.

Olivia then called for transport and led everyone out. Within minutes they were riding in a couple of Hummers through the tunnel back to the compound. Nikholi had never been in the compound before and his eyes went wide

"General, General they have trucks like that" he pointed to her 7 tonners. She had a dozen of them. They were great troop carriers and took troops out on perimeter patrols. You were capable of modifying and adding machine guns to the front and back. Nice "They have bigger ones too"

"Good, good" Olivia nodded "Common boy, let's go have a look at those pictures and get some lunch"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An hour later they had been rejoined by all the Merchants as well as Abbie and Alex who was proud to tell her she was now qualified in the pistol. Olivia was proud of her wife and had her sit beside her as they ate and then continued the meeting. She invited the interpreter and the merchant forward to show her the pictures he had.

Munch stepped forward too and explained it was an old brochure for a company that sold old army surplus supplies. He pointed out several styles of tents and Olivia gave the go ahead to get several large tents that they would use as communal and mess tents, some smaller ones that could act as infirmaries, and as many other tents they could find that would sleep 4 or more. She noted some were for extreme weather and told them do bring those for sure, winter was approaching. Also in the brochure were advertisements for Sleeping bags, blankets, folding cots, canteens, extreme weather and wet weather jackets, boots, gloves and other assorted military gear.

Olivia smiled at the man and circled what she wanted. She made sure the interpreter understood what she needed. She told him they would be heading out at first light tomorrow with a squadron and to get plenty of rest tonight. She turned to the other Merchants then, the most some of them could offer were clothing and blankets but she let each of them know these were important. Most of these items could be found within a couple of weeks round trip for the men and she let them know that they would have to go on their own. They were happy with this and agreed to bring back what they could. She thanked them before a piece of paper caught her eye.

"Munch, theses are boats yes?" she asked and Munch nodded "Who does this belong too?" she asked and a merchant put his hand up. Olivia was very aware since Alex pointed it out that the river made them vulnerable. If they could get some of these it would boost their defensive power. "I need some of these. Munch come here, do you know anything about these?"

Munch came forward and looked at the brochure. "These are small boats, semi inflatable with a rigid hull, er bottom. They are very fast and nimble. These could carry about a dozen troops not including the pilot and we could mount machine guns on the front or back." He pointed to the boats "They would be a perfect size for the river, you wouldn't want larger. These" he pointed to a smaller boat "Could carry 4 or 5 quick response. Maybe carry supplies across the river"

"I want them" Olivia nodded, "as many as we can get, send a squad with him. Major Carter you are going with them, take a Hummer and two trucks. I want you to study up and be a full bottle on these boats by tomorrow" Major Carter nodded and took the pamphlet. Olivia continued to flick through the pamphlets until another caught her eye. It was for camping gear. Tables, chairs, beds, sleeping bags, water containers, coolers, cooking facilities, heating facilities and clothes.

Ten minutes later and another Major and squad would deploy first thing in the morning. After that she turned her attention to Nikholi who had been patiently going through pictures of what he had seen. What he showed her intrigued her and she showed them to Elliott and Munch. There were things called Mortar that could hit targets accurately 2 miles away and a really big gun you towed behind vehicles called a Howitzer M198, that could hit targets over 18 miles away. She was stunned. If they could get a few of those nothing could beat them.

She ordered Munch and Fin to be on standby with two patrols. That would have her army cut in half but still left them with over 300 personnel plus recruits and re enlistees on the base. Just then Serena called saying Mikhail was out of surgery, and awake. Olivia grinned at Nikholi as he visibly relaxed. She told her Commanders to get back to work and those who were leaving to start preparing their troops. She spoke softly to Alex, saying she would meet her at 1700 in their room to ready for dinner and left.

She spoke quietly with Mikhail when she saw him, he was very tired, he confirmed what Nikholi had said and despite his wife's protest stated that Nikholi could show him where the stockpile was and that he was a very capable young man and good fighter. Melinda told her that Mikhail would have to be under supervision for at least a week, maybe two. He had severe infection through his body, lots of wounds, was malnourished and just to top it off had the common cold with chest infection.

Olivia could not wait, she needed that equipment back here so they could study and test fire it. She left the family to their own devices after telling Nikholi he would be leaving with Munch and Fin in the morning. She then called Munch, Fin and Elliott to her office where they held meetings about their mission until 1645hrs when she dismissed them and headed for her rooms to prepare for a meal with her wife.

Upon arriving at her room, their room, she found her wife at the work desk, reading glasses perched on her nose and several books open in front of her. Alex looked up when the door closed and smiled shyly. Olivia offered one back.

"Hello beautiful" she moved forward her smile widening when Alex blushed. She stood behind her wife and peaked over her shoulder to see she had been reading law books. She shook her head. Amazing. "Come on, enough work. Let's get dressed in civilian clothes and head to the mess hall" she suggested and Alex nodded "I'll take my stuff in the bathroom and give you five minutes to change" she raised a hand to gently squeeze a shoulder and going to her cupboard pulled out some jeans, shirt and her off duty boots and disappeared into the bathroom.

Seeing the selection her wife had made Alex quickly dressed in her own jeans, shirt, jumper and tennis shoes. She was brushing out her hair when Olivia returned. She quickly used the bathroom then shyly taking the hand Olivia offered walked with her to the Mess. Alex was surprised the number of times they were stopped and wished well.

Olivia thanked them politely and informed them there would be a public renewal of vows on Saturday. Olivia took most of her time to speak to the children though, especially the really young. She'd squat down and pull Alex with her. She knew all their names too and they giggled and teased her and she laughed back at them and gave them hugs before they moved on.

"You're so good with children" Alex pointed out

"I love kids" Olivia shrugged and smiled at her "I look forward to having our own" which only caused Alex to blush more. Olivia squeezed her hand as they stepped into the mess Hall and everyone turned to look at them, Alex felt her cheeks bloom. A few dared to offer wolf whistles and Alex knew for sure good news travelled fast. Olivia waved and led Alex to the smorgasbord. There was an array of fruits, vegies, salads casseroles and meats to chose from. Once their plates were loaded Olivia led her to a vacant table and told her that it was commonly reserved for her, the Stabler's, Fin Munch, Abbie, Serena and the rest of her friends. No one dared sit there uninvited. Running the joint sure had perks.

Half way through their meal they were joined by Abbie, Serena and Casey. They sat and spoke and Alex was pleasantly surprised that they had a rule of no talking work after hours unless in a crisis. They weren't in a crisis yet. After an hour and the busy dinner rush started they took their leave and went to a room full of games. Olivia tried to teach her how to pay something called pool but she ended up watching Olivia and Casey take on Serena and Abbie.

They won a game each before they played table tennis and another game called darts. Alex looked around the room as she watched and saw groups of people at table's playing cards, some kids in a corner playing board games and other kids in front of what Olivia called a TV playing computer games.

Olivia decided to retire at 2100 stating she would be up early in the morning to see off the squads. Alex decided to go with her to much good natured teasing about being newlyweds. Alex blushed again and clung to Olivia a little as she led her out of the room. Others joined up the catcalls as they left and Olivia told them if there weren't kids in the room she'd flip them.

Of course when they got back to their room and crawled into bed Alex asked her what 'flip them' meant and after howling with laughter Olivia explained it was a rude gesture involving the middle finger. Unlike last night where they lay stiff on opposite sides of the bed to start with, tonight Alex felt comfortable easing into Olivia's arm and falling right to sleep. Olivia was surprised herself when she fell asleep soon after.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next day they were up and dressed at 0530 and heading out the door. Olivia led Alex to the Mess for a take away coffee and toasted bacon and egg sandwich which they shared between them as they hurried down to the base to find all ready and about to leave. Soldiers were loading into the back of trucks, Merchants were saying goodbyes to their families who were staying behind for safety.

Olivia told Alex that in the afternoon they would tour the little caravan city where the families were all staying together on the outskirts of the village just outside the compound fence. Alex agreed and they spent the next half an hour seeing off the squads. Olivia was gratified to see Reverend Peters blessing them before they went. She wandered over to him after the last squad left and she had implored Fin and Munch to be safe.

"Reverend" she nodded at him

"General, Ma'am" he nodded

"Thank you for coming to bless them Reverend. I was wondering if you would like to be the official army Chaplain, we may need all the blessing we can get soon"

"I have heard" the Reverend nodded "I assume they are all leaving for more supplies" he queried and Olivia nodded. He was an intelligent man. "General you should ask a few other preachers of different faiths to join. I know we have some Jews in the territory, and Muslims"

"A good idea" Olivia nodded "I will write out official invitations." She nodded "You would not need to wear uniforms but there are badges which I can give you to signify your status" she supplied and the reverend smiled graciously "If everyone accepts I will hold a ceremony once the squads return"

"I shall look forward to it" he nodded "I must bid you good day, I need to open the church for morning prayer"

"Of course, have a good day" Olivia nodded and Alex waved goodbye as he left.

"That is a wonderful idea" Alex told Olivia

"Yes, I just wish I had thought of it earlier." She sighed "Sometimes it's hard trying to remember things, try and plan ahead, keep everyone safe."

"Comes with being a leader" Alex sighed

Olivia nodded wearily then smiled "But I have you to help me now, I can bounce ideas off you"

"Yes" Alex nodded and Olivia could tell by the way she was acting that she had something else she wanted to say "What?"

"Well bouncing ideas off me got me thinking, um with all this new equipment, where are you going to store it? There's no room in the compound for expansion and what about the boats?"

Olivia just stared at her young wife and couldn't believe the list of new problems she'd just given her. Olivia couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that herself. In fact she was so mad at herself she slapped her forehead

"Olivia?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that" Olivia groaned and Alex chuckled "For the stock it is easy, we'll use some of the empty store rooms along the tunnel that leads from the base into the basement. I have no idea about the boats though"

"Let's go to the Library and research it before everyone else is up" Alex suggested and Olivia smiled at her and offering her hand led the way.

An hour later they had studied up how to make a secure port. They would have to make a fence around it and out into the water a ways to cover lower tides. They would have to ensure plenty of height in the jetties in case of any flooding. They'd have to have a dry dock for maintenance and a fuelling station. Olivia hoped Major Carter had done all his homework on these boats because they bloody things weren't simple. At 0700 Alex went off for her morning training with Abbie and Olivia walked into Elliott's office and handed him what she had been studying with Alex. Elliot rose a surprised brow and shook his head

"More work"

"Yes. I'm going to see to this personally. I've been cooped up too long underground"

"Trust me, it's all yours" Elliott nodded and Olivia grinned and bounded for the door

"Good then you're in charge for a while, later" she laughed and left him mouth open realising he'd fallen into a trap. She advised Casey and Serena that all matters were going to go through Elliott for the next couple of days and she left to go to the base where she had meetings with squad Sergeants and went over plans. Her idea was to make the port between the bases North east wall and the river. That way they could use that wall as the back wall and the access point from the base to the port.

They agreed to get stone masons from the villagers and carpenters and builders to help the squads not on guard duty and recruits do the grunt work. A few recruiters were sent out by lunch in the light strike and remaining Hummers to gather volunteers. Olivia had lunch with Alex who was a bit sore from hand to hand combat training with Abbie. She also told of her theory assignment to write a 500 word essay on the workings of a M-4, pros and cons and their history. She bragged it was an easy assignment and would get it done tonight after dinner even though it wasn't due until Friday. Olivia chuckled and told her to eat. They ate their sandwiches and then together went out to speak with the families in the caravans.

By midafternoon volunteer workers were pouring in from the villages and getting straight to work. Others were carting stones from the quarries they used to make the original walls, others were hauling lumber in their carts. Olivia listened to the experts and she and Alex assisted where they could. After she got her fifth massive splinter that left a huge gash in her palm she was told no offence but please leave. Huffing she let Alex take her to the infirmary where a nurse cleaned and dressed her hand.

While there they took time to visit Alex's father. He was awake and Thea was the only other person in the room thankfully, quietly reading to him. Alex hugged her sister then tenderly kissed her father's cheek

"So I hear congratulations are in order" he teased with a twinkle in his eye and Alex hit him gently "I am pleased for you girl, she seems like a great person. It is a little fast though" he said worriedly

"Olivia is wonderful to me father, we have a very nice room, she's given me a purpose instead of treating me like an air head. I am to be a legal officer" she looked down at her uniform "I have to admit shooting a gun and learning to fight is fun though."

"I don't understand why you need to do that though"

"Every person in the army be they officer or recruit has to pass fitness tests, health checks, firearm qualifications and be able to defend themselves. Olivia wants me to be capable of all that" she looked at her wife who was talking with her sister.

"As long as you are happy I am happy"

"I am happy father, she makes me laugh, we challenge each other and at night, while she holds me" Alex shrugged "I've never felt so safe dad, not even as a little girl"

"Good, good" he nodded and he yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open

"Go to sleep dad, do as the doc says and get well soon huh" she leant forward and kissed his cheek. He was in peaceful dreams by the time she stood up. Olivia and Thea turned to her "He's sleeping" she told them and Thea nodded

"Doc Warner said we arrived just in time, he had put tremendous stresses on his body with his diet, with the travel, with the worry. He's on the verge of a heart attack and she is hoping medicine will help him. She has told him operating is too risky"

Alex was horrified by what her sister told her and Olivia hastily went to comfort her, pulling her into a hug as she smothered her face in her neck. Thea got up to reassure her sister, telling her that Doc Warner was the best and he was improving. Long minutes later Olivia took her shell shocked wife for an early dinner. She told concerned people that her wife was distressed over her father who was in hospital with a heart condition. They just found out how bad it was.

Alex was mothered then by the women in the kitchen, they made her a cup of tea and brought her out a fresh bowl of soup and after that warm apple pie and ice cream. Alex gave tentative smiles and thankyous and ate the lot heartily. Olivia then took her wife to bed again, holding her through the night, letting her sleep in the next morning and telling Abbie to back off for a while. Abbie agreed and told Olivia Alex could defend herself for now and that's all that mattered.

Olivia advised Alex her training had been delayed a week on her orders but she was still considered on duty until Saturday and had to wear her uniform Alex nodded and after a quick breakfast with Olivia headed for the infirmary. Her father was awake and her mother was there but they spoke civilly in his presence until he got tired and Alex told him to sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes she left and headed for the base to see the progress on the port. To say she was stunned would be an understatement.

The port walls were half completed and ran out at a 45 degree angle from the joining wall of the base so by the time it hit the river they had double the width of the base wall. The carpenters had been working hard as had the builders as the frame work for the dry docking shed was up, as was the office. One jetty was nearly completed and they could probably fit several more in. She looked around for her wife but there was over a hundred people crawling over the port. She stopped a young soldier walking by and he instantly snapped a salute. Oh boy. She saluted back and asked him if he had seen General Benson. He told her politely she had returned to base with some village elders. She thanked him and after a last look at the port went to find her wife.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all, just a warning this may be the last posting until next week as I have family coming tomorrow for a few days and will be busy. If I have time to relax before they get here I will try to post another. Enjoy_

Olivia sat with Elliott across the table from 6 neighbouring Warlords. 2 Guards stood to attention, M-4's at the ready in case someone decided to make an unwise move. These 6 Warlords had accepted her invitation to negotiate a treaty due to the impending invasion from the East. She thought they were extremely smart, a lot smarter than the other half dozen that so far had declined. Two nights ago, before Munch and Fin had departed, she had held a meeting in her office with them and Elliott to discuss her idea. It had merit but the warlords would have to give up a lot. So far there had been a lot of arguments.

Olivia had demanded that they disband their own armies, would have to hand over their weapons, and would have to free the people to make their own choices, to free slaves and to free prisoners. This led to vigorous refusals and Olivia had just reminded them their other options were to be conquered by the Warlords in the east or to join them in the war and be slaughtered trying to invade Olivia's territory.

"You know I can do it" Olivia warned them "I have the technology"

"What is to stop _you_ from invading us once you have our weapons?" one asked and Olivia sighed

"I could invade you at any time and conquer you without batting an eye. I haven't and I won't. If you sign the treaty and another tries to invade I will defend your area as if it were my own. It is still your territory, I will be defending it for you"

"What do you get in return?" another asked "What do we have that interests you so much"

"Land and Manpower"

"But you just said you did not want to expand" another cried

"I don't" Olivia sighed before explaining "Some of you have forests on your land, some have rock quarries. I need those to build housing for people seeking refugee status. I'll build more villages in the long run. More villages mean more people. I have a rule that if you settle within my defended area then one person per family must join the military for a period of 4 years. I will need a bigger army to defend a bigger area. However I would have to exclude any family that has been involved in your own armies. The issue of loyalty will not be a problem then"

"In other words you don't trust us" a Warlord queried

"No, I don't. I use what I have to defend, never to attack. If any of you had the technology I have you would make a lot of people miserable, more than you already have" Olivia was blunt with them and a few smiled ruefully.

Just then there was a tentative knock on the door and Olivia frowned while swivelling to face it as it swung open. She caught a quick look at her wife before turning her attention back to the Warlords who were all very interested in the new arrival. Some leered obviously while others subtly checked her wife out. Olivia was a bit confused by Alex's presence, she thought she was visiting her father but presumed that he must be resting or she has had another run in with her mother. Quickly Olivia took control of the situation.

"Ah 2nd Lt Cabot come in." She waved to a seat beside her "Gentlemen this is the head of the legal department, she will be writing up the official documents for you to sign if we agree to terms. Lt these are some of the neighbouring warlords who took up my recent invite to discuss a treaty due to the impending invasion"

Olivia watched her wife closely and saw her split second hesitation and show of surprise before she came forward and sat at the table beside Olivia. She realised she had interrupted delicate negotiations. She was glad that Olivia had decided to include her in a legal sense though, maybe she could bring some ideas to the negotiations.

Olivia looked over at the men across the table and noted their obvious interest in her wife. She knew these men were brutes and if given a chance would take Alex, in all senses of the word, if she consented or not. It was time to add a few more things to the negotiating table.

"A word of warning gentlemen, you are all currently leering at my wife who I am very possessive of. So much as contemplate touching a hair on her head without her permission and I will destroy you and take your land" the men swung their gazes to look at her in surprise. She realised she had revealed her greatest weakness but knew Alex was relatively safe "Do not push me on this issue. I can see what you are all thinking. I deplore people who take what they want regardless, who prey on the weaker, the ill and the poor but especially women and children. I know exactly how women are treated in your territories and I am informing you now that if you sign the treaty it will stop immediately. Severe punishment will be metered out as I will not be protecting you so much as your people and their land from the likes of you."

"Huh, what could you do? Women are for the pleasure of men, to bare us children, to look after us" one sneered and even his comrades looked nervous as he said it

"Imbecile, women have the same rights as you do, especially if they don't want to pleasure you or bare your child. We will see how easy it is for you to rape a woman if you are lacking vital equipment to do it" Olivia sneered and watched as all men, including Elliott and the guards, squirmed at the thought. She gave them several seconds to think about it before turning to her wife and taking a few minutes to explain negotiations so far. Alex listened patiently and requested paper to write the terms down.

They spent hours haggling over ideas. Food and refreshments were brought from the mess. The guards changed duties with 2 fresh guards. Alex, to the delight of the warlords haggled with Olivia over the weapons and it was agreed they would be allowed to keep bladed weapons but for their protection only. They could not use it to attack others or to meter punishment. In return Olivia's army would be allowed to search their entire land to ensure all other weapons were handed over or destroyed. Punishment for breaking this condition would be handed out by a Court. Alex was pushing hard for a return of Judicial justice.

Armies would be disbanded for the time it took to defeat the invading army from the East. They would have options then to return to their reign of terror or sign a new agreement after the war. Members of their army would not be able to enlist in Olivia's army due to a conflict of interest. This could be renegotiated later.

Warlords would continue to reign over their areas as long as Olivia did not consider the reign as inhumane. She would defend the people against them if required. Alex and her legal representatives would review every prison inmate's position and if she considered someone was being held without cause they were to be released. Slaves were to be given immediate freedom. They were to be offered their jobs on a volunteer basis with incentives of food, clothing and shelter if they were to stay. Physical punishment was to cease. Loss of jobs would be suitable as punishment, peoples compliance often depended on simple needs of eating, sleeping and dressing which jobs allowed.

They would allow military campsites be set up on their borders. This would allow quicker deployment of troops. The campsites would be permanent and be turned into bases if the agreement was extended. The campsites will be fenced and a no go zone for non military personnel. There would be a 100 yard exclusion zone around the perimeter and anyone entering the zone will be called upon once to leave. Failure to do so without good reason including medical emergency will call on them to be arrested or shot, depending on the level of resistance. The Warlord who owns that territory will then be questioned and punishment handed out as deemed appropriate.

All Warlords will agree to have refugee campsites set up on their lands, all under Olivia's protection. All refugees were not considered anything other than free agents and were allowed to leave at any time without interference from the warlords. All to forests and quarries will be made available to assist in this process.

All citizens will be advised of their rights by flyers handed out by Olivia's troops. All citizens will be given options to leave the territories as this has been denied them in the past, all citizens have the right to make complaints pertaining to incidents that occur post the signing of the agreement. Citizens will be advised the agreement is temporary until the invading army is dealt with and options of the agreement becoming permanent are made. Olivia had in mind the right for all to be schooled like in her territory, also for the right for all to receive medical care.

A few other minor issues were hammered out that gave Olivia's army the right to patrol their lands, to use the river to conduct patrols, and to conduct random checks for weapons. If they signed, monthly meetings would be held to enable any issues to arise to be dealt with.

The major hurdle was that if for any reason a Warlord decided to commit treason against Olivia once the agreement was signed that Warlord would, if found guilty, be sentenced for life in prison or to the death penalty. Anyone found to be having knowledge of said treason would also be imprisoned, anyone assisting would also face life or the death penalty. He will immediately forfeit his land to Olivia who would add it to her territory.

The Warlords weren't too happy but the options weren't great. Be invaded by the Eastern Army or join said Army and be slaughtered and they knew Olivia would win the war. Some were beginning to understand the concept of loyalty a lot better. It meant nothing if there wasn't any respect, fear only went so far.

Olivia gave them men a week to think about it. If they returned in one week it would be to sign the treaty that Lt Cabot and her team would prepare.

Olivia organised refreshments while they were waiting for patrols to arrive to return the Warlords to the border. She had Alex escorted out while the Warlords were occupied and told her to go wait in her office and to request Abbie, Serena, Casey and Barbara be there also. She gave her wife a quick meaningful look and let her hurry off.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Bloody hell, the response for me taking a few days out with family was so overwhelming I felt guilty so have posted one more. This is it guys, until Monday, maybe Tuesday. I gotta do some more typing too. **_

Alex sat waiting in Olivia's office with the others as requested, awaiting Olivia's arrival. She had not told them of the meeting she had stumbled on in case Olivia had something else in mind. She realised earlier that she just couldn't walk around looking for Olivia on a whim and she most definitely shouldn't have entered that meeting. She shivered as she remembered the looks the men had given her. She would have to be very careful in the future wandering around.

She would not leave the compound or the base unless in company of her wife and definitely not unarmed. The idea of the things those men must do to the women in their territories made her sick.

She was broken out of her musings when the door opened and Olivia and Elliott came in. Everyone shot to their feet and saluted, even Alex, eventually when she realised what was going on. Olivia saluted back and waved them down, Alex sunk back into her seat. Olivia walked straight up to Alex and crouched down. Alex forced herself to look into furious brown eyes.

"Lt Cabot, there is one thing you must understand. While in uniform I outrank you, I way outrank you and I am not your wife but your commanding officer. Today you entered a room and broke protocol by not saluting your superior officers which include Lt General Stabler"

Alex's eyes popped wide as she realise her faux pas and she looked horrified at her wife, er the General.

"In handing down your punishment I will take into account that you have not been through official training as such however upon return to training next week I suggest Major Carmichael may want to fix that little oversight" The General shot the Major a look and saw her friend nod

"Good, then for punishment you will spend next Monday cleaning all the toilet blocks in the compound" she told the 2nd Lt and when she saw her wife's eyes narrow she shot her a warning look "If you don't like that there is also a night in the brig as standard punishment requires" Olivia added and watched the fear flash in Alex's eyes as she shook her head. "Good, it is settled then. Major Carmichael will be supervising you"

"Yes General" Abbie sighed and Olivia turned back to her wife, this time as Olivia and the General combined and looked at her with a mixture of anger and fear.

"You put yourself in a bad spot today Alex. I know you expected me to be at the Port and not in an important meeting but..." Olivia sighed "You need to be careful Alex, those men now want you, doubly so since I've warned them off. Don't leave this compound unless armed and in company of me, Elliott, Fin or Munch. Maybe Abbie too. People can be bought and I would hate to see you delivered to one of those men for a price"

Alex shivered and nodded her head, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Make sure you tell someone where you are going at all times and how long you intend to be" Alex nodded again and Olivia stood and looked at her curious friends "From now on you guard Alex with your life" she ordered and they didn't need to ask why, if it was important for Olivia it was important to them.

As they settled down into the meeting the reason for this became evident though. Abbie, Serena and Casey were to join Alex when they could and be associated with their new legal team as they were in charge of administration anyway. Regardless of rank this was Alex's baby and she would lead.

Barbara was promoted into Casey's role and told to advertise amongst the military for replacements. The Legal team was going to be too busy at least for the next few months. Alex and Abbie were to continue training in the morning and to study law in the afternoon. They were to base the legal system on the 21st century. They were to recruit who they could to help them, either military or civilian. She then dismissed them and they all saluted sharply before heading out the door, even Alex got it right.

As they were walking down the corridor Abbie slapped Alex on the back and chuckled

"You must really be getting to Olivia if she isn't sending you to the brig. You must be truly awesome in bed"

"Abbie" Serena admonished her lover and Alex blushed. She wanted to refute the claims but the current arrangement of their marriage made her hold her tongue. Instead she glanced at her watch

"It is 1500, how about we go to the library and iron out these clauses a little. I don't think these Warlords are brain surgeons so we need to word things carefully so there is no misunderstanding"

"Good point" Casey nodded " I'll go get us some refreshments and meet you there in 15" she walked off and the others headed for the Library, except Barbara who was scurrying off to find some urgent replacements to assist her.

Back in Olivia's office Elliott was teasing her that she wasn't going to have a quiet marriage and hoped the sex made up for it. Olivia was growling at him before she had enough. She stood and told him she was going back down to the port and she wanted the minutes of that meeting to peruse by 1730 tonight. That shut Elliott up as she stormed out the door.

Upon arriving at the port 20 minutes later due to a need to walk through the base and clear her mind, she was astounded by the sight presented. Oh my God, the port walls were nearly complete, two jetties were complete and 5 more were in progress. They were also working on the refuelling area, the dry dock had its walls up, the administration area and store shed had the roof's on.

There had to be 150 people crawling over the place and working in unison. She really hadn't expected anything quite like this when she asked for a port. She doubted she would have enough boats to justify 2 jetties let alone 5 but she couldn't begrudge the hard workers. Strolling down to the area she found the site foreman, a local builder, along with a few Sergeants of squads working on the port. They showed her the plans they were working from which were pretty elaborate but she could not begrudge them.

The people wanted to help and build her a big port. Maybe in future people may use the river to trade and they would need something this size. She was walked through the buildings, over the jetties and even down to the water's edge while they pointed things out to her. She was very pleased with the progress and happy to learn they should be finished in two days time all going well. Decking the buildings out with their own power and amenities would take the longest. Olivia nodded her understanding before departing for the afternoon.

Returning to the compound she took the report that Elliott had completed for her then made her way back to her room. Alex was not home so she took her time showering and changing into civilian clothes before heading for the mess hall. There she found Alex with Abbie, Serena, Casey and Kathy. Grabbing a plate she hurried around the smorgasbord selecting a variety of foods. She poured herself an Orange juice and strolled over to sit at the table next to her wife. She received some friendly hellos and a shy smile from her wife before they went back to talking.

They were discussing the wedding, Alex having apparently tried on her wedding dress for its first fitting just before tea and had looked stunning. As she ate Abbie teased Alex that Olivia would have to drag her off somewhere quiet between the ceremony and reception because that dress was enough to get an old man randy, let alone Olivia. Olivia watched her wife turn as red as a tomato before grinning and turning back to her tea, not daring to offer a comment.

After dinner they communed to the entertainment area where they played pool and table tennis before Olivia declared she was retiring for the night at 2100. Alex, the ever dutiful wife came with her even though Olivia stated she was free to stay and she was going to read Elliott's report. Alex declared she was tired and came anyway.

Ten minutes later and Alex was curled up in bed while Olivia read the report. By the time she was finished and crawled into bed beside her wife she realised Alex was sleeping. It did not deter her though as she slid in close behind Alex and spooned her, pulling het tight against her chest. Alex woke long enough to cuddle in deeper and they both drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next day saw Alex in the infirmary, waving Thea away for a break while she spent time with her father, telling him what was happening. Her father had a quick mind, had always encouraged her in her passion for the law as he shared it too. She told him if he did what the doctors told him to do he could be the first magistrate. He chuckled at her ideals and they continued to talk until her mother walked in an hour later.

Alex quickly made her excuses, kissing her father goodbye and promising to visit later. For the rest of the day she spent time in the library with her legal team, studying books and case law. She was in heaven. They stopped for lunch, she spent another hour with her father and then went back to the library until 1600 when she had a meeting with the women elders who wanted her approval on the catering the flowers, and everything else associated with the wedding. At 1730 she returned home to shower and once again made her own way down to the mess hall to meet her new found friends for dinner and wedding discussions.

Olivia spent the day out with the villagers, talking to them and assuring them about their fears for the impending invasion attempt. She spoke to elders about adopting families of refugees into the village, about the need to plant larger crops this season and to breed more animals to cover for any food shortage next summer. She spent lunch in her old village before moving to the area west of the campground where she helped troops start to clear for the large refuge centre they would be setting up there first.

She worked until she realised it was getting dark and they hurried back to base. By 1900 she was freshly showered and heading for the mess hall. She could not see her wife anywhere but Elliott was there along with Lt Melinda Warner, the resident doctor. Olivia spoke to her first asking about Alex's father who was slowly improving then about the chance of training more medical personnel.

Melinda was swamped as she was the only fully qualified doctor/surgeon. There were several medics and several nurses but no one with Melinda's knowledge or practical training. Olivia felt the urgent need for more, for advanced schooling not only in the medical field but also in law, engineering, and an assortment of other areas. She asked Melinda how they could better train medics and Melinda replied bluntly they needed bodies to practice on. Olivia didn't like the chances.

Once she had her meal she excused herself and headed back home, she was exhausted from working all day and needed to sleep. She was also worried about her crew, believing at least some of them should be back by now, especially Major Carter. He was only going a day and a half away at most. Once home she went about her nightly rituals and crashed into bed. When Alex came in at 2130 she didn't even move.

Alex smiled as she tip toed around the rooms preparing for bed herself before crawling in next to her wife. Olivia grunted but didn't complain, just pulled her tighter when she snuggled up to sleep. Alex would have laughed a week ago if someone had told her she wouldn't be sleeping alone this week, that she would be married, with a _wife_ and said wife was General Benson. Now she really couldn't imagine a life without her wife, she felt so comfortable and at ease with Olivia. She felt so safe curled up in her arms each night. She also couldn't help but admit after the brief peck on their elopement on the weekend that she was curious about the other side of things too. She sighed and closed her eyes, maybe tomorrow she could speak to Olivia and let her know she was curious about the kiss. Cuddling in closer to Olivia, smelling her scent, clearing her mind she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Olivia was up early, leaving her sleeping wife to head out to the base early. She had a feeling she couldn't shake to be there early. She was up and about before the change of shifts from night to day. An instructor did have the recruits up early running fully kitted up around the base. She was real glad she was the General and had formed the army. Sighing she walked to the gates of the base that wouldn't be opened until 0700 and after calming the nervous private on the gates spoke to him about his family and friends until the noise of a rumbling truck caught her attention. A rumbling truck coming from outside the base.

She immediately turned her attention to where it was coming from, the Private doing likewise, instantly becoming alert and stepping in front of his General to defend her. Olivia upon seeing the truck instantly recognised it as one of theirs, followed by the Humvee. She wondered which patrol it had belonged to and ordered the private to open the gates. The Private hesitated then realising it was the General who was giving the order hurried to do as requested, unlocking the huge padlock and chain and heaving the gates open.

Olivia helped him and then stood back while the truck pulled up towards it. The trainer was alert to the situation and raced the recruits across in case the situation was not as it seemed. The driver of the truck stepped out, the hummer pulling up behind. Olivia immediately recognised the driver as a young lad who came from her original village. She saw his relaxed smile and relaxed also as she returned his salute.

"Who's your commanding officer Private?" she asked

"Major Carter" came the reply and Olivia felt a zing of excitement. Her boats!

"Well Private where is he? Where are my boats and why is there just you in the truck and one lone hummer?"

"Ma'am I am loaded with fuel. The Major sent me off early at first light. The hummer is my protection ma'am. The rest should be here shortly"

No sooner had he finished talking when Olivia heard a high pitched whine that sounded out of place. It sounded like an engine but one she had never heard before.

"Oh yes Ma'am and the Major sent a message. He said I hope you like surprises" Olivia shot him a look and he grinned "We came across a bit of a gold mine Ma'am, figuratively"

Olivia could tell the sound was coming from the river and went racing down towards the port, recruits and other staff behind her. People had been alerted to the return of a squad. At that moment Elliott and Abbie were racing ATV's through the tunnel so as not to miss the excitement.

As Olivia ran she yelled for the gates into the Port to be opened and someone radioed it through. She didn't need to break stride to wait as she raced through the gates. Elliott pulled up beside her on the ATV and she jumped on as he drove her the last couple of hundred meters to the base of a jetty. Olivia jumped off and ran along the jetty, then froze in shock as a black boat shot around the bend to her left and raced towards her, Major Carter at the wheel and grinning like a fool. She saw his momentary surprise at the port before he gunned it and shot forwards.

Olivia watched as he raced towards them at very high speed across the water. He came level and without throttling off completed a tight 360 degree turn in a blink of an eye. Olivia's jaw dropped in shock before she watched the boat pull gently in to dock beside her. The boat was about 30 feet long, all black, machine gun at the front, small cabin to protect the driver and co driver, two rear mounted machine guns and 8 seats to carry troops. Olivia was awed as the Major threw a rope to Elliot who tied it off to the jetty. Once the boat was secure the Major hopped onto the jetty and snapped a salute at Olivia who returned it sharply.

"Major Carter, what have you brought me?"

"General, we hit the jackpot. I've got another 7 of them, 6 smaller 3 man dinghy's and a large cruiser." He smiled "Not only that but we found a supply of fuel ma'am and several other supplies. So much so we had to commandeer some more vehicles"

"More vehicles?" Olivia asked, wondering where she was going to put them all

"Yes Ma'am, not Military but civilian. Trucks they call them, but not like our military trucks. They are smaller, Hummer size but are all terrain. Some people call them utilities ma'am." He pointed back to the base "They should be here shortly"

Olivia took one last longing look at the boat before hurrying back down the jetty. She commandeered a lift with Abbie while Elliott took the Major. They made it back to the main gates in time for the Major's squad to arrive in a procession of vehicles that had her mouth hanging open in awe.

A real procession of vehicles were coming through the gates, Olivia liked the Civilian trucks. Each vehicle either towed a large boat or another contraption behind them. Some were large tanks of fuel others were, what exactly?

"Seadoos, or Jet skis. Very fast and a lot fun. Can't be all work and no play General" Major Carter informed her.

"U-huh. Where are my dinghies?" She asked and the General pointed to one of the trucks

"They're inflatable so are currently packed in boxes and need to be blown up using an air compressor" he told her "I brought an assortment of sizes of outboard motors to power everything. I realise I may have been off the scale here but the place catered to pleasure craft as well as Military so I got a few presents for the compound" and pointed to what he called Jet boats, 3 in all, being towed behind more Trucks. Then another truck towing a trailer with racks on it with kayaks on them. Paddles were used to power them along with muscle power.

As Olivia followed the Major over to the equipment she was joined by her half sleepy wife who was looking at the equipment in awe. Olivia grinned and waved her closer as the Major explained the equipment, starting with the kayaks then moving onto the jet skis, then the jet boats. He called a Corporal over who had a clipboard and took the board off the young woman. He opened it up to show Olivia, Elliott, Alex and Abbie how people used to have water recreation including the Jet Ski, something called water skiing, wake boarding or using other devices towed behind the boat. Olivia was intrigued and told the Major these things would be very popular once the summer came around again. He agreed, the war came first but he convinced her to keep the jet skis out at least. She inspected further equipment like life vests, flares and other safety equipment.

"Just one problem you need to solve Major" she grinned at him "Where to store all this stuff, and it aint going to be in my compound" then leaving him to puzzle over that she led her wife and friends towards the officers mess for breakfast.

By evening that day Olivia had helped move all eight 30 foot craft, all 4 dinghies and 6 jet skis down to the docks. The trailers were stored behind the boat shed. The kayaks, jet boats and other equipment were stored in the boat shed for now until another shed could be built. The Military vehicles were refuelled and restored in the basement. The other vehicles were lined up outside the compound on the compound wall.

Olivia had looked them over and if worse came to worse they could be fitted with machine guns and used to carry supply. Maybe after the war they could be donated to villages so they had a rapid response vehicle, or stored at the other compounds if treaties became permanent.

She bid goodbye to her men and headed inside to find her wife. Alex was still in the library with her legal team. Olivia wondered what they all found fascinating that they were here every day. She leant against the doorway and listened to the argue pros and cons of some law that Olivia didn't understand. Olivia checked her watch and noticing it was 1730 cleared her throat. 4 heads spun in her direction.

"Evening ladies. Although your topic of conversation sounds er interesting I want my wife" she grinned as Alex flushed and the others smirked at her. "Yes like that too but I want her to pack up and meet me at home" she looked pointedly at Alex "We're eating in tonight. I'll see you at home in half an hour" she told Alex and strode away leaving Alex to fend for herself while she went to organise a picnic with the ladies in the mess.

They were very happy to oblige her and she had an assortment of meats, fresh fruits, breads, jams and dips. To top it off there was a slice of apple pie each. Carrying the basket back home she opened the door and heard the water running in the bathroom and realised Alex was in the shower.

Taking off her dirty boots she laid them at the door and headed over to her cupboard to pull out some track pants and t shirt which she quickly changed into just as Alex opened the door to the bathroom and walked in wearing her own track pants and a small tight singlet. Olivia groaned when she realised her wife wasn't wearing a bra. Good God the woman was going to drive her mad.

"Hi" Alex smiled shyly as she came forward to stand in front of Olivia "what did you bring me for dinner?" she asked and then looked up when she realised her wife wasn't responding. She caught Olivia's gaze taking in her breasts. Alex blinked in shock when she felt her nipples harden under said gaze. Oh. That was new. Many had looked before but no one had brought that shiver of delight. She heard Olivia groan, saw knuckles whiten around the uniform that Olivia was still holding and smiled. Maybe now was the time to ask for another kiss. "Olivia?"

"Huh?" Olivia managed caught up in a haze of lust

"Will you please kiss me" Alex asked nervously and Olivia didn't need to be asked twice. She dropped her uniform and swept Alex up into her arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey I am back, was able to post last night but want to give you one more as you were patient for so long. Will need lots of reviews though so get typing._

Alex's breath caught on a hitch seconds before Olivia's mouth came down on hers, firm but gentle. Alex expected it to hurt, all her other kisses with men had, as they ground their lips against hers forcing her lips against sharp teeth. Although Olivia's kiss was firm there was no grinding, just gentle coaxing and swiping of lips across her own.

Alex was stunned, her lips felt like electric shocks were running through them and her whole body was tingling. She had no experience in what to do but her body spoke for her and hesitantly she moved her lips in countenance to Olivia's causing them both to groan. Alex's arms slid up and around Olivia's shoulders to wrap around her neck.

Alex was aware of heat settling low in her belly as well as between her thighs. She wasn't so innocent she didn't understand that this meant she was aroused. She gasped when she felt Olivia swipe her tongue across her lips, automatically opening her lips for entry. As Olivia's tongue shot inside to play Alex tentatively met it with her own. Oh Yes, her body cried while her mind went blank.

Olivia kissed her wife like she had been parched for days and was now quenching her thirst. She made sure the kiss was gentle but at the same time tried to get her fill. She had to admit the taste was very addictive, she tasted so sweet and she wanted more. She swiped her wife's lips with her tongue, smiling as she was accepted readily, heard Alex's moans of pleasure and knew she was innocent.

She continued to kiss Alex for long minutes, memorising her taste, the contour of her mouth, the sounds she made and the sensitive areas. Gently, carefully Olivia started running her hands up and down Alex's back, she was so slender her fingers could touch her spine and her thumbs could wrap around the sides of Alex and on an upward caress just lightly touched the outside of soft swelling globes. Alex shuddered and her knees went weak. Olivia chuckled and caught her before she collapsed, holding her tight to her.

"Alex" she breathed into her wife's hair "You are magnificent." She shuddered realising her body was so worked up from just that kiss it wouldn't take a lot to climax. Wow.

"No" Alex pulled back slightly "You are. Thank you, no one has kissed me so beautifully before. All my other experiences were painful" she admitted as Olivia gently led her to the bed and helped her sit with her back against the headboard. Olivia walked around to her side and sat too before leaning down and grabbing the basket to place between them.

"For now, let's eat. Later you can tell me about the painful experiences and I will decide whether I am going to kill them" she only half teased and Alex chuckled as she watched Olivia pull out a spread of delicious food that had her stomach rumbling. Olivia shook her head, for such a skinny person she sure ate a lot Alex blamed it on a good metabolism.

They ate while talking about the boats that the Major had brought back today. Olivia told her wife she was very interested in the boats and would have the Major take them for test runs tomorrow. When Alex looked at her pleadingly Olivia promised she could be there and lent in to kiss her quickly. Alex met her half way, ecstatic and it was all Olivia could do to pull back and keep eating.

Alex practically devoured the apple pie and after they washed it down with a glass of pineapple juice each. Alex took the basket back to the mess while Olivia had a quick shower. By the time Alex returned Olivia was waiting in bed. Alex shed her shoes and her jumper and slid into bed, curling up against her.

"So tell me about these painful kisses" Olivia asked and Alex sighed and told her story.

"I told you how mother has tried to sell me off for the last couple of years. Well these men thought that since they were paying for me, so to speak, they could take what they wanted and if they wanted to kiss me they would, no matter what I said" Alex shivered remembering a couple of scary situations she had found herself in "Velez was the worst, he made my lips bleed a couple of times and it only seemed to please him if he did. He scared me, a lot"

"Did he rape you?" Olivia asked, scared of the answer. She knew no matter what if she had the man in her sight she would kill him.

"No but he did squeeze my um" she indicated her breasts "Hard, on several occasions when I told him to stop. He laughed if I cried out in pain" Alex said in a small voice

"Breasts, Alex" Olivia gave a teasing smirk "they're called breasts" Alex blushed and nodded. "Just your breasts? Did he squeeze the nipples too or maybe your buttocks?'

"M..m...my nipples' Heat bloomed across Alex's face "Not my buttocks. He told me he was a b..b..breast man and it was a shame they were so small" Alex sighed "I was relieved"

Olivia rolled Alex onto her back until she was leaning on an elbow above her, their faces inches apart. "Your breasts are perfect" Olivia told her "I bet they fit my hand just right." She gently ran her free hand up and down Alex's side "Let me prove it to you Alex, let me show you it can be done gently" Olivia whispered to her before leaning in to kiss her wife deeply and passionately.

Alex returned it eagerly, already remembering the enjoyment of the last kiss. All thought was chased from her brain, she doubted she could make a coherent thought at the moment as her hands slipped into Olivia's short hair, letting it slide through her fingers. Oh she could do this all night.

Olivia took her time kissing her wife, honestly finding so much enjoyment in the small act. She was sure if they kissed long enough she could probably climax without much effort but tonight was about Alex and proving that loving could be pleasurable. She cleared the fog from her brain and gently continued to caress up and down Alex's side with her free hand. Alex shivered beneath her, very responsive.

Olivia carefully took her time to slide her hand up and under Alex's singlet and up over her stomach which hollowed under the caress and a long moan echoed between their mouths. Olivia paused her hand on the arch of Alex's ribs, just under her right breast as she broke their heated kiss and kissed her way across Alex's face to her ear. She rimmed the ear with her tongue, smiling when Alex cried out softly and then bit the earlobe, causing her wife to shudder.

Olivia knew the time was perfect and skimmed her hand up until it was cupping a perfect soft mound delicately in her hand. Alex called her name and arched into the hand. Olivia spoke to her softly, asking her if she was hurting her. Alex managed to shake her head, her mind so fogged with pleasure she was sure Olivia was magic. When Olivia scraped her thumb over a nipple Alex whimpered, when Olivia pinched the nipple Alex opened her mouth but nothing but a strangled gurgle came out.

Olivia started to struggle for control as her mouth sort out her wife's again, this time hungrily. If she was worried she might hurt or scare Alex all thought was lost when Alex kissed her just as hard back, meeting her demanding tongue with her own. Olivia struggled with the wild beast inside her that wanted to take Alex now. The other part of her wanted to savour them moment and leave the lovemaking for their wedding night.

She compromised and rolled on top of Alex, using a knee to gently part her wife's legs and to settle between them. She gave a moan of pleasured shock when Alex's hot wet core pressed hard against her belly as Alex instinctively raised her knees to better cradle her. Olivia did lose some of her tight control then, groaning harshly she caught the bottom of Alex's t-shirt and shoved it up under Alex's armpits, humbled when Alex arched to assist her. Olivia honed in on white, creamy skinned globes topped with large rose pink nipples which were standing high to attention. Olivia bent her head and feasted.

Alex cried out in relief and need when Olivia took her whole nipple into her mouth and started to suckle strongly. She wanted, oh God she didn't know what she wanted. Just more as she held Olivia's mouth to her breast. She knew she would be shocked if she thought about it too much but it just felt so good. So much so that the other breast was feeling left out and with gentle tugs she led Olivia's mouth to her less fortunate breast, mewling loudly when Olivia paid homage with her teeth. Oh, oh oh.

More she wanted more. She ached, and there was a pressure building low in her stomach and between her thighs she felt so wet and hot and needy like she wanted Olivia to touch there too. The thought should have shocked her but only seemed to inflame her as she raised her hips to grind her private place in Olivia's stomach. She shuddered as it brought no relief just a greater need, so she did it again the pressure building inside her.

Olivia was so lost in her own pleasure, of tasting Alex, of feeling her press continuously against her stomach, feeling her wet heat. She was so lost she didn't realise what was happening to Alex until her wife threw back her head and let rip with a high pitched scream as she shuddered uncontrollably in Olivia's arms.

Olivia jerked her head up in time to see Alex's head arched showing off her long slender neck, her mouth open in shock, her eyes glassy and unseeing as she shook with her first climax. Oh Lord. Olivia was slightly shocked that all it had taken was some passionate kissing and a bit of attention to Alex's breasts to get her to climax, but in the end she grinned. Oh yeah, their wedding night was going to rock.

Alex struggled to catch her breath, her body shivering in aftershocks as her whole system came down from an overload. Oh wow, that was... she sighed. Words escaped her at the moment as she held Olivia with arms that felt foreign and a little shaky. She blinked open her eyes and met amused brown orbs. She went bright red in half a second flat and Olivia laughed.

"That was awesome to watch" Olivia growled, dropping a kiss on her lips

"Should have tried it on my end" Alex returned, surprised she could be so witty and Olivia laughed

"Oh I intend to, several times, on our wedding night. I didn't mean to get so carried away, I just meant to show you loving could be pleasurable"

"Do you hear me complaining?" Alex sighed then yawned "Oh my, it can't be that late?"

"Hmm" Olivia checked over her shoulder and was slightly surprised to see it was in fact 2100 hours. They had an early morning this morning so it was no surprise they were tired. Although it seemed Alex was worn out from her climax too.

"It's 2100 but it has been a long day. Plus you just had a pretty intense orgasm" Olivia chuckled, she loved making Alex blush "I'm surprised Elliott or Abbie haven't come running to see what all the screaming was about" she teased and received a slap on the arm

"Hush or you won't be getting anything on our wedding night. Not so much as a kiss"

"Awwww, you wouldn't" Olivia bent down to kiss her wife who returned it with a sigh "See"

"I'll see you" Alex sighed and shoved her off "I'm just going to freshen up a bit and then come back to bed" Olivia waggled her eyebrows and Alex rolled her eyes "To sleep" she informed and rolled out of bed to head into the bathroom. Olivia sighed and lay on her back again, a happy grin curving her lips, her arms behind her head as she thought to herself the future was looking bright.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next morning Olivia advised all her Commanding officers to attend at the docks by 0800. Alex paid a quick visit to her father, having breakfast with him and telling him about the boats and how she had to be at the Port soon so couldn't stay. He was looking so much better than a week ago and Dr Warner, Lt Warner said if he continued improving she would let him out for a couple of hours for the wedding on Saturday. If he showed signs of continued improvement she would send him home.

Her father sighed and said without her there the stress of that alone would probably land him back in the hospital in a day. Dr Warner laughed and Alex chuckled but knew her father was half serious and she was worried. Her mother could be awful stressful and speaking to Thea she was acting like it was all much to do about nothing. Her mother was a spoilt princess and if the limelight wasn't on her then she did anything to get it on her. Her Grandparents had a lot to answer for.

Soon she was hurrying down to the Port while chatting with the Corporal who was driving her there. He seemed excited about the boats and couldn't wait to go for a ride himself. She assured him that she was sure everyone would get a ride eventually.

Thanking him for getting her to Port on time, she gave him a smile, waved away his salute and raced to where the General was standing. She paused several paces in front of her wife and saluted. Olivia snapped a salute back then turned her attention back to the Major who was explaining different lingos to her like Port and starboard, Bow and Stern. Olivia was listening intently. Eventually everyone turned up who was meant to be there and they clambered aboard.

Alex sat next to Abbie at the back of the boat with a couple of Majors. Olivia, Elliott, Serena and Casey sat in front of them and behind Major Carter who stood at the controls. A Corporal stood at the front of the boat, machine gun at the ready and another Corporal and a 1st class Private stood at the guns at the rear. Everyone wore their side arms too, as per requirement. Major Carter started the engines which growled behind them. 3 large 300hp engines. That was a lot of power. A private threw their tie lines into the boat and they pulled away from the dock.

Alex had been on sail boats before and enjoyed them but never anything this fast or manoeuvrable and she thrilled to it as the Major put it through its paces and they raced down the river. They passed a few locals here and there who stared openly. Olivia waved at them and they waved back numbly. Alex watched her wife laugh in sheer enjoyment of the moment and thought she looked incredible beautiful and couldn't wait to get her alone tonight. Her thoughts were cut off as Major Carter did a sudden 180 that had her jolting. He then started to snake his way around, doing figure 8's, 360 and 180s until Abbie grabbed her arm and she turned to her friend to notice she was a pale shade of green.

"STOP" she yelled over the engine and Major Carter throttled down. Everyone turned in time to see Abbie lose her breakfast over the side of the boat while Alex held her hair back. Major Carter apologised saying he had read that people get motion sick in boats. When Abbie gave her last shudder he timidly drove back to port with Abbie slumped on the floor. Back at Port with the boat tied up Serena and Casey helped an embarrassed Abbie onto dry land. She would have managed if she could have gotten her legs to work. Olivia gave her the rest of the morning off but to turn up this afternoon to go over the treaties with Alex and the rest of the team. Serena led her lover away, deciding maybe a shower and a nap would freshen her up.

Alex watched her friend go worriedly but couldn't help but turn to the Major and tell him any time he took a boat out for a run to contact her and she would be there. Olivia saw how much her wife seemed to enjoy boats and reminded herself that next summer she would look at getting one of those Jet boats and two, send her on a few patrols, but only if she learnt to shoot the M-4. They tested the dinghies next, though not as fast they were still powerful for their size and could power across the river with ease and back again.

The jet ski the Major said they needed wetsuits for or in summer bathers and a lifejacket. Olivia decided they would need to run a course to see who could drive the boats or be gunners on it. They would have to pass a number of tests including physical which pertained swimming, especially endurance swimming across the river. Not because it was too wide, it was only a hundred meters at its widest point, but because of a current running through it, enough to make it difficult for anyone but a strong swimmer, or a very strong swimmer in full combat gear if they fell off the boat.

The Major stated he would devise a series of physical and written tests. Initial tests to get onto the course and then a series of harder ones. Olivia told him once he had 8 full time drivers and crew selected to let her know. She would be thinking up of a whole different division to run under his command. He seemed a bit stunned but saluted sharply and hurried off to get to it. He couldn't wait to get home to tell the wife.

Olivia spent the rest of the morning in meetings with squad leaders and Alex, being at a lose end went to do a bit of study. She joined her wife for lunch and didn't protest when Olivia dragged her back to her office half way through the lunch hour for a make out session that left them both shaky and slightly breathless. At 1255 Alex walked out of the office on shaky legs with a dazed look in her eye. Seeing Elliott she grinned happily and offered him rather a sloppy salute. He burst into laughter and told her to go fix her hair before she saw Abbie if she didn't want to be teased all afternoon. Alex flushed but shrugged and headed for the women's. Elliott walked into his boss's office and grinned seeing the happy smile spread across his friend's face.

It was at 1600 that afternoon that a convoy of caravans arrived from the west. Olivia and Elliott who were still in meetings were called. Alex and her team were called as well, all Commanders on deck. There had to be at least 25 vans with families and Olivia knew these would only be the first. She was told that the scouts had seen many elderly, women and children. There appeared more families than the caravans suggested. They also reported there was many animals too, flocks and herds of sheep, goats, and cattle. Horses, mules, dogs the works. Dammit. She really needed those tents yesterday.

Olivia barked orders that the caravans were to set up on the western side of the nearby village on the forests edge. There weren't any pens for the animals so they better have herders to keep them out of the town until things could get sorted. All pets to be on leads or tied up so they wouldn't annoy the villagers. Olivia turned to Alex, Casey, Serena and Abbie. All refugees must be documented, names, partners names, children. Whether they had a caravan, pets or livestock. As soon as the tents arrived they would be given a number for the tent and that would be recorded against the family, depending on the size tent required. They would have to re register tomorrow afternoon with more information like job skills, whether they were literate, had medical conditions etc.

A half hour later as if answering prayers, the squad that had been sent for the tents and other assorted gear contacted via radio saying they were approximately a half hour out. Olivia was speaking to some of the arriving elders at the time, learning many more were packing up and coming before winter hit. She could expect an influx of refugees in the next month. Great, she sure hoped those warlords signed those treaties, she needed the land. She instructed that whatever vehicles held the tents be let through first in the convoy, they had just received over a 100 refugees and needed some of those tents up tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

At 1700 she was standing on the large site to the west of the compound, just further west of where the Caravans were, where she wanted to set up the tents. She ordered that some large tents be set up for the night so at least the elderly, the sick and the children had somewhere to stay for the night where it would be reasonably warm.

8 large tents were rolled out, several yards spacing between them to allow access roads around them and room for the tent pegs. Olivia read over the instructions that came with the tents and learned they were considered easy to erect. She wasn't one for instructions so was incredibly happy when a team of builders came from the Port, understanding this had priority, the Port was practically finished for now.

They declared the instructions simple and Olivia, Elliot, groups of tired young men who were refugees themselves and two squads and recruits provided the muscle work to erect the massive tents. It was nearing dark when the last tent was erected and Olivia was glad someone had the foresight to set up a generator with a couple of large floodlights to assist with the lighting situation.

Olivia was glad that the tents they had erected were just a small portion of what had arrived. Like Major Carter the squad had located civilian vehicles and used them to assist in carting. She had more vehicles than she knew what to do with but it looked like she was getting plenty of stock too but she reasoned she may have to send them back for more trips if the supply was available.

Alex, Abbie and Serena continued to register families while she and Elliott assisted Casey in organising 15 per tent. She wanted the sick ones in the first couple of tents, then other families with no caravans into remaining tents. Troops were unpacking sleeping bags into the tents for warmth, others carried small generators, one per tent, around the back of the tent and started them up.

Through access points power cords led inside to power a couple of lights and an electric grilling plate to cook on at the far end of the tent near ventilation. She was surprised to see green cubicles being off loaded in front of the tent, 2 per tent. She grinned as a soldier that could draw half decent stick figures drew a man on one and a woman on the other. Portable toilets? Ingenious. That saved the plumbing problem, for now.

Olivia stood back and watched her troops and villagers with pride as they settled the refugees into the tents with Casey's assistance. Olivia then went from tent to tent, enquiring if everyone was being looked after. She received tears of gratitude from emotional women, arm jarring handshakes from grateful men and bashful smiles from the children. Alex located her in the 7th tent at 1930, talking to a young man who had his arm around an equally young wife who was pregnant. She was telling them they were safe now.

Alex walked up to her wife and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Olivia turned and smiled tiredly at her beautiful wife, given a burst of energy just knowing she was close by. She left the man and wife with a wish to sleep well and led Alex away. The young woman looked at her husband and told him he better start looking at her like the General just looked at the blonde or he would be sleeping in a sleeping bag for the rest of his life, alone. The man chuckled and hugged his wife, feeling free for the first time in a long time. He would discuss with his wife in the morning about joining up for General Benson's army.

Alex managed to drag her wife away from the refugee camp and back home at 2000hrs. She had been talking to the Major who had assisted with locating the tents and he had replied there were many more. In a couple of days once they were rested and refuelled they would be heading out for more. He had told her there were all sorts of useful supplies sitting there because people were too scared to go back into the earthquake zone. She told him and other commanders to report back to the refugee camp at 0700 sharp tomorrow to assist in putting up the remaining tents.

She'd allowed Alex to drag her away then and once home Alex had told her to take first shower before showering herself. They headed for the mess hall which had stayed open and the ladies there were happy to make them up a couple of toasted sandwiches. They took the sandwiches and a couple of bottles of water back to their room. After they ate they settled in bed for a half hour discussing what needed to be done tomorrow. She told Alex she would set her up in a registration tent with Abbie, Serena, Casey and Barbara.

Alex said she would get up early and go to the office and make up proper registration forms and print and copy some. Olivia liked the idea. She would get up and speak to Dr Warner. They needed a medic tent to check the health of the refugees. Dr Warner could delegate whoever she thought suitable. She hoped there were some with Medic training that had arrived. She also wanted to set up a school for the children and one for adults who may be illiterate.

Most importantly she needed to talk to builders and engineers about building some sort of structure so they could access land on the other side of the river for camps and to farm, but still allow her war boats to pass underneath. Alex told her to stop thinking and sleep. Olivia shared a deep kiss with her wife, set the alarm for 0530 and turned off the bedside light. They were both asleep within seconds of cuddling up together.

The next morning Alex woke at 0500 and decided to get up early Olivia grumbled and she kissed her wife and told her to go back to sleep for a while as she slipped out of bed and dressed in her uniform. She took a lot of pride in her uniform, having only had it such a short time and she loved helping people. She hurried out of the room and to her office where she booted up the computer and opened up a word formatted page and made up a registration form

Registration Form

Family Name: _

Given Names: _

DOB: _ Age: _

Previously of: _

Partner: _

DOB: _ Age: _

Child 1: _DOB: _

Child 2: _DOB: _

Child 3: _DOB: _  
If you have 4 or more children please request a blank piece of paper

Skills/Trades/Qualifications

Livestock /pets

Caravan Yes/No

Literate Yes/No Partner Literate Yes/No

Medical Conditions

Tent No. _

Location _ Row No. _

Happy with the form for now she saved it and printed it off. She would get Dr Warner and her medics to do up medical charts which would include things like nationality, height, weight, build, eye and hair colour. They would record any scars, tattoos or any other marking to make a person identifiable. Then everything will be transferred onto computer. She frowned. They would need to hire more volunteers for that. It was not a problem, there were plenty of young men and women around who couldn't be in the army for one reason or another but wanted to help around the compound. It was difficult to get them jobs, she had a feeling the refugee status would solve that problem.

She made several hundred copies of the forms. While she was waiting she went to the supply cupboard to get files and folders and alphabet tabs. It was amazing what Olivia had had the foresight to trade for. She was stumped as to how to carry everything she believed she needed out to the camp and decided to have breakfast while she waited on more forms. She locked her office and went off to the mess which had just opened and dished herself up a hearty serving of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast before taking over to the table reserved for officers.

She was half way through when her wife came in and dished up her own breakfast, followed shortly thereafter by other compound personnel. Alex welcomed her wife to the table with a smile and told her about the forms she had made. Olivia nodded, pleased. Alex then told her the idea of the medical forms and again Olivia said she would add it to her list to talk to Warner about. They continued to discuss ideas when Alex noticed a group of youths, maybe a couple of years younger than her approaching nervously. There were 7 in all, 3 boys and 4 girls. Olivia noticed and turned to them. They paused and Alex offered them a warm smile, One girl stepped forward and asked nervously

"General Benson can we talk to you, about the refugees?" she asked and Olivia, always willing to talk to the people from the compound nodded and indicated the chairs around the table. They looked surprised but sat eagerly and the girl asked next "We have spoken and we all agree we would like to help. Is there anything we can do?" she asked and Olivia rose a brow and looked at her wife knowing these kids may be just what she ordered.

"Actually, I was just thinking this morning I could really use some help in the registration tent" Alex stated "Some people may be illiterate and my legal team and I won't have time to explain the forms I made up to them. Then the forms have to be filed under alphabetical order in the files. On top of that everything has to be taken from hard copy and placed on the computers"

"Anything you need" the girl stated and the group seemed keen and eager to help

"Ok then, follow me" she stood and placed a hand on her wife's shoulder "I'll see you at home tonight" she told her and Olivia nodded. Alex squeezed her shoulder and led her keen group away. She got the boys to carry boxes of files for her, the girls carried folders, pencils, pens, spare paper, and anything Alex gave them. Alex carried her briefcase full of the forms and more pens and led the way to the basement. She showed the guard at the door her ID and he let them through. She commandeered a couple of Corporals with Hummers which drove her out to the refugee camp site.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Getting a bit lax on the reviews guys. Only 3 for the last chapter. Will need to be pleasantly surprised before I post again_

Already a swarm of troops and volunteers were erecting the tents in rows on the nominated ground. A Sgt Major waved Alex over to a large tent explaining to her it was the new registration tent, the one next to it was the medical tent. They were in the process of making signs for them. First registration would start at 0800. Alex walked into the tent and found 4 desks lined up on the far wall with 2 chairs behind each and a couple of chairs in front. Another two tables were set off to the right with more chairs and more to the left without chairs.

Alex decided to set up there. With her helpers she had clipboards with 20 forms each on them set up in front of each chair in the four desk row. Abbie, Casey, Serena and herself sat at a desk each with one of her helpers, Barbara and 3 other helpers were at the other two desks. Half a dozen troops were assigned to help them after the sign was hung up over the tent door.

Alex worked out a system where they would record a family, the family would then be issued a soldier who would take them to a tent, record the number, row and location of the tent i.e., Number 1, row 1, camp 1 and then return to the tent where Barbara would record the information on a master sheet with Tent numbers on it. Say tent 5 belonged to the Jones's. That way if something happened to tent 5 they would know who to contact and the information of the family living there. Barbara's helper would then file the information.

The remaining two would help illiterate persons and act as go betweens if Dr Warner in the Medical tent required anything. They were also responsible to take over if someone needed a comfort break. At 0800 the guard at the door let in the first 8 families and Alex had started her busy day.

Olivia finished her breakfast and waited for Elliott who kissed his wife and kids goodbye before following her to the basement. They commandeered an ATV for the day and headed for the base to meet with the returning Major from last night and a few other commanding officers at the meeting room on base. When they arrived all officers were there and she waved away their salutes

"We have no time for that kiss ass stuff" she told them with a grin and turned straight to the Major "Major you brought home 20 new trucks laden with equipment and only half of it was the tenting and supplies such as the clothing, footwear and blankets I requested. I noticed last night you brought home a pile of portable toilets. Extremely useful and thank you for the thought. What else did you bring?"

"General besides the vehicles obviously we brought a couple of fuel tankers, a water tanker and came across some old fire engines we got to work. In a place like this we don't want to risk a fire spreading" Olivia's eyebrows rose in interest

"Fire trucks" Olivia was intrigued " I'll check those later. What else?"

"Well I thought it was safe to presume that the refugees would bring livestock with them so we located a place the merchants knew off that has wire fencing and brought back kilometres worth of fencing and thousands of metal posts and other fencing equipment like cutters and strainers."

"Thank you, you are a life saver, If the livestock had wandered off and eaten crops my head would have rolled. Anything else?"

"Yes ma'am I brought a few things of other equipment that I hope you will find useful like water and feed troughs for the livestock, Water tanks, piping and guttering"

"Guttering?"

"For my last surprise ma'am. Easy to erect sheds in kit form. All different sizes. I brought back one that is large enough to garage three 7 Tonners ma'am. I thought we could use them to secure the new vehicles or make more permanent housing for refugees, or as make shift hospitals ma'am. There are bigger shed's large enough to store several semi trailers. If we gutter those we can use drains to collect rainwater into the tanks ma'am" he paused and as the General and Lt General continued to stare at him he became nervous "Or we could gutter the current buildings or just forget the idea ma'am"

"No" Olivia burst out "it's a good idea" she claimed and turned to Elliott who nodded eagerly before turning back to the Major " I want to look at these fences and then these tanks and Sheds" she stood and everyone else stood with her. She turned to Elliot and told him to go fetch the engineers and builders from the port and bring them to the North West corner of the refugee camp where she wanted to erect one of these sheds. He saluted smartly and hurried out.

Olivia inspected the fences first and gave the go ahead for a section of land to be fenced off where the livestock were currently herded by men and dogs. A squad of recruits was assigned the task and the instructor was soon at them to hurry. Next she looked at the 6 tanks, approx 3m in diameter, 2m tall. Olivia knew they would hold a good supply of fresh water if she could get them in before the winter rains. The engineers and builders arrived, keen and eager for their next task.

The Major took them over to the large square box on the back of a flatbed truck. They looked at the instructions, listened about the guttering and the tanks and declared they could have it up for her inspection late tomorrow afternoon. Olivia went to agree then remembered she was renewing her vows tomorrow then had a day's honeymoon. She gave them until Monday then ordered that a squad would help them and requested the head engineer and builder to follow her and leave the others too it.

As they walked she told them of her plan for a bridge or some other structure to be built over the river so they could utilise the wasted land on the other side of the river which she was sure would be very good cropping soil. The bridge had to be very wide, wide enough for farm machinery, strong too and tall enough to allow clearance for her boats. She told them to come up with a plan, materials used and estimated building time to make it. It was a long term plan, for now and by the end of the day she wanted plans for a barge, self propelled or something that could be towed, that they could use to cross the river within a fortnight so they could crop the fields this year. They would need the extra food for refugees by the end of winter.

The two nodded and hurried off when she dismissed them. Elliot asked where Olivia intended to get the extra grain to sow and Olivia shrugged, she would have to speak with the villagers. Once again the Major stepped up and told them they had passed many abandoned farms and a flour mill on the way to get the tents. Many farms and the mill had grain that had been left as it was not worthy of eating. If the grains weren't too deteriorated they may be good seed grains. Olivia frowned, the grains would be old, several decades and she couldn't tell good grain from crud. She told the Major to speak with some of the farmers, see if any were willing to go with him on the next trip and to see if the grain was usable. She dismissed him and all the other commanders to go help where they saw fit. She and Elliott decided to take a tour through tent city.

They headed in the direction and saw a line up of people in front of two tents, one had been named the registry office and the other Medical office. She would look into those later. She paused when she came to the row of tents and took them in. The first row was a single row of 20 tents, all had been designated 4 man tents. The row had been aptly named row 1. The next two rows, row 2 and 3 were back to back. Row 2's tents facing row 1's and row 3 tents facing row 4 creating little lanes. Row 1 had tent 1 to tent 20, row 2 had tent 21 to tent 40 and so on. As the rows continued the tents became bigger able to sleep 6-8 catering to larger families or 3 generations of a family.

Each tent had a protective awning over the flap with a couple of chairs or stools under it. They found a bigger tent that slept 8 that had not been allocated to anyone as yet and stepped inside. They were happily surprised to see that the tent had 3 rooms, the main area which they were in held a small table with gas lamp, 6 large bottles of water, 8 canteens, 8 cups, plates, bowls and cutlery were stacked on the table. Several mats covered the floor to provide comfort and warmth. Olivia peeked into one bedroom and found 2 camping bunk beds were up against the tent walls. Each bed was made up neatly with sheets, 1 rug and a sleeping bag unzipped and open as a doona.

Olivia was mighty impressed and turned to look at Elliott, they grinned and decided to go pay a visit to a family in one of the tents. They chose a tent in row 2 at random. Tent 28. Like the other tents it consisted of 3 rooms but the bedrooms were much smaller. One bedroom was set up with two single camping beds pushed together to form a double. The other room held twin beds. Also like the other tent they had a lamp, crockery and cutlery.

A family of 3 were in residence, with 1 on the way soon it seemed which reminded Olivia that there were no cots in the camp for babies and toddlers and told Elliott he was responsible for organising it, him being a dad and all. The family was in awe of Olivia and very humble to have her in their new home. They thanked her repeatedly and she waved it away. She found out the wife was due in a month and in their village had been a school teacher.

The husband was a farmer, he had a couple of horses with him and a few head of dairy cattle. He bartered milk with other farmers for meat, poultry etc. He had a small buggy which he had brought their worldly possession on, some clothes, their valuables and treasured items. He had even brought a few bags of grain, hoping he could find land to crop. Olivia asked if he was willing to take the chance to crop some of her land if given the chance and he agreed he would, he also agreed that when he milked his cows twice daily he would give the excess to the camps kitchen for their food preparation. She told him someone would get back to him in regards to the cropping and they took their leave.

They stopped to talk to other families who had similar tales, a lot were farmers and willing to crop the land. Some had dairy cows, others had cattle, sheep or goats to breed for meat or milk. Some had poultry chickens, others had laying hens. All agreed to share. Other men were tradesmen in their town and offered to help with any projects. Olivia told them to rest until they could sort things out but be assured there would be plenty of work for them. Others enquired about joining the army and Olivia told them all in good time, for now rest after their journey, no decisions were being made until next week.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Wow, heaps of reviews. Keep it up. Had some real problems getting onto the site the last couple of days but hope this makes up for it a little. Wedding getting close now_

Once free of the camp they went into the large tent where rows of tables and chairs had been set up. At the far end was a large camp kitchen and Olivia could now hear the large generators working away as village women and a few refugees were busy preparing foods donated. Olivia spoke to them and asked if they had plenty of offerings. They nodded saying they had enough for this amount of refugees to last a few weeks, many of the families had come prepared and had willingly donated all they had to help out. Villagers had brought excess food to donate.

Olivia nodded and left them to it moving on to the next tent where she found an army of volunteers going through clothing supplies and arranging them in sizes, they told her footwear could be located in the next tent along with hats. A third tent was set up for sheets, rugs and sleeping bags. A 4th tent held the surplus of folding cots, air mattresses and camping mattresses not utilised in any tents. Families could request more if they could prove the need.

She continued her patrols through the grounds and was surprised to find soldiers hanging camo nets around the border of the ground. They stated they were instructed to border the camp off and also it would act as a bit of a weather break when the weather turned nasty, by acting as a bit of a wind and snow barrier. Olivia advised them to be careful in the exploits and continued on to the medical tent.

She found Dr Warner there, examining a child who had a fever and was requesting a nurse transfer him to the compound hospital with his mother and get them to do tests. She wanted to know the results. The nurse nodded and took the sick child and frantic mother out of the tent. Olivia raised a surprised brow.

" He may have a kidney infection, not nice for the poor chap" the doctor told her "How can I help you General?"

"How can I help you? Do you need anything?'

"How about more staff?" Dr Warner groaned as she accepted the next patient chart and looked at the elderly gentleman who had a nasty infected cut on his leg. Olivia grimaced and told her she would leave her to it, she would see what she could do.

They left the tent and checking her watch and seeing it was nearly lunch and the line outside the registry office as just as long as 3 hours ago she decided to get some lunch first. She headed back to base with Elliot and had a quick sandwich before requesting a supply of take away and some bottled water.

They returned to the registration tent where she could see the end of the line finally and nodding at the guard stepped inside. There was an air of cool efficiency as she stepped in and Olivia had to grin as she took in her wife, sleeves of her shirt rolled up. She walked over to Barbara first, handing over some food and water. She spoke quickly to the young girl who had asked if they needed help this morning and she quickly explained the system.

Olivia offered her a sandwich and a bottle of water just as a young man slid into the seat opposite her. Olivia understood by what the girl had said that they came to see her and her friends if they were not literate. The young man could be no older than Alex and easily understood the questions when asked. He appeared highly intelligent but couldn't read. She heard of that before and made a point of telling the young man to see Dr Warner as she believed the Doc could help.

He told her he was keen to join her army and she told him only if her saw the doc and got help. She believed he was very bright and had a disorder in the eyes that jumbled letters in words. Glasses and medication helped. He nodded eagerly and hurried off with a young girl aged about 12. She looked at the girl who interviewed him. Michael Bennett was his name, his parents died when he was 15 and that was his younger sister Sarah.

Olivia then realised her wife had noticed her and hurried over with her food and drinks. Elliott handed supplies to their friends and the young helpers. Alex didn't have time to chat but when Olivia asked if she remembered anyone coming through with medical experience Alex said she had some that claimed to be their village's healer but none were qualified in the field. Olivia decided it would be good enough and went back over to Barbara.

The three of them went through files and located about a half dozen men and women claiming to have medical knowledge. Olivia took the sheets with their details to go pay them a visit. 40 minutes later she had 3 men and 2 women in tow, each carrying their own equipment bag. She could not locate the 4th man, his family's tent was empty. She had questioned each on the little army field medical training she had and they had all answered her questions promptly and correctly so she took them to Dr Warner.

Melinda seemed surprised to see her again then delighted when she saw her new recruits. She took five minutes to question them all, surprised at their knowledge for people untrained and allowed the two women to stay and assist. The 3 men she told Olivia were needed in at the Compound to make up for her absence. Olivia nodded and then personally escorted the men to the compound.

She spoke with the guards in the basement and led the men first into the uniform storeroom where they were issued with 3 sets of pants, shirts and socks. An extreme weather jacket, a hat, a belt, set of thermals and a pair of boots were also issued and they were issued medic insignias to signify their status as medics.

The men were in awe of their new positions but Olivia warned them they would have to do more training and study at Dr Warner's direction when things quietened down. They nodded eagerly as she led them back out of the store room. The guards she had spoken to handed over 3 new ID badges for her new medics. She told them to carry it with them at all times. The badges were on Lanyards so they wore them around their necks.

Olivia took them through the compound and down to the infirmary where several nurses were trying to organise and calm several distressed patients and family members. Olivia frowned then jumped as one of the men whistled sharply and everyone paused.

"I am Dr Thompson and these are my esteemed colleagues" He indicated the other two doctors "The nurses here do not need you shouting at them, they need you calm and orderly. They are in control. If they tell you to sit, you sit, they tell you to leave and come back later you do, if they tell you to stand on your head you had better do it or I will call security and have you kicked out understood"

Everyone nodded, even Olivia who had to go tell Melinda about this guy "Good now I suggest you all sit in those chairs" he pointed and everyone scurried to do so and he walked over to the harried nurses and spoke quietly to them in a reassuring tone. They smiled at him and nodded before he turned back to the hoard

"If you are after scripts or medications then I request kindly unless you will run out today that you come back tomorrow." He paused and a couple of people flushed and stood before beating a hasty retreat "If you believe you have the flu and want something for your sore throat, cough and sniffles then I require you to come back after 1600. If you are not bleeding, if you do not have a headache, chest pain, respiratory problems or have not been sent here by Dr Warner at the refugee camp I request you come back at 1700" he gave pause and half those remaining stood and shuffled out, Olivia looked at him in awe

"How'd you do that?" she asked stunned and he shrugged

"Call it a talent" he chuckled and turned back to the nurses "Ladies I presume under the good Dr Warner you know how to triage?"

"Yes Doctor" the head nurse replied

"OK. I suggest 2 of us see patients while another does rounds in the infirmary" he looked at the other two doctors one of which, the older gentleman, chose the infirmary. Within 10 minutes there was an orderly control and Olivia left. She headed straight back to see Melinda and as she plastered a 5 y.o girl's broken arm told her about Dr Thompson. Melinda agreed he sounded like an asset as long as he didn't try and take over. Olivia assured her she was the boss.

Olivia didn't tell her she had plans for the man to make him a combat medic. He'd probably end up running another infirmary on another base if the Warlords signed the treaty. She headed out to find the last medic who ended up being 65 years old. He was happy to help in a crisis but had recently retired and was happy that way. She requested he assist with each knew influx of refugees until things calmed or more medics were located, he agreed and came with her happily to see Dr Warner at work.

He was a bit of a wiley old fellow but he got Melinda to laugh and promised to show her how it was done when the next batch of refugees arrived. Olivia had a feeling it wouldn't be long. Nearly all the tents were set up now, covering almost half the land she had set aside for the camp and nearly half of them were full.

Once the influx of patients were seen Olivia took the wiley Dr Cooper and the 2 female medics to get their uniforms, insignias and ID badges. She walked Dr Cooper home and he showed his wife, daughter, son in law and grandchildren his fancy new duds. She laughed along with his family when he did a parade but his wife whispered to her on the quiet it was good to see him with an interest, his retirement was killing her. Olivia too noticed the pride the doc took in the uniform. Who'd have thought.

She bid farewell and headed off to see how the shed was coming along, surprised to see the framework up already. The builders told her they would have to wait until tomorrow for the cement to set then they would start on the roof trusses and putting up the tin walls. Finally at 1700 she returned to Alex's tent to see her packing up for the day. She heard Abbie saying they deserved a drink tonight and they should use it as a hen's night.

Olivia let her presence be known via a disapproving growl. No there would be no drinking in case of emergency, no hen's night and certainly none of that hocus crap of not seeing each other before the wedding. That said she told Casey she was in charge of securing the forms until Monday and dragged a protesting Alex out of the tent.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next morning Olivia lay curled up to the back of her wife content. Naked skin met from the waist up and she smiled as she remembered how their passion for each other had flared when they had merely sort to kiss each other good night. Before they knew it they had both been naked to the waist, kissing desperately while hands had sort as much naked skin as it could find. She had managed to make Alex climax again through a bit of foreplay and a bit of imitation sex through their clothes.

That had cleared the fog in Olivia's head and she had gently calmed Alex and herself telling her she wanted their first time to be tonight. Olivia couldn't wait. There would be no prolonging tonight. Wedding, photos, walk the village outside for them to offer their well wishes, reception to eat then a night of sex. Olivia grinned just as Alex stretched beside her and opened those incredibly blue eyes. Olivia loosened her hold to enable Alex to turn around to face her.

"Morning beautiful" Olivia leant forward and kissed her nose "Ready to become Mrs Benson?"

"I already am" Alex chuckled and leant up on one elbow, offering Olivia an enticing view. Olivia couldn't help the growl that rumbled in her chest and Alex laughed drawing up the sheet to cover herself "Stop that. We have a wedding to prepare for"

Olivia pouted and tried tugging at the sheet but Alex held firm and looked at the clock. 0700, she was surprised Abbie hadn't been there breaking the door down to get in and start the day. As if her thoughts had conjured them up there were footsteps outside the door and some heavy knocking

"Alex, time to wake up princess" Abbie called and Alex groaned while curling into Olivia, maybe she'd make them go away

"Yo Liv, common we gotta spruce you up" Elliott called and Olivia's eyebrows rose. Spruce her up? Not likely

"Go away" she called through the door and upon hearing they were awake Abbie opened the door

"We so have to put a lock on that door" Alex growled and Abbie paused arms crossed at the end of the bed. Serena, Casey and Elliott remained in the doorway

"Common, time to get up. Big day today" Abbie grinned

"You would know how?" Olivia asked "After 9 years you still haven't had the balls to ask Serena"

Abbie scowled at her and turned to look at Serena who had the 'she has a point' look on her face. Abbie growled

"Yeah well she hasn't asked me either" she mumbled and scratched her head "That's not the point, the point is it's your day and from the second I leave this room you have exactly 1 minute to get dressed before I come back in and drag you out, modesty be damned" then she turned and stormed out of the room.

Alex immediately scrambled out of bed and raced for the bathroom, Olivia sighed as she watched her young wife scurry away, took in the beautiful soft skin of her slender back, the delicate arch of her long neck and that lovely golden hair that fell to her shoulder blades. Oh yeah she definitely had the most beautiful wife in the compound.

Abbie pushed the door open again just as she was buttoning up her jeans and Olivia glared at her as she buckled her belt

"Sweetheart it's been 10 years since you've had the right to open that door without knocking" she growled and Abbie's left brow shot up in surprise "It may be my wedding day, I may be in a good mood but don't push me too far Abs"

Abbie stared at her for a long time then shrugged and turned to wave Serena and Casey in. Olivia sighed and tugged on her boots before sitting on the bed to tie them up. Serena and Casey were carrying a small bag each and Olivia really didn't want to know as they started unloading makeup and stuff on her dresser. She rolled her eyes as she stood and grabbed her jacket

"Take it easy on my wife guys. I want her to look like herself not some china doll all painted up" she growled and headed for the bathroom. She could hear water running on the other side and realised Alex was in the shower she knocked and stepped in, Alex's head popped around the curtain looking scandalous

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my toiletries for later, something tells me I won't be allowed back in this room until tonight" Olivia again rolled her eyes. She walked over to Alex, glancing down at the curtain and sighing in frustration that the opaque material hid Alex's nude body. She leant in and gave Alex one last long kiss "You drive me crazy Ms Cabot" she groaned and stepped back. Alex grinned and winked, disappearing into the shower again.

Olivia hurriedly packed the items she needed into her toiletries bag then wishing Alex good luck with the others stepped out into the room. Her three friends sat on the bed, an old bridal magazine in their hands as they discussed different hairstyles. Olivia shook her head and after packing a small tote with fresh underwear, her toiletries bag and a few other items she left with Elliott.

The rest of her morning was filled in the salon where she went to get her hair trimmed. She ended up getting a manicure to pretty up her hands for the wedding ring shot. She point blank refused anything but clear nail polish. She suffered through a face revitalisation pack that the woman insisted on and told Elliott to shut up unless he wanted her to order him to have one. He held up his hands in surrender and told her he would go pick up their suits. She relaxed when he left and allowed a pedicure while waiting for her mask to dry. She then suffered through a back massage and when she was all nice and relaxed they told her it was midday and she had better hurry.

She hurried, meeting up at Elliott's room she was greeted by Kathy and his little rug rats before racing off into the shower to freshen up. She dressed in her clean underwear and a singlet before wrapping her towel around her waist and stepping out into the main room. Kathy had a plate of sandwiches and freshly squeezed lemonade for her which she took time to consume. She was just convincing Kathy she really didn't need the rich chocolate cake on a slightly nervy stomach when Elliot walked in with two carry bags. He looked at them carefully then handed one to Olivia and told her to hurry up and get dressed, they were due at the entertainment room in half an hour.

She scurried into the kid's room while he went into the master bedroom. Olivia's eyes popped wide when she pulled out what was in the carry bag. It was an Officer's blue dress uniform. Oh wow, where had Elliott gotten this from? Never mind. She quickly pulled on the white button up shirt and did it up, next she pulled on the royal blue pants with the gold stripe up the side, tucked in the shirt and added the belt. She pulled on socks and polished dress shoes before going over to the mirror with the tie and attempting to tie it half a dozen times before growling in frustration and yelling for Kathy. Kathy whistled when she saw her then tied the tie perfectly on the first attempt.

"I can't believe you're so nervous. Cool calm General Benson brought to her knees by a girl" Kathy chuckled

"You'd be nervous too if you were marrying the most beautiful woman on the planet" Olivia growled reaching for the navy jacket and pulling it on with shaking hands. She turned and looked at Kathy who had gone quiet and was staring at her agape.

"Oh My God, you love her" Kathy murmured

"Don't be ridiculous" Olivia stated slightly panicked at the thought

"Oh Olivia it's Ok to love her, she's your wife" Kathy smiled and knew better than to push the issue. This was the tough Olivia Benson we were talking about. "Let her into your heart Liv. I think she is a wonderful young woman" she nodded and before Olivia could say anything nodded and stated "Right I better go check Elliott, he's useless at tie tying too. See you at the wedding" and she quickly left leaving Olivia staring at her scowling reflection in the mirror.

She didn't love Alex, did she? A week was too soon to fall in love, besides she didn't fall into all that romantic sentiment crap. She cared for Alex sure, she lusted after her big time, and the chemistry was phenomenal. She had signed a prenuptial saying she wouldn't take other women to her bed so she supposed once the lust ran out they'd be like any other couple, sleeping beside each other, talking nonsense over breakfast and looking after the kids. She would just have to make sure that they were spontaneous enough the lust lingered. 30 was too young to go celibate.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit she looked good. Grabbing her hat and all the other bits and pieces that went on the uniform she walked out to the main room. Elliott was there waiting but his family had left. She put up with his teasing as he put her rank sliders in place and all the other accessories. He then went back into his room and came out with two decorative swords. He told her that they were the old Marine Corps officers dress swords.

They were lovely in a polished silver sheath with gold fasteners and the tip was gold embossed. The handle of the blade was ivory coloured plastic with gold plated guard. The blade was silver and beautifully patterned. Elliott wouldn't divulge how he got them but she was happy he did. By the time they secured them on the left side of their bodies they were running a bit late and rushed out.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing

People were already in the entertainment room which was set up with tens of rows of seats. Her commanders were there, all in uniforms and came to wish her good luck. Reverend Peters was there in his robes and spoke quietly to her asking if she had any last minute requests. She shook her head and he nodded with a patient smile. He pulled out a pouch and handed it to Elliott. It was the rings she and Alex had chosen last week. Oh God she had forgotten about them. A man came up and introduced himself as a photographer and then started annoying her by ordering her about but she let him live because he had seen Alex and told her she looked stunning.

Olivia's attention was then drawn by the entrance of someone and her face broke into a grin as she hurried forward and embraced her surrogate father

"Olivia, you look well" high praise indeed from Cragen.

"Thankyou" she laughed "Where have you been hiding lately? I know I have been busy but I have not seen you since the meeting with the Elders last week"

"Olivia I am retired. I spend my free time doing very little" Cragen chuckled "But I have heard and seen what is going on. You are a great leader Liv"

That meant a lot coming from a great man like him and she led him back up the make shift aisle to the front. Checking her watch she noticed it was getting close to 1400 and butterflies broke out in her stomach and she started to sweat. Geez she had to calm down. It wasn't as if they weren't already married. Eloping last week was supposed to rid her of this stress.

She looked around the room again and noticed Casey slipping in with her young man and Serena. They gave her the thumbs up. Abbie was Alex's bridesmaid as they had formed a firm friendship. Olivia looked around for Alex's family but was unable to see any of them and sighed, that Mrs Cabot was a piece of work. She was going to have to have a few words to her. If she was going to continue to ignore Alex then she no longer deserved the privilege of staying in the compound. Maybe the threat of staying in a tent for the winter would bring her around.

The minister hurrying to the rear doors broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to look but could see nothing. A glance at her watch again showed it was 1358 and she presumed it was Alex out there ready to start the wedding dead on 1400. A stickler for time, that was Alex. The minister hurried back down and stood in his position before nodding at the little old lady at the piano in the back corner who started to play.

Abbie strode down the aisle first beaming up at Olivia and offering a wink at Serena. She looked stunning in a gold coloured off the shoulder dress. The music changed and next came Alex, walking alongside her father, holding his hand while Dr Thompson pushed his wheelchair. Olivia noticed Thea slip into the room and slide into a back seat, no sign of Alex's mother or Theresa her other sister.

Olivia returned her attention back to her wife who was wearing an incredibly beautiful gown in the white silky fabric she had chosen last week. It hung off one shoulder, leaving the other bare and slashed across her chest and fit around her slim waist firmly, showing off her narrow hip before it fell to the floor.

Olivia was very aware of the slit up the left thigh that enabled her to walk and showed off a long creamy leg. Oh wow, she felt her blood pressure soar. She wanted to get this show on the road and get her wife into bed. Finally Alex was beside her. Alex turned to her father and bent down to kiss his cheek before standing to look at Olivia with a shy smile

"Hello"

"You look beautiful" was all Olivia could think to say, staring at her wife in awe. Alex blushed and looked her over

"You look very distinguished and handsome yourself" Alex smiled and took her hand just as the Reverend cleared his throat and started the ceremony. Olivia went through it in a bit of a daze and Elliott chuckled a couple of times and nudged her when she became lost staring into cobalt blue eyes. The congregation, even the minister laughed as she had to be reminded of her lines a couple of times while Alex said hers perfectly.

Olivia noticed her hands were shaking as she slid Alex's ring onto her finger and she was pleased to note she wasn't the only one when she noticed Alex's fine trembles. Everything after that was a bit of a blur but she definitely heard the minister pronouncing them married and that they could kiss. She barely waited for Alex to hand over her flowers to Abbie before pulling her firmly into her body and kissing her wife with a passion that was getting ready to erupt inside her. They continued to kiss for long seconds, oblivious to the laughter and the cat calls until Elliott stepped in and firmly pulled them apart

"Enough already stud, save it for later" he laughed and Alex flushed, much to Olivia's enjoyment. Her wife had kissed her with passion in front of a room full of strangers. It showed all that this was no ordinary arranged marriage, that there was attraction here. Cragen who was watching carefully was the first to notice exactly how much Olivia did care for her young wife and relaxed visibly.

Finally Olivia led her young wife down the aisle, stopping momentarily to get congratulations from Alex's father and sister before heading for the basement. They were heading outside for the photos and for the villagers to be able to congratulate them. Others were welcome to come or stay behind for drinks while they waited for the reception. It was deemed easier if only Elliott and Abbie came with them in the end and they were loaded into a specially decorated Hummer. Two Corporals had been delegated to drive them around and guard them while they were unarmed.

They stopped at the base first in front of military personnel, on duty officers and recruits that were lined up for her inspection. When she climbed out of the Hummer with her wife the parade Marshall called everyone to attention and then ordered them to salute. Olivia and Elliot returned the salute and Olivia told them to stand at ease. Olivia took her wife to speak to every officer who shook her hand and wished her well. The photographer scurried around them like a busy little hornet. Olivia swore she was going to kill him soon.

Alex felt like she was going to burst with happiness and pride as she walked around the village and saw how many other villagers had travelled here to wish her and Olivia well. The people loved Olivia and would do anything for her but most importantly they wanted to see she was happy. Alex looked at her wife and saw her laughing at something an elder had said, brown twinkling eyes turned her way and the air got stuck in Alex's throat. Oh God she was so handsome in that uniform.

They had taken some photos earlier in the village's park, listening as the photographer had ordered them around in different photos. Olivia's temper had held for an hour before she had refused any more shots and told the photographer to go away until the reception. They'd spent the last hour meeting and greeting the people and next they would go to the refugee camp to see the people there.

Alex felt a tug on her hand and readily allowed herself to be pulled into Olivia's arm sighing as the contact sent thrills through her body. After last night she couldn't wait for her wedding night and hoped Olivia would agree to skip out early. She cuddled into Olivia's side, drawing warmth as the late afternoon chill closed in. Seeing and feeling this Olivia hurriedly undid her jacket and taking it off slid it over her wife's shoulders. The villagers sighed as Alex huddled into it and offered a thankful smile to their General. All agreed it was a good match.

Alex let herself be led to the refugee camp where many well wishers were waiting in the mess hall. She realised that Olivia already knew a few of them, an older man she called Doc, a young couple the wife heavily pregnant, a young man her age and his young sister. The man told Olivia he had an appointment with the doc on Monday. Olivia shook his hand and spoke quietly to him. Finally they were told they needed to return for the reception and with a last wave they were escorted back to the Hummer and driven back to the base.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing

They entered the mess hall to many cheers and Olivia grinned when Alex flushed and gripped her hand tighter. Olivia led her wife to their table and held her chair out for her before taking a seat herself. Elliott sat beside Olivia and Abbie beside Alex. Olivia poured Alex a glass of water and asked if she wanted anything stronger. Alex turned those eyes on her and smiled before shaking her head. Olivia nodded and turned her attention back to the servers who were serving their entre of soup. Pumpkin with a dollop of whipped cream in the middle. It was smooth and delicious and they hoed in.

Olivia conversed with Elliott, letting him tease her good naturedly about her spacing out in the middle of the ceremony. He owed her from his own wedding. She looked around as they ate, seeing her family and friends who shared her life first in the old village and now the compound feasting on their meals. Laughter, chatter and the scrape of cutlery echoed through the hall. Olivia finished her soup and looked at Alex who was trying to scrape the last little drop out. She could feel her lips twitching in amusement as she watched, for such a tiny thing she sure packed the food away.

Alex noticed her watching and blushed, quickly putting the spoon down. Olivia couldn't help but laugh drawing attention of friends nearby who smiled seeing their fearless General so happy. This wedding had happened in a record time but there was no denying the spark between their dark leader and the young fragile looking blonde. Of course whispers had filtered through that the blonde loved the law, was studying it and was icy calm when it came to delivering it. Rumour had it that Olivia would let her study the law and help her set up a judicial system in the territory. They never had much of a need for one before but with all the refugees flooding in the crime was likely to raise. They would wait and see.

The waitresses hurried around and collected up the bowls while others started bringing out the main course. The main consisted of fresh bass from the river, coated in a lemon sauce served on a bed of steaming rice with a side helping of assorted vegetables. Olivia waited for everyone at her table to be served before she dug in and groaned as it melted in her mouth. Oh she owed the ladies in the kitchen for this. Anything they wanted. Conversation in the hall seemed to stop as everyone stared at their plates in surprise then hoed in. It was eerie to have all conversation stop as only scraping cutlery and the occasional groan of pleasure filled the hall.

"This is so good" Olivia said to no one in particular but Elliot offered a muffled hmmpf in agreement and Alex hummed as she ate. Olivia had to force herself to go slow as she didn't want and upset stomach for the rest of the night, she had plans. She leant over to whisper to Alex the same thing seeing as her wife was eating like it was her last meal. Alex paused, her face going pink before she nodded and reached for her glass. She ate more demurely from then on.

After dessert was served, which happened to be a very lovely apple pie, music was turned on as background noise. Elliott stubbornly told Olivia she had to make a speech and Olivia refused initially until Alex told her it was tradition. So Elliott got up and let out a loud whistle that had everyone's attention. He then gave a short but totally inappropriate speech considering there were children around before saying the groom wanted to say something. Olivia growled at him then stood to look over her family and friends.

"Thank you all for coming, Alex and I appreciate it. I'm not sure what to say really except the day I met my wife I knew she was someone special." She paused and looked down at the blushing bride "It's taken thirty years and one special lady to tame my wild ways. I can't wait to start our life together. So without further ado, please charge your glasses and join me in toasting my lovely bride" she picked up her glass and raised it "To Alex"

"To Alex" the congregation cheered and they all took a drink. Alex flushed as Olivia sat down and leant in to give her a quick kiss. Everyone cheered again. Elliott chose that moment to stand and ask who wanted to see the married couple dance their wedding dance.

Olivia and Alex glared at him but he chuckled as friends stood to push chairs to the side and others started chanting their name. Olivia rolled her eyes and offered her hand to her wife before standing and leading Alex to the makeshift dance floor.

"Just warning you, I don't know and fancy dances so it'll be more like a shuffle" Olivia told her wife who smiled at her warmly

"I don't care as long as I am dancing with you" Alex replied then blushed and ducked her head nervously. Olivia chuckled and pulled her wife close before gently guiding her around the floor. They seemed to move perfectly together. The onlookers watched in awe as they glided around the floor together like they had been dancing together for years. As the first song finished and the second started Elliott and Abbie joined in as tradition would have the best man and bridesmaid do.

Soon after that others joined in but Olivia and Alex were oblivious, bodies pressed together from head to toe, off in their own world. No one dared to cut in and they continued to dance until it was time to cut the cake. Once the cake was cut and sectioned for the guests to keep they continued to party until 2200 and Olivia stated they had to keep to the rules and power down soon to conserve energy. They made their rounds around family and friends, Olivia gave Cragen a big hug then grinned as Alex shyly did likewise. Soon people were following through the corridors towards their room. Olivia glared at her friends as she ushered Alex in

"I suggest if you all know what is good for you, you will go home and not come up with any pranks tonight. I am not above throwing some of you in the brig once back in uniform" she growled and slammed the door. She slid the small bolt lock home and for extra good measure grabbed a chair and propped it under the door knob. Sighing she turned to Alex who was standing nervously at the end of the bed and grinned.

"Hello Mrs Benson"

"Hi, Mrs Benson" Alex shot straight back and Olivia laughed, walking up to Alex and wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. She bent and captured her wife's lips in a searing kiss, happy when Alex seemed to overcome her nerves and kiss her back with equal abandon.

"I promise you Alex, I won't hurt you. If you tell me to stop I will. I will never hurt you, not deliberately but this is your first time, it may hurt" Olivia warned

"I know, I trust you" Alex whispered and pulled Olivia's head back down for more

"Ok then, let's get this dress off" Olivia smiled and watched as her bride blushed.

Long minutes later as they lay side by side trying to capture their breaths Olivia held her wife tight. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, hear the blood still roaring in her ears, her body was trembling with aftershocks and she realised she had just made love for the first time. This was way beyond her previous sexual experiences and it had taken her inexperienced young wife to show her.

It had been slightly awkward at first, trying to get Alex out of her dress without popping the buttons, Alex had been just as frustrated with her uniform. Between a mixture of hard and fast, soft and slow kisses they had undressed each other until Olivia had laid her naked wife on the bed before crawling over her.

She had realised Alex was nervous almost immediately and had set about calming her with slow languid kisses while her own blood boiled. She had made her wife climax again and again, with simulated sex, with her lips and tongue (initially to her wife's embarrassment then great pleasure) before finally penetrating her. First with one finger to stretch her wife slowly, give her pleasure. A second finger was all it took to break the barrier, God she'd been so tight. Olivia shuddered as she remembered.

She had paused momentarily to allow Alex to become accustomed to her while gently kissing her until she responded. Then with every ounce of her control she had brought her wife to a slow gentle yet earth shattering climax, the sight of which was enough to release her own and had her calling out Alex's name to the room.

She felt Alex stir beside her and turned her head to be captivated by sparkling blue eyes. Olivia couldn't help but smile in return, her heart picking up speed again.

"Round two" Alex asked even as she was rising up over Olivia. Olivia had no time to reply as her fast learning wife effectively silenced her with lips and tongue. Married life was bliss.

_Sorry to all those who were waiting for some grand sex scene. I am not real good at writing that but if you keep up the reviews I will give it a go in the future. Just don't blame me if it turns out bad._


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next morning found the couple curled up deeply asleep in bed. They were exhausted after spending most of the night making love. Olivia had made Alex's first time magical, so magical she barely felt any pain at all when Olivia had breached her virginity. Olivia had spent time teaching Alex all about lovemaking and Alex had shyly followed instructions and brought Olivia to several peaks. It was well past 0200 when they had fallen into a deep sleep.

That's why when the knock came on the door at 0830 the next morning Olivia let out a ferocious growl and yelled at the intruder to leave, she was on her honeymoon. There was a pause and then Elliott's nervous voice came through the door

"General Benson I hate to do this but we have a situation and I think you need to be present"

Olivia swore and looked at Alex. By Elliott calling her General it meant there was a real situation going on. Alex smiled faintly and reached up to gently kiss her wife

"Liv, he wouldn't be here for something trivial. We need to see what's going on" Alex whispered "We have many more nights to have our honeymoon"

Olivia stared at her wife in awe, what did she do to deserve this woman? "Thankyou" Olivia kissed her nose "Lt General Stabler we'll be out in ten minutes."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll wait at the end of the corridor"

They heard him stride off and with a sigh they hurried out of bed. Alex was still a bit modest but Olivia didn't give her time, hauling her into the bathroom for a quick 2 minute shower to wash the smell of sweat and sex off their bodies. Hurriedly drying themselves Olivia headed back into the bedroom to dress while Alex used the facilities before swapping rooms.

Ten minutes on the dot they moved the chair out from under the door handle, unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall. Elliot was standing at the end of the hall at an at ease stance and snapped to attention saluting.

Olivia and Alex saluted back and hurried towards him

"What's the emergency?" she asked as they started walking towards the 'basement'

"The warlord to the east of here, one of the ones you had a meeting with, turned up on the boundary about an hour ago. He was unarmed and stating there was a very large convoy on the east side of his property, over 100 caravans" he paused as Olivia swore "He said many of the caravans were flash and they were claiming to be from New York" he flashed a look at Alex who looked shocked at that "He also said there were many peasants too. Some have been tortured Liv, he claims even he is disgusted by what they have gone through and he wants to sign the treaty and assist us in getting them medical attention."

"Enough, you were right in getting me. Where is he waiting?" she asked as they ran down the steps

"He is under guard at the boundary in the guard hut" Elliott led her over to a Humvee he had waiting. "I have already mobilised several squads. They are waiting in the compound. I have 6 Hummers, couple of strikers for security and a dozen 7 tonners waiting to go"

"General I have the contracts upstairs in my office read to sign" Alex cut in

"Go and get them Lt, hurry" Olivia ordered and Alex raced back up the stairs while Olivia turned back to Elliott "I want to take some supplies with us, tents, rugs, food, water and bandages. Call ahead while we wait for Alex" Elliott nodded and slid into the Hummer to use its radio to call the instructions ahead. By the time Alex returned and they made it out to the compound a dozen civilian trucks were full of supplies as well as a couple of the medics she had recruited on Friday.

Abbie was left in charge of the compound as the highest ranked officer. Casey and Serena were ordered to ready a couple of more large tents as makeshift hospitals. Other officers and a squad were sent to villages to request medical aide assistance. The recruits were to help Casey and Serena doing manual labour and to prepare more tents for habitation.

The convoy headed for the border, it took them an hour on the rough terrain but they finally came to the hut where the warlord was waiting. He was indeed unarmed and he looked a bit peaky. Olivia had to admit out of all the warlords surrounding her this guy had to be the smartest and least ruthless.

He didn't really seem to have the stomach for torture. She knew he hung prisoners, gave them lashes or put them in gaol, but never torture. Most of his prisoners were prisoners of war. He was generally kind to the villagers and treated the women with some respect. Rape was outlawed in his territory and punishment was severe. He may be the most likely to make the treaty permanent.

She hurried inside with Alex and Elliott and sat opposite the man at the table. He nodded

"General"

"Mr Gonzalez yes?"

"Jorje Gonzalez yes" he nodded "I hate to rush things General but where is this treaty I can sign, there's people suffering out there" he pointed his thumb out the window behind him

Olivia looked at Alex who opened her briefcase and pulled out her glasses. Olivia had to bite back a moan, God she was sexy in glasses. Alex then pulled out a several page document and handed it to Jorje.

"Can you read?" she asked "I didn't mean to be offensive" she added when he shot her a look and surprisingly he only nodded

"I understand, unlike the other War lords I spend as much time reading and studying as I do on the battlefield. Probably why I have outsmarted them over the years"

Alex nodded and stayed quiet as he read through the 8 pages of documents, all broken down into simple lay mans terms. Jorje nodded as he read then signed his name with a flourish at the bottom surprising all present as he handed the document back

"Do not act so surprised. I know a good deal when I see it. I have been in meetings with high ranked officers from my own army, plus village elders since we saw each other last. We all agree you are our best hope of freedom and fairness"

"Ok" Olivia nodded then signed her own name to the document. Alex and Elliott witnessed it

"My army is currently spread through my territory spreading the word of the treaty and the clauses. People will start surrendering weapons immediately. They may be sceptical at first but we need to pass through a couple of villages to get to the convoy so seeing you may alleviate those fears. Good news travels fast, confirmation of the treaty will spread by day's end"

"Good, now times wasting. With the treaty signed you'd be a fool to double cross me"

"I have no intentions to I assure you" Jorje held up his hands. "Even if I was to kill you I still have your army to contend with, it would be useless. You may be a General but you are but one person"

Olivia watched him shrewdly, looked for long seconds before trusting he was telling the truth.

"Come, you will ride with me" she told him and held up a hand when Elliot would protest. She led him back out to their Hummer. Elliott drove with a guard in the front. Olivia sat in the middle with Alex and Jorje either side. With Jorje giving them directions they cut across his territory, slowing only when they cut through villages and Alex waved at stunned villagers. Jorje had a large territory, 1.5 times larger than Olivia and it nearly took 2 hours for them to see the large procession of caravans and people camped out in a field.

Most of the people turned to watch their approach. Olivia ordered them to pull up a distance away from the makeshift camp and they did so, pulling into the field in a line. They all slid out and Olivia barked instructions to get water and food ready. Some troops did that while others rolled out tents on the ground. Olivia realised they had brought a couple of large multipurpose tents. It would be easier to treat some of the sick and injured in them. A DRASH tent was set up as a command tent.

So far the refugees were too scared by them to approach but Olivia knew it was a matter of time before they raced over for the supplies and to get help. They all assisted in the set up, even Jorje who was a quick study. Tables were set up with supplies in. Once a tent was set up they took in medical supplies and a medic went in to organise. Olivia and Alex helped him while Elliott took Jorje to help set up other tents.

They didn't have an cots to treat people on so they spread several rugs on the floor in the space provided with room to walk between each one. She heard someone shout for her outside and hurriedly exiting the tent found a group of maybe 30 people running in their direction, obviously spotting the food and water. They were going to be mobbed if they weren't careful, they had lost their fear. Everyone waited for her reaction and she knew yelling wouldn't work so she quickly withdrew her pistol and fired 3 shots in the air.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hi all, sorry this will be my last post on this for a little while as I am going on holidays and not taking the laptop with me, going to be too busy (going to see Linkin Park and the Eagles up in Perth), will be gone a couple of weeks but never fear I will be back. I may even post two chapters at once and put in a steamy love scene if I come back to lots of reviews. Bribery gets me everywhere. See you again soon._

They froze to the spot, fear on their faces as they stared at her and her troops who now had their own weapons trained on them.

"My name is General Benson" she called and saw their startled looks, they knew of her. She guessed by the way they were dressed that these were some of the more common people. She also guessed they were malnourished, possibly because the elite had fed themselves first. "You will stop running immediately, you will approach slowly and form a line. Each person will be given water and food, there is plenty more in supply, you don't have to fight for it. Do you understand?"

She paused and watched as they all nodded and slowly, cautiously began walking

"Alex with me" she called to her wife and led her over to the civilian trucks that had food and water. There were a few troops guarding them. Olivia looked over the boxes of bottled water they had. They also had sliced corn bread, dried meat, spreads and some fruit. "They get a bottle, 2 slices of bread, 2 slices of meat and either a bottle of spread or a piece of fruit per person" she told her wife and the troops "If things get out of hand, fire some shots into the air again Alex, I'll come running" Alex set her chin determinedly, trying not to show her unease. Olivia turned back to the group of people that were waiting, more were heading over too "You will receive some water and small rations each, do not argue the amount. Accept it and move on"

They nodded like a group of Zombies and moved forward slowly. She watched a while as Alex handed out the water while other troops handed out the food. Everyone was grateful and took what was offered eagerly and headed off. Olivia rounded up the troops that had finished putting the tents up along with Jorge and Elliott and one medic. She told them to go into the campsite and find anyone that was sick or injured. If they needed expert attention they were to be loaded up with families into the 7 tonners and returned to Dr Warner at the compound. Others could be sent to the outpost here for treatment.

Olivia took Elliott aside and told him he was to bring more troops, it was time to enlist some reengages to protect the compound with recruits while all hands possible were here helping. If Jorje agreed they would set up a small camp here so bring back tents and supplies and some fencing. Elliott nodded and they spoke quickly to Jorje, he agreed to let those who weren't in need of medical attention to stay. If they dropped him at the nearby village he would arrange more food and supplies too. They agreed and they team headed off towards the campsite.

She turned and headed back to help Alex in handing out the food, the crowd was swelling but still in good order. They were chewing their way through their supplies though, she doubted they had enough for everyone and had to keep some for themselves. They were getting low on their provisions when a man stepped up, did double take and asked

"Alex?"

"George?" Alex looked his way with a smile. Olivia took the man in, about 5'7", Asian descent, stocky build, well dressed and friendly.

"Wow, Alex in pants, who would have seen the day?" George chuckled and Alex grinned

"It's good to see you" Alex told him "You look healthier than some" she passed him a bottle which he accepted then stepped out of line to let others pass

"I have some food but little water" he held up the bottle "Thanks" he turned to take in Olivia and Olivia stared back, moving closer to Alex. George looked between the two of them for long moments and smiled "General Benson, nice to meet you, relax, I have no designs on your wife. Congratulations by the way"

"How?" Olivia asked dumbstruck

"George stop shrinking us" Alex growled "George studied psychiatry, he's very good at it and a lot of other things" she told her wife and turned back to George "We're on our honeymoon, be grateful we're here and zip your lips Huang"

"Still bossy" George grinned then turned to Olivia "Can I be of assistance anywhere?" He asked and Olivia blinked and looked around. Seeing a group of injured and sick refugees heading for the medical tent with a trooper she stated

"Head over to the medical tent" she picked up a couple of boxes of water "take these and go help the real Doc"

"Touché" George grinned but headed off. Olivia sighed and turned back to help with the relief effort.

They were getting short on supplies, four 7 tonners had left for the compound, people were still lined up for food and water and Olivia was getting worried. They needed to keep most of what was left for them. She was dreading telling the people this when she heard the approaching horse's and carts. Jorje rode into the field on a large stallion followed by several horse and carts and people on foot. Jorje galloped across the field to them and dismounted like an expert.

"General, I have brought many villagers who wish to assist, they have brought much donated food and water." He told her as the carts pulled up nearby. Olivia was slightly overwhelmed

"Thank you Jorje, we are running low"

"Word is being spread, more assistance will arrive. I brought the town's healers, where is the healing tent" he pointed to 2 women and Olivia looked at their bags they carried and hoped it wasn't full of herbs. Sighing she pointed to the medical tent and they hurried off. Jorje grinned "Men are coming with their tools and supplies. They plan to make a shelter for those who have no caravan" Jorje shrugged "They are very generous"

Olivia stared at Jorje. This guy was a War Lord? Huh, more like softy and big hearted. She shook her head in disbelief and went to the truck to get her wife and some of the supplies for lunch. She told Jorje to help himself as the refugees were now converging on the villagers for food and left them with some supplies to eat. Olivia led Alex to the command tent where a table and chairs were set up.

They sat to eat, Jorje came to the tent but sat outside as if guarding the tent. Wow, she swapped a look with her wife and shrugged. After they ate they relieved others in the medical tent, happy to see the village healers were doing well along with the medics. Some villagers brought food and water in to the sick. Some had the flu or were slightly dehydrated, others had clearly been tortured and had wounds, broken bones or minor burns. She grimaced, if these were the healthier ones she'd hate to see the sicker ones.

Noise permeated outside. She could hear banging, men yelling but not in a startled way and figured the village men had arrived and were putting up the shelter. She was too busy in the medical centre however and didn't get outside until she was relieved at 1530 by more troops arriving from the compound.

Upon exiting the tent she stared in slack jawed shock at the monstrous building that had been erected in front of her. Several meters high, about 5 wide and 10m long. They had made a big A frame out of wood, used wood beams and were now fastening boards to 3 sides of them working in teams. 2 teams at either end starting in the middle and working out and four teams at the back. 2 starting in the middle, two at the sides and meeting up. Another team was attaching canvas tarps to the front so they could either be open or closed. Even more men were on the roof attaching tin.

Olivia scratched her head and looked at Elliott who had returned with more trucks, supplies, troops and tents. Not to mention the fencing which troops were already rolling out to form a perimeter.

Olivia stayed until 1630hrs but knew she, Alex and Elliott had to get back to the compound. The Medic came with them too leaving the healers in charge as they appeared capable. A Major was left in charge of two squads staying over. Jorje also stayed to help. A procession of 1 Stryker, 3 Hummers, 4 7 tonners full of homeless refugees headed back home. It was a long silent trip and upon arrival at 2000hrs in the dark, all sighed with relief. The refugees were taken to the registration tent where their teenage helpers from the other day were on duty. The refugees were left in their capable hands along with some recruits.

Olivia led her weary wife and headed inside the compound. They felt guilty eating a hearty meal, even though it was only toasted sandwiches and soon staggered home to crash into bed. Too tired to share anything other than a deep kiss they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hello I am back, just a short update to keep everyone happy, slowing down a bit as my muse has died. Merry Christmas all, hope you get everything you asked for._

_Thanks to all that reviewed, luv ya's all._

The next day Olivia and Alex were up early and in the mess. There were eating a hardy breakfast of bacon and eggs knowing they probably wouldn't get the time to eat again until later this evening. Olivia had instructed Alex to bring her canteen and to have it on her all day and make sure she drank plenty of water. Alex realised if they weren't eating then water consumption was going to be important.

Elliott, Abbie, Serena, Casey and Kathy joined them half way through breakfast. Kathy had farmed off the kids to relatives so she could help. She was eager to do something else other than housework for the day. She was still a Lt in the army.

Elliott told her they recalled retired enlistees, most had been expecting it and they had an extra 150 personnel to utilise today. Olivia gave him orders to have the Major who discovered the portable toilets to go and acquire more, to take 2 trucks and some of the civilian vehicles. If they wanted to stop disease they needed to be hygienic. Elliott nodded and said he would get right on it. He kissed his wife, snatched up his toast and asked the kitchen ladies for a long black to go.

Olivia turned to Kathy next and requested she help in the camp infirmary, possibly help Melinda with the paperwork and recording of patients. Kathy nodded, eager to help. Olivia turned to her other three friends and told them to take a squad and go out to the camp ground on Jorje's territory and start registering the refugees there. The camp would be camp two. Olivia said she would come and check them after lunch. She told them just to be safe to wear full body armour and Abbie was to take her M-4. They nodded their ascent and Olivia stood, Alex following as they got coffees to go and left the mess hall. Once in the basement she obtained a radio and called for Major Carter and requested he meet them in the conference room in 10 minutes.

Olivia commandeered and ATV for the day and drove out to the conference room. Major Carter was waiting and saluted sharply. They returned it and went inside. Alex wondered why Olivia wanted to speak to him but soon found out. She wanted him to start patrols of the river, effective immediately and asked if he had any sort of a crew yet. He advised he had enough to crew 3 boats but only had two drivers including himself. She told him she only needed 1 boat, full crew plus troops, she wanted the river from here to Jorje's border patrolled. 1 for a show of strength, 2 to show the villagers living on the river in his territory we meant it when we said we would protect them and 3 just in case. She wasn't entirely sure Velez would wait until spring and doubted he would attack without trying to spy on them first. Also she wouldn't put it past the other warlords in the area to have a bit of a snoop or try and attack thinking they were preoccupied. She told him to wear full body armour and take things easy unless something happened.

"All day ma'am?" he asked

"Yes patrol all day, every day, from now on, just watch the fuel consumption" she confirmed

"Yes ma'am" he grinned broadly and she dismissed him. He hurried out eager to get started.

"You made his day" Alex chuckled

"I did, he loves those boats. Come we have work to do" Olivia stood and hurried out, Alex close behind.

They visited the new families first, walking up and down the campsite and speaking to a few. They were all very grateful for the assistance. Alex recognised some, they weren't of her social class back in New York but had worked for some of the families or had owned stalls that sold supplies or food. Some recognised her and stared at her in uniform. Others said hello and told her it was good to see her again. She made a point to talk to all of them, to show them they mattered and she reminded them there were no class barriers here, they were all equal. She told them all if someone from New York tried to abuse that system to report them to any army personal. They all nodded eagerly and thanked her, Olivia watched with a smile.

They continued on talking to others, checking the rest of the camp, humbled to see the refugees that had been here a few days were helping the new arrivals. They went to the infirmary and found it was crowded with sick people and in utter chaos despite there being half a dozen doctors attending to people. Olivia immediately returned outside and called over a Sgt Major. She asked him to go and find out if they had any more large tents and if so to get a crew, soldiers, volunteers, whoever he could find and start erecting them where he could find room, they needed a better set up for an infirmary. The Sgt Major saluted and hurried off. Olivia returned inside and one look at Melinda and she knew she hadn't slept all night. She told Alex to help the Doc she would be back soon. She hurried back to camp and the tent she remembered calling out as she got close

"Doc?"

There was movement in the tent before the wiley old man and his family came out, she grinned at his grandchildren who had jam around their mouths. Ah, breakfast time.

"Doc, get your uniform on, you're needed" she told him and watched his eyes light up. His family asked if there was anything they could do. She was telling the father he could go help set up tents when the young man Michael and his sister hurried up seeing her.

"General, can we help?" he asked looking eager and she had to smile. She told him to go with the father to help set up tents and told his sister to maybe go over to the common room or the mess and see if they needed any help. Tell them General Benson sent them. Everyone hurried off and she turned back to the rest of the family, telling them they could be her assistants and go around making sure everyone had what they needed and were settled. If anyone needed anything to confirm it and then escort them to the supply tents. They were eager to please and said they would clean up and then help.

The Doc came out then, dressed in his uniform, his medic badges pinned to his chest and front of his hat, his medical bag in his hand. She led him back to the infirmary and called Lt Warner over. She ordered the tired Doc to have 8 hours down time while the Doc worked in her place. She instructed the Doc to go familiarise himself with staff and patients and he hurried off. Olivia led Melinda outside and told her they were organising bigger tents for a multi tent facility in the camp, that if she had at least 6 hours downtime she could come back and help outfit it. Melinda perked up a bit at that but told of her concerns that if this influx of patients kept up they would get dangerously low on supplies.

Olivia nodded and promised she would speak with some of the merchants, see if any knew of supplies. Melinda nodded and Olivia called a private over, gave him the keys to her ATV and told him to take the Doc back to the compound. He saluted and led the tired doc away. Olivia noticed a few women hurrying her way and recognised them as women from the outer villagers that were known for healing. She smiled at them and ushered them into the tent, pointing out the Doctors and telling them to assist. They hurried off and she caught Alex's attention and waved her over.

"I've given orders for a camp infirmary to be set up. I'm going to help erect the tents. Stay here and help Ok"

"Ok" Alex smiled "Be careful"

"You too, take a break ever now and again and watch Doc for me, make sure he sits at least once an hour and has a cuppa. I'll talk to the ladies in the mess and get them to deliver some tea and biscuits regularly" Olivia took her hand and squeezed tenderly then turned to leave. She made the call into the mess and found it busy. She spoke to a couple of ladies and told them her instruction. She noticed Michaels sister was helping to peel potatoes and told them the young girl could take them over, they agreed she was an enthusiastic helper.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_For those who are begging. Happy New Year_

On the way to where the new infirmary would be she found the completed shed she had ordered to be erected and had a look inside, it was quite large, very warm and some clear sheeting on the roof allowed sunlight to break through. It would be a perfect ICU unit for the new infirmary being built right behind it. Walking outside again she noticed they had already attached the tank which would give the infirmary fresh water supply of its own once it rained.

Hurrying to where the tents were being erected she saw there was more help than required. She called over Michael, the father and a few other helpers and instructed them of her idea. She told them she needed them to clear space at the back of the shed for generators, that the inside needed to be cleaned to a shine and rubber matting had to be placed on the floor to cover the hard concrete. Once that was done she wanted at least 2 tables, and four chairs in there and a dozen evenly spaced beds. She instructed 4 to work on the outside and the other 8 to go get brooms, buckets, mops, cloths and start the inside. They hurried off to do her bidding.

The day continued, everyone was working hard to help the refugees. After lunch Jorje showed up at the border with 5 families in very plush caravans who he said claimed to be doctors. He had kept a couple at his camp to assist them with their sick but knew Olivia's Doctors would need help. Olivia looked at the 4 men and a woman and asked if they had credentials. They said they had had schooling and had worked in hospitals in New York. They produced certificates and showed their medical bags and told her they had brought some supplies with them and had been caring for the sick and injured on the journey.

"Really?" Olivia asked "Because the people I have in my infirmary look like they haven't been looked after at all" she glared at them then snapped her fingers "Oh you mean only the rich people. The peasants couldn't pay right"

She watched as some of them had the good grace to blush and look guilty at the fact

"Let me tell you right now there is no structure here. Everyone is treated the same. If I let you through you must realise that I am your boss, you will be working as military personnel. You will be working in uniform and you will be low ranked enlistees. You will be working under the guidance of Dr Warner who is a Lt in the army as well as Dr Thompson. You will be on a rotational roster and most likely half of you will be working arvos or graveyard shift.

You will be working for payment of the tent you will be living in, the clothes that are provided, the food you eat and the knowledge you are helping someone. If that is not good enough then get in your fancy caravans and go back to New York" she watched as they visibly paled at the thought and hurriedly agreed to her terms. Olivia saw Jorje smirk and shot him a warning glare. He held his hands up in surrender.

She gave permission for the families to go through, instructed a couple of privates to take the doctors and their supplies back in a couple of Hummers and the rest of the squad would convey their caravans and families. They hurried out and Olivia turned to Jorje and thanked him. She was sure she would whip the docs into shape but right now she was just glad to have the extra staff.

He nodded and said he had to go get back to the camp, he told her the registration was nearly done and advised her officers should be returning by 1600. She nodded and went outside to her waiting Hummer, watching as he climbed on his horse and galloped off. She made a mental note that if he signed a permanent treaty she would gift him one of the civilian trucks.

Upon returning to the Compound she was immediately approached by a Major who saluted her sharply.

"General, a convoy has been spotted, a really large convoy, coming from the west. ETA 1530. We believe its Major General Odafin ma'am"

"Thank god" Olivia nodded "I was getting worried"

"Ma'am, its been reported that several trucks are in the convoy, including non military trucks ma'am. Some of the trucks appear to be loaded with livestock ma'am"

"Livestock?" she was dumbfounded, they were bringing her cattle? Well she figured they could make some nice steaks at least, or maybe they were dairy? Milk came in handy to make all kinds of products. Hmm she guessed they could be sheep or swine as well. "Just as well we fenced off all that area. When they get here have them diverted down there, hopefully there's enough grass to sustain them for now."

"Yes ma'am"

"Anything else?"

"No ma'am"

"Dismissed, I'll be at the new infirmary when they get close" she saluted and he saluted back and hurried off. She headed to the old infirmary for now, saw it was still total chaos, the new doctors were there, dressed in fancy long white coats. She rolled her eyes and snorted. Motioning for her wife she also called the doctors over.

"Lt Benson" she smiled at her wife, recognising the change of her name " I want you to take these doctors to the basement and get them kitted out in uniform, the other doctors can hold down the fort for now. Once they have their issues two can return to the infirmary, the other three I want to report to help set up the new ICU unit in the shed at the rear of the camp. Understood"

"Yes ma'am" Alex nodded and they saluted and Alex barked for the doctors to follow her. She knew most of them, having seen them in New York and socialised with them. She hadn't had a chance to talk to them since they arrived unexpectedly but welcomely in the infirmary. They had all done a double take at seeing her but so far hadn't said anything.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Only because it has been so long and because I am going to be away for a while. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jeff who died too young on Tuesday. I will never forget you mate._

"Alex?" one questioned and she blew out a breath, she knew the quiet wouldn't last

"You will call me Lt Benson or ma'am while I am in uniform" she stated not looking back

"But your name is Cabot?" another stated

"I married on Saturday"

"To who?"

"General Benson, the woman who runs this compound and territory, the woman with 4 stars on her shoulder that we just spoke to" that little gem was met with silence. They continued to follow her through the camp to the base where she commandeered some Hummers to take them through the long tunnels and into the basement. Nothing was said on their arrival, Alex thought they were a little stunned by the machinery around the place.

She spoke to a guard on duty and had the doctors provide their details. He would do up their ID's while they were getting sized. Once finished with their particulars she led them into the store room where a Private was on duty. Alex informed her they needed uniforms for the 5 doctors along with medic badges. The young Private nodded and headed off into the shelves, coming back with several different sized shirts, before disappearing into other shelves for pants.

A couple of rooms were used for them to try on the clothes. It took a while but eventually they had 5 fully kitted medics in front of them along with duffel bags full of their spare clothes, hats, helmet, body armour and utility belt, canteen and other accessories. Alex told them once things settled they would have to pass firearms qualifications and carry a pistol at all times like she did. She tapped the pistol strapped to her leg for emphasis.

She led them back to get their Id's which were on Lanyards that they hung around their necks. She warned them to keep it on them at all times. They rode back out to the base before heading back to the infirmary. Alex instructed that two of the males stay at the infirmary and sent the female and other remaining males to the shed at the rear of the camp. She told them she would go find their families and see about their registration and would advise them of their quarters once they were settled. She dismissed them and hurried off, fully aware that they were staring after her in disbelief. Alex grinned, they would soon learn she was not the same Alex they last saw.

Olivia was helping roll rubber mats out on the floor when the 3 doctors arrived at the shed. She told them she was planning on making the shed the ICU unit. They looked around the place, noting its large size and agreed. She took them outside and showed them the 5 other tents which were set up, one a command post tent which she said would be their administration and she was waiting for desks, chairs and filing cabinets to be brought in from storage. She had some volunteers printing new patient charts and organising clipboards, pens, and other stationary. The doctors were impressed.

"I know we had hospitals in New York but things like patient charts, even stationary were few and far between." The female stated "We recycled everything, including bandages, it was pretty primitive. Anything new the warlords took for themselves"

"We have a decent supply here, we trade often. Traders go the extra mile to help me out."

"Where do you get your saline drips and other medications?" another doctor asked

"We have a lab in the compound, we make our own. Not to the quality of years ago but they still work, it allows us to have a theatre and perform surgeries under anaesthetic"

"Really? I would love that." The female sighed "It's so hard treating people while hurting them"

"Dr Warner performs all surgeries, if you are interested please speak with her, she would love the help"

She continued to speak with them, finding out they knew all the medications, drugs, how and when to use them. Their training had been thorough but supply had been low. They rarely got to use any. They declared they would be in heaven in this infirmary.

Troops arrived in vehicles then, laden with supplies. Olivia helped the female doctor set up the administration while the male doctors and the troops set up the tents with more camp beds, sheets, rugs, pillows and sleeping bags.

At 1530 Olivia left them to it and hurried for the base, aware that the convoy was near. She found Alex and ordered her to come with her. Alex hurried after her until they were standing at the base gates. Two squads of soldiers also waited to assist with offload. She could see the convoy coming and sent some troops out to intercept the livestock trucks and divert them out to the fenced off paddocks. They raced off on the ATV's.

Within 5 minutes she had a line of trucks and other vehicles in front of her and Fin standing in front of her saluting. She saluted back sharply with Alex.

"Fin it is good to see you" she nodded shaking his hand "Where's Munch?"

"Olivia, Alex" Fin looked nervous "Munch and half a squad are still on the West Coast. We hit the jackpot Liv and they needed to stay pack some more trucks. We need to make more trips." He paused "I have some confidential information to tell you and the other commanders"

Olivia looked at her friend for a while but she trusted him completely. If he needed a meeting then they would hold a meeting. She nodded and told him at 2000hrs that night in her office.

"Now in the mean time, what have you brought me?" she asked

"Plenty. The first 4 trucks are more firepower and ammunition. That barely scratches the surface of what is left back west. The next couple of trucks are the bigger weapons, mortars and we've towed a few of the howitzers, the big guns on wheels" he reminded. "A couple of more trucks have ammo for them. We also came across a store with more uniforms, still camouflage, some in these colours" he indicated the dessert brown ones they wore "But also more in black and grey and green and brown. We've got more vests, helmets, boots the lot"

"Good, stocks were running low" Olivia nodded "Is there more left?"

"Liv they have buildings as big as the basement piled high with clothes" Fin chuckled "I brought back 4 trucks full and barely touched it"

"Oh. How is this stuff still there?" she asked curiously

"It's a ghost town, from about 200 miles from the coast there isn't another soul. The terrain is rough and while there we averaged a tremor a day, one was quite nasty"

Ah. No wonder no one wanted to go in. She nodded

"Hmm, what's with the livestock?" she asked next and Fin shrugged

"They're running wild everywhere, figured we could breed them for food. Some are dairy cows, other cattle. Got some pigs, goats, sheep" he told her and she nodded

"We have had a real influx of immigrants, over 100 families just yesterday. One of the warlords directly east of here has signed the treaty and we have set up a camp out there. Surprisingly he seems half decent and is helping us a lot'

"Good" Fin nodded and grinned "Probably just as well we raided a hospital and brought back supplies and several ambulances then" he said and watched his commanding officers eyes bug.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all, another instalment. For those who are waiting for some smut it is coming soon, just not quite yet. Hope you enjoy_

Just then she spied Dr Warner who was heading their way looking a lot more refreshed than this morning. Olivia waved her over and told her what Fin had just told her then frowned and asked "What are ambulances?"

Fin grinned. He led them past the trucks loaded with their weapons and Olivia ordered them into the tunnels and to offload in the store rooms. They took off with a roar and many other troops ran after them to assist. Fin led them to large trucks which he told them Munch had called 18 Wheelers which had enclosed storage units on the back. Fin ordered the men to open it and they stared in awe when upon open it revealed an array of medical equipment from blood pressure machines, to heart rate monitors, to life support systems.

Fin told them they even managed to get an x-ray machine. One of the other trucks had a fork lift to help get it down. Olivia was blown away and Melinda would have cried if the troops weren't around. Another truck was piled high with bandages of all shapes and sizes, they had medical equipment like stethoscopes, to scalpels, to thread for sutures, blood taking equipment, blood tubes, centrifuge, sterilising equipment, you name it.

Fin led them from there to an Ambulance which was basically a first response vehicle, two beds in the back along with a seat for a medic and it was full of equipment to assist in a patients care while transporting. They'd brought back 5 but knew of others. Once they had finished looking at the ambulances Olivia had ordered a dozen troops to assist Dr Warner in offloading any medical equipment she would need for the new infirmary.

She told the Doctor of what had been achieved today and Melinda had given her an impulsive hug before clapping her hands like an excited child. Especially when she learned she had 5 fully qualified doctors at her disposal. They continued on to the next truck with a container and Upon opening it turned to stare at Fin. He grinned. The truck was packed with toys, play equipment and sporting equipment

"Figured we had to bring back something to entertain the refugees with, keep them from getting up to mischief" he shrugged and it was actually not a bad idea. She instructed the driver and 5 soldiers to take the truck to the rear of the camp and start handing out items to anyone who was interested.

"Where did you get that stuff?" she asked and Fin told them there were complete shopping malls that had just been abandoned, they were in very poor condition and risky to go in but some had stood the test of time so they had gone in.

"Liv I am telling you, besides the fact the buildings are crumbling, some of the larger ones are in ruins yes, other than that it's like it's a holiday and the places will be open for business the next day. It's eerie. You could think of just about anything you wanted, walk into one of the abandoned malls and be able to find it" he shook his head "The earthquakes just drove everyone out, even the military just ran. Those first quakes must have been beauties"

"It does seem strange" Olivia nodded "But I am not going to bemoan our good fortune, just wish we'd known about it sooner"

"We didn't need it before" Fin shrugged

"Hmmm, so what else did you bring from these malls?"

"Clothing, bedding, storage, cooking items. Kitchen items, linen, laundry and bath needs, toiletries you name it. I've got indoor and outdoor furniture, more sporting equipment, more playgrounds for the camps. I've bought back industrial generators, Munch made me bring back alternate power sources like the solar panels and windmills. Liv, 25 stayed which means 75 came back. 75 vehicles Liv, we're wound all the way back for miles. Some are carrying other equipment, I have trucks with farming equipment on it to help us crop and harvest bigger crops. It's going to take us a while to get everything organised"

Olivia and Alex stared at him, he had presented them with a logistical nightmare. Olivia shook her head.

"Right, most importantly is there any other sensitive military equipment we need to get inside the base?" Olivia asked and Fin nodded and looked down the line before ushering them a dozen trucks down to a couple of massive trucks, guarded by the Hummers and a dozen men. Their load was well tied down and covered with tarps and camo nets.

"This needs to get in the basement, everything in their needs to be cleared out. They cannot be unpacked, these are confidential and what I need to speak to you about in private. They're another reason Munch stayed behind, to study them and learn to fl- um operate them" Olivia looked at him curiously then back at the trucks.

"Take these into the basement, clear out all other vehicles" she told the soldiers "Guard it with your life" They nodded and they took off. Fin pointed to 2 more trucks with barrels on the back saying they needed to go too. Olivia nodded and waved them through. She continued to walk down the line, inspecting the farm machinery and what Fin called tractors, seeders and a harvester. Another couple of trucks had what Fin called field bins on them, they were portable silos. Olivia grinned, good idea. She requested those trucks be stored near the village tonight and have round the clock guards on them. Ok that was another dozen trucks, just forty odd to go.

Fin said these were more clothes, which could wait. He pointed to one truck and led her over and opened the back and she was met with several boxes displaying TV's. He said he figured they could go in people's rooms in the compound. Other trucks had stereos, DVD and blue ray and surround sound systems. Olivia told him it was totally unnecessary and he argued otherwise, it would help people relax in the evenings if they just wanted to stay in. They argued for a while before she sighed and said they were here now they might as well use them. He grinned.

Another truck was full of DVDs and CD's. He had miscellaneous items like batteries for torches or to put on CD players to make them portable, he had stationary of all shapes and sizes, he had photocopier machines, shredders, more phones, CB radios. Olivia told him that was more practical. For now those trucks would have to stay where they were.

The last 15 trucks were what held her interest though and she pointed to them. Fin shrugged

"Oh that's the food we found"

"Isn't it out of date?" she asked and he grinned and ushered her over

"Not this stuff" he grinned "Man Liv you should see the shit growing wild out there, especially old California but we found some stuff nearer too. There are a few people that have taken up residence in abandoned farms that helped us pick stuff and package it." He opened up the first truck and Olivia saw bags upon bags stacked high. She turned to Fin

"Flour. One truck of plain flour, another of cornflour. One of the farms has a working mill and friendly people. I got another truck stacked with corn, another with wheat, I've got tomatoes, olives, peaches, grapes, tonnes of potatoes, almonds, lemons, oranges and apples. Munch the fool even raided some beehives and got us some honey. They've got crops growing wild out there, especially corn which is maybe two days round trip to go pick. There are wild orchards, and animals running wild. Food isn't going to be a problem if we can't crop enough ourselves"

Olivia couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, that was a huge burden off her shoulders. She ordered some troops to go get some civilian trucks. She wanted half a dozen trucks loaded with some flour, potatoes and fresh fruit and taken to the second camp. She wanted some of the other stuff loaded and taken to the refugee camp mess and some to the compound. She would speak to villagers tomorrow and distribute some to them too. Fin was instructed to take a rest day before heading back West, help unload the trucks, sleep and eat and then rest. Fin congratulated them on their marriage and they thanked him before they left heading back to camp.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Sorry it has taken so long. Bit of smut in here to keep people happy. Not originally part of the story but I added it in for those who needed a fix_

Olivia headed back to the new infirmary while Alex decided to see if the new families had settled in. She spent a couple of hours walking through the camp talking to people, she saw some young ones already running around with balls or other toys and grinned when she saw a group of kids watching the troops set up a playground. She spoke to the families of the doctors who were busy working, getting a bit angry with a couple of them when they asked why they were living in tents like the peasants.

She informed them they were welcome to go back to New York if they felt hard done by and in this territory everyone was treated equal, the only structure was organised by rank in the army. She warned them not to try and abuse their hospitality or they could find themselves out in the cold. They would not survive a winter in their caravans and without food and shelter of the surrounding trees and camo nets and tarps which had been hung to border the base.

She then stormed off and continued her visits. She was invited inside the tent of the female doctors family, her husband was looking after the kids. They had taken time to personalise the tent, hang photos. They had brought extra bed covers with them when they came and Alex knew they would be comfortable in the cold. The husband had even tied and extra tarp over their tent for extra protection against the rain and wind. The children had a couple of balls which had been handed out earlier and were currently attempting to play a board game.

She soon bid them goodbye and returned to the infirmary, walking inside the shed which was the new ICU unit. Patients were already situated in beds, monitors assessing them. She could hear the dull roar of a generator coming from outside. There was a main desk as you entered which was well lit but the rest of the room was muted to allow rest. Several beeps indicated all was well. She spoke to the female doctor who was on duty there with a couple of medics. She told Alex they were well equipped now thanks to the convoy arriving earlier.

Alex nodded and asked if she'd seen her wife and the doc said she was in one of the other tents. Alex went looking and found Olivia talking to a patient in another tent. The patient was slightly agitated and Olivia was looking very angry, but she couldn't tell if it was at the patient or at what he was saying. Olivia saw her and speaking gently to the patient to soothe him soon left him to rest.

Olivia led her wife outside, her head still reeling at what the patient had told her. According to him this Velez character had found out the Cabot's had left New York and become enraged. He had given instructions for his henchmen to return to New York and find out where they had gone, by any means. The henchmen hadn't touched the elite first, they'd gone after the peasants, the ex staff, associated friends, anyone to get their jollies. They beat, they broke bones, they burnt, cut and raped.

When it hadn't worked on the peasants that's when they started moving up classes and people started to get uneasy, they started to flee and that's when the henchmen decided murder was on the menu. Thankfully they outnumbered the henchmen and self defended. New York had turned into a ghost town overnight. The majority went North towards Canada and a few of them came West to warn people. No one blamed the Cabot's, they understood what Mrs Cabot had been like and they had feared for Alex, everyone was pleased to see her safe and married to her.

Olivia decided then and there she would not rest until Velez was dead. She had intended to give the advancing army mercy if they asked for it but was now determined to wipe them off the face of the earth and anyone else who dared take his place.

Checking her watch she noted it was 1800hrs and taking Alex's hand led her towards where her ATV was waiting and returned to the compound. She looked at the two massive trucks with even larger cargo and wondered what they were. Shrugging she continued through with Alex to the compound and into the mess. They had roast tonight, pork and lamb, with potatoes and pumpkin and peas.

After the meal she took Alex back to their rooms for a bit of quiet time. Olivia knew she was becoming more and more enamoured with her wife as the days went on.

She led Alex to the bed and Alex lay down upon it. Olivia gently unlaced her wife's boots and pulled them off, placing them aside. Next she removed her own, placing them next to Alex's. Leaning over the bed she crawled her way up until she was holding herself over Alex, a gentle smile curving her lips.

Alex returned the smile, raising her arms to slide her hands up strong arms and one grasped and equally strong shoulder while the other raked into short black hair.

"Alone at last" Alex whispered and Olivia sighed

"I'm sorry, I promised you a proper honeymoon"

"Don't apologise, we'll get one when things settle down" Alex grinned "Now we have to make the most of every opportunity that presents itself"

"Yes ma'am" Olivia took the hint and leant in to capture soft lips with her own, humbled when Alex moaned and pulled her closer. Electricity shot through Olivia and a roaring fire started in the pit of her stomach.

She had meant for this only to be a reassuring kiss and then they could snuggle together until they went to the meeting but that wasn't going to be enough. Especially when Alex's hand on her shoulder ran down the length of her back, fisted her shirt in a delicate hand and pulled it out of her pants.

Olivia arched into the searching hand as it found bare skin and leant up on an elbow so she could attack the waistband of Alex's pants. Their kiss deepened as they fought for domination and Olivia finally gave in allowing Alex inside, meeting her, welcoming her.

Clothes that would take too long to remove were pushed aside in haste, Olivia undid Alex's shirt then pushed her t-shirt and bra up and out of the way as she bent to take a hard pink nipple into her mouth.

Alex cried out and fisting her hair pulled her closer. She lavished attention from one breast to the next over and over until a panting sweaty Alex was begging for more, begging for Olivia.

"Please, Oh God please make love to me" Alex cried out as she bit her nipple hard then soothed it with her tongue.

"Soon" Olivia assured

"Now" Alex demanded and grabbing her right hand shoved it down the front of her pants. Olivia groaned when she felt the copious amount of heat and wetness and was helpless against the need to delve further.

Sliding her hand deep she capture Alex's cry with her mouth as two fingers slid inside her tight wet sheath

"Oh God" Alex cried, raising her hips, all conscious thought blown out the window. "Liv"

Olivia positioned herself so that she was riding Alex's thigh, her own climax impending, having built up giving Alex pleasure. She used her hips to help her thrusts inside Alex become deeper and more forceful.

Alex threw her head back, eyes closed, mouth open as she made mewling sounds that spurned Olivia on as she latched onto the long pale throat beneath her and suckled strongly. Alex's hands reached behind her to the headboard of the bed and grabbed onto the metal railings tight as her love sounds became louder.

"Olivia I'm going to come. I'm going to..." Olivia felt the start of the tightening of Alex's muscles around her fingers and claimed her lips just in time to smother the scream Alex let loose with. She felt the shudders, felt the muscles around her fingers contract almost painfully tight and let her own climax consume her, thrusting hard and fast, groaning as it swept over her. Oh God she'd never felt anything like it.

She slumped on top of Alex, only slightly aware of gentle hands caressing the wet hair back off her face and the tender kisses along her forehead. They remained that way for long moments, basking in the afterglow until Olivia peeled her eyes open long enough to look at the bedside clock. She swore and raised herself up onto her elbows

"As much as I wish to stay here Mrs Benson we have a meeting in just under twenty minutes" she kissed Alex again lightly when she pouted and grinned "You are a real trooper Alex, I promise once all this is settled we'll lock ourselves away for a couple of days Ok"

"Ok" Alex sighed as she let Olivia up. Having her wife to herself for a few days sounded wonderful.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**It's a long time coming but it is here**_

At 1950 they headed to her office to wait for the others to get there and by 2000 Elliot, Abbie, Serena, Casey, and Fin were present.

"Ok Fin, you asked for a confidential meeting"

"Yes, we found something when we explored LA, several something's in fact. I have brought back 2 of them. The men have been sworn to secrecy until you see it" Fin opened up the folder he was carrying "They're down there at the moment assembling one so you can have a look in person. All other staff have been told to leave their posts for the mean time while they do it. It should be ready by now" he then handed her a piece of paper "Let me introduce you to the Apache AH-64S Helicopter."

Olivia stared in amazement at the machinery on the page, it showed a picture of a machine that could fly. She'd seen and heard about planes before, never really understood them but this?

"We have one of these, downstairs?" she asked

"Yes ma'am" Fin grinned "And all the firepower that goes with it" he handed her another sheet showing all the rockets, guns, inside view of cockpit. "We located what you call a flight simulator. You can learn to fly one of them in a computer game style without killing yourself if you crash. Munch and a half dozen of the other men were learning to fly them when we left. A couple had managed to take off and land before we left."

"I want to see it" Olivia could barely keep the excitement out of her voice. With these they could really take the attack to the enemy with the added bonus of them not knowing it was coming. She could strike and destroy them way before they got near the borders. Especially with the added bonus of the howitzers and the mortars.

"Lets go then" Fin said and led her out. The others were confused, they had not seen the papers Olivia had and had no idea what this helicopter looked like. So when they walked into the basement and saw the menacing aircraft sitting there you could excuse the bug eyed look they gave it.

"Fucking Awesome" Abbie breathed in awe and received a hit from Serena. Alex stood stunned until Olivia grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Alex had to hustle to keep up and couldn't prevent her grin on seeing Olivia as excited as a kid at Christmas.

Everyone else hurried after them to make sure they didn't miss out. Fin showed them how to gain access to the cockpit, showed them the instrument panels, the joysticks for steering. He let Olivia and Alex sit in it first, Olivia in the pilot's seat of course. They were awed. Elliot and Abbie went next then Serena and Casey. They spent a good half hour going over it, under it, around it and through it. Fin showed them the weaponry attached and they all whistled, that could do a lot of damage.

They soon returned to the office and the regular guards were allowed back in. One such guard was carrying his evening snack and cup of coffee. Upon seeing the aircraft in front of him he promptly dropped it in shock. Then he grinned, man he loved his job.

They returned to Olivia's office and Fin told them how they had found other helicopters, large ones which were troop carriers. There were also planes but they were impractical as they required large airstrips to land and had to be stored in hangers or tied down in inclement weather. The surrounding terrain prevented any airstrips. Olivia knew that some of the surrounding Warlords had vast open plains, especially to the south. Maybe seeing the helicopter flying around once air born would convince them to sign on permanently and she could have an air force. All in good time though.

"We need to make sure no one else enters these compounds and tries to take any of these. If that means we bring everything back to our territory and store it we do." Olivia told them "At the moment our only threat is Velez but there are others out there, other countries. We have led a too quiet life for so long. We can only hope once Velez is dealt with things will quieten down but" she shrugged and everyone nodded. She looked at her watch, it was 2100.

"Ok, that's enough for tonight, it's been a long day. It's only going to get busier, more people will arrive as the weeks pass, we still have truck loads to unpack, have to sweep Jorje's territory for weapons and possibly others. I want to train more recruits, it will be fast and intensive training. So for now, bed. Report back here at 0700 tomorrow and we will go over pans for the day"

She dismissed them and returned their salutes before taking her wife's hand and leading her back to their rooms. They had a shower together, Olivia teaching Alex that sharing could be fun before they adjourned to the bedroom to make love.

The next day Olivia and Alex left early to go out to the second camp with a couple of Hummers and a few civilian trucks full of medical aide, beds and bedding, tents, cooking stoves and pans and utensils. They also brought some toys, a playground and other activities for the kids. The others stayed back with the rest of the troops to try and gain some sort of normalcy in the camp.

Upon arriving at the camp Olivia was happy to see people milling around talking to each other, cooking on fires or caring to animals. They were greeted with friendly waves and shouts which drew out Jorje who came over when they parked up near the tents that were set up a couple of days ago. Olivia was surprised to see a 6 foot wire fence running the length of his boundary, possibly starting from the river to the North of his property to as far as the eye could see to the south. Olivia looked at Jorje who shrugged

"I've had the wire for years, stored it up. Now I don't have anything but blades to defend my territory I felt I needed something else"

"But I told you I would defend your property" Olivia frowned

"It takes you three hours to get to my border. Half my people would be dead" he told her seriously and she realised he cared about the villagers, more than just words "It is a good defence, it can assist you in the future"

"What if the warlord to the east of you signs my treaty, I then have a fence running through the territory I need to protect"

"He has told me he will not sign. It was that loudmouth from the meeting. He told me he would not bow to a woman and couldn't wait to um" he paused and looked at Alex who visibly blanched. Olivia growled

"Did he now, so why come to the meeting?" she asked next and Jorje looked nervous "Jorje I want to know, I won't get angry, with you anyway"

"Oh, he said he wanted to see the great General Benson in person and wondered why people were so afraid of you. He said he now had some great jerking off visuals or could picture Alex's face while he's um doing other women"

"Raping you mean, as if any woman would willingly sleep with that" Alex snorted and Olivia grinned at her wife. Jorje chuckled

"True Alex, the man is a pig, I would like nothing more than to declare war on him but his army is too big unfortunately"

"If he joins Velez I will destroy him. His people need to be freed." Olivia stated "Come we have much to offer the refugees."

They handed out the toys to curious children first who ran off and played to the delight of their families. Olivia inspected the large building the locals had made and found several families crammed in. It was not ideal. Alex had brought the registration sheets so as they worked to erect the tents in rows she slowly presented a family with a tent each and recorded the tent number on their registration forms. They managed to erect 50 tents through the day and they all became filled. Olivia promised those still living in caravans that she had more supplies coming. They erected some of the playground too, much to the children's delight.

Alex had caught up with several people through the course of the day, an older lady by the name of Liz Donnelly who she said was her mentor and encouraged her to become a lawyer and a man Olivia did not like called Trevor Langan. He was way too familiar with her wife and she was furious. He kept hanging around and Alex reassured her several times that he was just a guy in her class . They challenged each other to become the best but he liked to defend and she definitely liked to prosecute.

Olivia had been reassured until 1500 right up to when they were about to leave and she saw Trevor grab Alex and spin her around then put his arm around her. She watched Alex struggling to break free and she saw red. She ran hard and fast, flying over the ground. Jorje saw her running, saw where she was going, swore and took off after her.

Trevor was so intent on having his piece of the pie he never saw Olivia coming. He had heard all the stories from the guys Alex had dated saying she was an easy lay, would even do 2 at once. He was surprised that she was struggling so hard, he'd thought she'd want him. He knew she was married, she'd told him but that had never stopped her before, some of the men that talked were married.

So intent was he on getting his kiss that he didn't see the General until she spun him around and knocked him flat. He was in the process of getting up to return the favour when she shoved the business end of her gun under his chin. He looked up into furious brown eyes as she spat

"Tell me Langan, why shouldn't I blow your head off?"

"Because she was begging for it" he told her "I have heard so many rumours about Alex and how she likes it that I knew that she would want it. Hell General, you probably want some yourself"

Olivia stared at the young man and thought he had to be the world's densest idiot.

"I don't know what rumours you've heard but I bet you it is from rich preppy idiots like yourself. Idiots that have no idea how to treat a lady. Besides that you have just assaulted an officer in my army which is punishable by a month in the brig, thirdly you did such assault while on Jorje's land. Jorje, what's the punishment for sex assault in your territory?" she asked still holding the gun under Langan's chin.

"For assault, they get 10 lashes with the whip. For rape they get to become a eunuch" he stated and they watched the young man blanche.

"Oh I forgot, what do they get for Assaulting the Generals wife?" she asked next and watched Langan's eyes dart from her to Alex and back "That's right Trevor, you just assaulted my wife" she grinned and he let out a squeak

"You get to deliver the lashes General" Jorje told her Olivia grinned

"I'll think about it while young Trevor here enjoys a stay in the brig" Olivia looked up at a couple of waiting soldiers "Arrest him for assault on an officer" she told them and then leant down and told Trevor "Just so you know Trev, I was the first, and I intend to be the last and only one to make love to my wife. Your friends lied to you. I suggest you pick your friends more carefully in the future" then she stood and let the two soldiers take over. As they bound his wrists behind him he declared his right to a fair trial. Olivia told him to shut it and the soldiers led him off still yelling.

"Always trouble around you Benson" Jorje chuckled and clapped her on the back, she scowled at him which made him laugh harder. "Go home and ravish your wife. I will be doing the same shortly"

"You are married?" Alex asked

"Yes ma'am, 5 years, 2 kids and before you ask yes, totally monogamous" he grinned and whistling walked off towards the new camp ground.

Olivia took her wife's hand and led her over to a Hummer. They sat in the back and got driven back to the compound. It was a jarring ride and she wished she could make it smoother. That night at dinner she made the comment to everyone that she wished the trails were in better condition, it would make the trips a lot faster. Fin took note and decided to keep his eye out when he returned to the old Las Angeles.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Ok all, ready for this to take a spin. Bet you didn't see it coming. Hope you enjoy still.**_

The next day Fin and his team left early. Olivia was up to see him off but her young wife was still in bed warn out. She was informed by the Major of the Military Police that their new prisoner was still calling for a trial and that he was led on.

She paid him another visit and told him to pipe down and take it like a man, there were plenty of witnesses. He knew he was guilty and he was feeling gullible for being sucked in by his friend's lies. If he continued being a pain he would just prolong his stay. She also told him he was safe from the lashes and to stop panicking. She warned him further if he touched or even spoke to Alex again she would kill him. She then left him very quiet and subdued. She told the Major when he was released he was to return to the second camp as was not welcome in her territory. He nodded and she left.

Olivia helped around the camp a bit that day, checked on how her barge was going to take equipment across the river. She showed the engineers her new farm equipment and they assured her it would be big enough to handle it. They were the experts. At lunch the convoy who had the task to get more portable toilets arrived back with another load. They major showed her some more equipment too. Portable camp showers, which was great because currently the refugees were getting buckets of water from the river and sponge bathing. The portable showers were black bags you left out in the sun, the sun heated the water in the bag and allowed for a 5 minutes shower. He'd brought back hundreds of them. 1 was handed out per family, if they were vigilant a couple could have a shower at a time.

At 1500 she was requested to return to the compound, they had a bit of an emergency. Scowling she hurried back wondering what had gone wrong. She was met in the basement by Elliott who looked worried. As they walked towards the infirmary he told her that a maintenance man had been working on the generator giving it its fortnightly maintenance and had taken too long. His boss had gone down to see what the holdup was and found him unconscious on the floor. Elliott said he came around just before he called her and was making claims that the wall wasn't a wall and that the spanner went through. Olivia looked at him startled. What did that mean? He shrugged and said Abbie, Serena and Casey were sitting with him at the moment trying to get him to talk.

Olivia hurried into the infirmary and looked around. She saw Alex who had just come out from visiting her father and waved her to follow them as Elliott led them into another room. An older portly man with a blue uniform and a name tag that read Dave sat on a bed, his boss hovering nearby, her other friends and commanding officers there also. Dave looked pretty peaky and was sucking in the Oxygen. She turned to Melinda who was reading his chart.

"Is he Ok?" she asked the doc

"He has a concussion from where he hit his head, has some shock and appears to be suffering from delusions"

"I aint delusional, I'm telling you the spanner went straight through the wall" Dave shouted then looked at the General "You gotta believe me General, go look for yourself if you don't. The wall looks metal right, just a stupid wall. So in my frustration I can throw the spanner at it instead of hitting the generator and causing a disaster, so I do." He said then paused taking in a deep breath, his eyes wide "I put everything into that throw, I'm really angry, I think I may break the spanner but I don't care. Imagine my surprise when the spanner goes all the way through the wall. I hear a whistling, the airs being sucked out of the room and everything starts going black. I swore I heard a female voice before I passed out though and there was a light"

Olivia looked at the man who appeared to be speaking earnestly. His eyes weren't bloodshot, he didn't smell of alcohol so for now she would hold judgement

"What did the voice say Dave?" she asked

"Welcome" Dave replied "I swear General I aint loopy, please just go have a look"

"I will Dave, you just rest" she smiled at him then ordered everyone out. She even motioned for Dave's boss and led them into the corridor where they could all be alone. Dave's boss was called George and she asked him if he had seen anything unusual when he went down there.

"No ma'am. As soon as I entered the room I saw Dave on the floor, he had my whole attention. I called for assistance and then conducted basic first aid until help arrived and we came here"

"Alright, you go back inside and stay with Dave." She told him and he hurried off "Melinda does Dave have a history of this, is he a drinker, anything?"

"No, besides partaking in too much greasy food he has never shown any signs of mental breakdown"

"Hmmm, his anger?" Olivia asked next

"Says he's going through marital problems" Melinda told her. Olivia nodded and turned to Elliott next

"Go to the basement, get me 7 portable spotlights, 7 breathing apparatus and earmuffs. Meet me down in the generator room" he nodded and quickly hurried off. "Melinda you're with us on this in case we need some medical expertise"

"You don't seriously believe him do you?" she asked shocked

"Go hand over your shift for an hour" Olivia ordered in a stern voice and Melinda hurried off to do as ordered while Olivia looked at her wife and friends "I don't know what is going on but Dave is sane until proven otherwise. If he says there is a hole in the wall then there is a hole in the wall"

No one argued and Melinda came back. They hurried down to the generator room, Olivia eager to get inside, she loved solving mysteries. She didn't dare go in without ear protection though. Elliott hurried up to them with another soldier who helped carry the equipment. Olivia read his name tag. Cassidy. His rank showed Corporal.

"Corporal Cassidy. Stand guard at this door, no one enters understood" Olivia questioned as they took the torches he carried.

"Yes ma'am" he fired off a salute once his hands were free. Once everyone had their earmuffs and facemasks on they stepped inside the door and shut it firmly behind them. Outside Cassidy was praying there was nothing wrong with the generator, he liked his hot showers.

Olivia led the group around the massive generator and to the back wall. She instructed everyone to span out, the room was over 40ft long as they searched for the hole. Olivia had a feeling it would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack and as she looked at the wall she had a feeling Dave was going mad. There was no way that was anything other than metal. She moved forward and wrapped on it, sure sounded like metal. Seeing what she was doing the others moved forward and started doing the same.

The sound of ringing metal could be heard until suddenly there was a loud "Thump". Everyone turned and looked at Casey who was staring at the wall in front of her. Olivia hurried over and swept her torch over the wall. Dave wasn't mad, there was the hole. Olivia shone her torch through but couldn't see anything other than what appeared to be a corridor of some sort. She shook her head, maybe it just backed onto one of the other corridors in the compound? But surely they would have heard the generator in passing. The generator was on the lowest level and away from the rest of the compound due to the noise.

"Holy shit" Abbie muttered and Olivia shot her a look. "Man I have a feeling this is going to be like when we discovered the compound 15 years ago"

"Which begs the question why we didn't find it sooner" Elliot stated

"It wasn't on the map" Serena supplied

"We found other rooms not on the map"

"Who would have thought to check to make sure the wall in the Generator room was metal?" Casey asked exasperated.

"Stop bickering and help me figure out to open this" Olivia was knocking on the wall and figured the panel that appeared to be some type of mix of glass and plastic made to look like metal was about the size of a door. Everyone crowded around and those close to Olivia used touch to feel for a handle or a button or anything else to open the door. It was Elliott who found the little lever and cried out. They shone the torch on it to see it was quite well hidden but you could find it if you knew what you were looking for.

He gave it a quick pull and the door slid sideways with a whoosh. They stared in shock and looked at each other before Olivia shone her torch into the corridor and tentatively stepped forward. She knew the second she stepped from stone floor to smooth tile. They all blinked blinded by the suddenly bright lights that lit the length of the corridor and jaws fell open in shock as a female voice greeted them

"Welcome"

"Fuck me" Abbie breathed as they all stepped forward then jumped as the door shut behind them "I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore"

Understatement of the century.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the future I created

_**Hey all, short one but I hope you like it. **_

Olivia estimated the corridor was a couple of hundred feet long as they cautiously made their way down it before it curved to the left and continued for another couple of hundred feet and they came up against another door. Knowing what they were looking for Olivia easily found the door handle and activated the door. It whooshed open and they stepped forward. No lights came on. Olivia frowned and turned on her torch.

"I wish we had some light" she mumbled then jumped as that eerie woman's voice stated

"Do you wish for lights?" What the hell? Olivia was dumbfounded.

"Er yes please. Lights would be good" and then could only stare as they came on and lit up a room 3 times as big as one in the compound. It was full of glass and computers that made theirs look like toys.

"What is this place?" Melinda asked next just as Olivia felt a hand slip into hers and saw Alex looking around rather tentatively.

"VIP fallout shelter Marc II. One on 5 Secretly Commissioned in 2108 by President Stanton in case of a disaster. Work commenced February 2109 Completed in May 2115, due for inspection August 15, 2115."

"Wow, they finished it only 2 months before the disaster" Elliott whistled. Olivia frowned and looked up at the ceiling

"You are an intelligent computer?"

"Affirmative. I am programmed to answer questions or do tasks recorded in my memory bank"

"Such as turn on lights" Olivia asked

"Affirmative"

"Ok, do you know the current date and time?"

"Affirmative, October 16 2180" the computer replied

"Awesome" Abbie grinned "I can't believe this, we've thought we've had modern living and then we discover this gem"

"Easy Abbie, we don't know what this gem is yet" Olivia stated and led the group around the room checking the computers which appeared to be just glass monitors sitting on desks. She couldn't see keyboards or a desktop. She touched a screen and it came to life

"A touch screen" Casey was wide eyed, she was a bit of a techie. "These are awesome"

"Computer what can you tell us about this place" Olivia asked

"Shall I utilise the main screen"

"Er OK" Olivia replied and blinked when a large screen on the far wall lit up. They watched as the computer explained that the place was 15 main floors of military base and hotel spreading hundreds of square miles under the hills, plains and forests in all directions. This level was the second level, with another floor above with offices for Gov't officials, VIP's and head of the military.

There were three different messes on level 3, 7 and 12. There were half a dozen gyms, a few libraries, level 4 was for schools and higher learning. Level 15 held the games rooms, basketball court, squash courts, spas and pool and all sorts of recreational entertainment. There were Laundromats on every floor, shops. Level 14, the whole level was the infirmary with over 400 beds, theatres, special care wards, ICU's, x ray departments, hydrotherapy, path centre, laboratory etc. Poor Melinda went weak at the knees. Level 13 was one large hydroponics bay where wheat and produce could be grown year round for food. Unreal.

The other 8 floors were made up of apartments and rooms. Each room slept a minimum of 4 and some of the bigger apartment slept up to 10. Each room had at least one bathroom, its own kitchen and lounge. All fully furnished including entertainment with stereos and TV's with inbuilt channels with TV shows and movies and games. Heaven. Every floor had over 500 rooms. Olivia was staggered. How did they manage to do it without the ground collapsing?

"Computer can you print out the floor plans for this level, level 1, the infirmary and one level of accommodation" she looked around

"Printing now" the computer stated and a large machine came on to her right and she hurried over to it to take off the pieces of paper

"Computer are you aware of the compound nearby?" Elliot asked

"Affirmative, constructed in 2010 and completed in 2012. Considered antiquated by President Stanton who built this shelter"

"Computer is this a military compound also?" Olivia thought to ask next

"Unable to answer, classified information"

"Computer, I am not sure if you can see me but I have four stars on my shoulder. I am the General of the Army, the highest ranked officer. Is this a military compound as well?" Olivia kept her temper in check, no point getting mad at a computer.

"Confirming" the voice stated and they waited patiently "Identity confirmed. Military base located on levels 17-20"

"Holy shit" Elliott whistled

"Computer how do we access these levels?" Olivia asked

"Pass key required. Please input full name, rank and password into computer in front of you" the computer stated and Olivia watched as the computer in front of her came to life with a form and touch keypad. She quickly inputted her name and requested the others do likewise. Once they were completed the computer told them to go to a machine in the far left corner and too their amazement they found photo ID's there and she handed them out. Next they were guided to another machine that requested to scan their eyes.

Following that the computer stated they had access to the lower levels. Elevators were located through the building and they could request to go to all levels. Requests to go to Military levels would require an eye scan and a swipe of their ID over the scan panel, a grey box on the inside of the elevator. Neat.

"Computer, how is this compound powered" Olivia asked the question bugging her

"Powered by 2 trianthium crystals. Life expectancy 10,000 years, power currently used 0.0000001%." replied the computer

"What the hell are Trianthium Crystals?" Alex whispered to Olivia, it was the first time she had spoken. Olivia shrugged, there were a million questions needing answering but now was not the time for it. She looked at her map of the current floor, one of the questions being how this place was in perfect running order. It had taken them ages to work out and to restore the equipment in the other compound. She mentally shrugged

"Lets go exploring" she told them.

They found the elevators and were a tad nervous in using them but were guided gently down a floor where they explored a library and an enormous mess hall and kitchen and pantry which was not surprisingly empty. They wouldn't have had time to stock it yet. They found a gym and marvelled at the high tech gear.

Next they went to the school level, seeing all the classroom, all the literature and the learning facilities for higher education learning. Wow. Then it was on to a floor which had the sleeping quarters. Using their passes they were able to access a room and could only twirl around in delight at the luxuries it held. Alex looked at Casey

"I think we found the Ritz Carlton" she teased of the woman remembering what she'd told her mother on their arrival, wow was it less than 2 weeks ago? Amazing. Casey just chuckled as they inspected the kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms. Olivia dragged Alex into the master bedroom and they tested a bed. Nice.

"I think I could get used to this" Alex chuckled "As lovely as our room is, this would be the ultimate, being able to stay in, cook our own food, watch our own TV."

"Hmmm. Yes it would be nice. If we move the compound into here we could use the old compound for refugees, some could even live here, there will be plenty of rooms"

"We should get onto it Liv, no dawdling. The camps are better than nothing but they could be inside out of the cold"

"I know, it just seems a waste, all that hard work for the last week for nothing" Olivia sighed

"Never for nothing" Alex kissed her quickly "Common, we've got to get Melinda to the infirmary"

Olivia laughed and nodded and they scrambled off the bed and hurried to join the others, blushing at their good natured teasing. The hurried back to a set of elevators and headed for the infirmary. They got off into a main corridor and signs on the wall pointed them in directions they wanted to go. You had wards A-D and reception to your left. ER, Theatre, X-ray and path centre to the right.

They went left first and did a quick ten minute walk through the wards and the reception. They had everything there you could every dream of and more, some stuff Melinda had never seen before and would have to study up on. Next they went to ER and found it fully stocked with 8 cubicles, a crash room and a secured room which a patient couldn't get out of. For aggressive patients Melinda told them.

Next it was onto theatre that made their current theatres seem medieval. Then to Imaging where they had x-rays, ultrasound, CAT scan machine, bone density the works, then the path centre which was full of all technical stuff as was the LAB. Wow, they could really improve the quality of the medications they made in this LAB.

They had to drag Melinda out of the Infirmary as they checked out level 15 and the gyms and courts and the pool. The pool required maintenance, it had a few cracks but she could see it becoming a favourite. Checking her watch she could see it was nearly 1900, they'd been here for hours.

"OK, enough for the day. Tomorrow we'll come back and discuss how we're going to handle the migration into here."

"We're going to live here?" Serena asked

"Yes, we will, the whole compound unless people want to stay where they are, then we can bringing the refugees"

"Ok" Casey nodded "No complaints from me"

"Me either, it will be good for Kathy and I to have some more space" Elliott grinned

"Yeah well stop breeding like rabbits and you'll have space" Abbie teased him and he growled at her.

"OK enough" they stepped into the lift and requested floor 2. The lift whooshed up and they were stepping out into the computer room again. "Computer is there another way back to the compound beside the way we came"

"Level one, south east corridor leads to stairwell near the compounds library" the computer showed them the display on the main screen

"Thankyou" Olivia stated "Computer, where is the main entrance to this shelter?"

"Main entrance currently blocked by fallen boulders. Located on Level One. Printing" it stated and Olivia went over to the machine and pulled off the piece of paper

"Alright all, lets go back home for now and try and wrap our heads around this tomorrow. Melinda you need to go see Dave and let him know his not crazy but he is not to tell anyone else. Elliott, I want you to organise a guard to replace Cassidy for the night and one for where ever we come out" they had crowded in the elevator again and zoomed up to level one. They searched for the corridor and located it, letting themselves through like pro's now and walking the several hundred meters to the next door "We speak of this to no one until we know how we are going to handle this" she told them and opened the door.

On the other side of the door they came face to face with a startled Kathy Stabler.

"Elliott, Olivia, guys?" she looked behind them to the long corridor "Dammit, what did I miss out on this time?"


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Sorry it has taken so long, but I have been kinda busy. I think 3 stories on the go at once is 2 too many. I will update everything when I can. I haven't forgotten any of them. Be patient. R&R. Be nice._

The next morning Olivia was waiting in the meeting room in the compound, her commanding officers, including Kathy Stabler, were also there as the waited for the Elders to pile in. Olivia saw her father and waved him over, indicating the seat near Alex who was sitting next to her. After waiting several minutes she stood and the room went silent, waiting expectantly.

"I won't beat around the bush. Yesterday we found a new updated compound by pure accident. While the one we are currently living in was commissioned in 2010 the one we found yesterday was completed 2 months prior to the apocalypse. It's modern, it has 15 floors, 8 of which are small rooms or apartments, approx 500 per floor" she paused as there were lots of murmurs of surprise before calling for quiet

"There are two floors for offices, 1 a dedicated education floor, another has hydroponics bays for growing food and there is a whole floor for a hospital, and an entertainment floor for sports, pools, spas etc."

People started to call out questions but Olivia held up her hands in order to quieten them

"No questions for now, we need to take you through to have a look then we need to start organising the moving of people through to there. My main priority are the refugees. They need to have somewhere warm to stay for the winter, however I can't offer them rooms without thinking of the people I have been taking care of for the last 15 years" she paused and looked around at the nodding elders

"Therefore once we have a quick tour I am going to leave you in charge of organising the moving of the compound into the new rooms. Serena, Kathy you will help and record which family goes in which room. Start on level 6. I want level five for Elders and Military Commanders. Casey, Abbie, Alex, I want you to find your little teenage helpers since they know the system and get them to help you move the refugees." She looked at her wife who nodded but didn't meet her eyes. Poor thing was still embarrassed by their overnight exploits in bed. She may seem like a good little girl, straight laced and a bit timid but get her wife into bed and she's a hell cat. Olivia had the scratches on her back to prove it.

Olivia got her head back in the game "Elliott you will stay with me, the rest of you dismissed" she waited until Elliott and her were left in the room.

"What's up?" Elliott asked

"We're going to check out the military compound" Olivia stood "I don't want to take everyone down there until we know what's down there"

"Understandable" Elliott nodded "I can't see what they can utilise with 4 floors though. Maybe it's a training ground"

"I don't know El. I can't see a pile of vehicles down there as I can't imagine how they got them 17 stories down but maybe we'll find some firearms, mortars, some uniforms and maybe some equipment." Olivia scratched her head "But in case there is information down there that we don't want bantered around I wanted to keep the rest of them out for now"

"Alright, so shall we go have a look" Elliott stood and led the way out of the room and through the compound until they got to the corridor leading into the first floor of the... ? What should they call it. Olivia figured it was almost like an underground city. Ok so they would call it a city for now.

Once in the first floor she saw Casey and Serena behind a desk looking at a computer. A quick glance and they saw that Casey had accessed a program which was enabling her to see sleeping arrangements for each room on floor 5. That way she could match up rooms to the size of the family. Good idea.

"Good morning computer"

"Good morning General Benson" came the voice. Olivia smiled, she was getting used to this as she strode towards the elevators. Elliott whistling along behind her. Once in the elevator Olivia swiped her card and requested level 17. There was a pause then the elevator plummeted towards 17. If they hadn't experienced the elevator yesterday they would have panicked at the speed they were carried at. As it was the elevator came to a controlled stop and the doors opened. They stepped into a hall which lit up as they entered

"Welcome general" The voice came again and Olivia chuckled

"Computer are you everywhere in this place"

"Negative General. I am on Levels 1, 2 and 17-20 only to assist you. I am not located in the General living areas"

"Good to know, I like my private life private" Olivia chuckled "So tell me computer, what's on this level"

"Storage"

"Want to elaborate" Elliott chuckled when Olivia sighed

"Uniforms, equipment, stationary, rations,"

"What type of equipment?" Olivia asked next as they walked down the hall to the first door

"Canteen, vests, tents, bedding, night vision, radios"

"I get it" Olivia said as she opened the door she was in front of and the room lit up and her mouth dropped at the size of the room which was stacked from floor to ceiling with shelving full of uniforms. As they walked up and down the aisle the saw uniform pants of all colours, not just their standard desert camouflage. But also Black and grey, green and brown, all black. Each shelf was marked with sizing.

Good lord and these were just the pants, they could have an army of tens of thousands and have a full set of uniforms for them. Shaking their heads and slightly in shock they decided to leave further exploring until later as they headed for level 18.

Chief Warrant Officer Monique Jeffries and her patrol unit were assigned to patrol the North West corner of their land. She was very much aware, as everyone was, of the tensions in the territory since the first mention of the upcoming war. General Benson had made it clear that they were not to let their guard down, that other War Lords may try to take advantage of the situation. She had briefed her closest Commanders and friends on it and it had trickled down through the system until even the recruits looked at each other sideways.

She looked over the unit under her command. It was a small unit, usually only 10 strong it had been boosted by re enlistees to 15. 13 of them were on foot, with two of them in a striker racing back and forward while the rest of them were spread out approximately 5 yards apart, scanning the ground, trees and horizon for any signs of trouble.

She got along with all but one in her squad, Corporal Chester Lake. He was a bit of a loudmouth, hated authority, especially females in authority. He was a good soldier and if he followed orders he would be a lot further up the chain and giving orders himself now. Right now Corporal Lake seemed to be taking today's assignment seriously enough, he was covering off the left flank, his friend and fellow Corporal Brian Cassidy next to him. Unlike Lake, Cassidy had no problems with authority and was rising fast.

It was overcast today, they were expecting the first heavy rains of fall. She had made her team pack their wet weather ponchos just in case. They already carried a lot of weight when they wore full armour on patrol, an extra couple of pounds wouldn't hurt.

Today was a slow day, they'd been out since 0700, it was now 0800. It was cold, her hands ached around her M-4, she could barely feel her toes and she couldn't wait for 1000hrs when the atmosphere finally warmed up.

Laughter to her left had her turning her head towards Lake and Cassidy who seemed to be sharing a joke. She didn't begrudge her men that, as long as they kept their mind on the job. At this moment Lake wasn't watching the border to his left and was making faces at Cassidy.

She was about to reprimand him but could only watch in horror as an arrow streaked out of the trees and embedded itself in his thigh. He screamed in agony and clutched at his leg as he went down. It took Monique half a second to realise what had happened and she yelled "Take cover, Cassidy get Lake"

"On it Chief" Cassidy was dragging a screaming Lake behind a fallen tree. Monique ran behind another tree gasping when another arrow embedded in the side of it just as she ran past. This was all too real now as a hail of arrows started to rain down on them and she ordered her men to not waste their bullets until the enemy was seen.

"Gearson, get on the radio and get me some backup NOW" she yelled at the communications specialist. He was fumbling with his radio before she finished.

Corporal Jane Toovey was bored. Why did she have to get radio duty at the base. All she did all day was organise rides for Officers too lazy to do it themselves. Or do trouble shooting for someone in the field who had forgotten something he was supposed to take on patrol.

That's why when Private Gearson's panicked voice came over the airways requesting assistance as they were under attack she literally froze for at least ten seconds before she turned and yelled for her supervisor.

He came racing in and took over the radio ordering her to sound the siren that will alert the base to an impending attack. She hurried over to the alarm and hit it noticing her hands were shaking. Shit, this was real.

The peel of an alarm that reverberated through the camp startled Alex who was in the registration camp with Abbie. She heard Abbie swear and the next thing she knew her friend had her by the arm and was dragging her out of the tent while yelling at everyone remaining to arm themselves.

"Abbie wait, what's going on?" Alex asked as they hurried out of the tent "What is that awful sound?"

"Attack siren" Abbie told her as she ran, dragging Alex behind her, as fast as she could towards the gate of the compound. Abbie knew if she wanted to live she had to get Alex to safety or Olivia would kill her. "Someone in the territory is currently being attacked."

Alex froze for a second pulling them to a stop, her face pale. Was Velez attacking so soon? Abbie turned and looked at her and tugged on her arm hard

"Alex snap out of it. You need to get back into the compound"

Alex blinked and looked around at people running everywhere, some refugees, looking for family and picking up whatever they needed to arm themselves. Some military personnel who were racing to strategically place themselves around the camp to protect the refugees.

"The people" Alex stated and Abbie just about pulled her arm out of her socket

"The soldiers will protect them, it's their job"

"But we are soldiers" Alex protested

"No" Abbie stopped and pointed a finger at Alex "You are the General's wife and the number one target for every warlord surrounding our territory. They get their hands on you, they control Olivia. She'd give up this compound for you, she'd give up herself to save the compound" Abbie was furious and Alex was starting to get it slowly "Now hurry up and get your ass in the compound Lt. Commanders orders" she shouted.

Alex looked at the gates about 300yards away, back at Abbie and took off running. Abbie was beside her all the way. Alex was about 50 meters from the gate when she heard Abbie make a weird sound and quickly turned to see her best friend standing in shock, an arrow sticking through her right shoulder.

"Abbie" she screamed and raced for her. People turned in their direction and realised immediately someone was attacking the base.

Alex caught her friend as she started to collapse to the ground. Abbie locked her legs and managed to stay upright

"You need to go" she groaned and Alex shook her head

"Not without you, Serena would kill me" Alex told her and startled as gunfire exploded from behind them. Abbie offered a weak smile and leant on Alex as they made their way to the gate.

A couple of soldiers saw them coming and raced forward, Alex screamed at them to help Abbie and then just screamed in fear as an arrow landed two feet in front of them. One soldier had his M-4 at the ready watching their backs, the other helped half drag half carry Abbie into the compound where a Hummer was already waiting.

Alex and Abbie were bundled inside and the Hummer tore forwards towards the basement to get Abbie to the hospital. The driver floored it while the soldier in the passenger seat called ahead providing information and requesting Dr Warner be available.

Alex turned to her friend who was pale and grimacing in pain. She noticed her friend was bleeding badly and she had no idea what to do. She had heard once that pressure stopped bleeding.

"Abbie, I'm going to put pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding" Abbie grimaced, but did not respond in any other way. Alex took trembling hands and wrapping her fingers around the arrow to maximise pressure she pressed hard on the wound. Abbie groaned and closed her eyes scaring Alex "Abbie open your eyes, stay awake, talk to me." Abbie did not respond and Alex looked at her hands which were now red with blood.

"Hurry up" she yelled "Major Carmichael just lost consciousness." And alarmed the driver did as he was told.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hey all, my creative juices flowed tonight, they have been MIA for quite some time. Hope you enjoy.**_

Olivia stepped off the elevator with Elliott, intrigued to find out what was on this level.

"Computer, what have we got?"

"General Benson, your soldiers on level one are requesting your presence."

Olivia looked at Elliott and raised a curious brow "Are they mentioning why?"

"The attack siren has been sounded"

Olivia didn't wait to hear more, she raced for the elevator with Elliott close behind and hurriedly requested floor one. Her stomach churned as she wondered what had happened. Once inside the elevator she instructed Elliott to find out what the hell was going on, she was going to find her wife and make sure she was safe. When the elevator pinged at the first floor they raced off, Elliott not pausing as he ran towards the entrance.

Olivia turned to Casey who was looking very upset.

"Casey?"

"It's Abbie, she's taken an arrow to the chest getting Alex safe. Serena is hysterical" Casey was shaking

"Where are they?" Olivia asked

"In the infirmary, Alex came with them keeping pressure on her wound"

"Dammit. I need you to stay here and keep registering everyone, the quicker we get everyone inside the better" Olivia spun and raced for the compound.

Alex was sitting in the infirmary rocking back and forward, her hands and clothes still covered with Abbie's blood. Serena was up pacing the floor talking to herself and sobbing quietly. The infirmary door flew open and they looked over .

Olivia came racing in her face a mixture of relief and anger. Olivia seemed to see Serena first and hurried to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Alex could not hear what was said between them but knew Olivia was comforting her friend. Alex stayed where she was, too tired to move. She waited until Serena pulled herself together and stepped back.

"Where's Alex?" she heard Olivia ask next and rose a surprised brow. Olivia obviously hadn't seen her on her rush to comfort her friend. She watched as Serena indicated where she was sitting and Olivia spun round to face her.

Alex had heard the saying, blood draining from ones face but she hadn't seen it until now.

"Alex!" Olivia cried and rushed over to kneel in front of her and gentle start checking her over. Alex looked down at her hands and clothes still caked in Abbie's blood sand shivered. "Are you alright, has anyone checked you over?"

"Liv I'm fine, it's Abbie's blood" Alex shivered again and Olivia sighed in relief and not caring that they had an audience pulled Alex off the chair and into her arms, placing frantic kisses all over her face. Alex snuggled in closer, feeling safer in her lover's arms.

"I will find out who did this, he will be shown no mercy" Olivia looked up at the distraught Serena "I promise"

Serena nodded and resumed her pacing while Olivia sat on the floor and cradled Alex to her tightly. Alex lay her head on Olivia's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the scent of her wife soothe her and wash over her.

It felt like only seconds later that Olivia gently shook her shoulder and she came to with a start, realising she had fallen asleep. Oh my. Glancing up she saw, Melinda and Doc standing in front of them in blood spattered scrubs. Kathy Stabler was also present.

"Oh! Abbie?" she asked, her stomach filled with dread

"Is going to be just fine thanks to your quick thinking" Melinda nodded approvingly and Alex sagged in relief as Olivia gave her a tight squeeze. "We removed the arrow and tidied the wound. She will be winged for a couple of weeks, will need some physio therapy but I am confident that she will soon be back to 100%"

"Thankyou" Alex sighed and looked around the room for Serena "Where's Serena?"

"Already with Abbie" Olivia smiled and gently urged Alex to her feet before offering a groan and stretching her tired abused muscles. Alex had slept for nearly two hours while they waited and Olivia had realised the past few months were catching up with her young wife and let her sleep. She had spoken quietly with Serena, assuring her again they would catch whoever was responsible and make them pay. Serena had nodded but remained silent while continuing to pace.

Kathy had arrived only minutes before Alex had woken. The entire compound had been moved with haste and little hiccup into the new 'city'. Most people did not have a lot of possessions to pack and with the alarm ringing they all felt they would be safer in the city. Kathy had chuckled when she had mentioned the looks on people's faces when the computer had welcomed each family's arrival. Olivia wasn't sure if she was going to love or hate that computer.

"I suggest you all go home and come back later when Abbie is awake. She will be out for a few hours yet. I have got her on a strong course of antibiotics as the tip of the arrow had splintered and was rusty" she held up a hand when they went to protest "Doc and I agree she only needs Serena with her at this time." Melinda looked pointedly at Alex then Olivia "General your wife needs a bath and a nap, she's had a traumatic day herself, let alone the last few months"

Olivia wanted to protest but she could see that Alex was about out on her feet. She nodded. She would get Alex tucked up in bed then find Elliot and find out what was going on. Hopefully he had some idea who had ordered the attack by now.

"Fine, but you let me know immediately if Abbie wakes up" Olivia ordered and both Doctors nodded before leaving to see if there were any other patients that needed assistance.

"Come" Kathy stated "I will take you and show you your new room"

"New room?" Olivia frowned

"Yes, I took the liberty of moving yours and Alex's items into the city. You have a new apartment not far from Elliot and I. It is not much different to the one you saw yesterday apparently, just bigger"

Olivia raised a brow at that, the one she'd seen yesterday was pretty darn big. Wrapping an arm around Alex's waist she gently steered her wife out of the infirmary as they followed Kathy through the compound and to the reception area of the new city. Casey was there, hurriedly processing families and getting one of their helpers to escort them where to go. Casey looked up sharply as they entered and Olivia cursed as she realised they hadn't let her know Abbie's prognosis.

"Abbie's fine" Olivia hastily assured and Casey's shoulders slumped in relief "A little banged up, Melinda still has her sleeping. She should be awake later in the afternoon for a visit"

"Good" Casey nodded "Serena OK?" she asked of her good friend

"Very relieved" Olivia smiled and Casey nodded before turning to Alex eyes widening "Alex, are you hurt?" she cried causing everyone to turn and stare at Alex who blushed

"No, it's all Abbie's, I'm fine" Alex waved away her concern "Shower, change of clothes and I can come out and help"

"Not before you rest" Olivia growled

"Olivia" Alex sighed

"Don't make me order you Lt" Olivia glared and Alex pulled away from her and stiffened

"Fine General" Alex snapped off a salute before turning to Kathy and missing the look of anguish cross her wife's features "Can you show me to the Generals and my apartment?"

Kathy flicked a look at Olivia who still looked horrified and with a resigned sigh she led the Generals wife to her apartment. Olivia went to follow but Alex shot her a look.

"You need to be with your men, they need you" she told her wife

"You need me" Olivia stated hotly and in that second Alex forgot her anger with her wife, Olivia truly cared for her. She offered a soft smile

"Always" she told her wife "But your people need you more right now, someone has declared war on us Olivia. They need your guidance. I am fine, I'll be safe inside our room soon. I will sleep for an hour or so and then help Casey OK"

Olivia looked at her wife and forced herself to think rationally with her head and not her heart. The fact that Alex was in her heart was for dissecting later, right now she needed to go win a war. Moving forward she was mindless of the refugees watching and swept Alex into her arms to kiss her passionately, gaining strength from knowing Alex was safe and cared for her too. Pulling back she stared into her lovely wife's sparkling blue eyes and grinned

"You're going to keep me on my toes wife"

"That I am Liv, that I am" Alex smiled and then turned and hurried to where Kathy held the elevator. Once she was out of sight Olivia turned and took in all the beaming faces. She fought a blush, she had forgotten all about their audience. A quick look at Casey and she saw her friend looking slightly smug and a lot better than when she had walked in.

"Not a word Lt" she growled playfully when Casey opened her mouth. She shook her head and with a sigh hurried back toward the compound.

She hurried to the basement and found it a hive of activity, trucks were being used to convey terrified refugees into the compound and Hummers also carried wounded. Medical personnel were doing triage in a corner to determine who could stay and who needed to go into the infirmary. She figured they were being transported from the outside infirmary and anyone wounded in battle.

Olivia's mind raced as she went to the armoury for her battle gear and M-4. As she pulled on her body armour her mind raced as to how anyone had gotten onto her land undetected. She could only think they had managed to slip through at night and had laid low until this morning. It was too dangerous to conduct patrols at night and anyone could slip past the guard huts on the road.

Dammit she should have see this coming. Jorje's fence seemed totally reasonable now. Shit, speaking of Jorje, she hoped he wasn't under attack also. Once her body armour was on she pulled on her helmet and grabbed her M-4 from the armourer who had it loaded and also handed her extra magazines which she put in the supplied pouches in her body armour. Finally the armourer handed her a fresh canteen of cool water and pointed behind her to a waiting Humvee.

"Thank you Private" she nodded to the young man who saluted her and she hurried to where a Corporal was waiting. He saluted her sharply and held the door open for her as she slid in before closing it and hurrying around to the driver's seat and climbing in, revving the engine and taking off down the tunnel, making sure to give way to vehicles coming in.

"How's it looking out there Corporal?" she asked

"I've barely been out of the base ma'am" he replied "I drove Lt General Stabler out a few hours ago and have just been transporting officers since then. There are a lot of scared people though, both refugees and military"

"Understandable" Olivia nodded

"I haven't heard much except what has been on the radio, people calling in the injured. Our borders seem to be getting the worst hits, we seem to have either killed, captured or pushed back those who made it to the compound"

"Captured?"

"Yes ma'am, a few that are wounded or surrendered" he nodded and Olivia nodded

"What about the new territory?"

"I have not heard ma'am"

Of course he hadn't, he wasn't an officer. She needed to speak with Elliot. As they sped through the tunnel she remained silent, aware of all the vehicles racing in the other direction. Realising it was truck loads of refugees and wounded. God damn it, how had they been taken by surprise like this? She had all this equipment and she had been defenceless, they had gotten all the way in to the heart of her territory. She was furious with herself for thinking they were invincible.

As they burst from the tunnel the Corporal slowed and she told him to take her to where ever Lt General Stabler was. They ended up at the base command centre. She nodded and thanked him before exiting the vehicle.

She returned salute to two Corporals who were standing at the entrance then nodded as one opened the door for her. She hurried in and found the place a hub of activity. A few attempted to salute but she waved them away and ordered them to carry on.

She found Elliot standing looking over a map with some Majors and a Colonel. A radio was nearby and the map was covered in red and blue marks. Curious she came forward, moving to stand next to Elliot and placed her weapon to the side while taking off her helmet.

"Abbie's fine" she answered his silent question and saw his relief "Now, talk to me" she instructed

"We're not sure who yet, we have a few POW's but as yet they aren't talking. There are a few that are injured that are under guard at the camp hospital. We'll try them once they have been seen too. It appears though they come from several directions and nearby territories"

"So not Velez" Olivia sighed

"Not at this stage"

"Jorje?" she asked next

"Is lucky they spent time on that fence" Elliot told her and Olivia swore silently "They have been able to hold off attacks. I have sent reinforcements and supplies"

"Good" she nodded and looked over the map, it was dominated in red marks with a few spots of blue. "So I offer treaties and they take it as signs of weakness and attack. What were they hoping for?"

"Probably leniency when Velez does arrive" Elliot shrugged "Maybe they wanted out technology and to take the fight to him"

"Idiots, he always has the advantage on his home turf, we know this land, we have the advantage here, plus I hope we can spot a large army coming once Munch gets his new toy airborne" she nodded at the map "What's with the colour coding"

"Ah, red is where we are still fighting the enemy, blue is where we have already won the battle and have either killed, captured or sent the enemy into retreat"

"I hope more of those reds turn into blues soon" Olivia grated, "I want this over soon so we can interrogate prisoners" Olivia looked up at the officers surrounding her "I hope you realise this is only the beginning. Once I have confirmed who is involved we will be invading their territory"

Everyone nodded, they were fully aware.

"How is our supply going?"

"We are coping" the Colonel stepped forward "We are utilising the civilian vehicles and the boats to take more supplies out. The mechanics are working on more vehicles as we speak"

"What about the distribution of food, water, ammunition, larger weaponry?" Olivia asked next

"All taken care of" the Colonel assured

"Hmmm what about shelter and extra clothes, wet weather gear?" she asked and they all looked at her unsure

"Our soldiers are going to be stuck out on the front line tonight and an indefinite future. You expect them to freeze? Have no shelter, nowhere to sleep?" she asked "I want at least 1 command tent, and 1 DRASH tent per front, extreme weather tents too if we can spare them. Get some portable toilets out there too. Sandbags and camo net for protection and securing perimeters around the camp, night vision and anything else you can think of. I want the order to go out that we'll be setting up temporary bases out there, hold each zone" she ordered and several Majors hurried off to do her bidding

"I'm sorry I didn't think of that" Elliot sighed and she pat him on the back

"Woman's perspective, or maybe I just haven't been under the same amount of pressure you have been under for the last few hours." She grinned and he sighed before the radio crackled with new information and they turned back to the task at hand.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chief Jeffries sat behind the rock cropping that protected what remained of her team. They had been bolstered to 25 strong after the attack, she now had 21 remaining after injuries. No deaths thankfully. They had had an intense fire fight, the thick forest around them hindering their targets until finally the arrows stopped hailing down on them. She had ordered her men to hold position before moving approximately 250 meters North to this rock cropping.

Here they had a slight advantage of looking out and down over a small plain and some thinner trees. It would be harder for anyone to sneak up on them. To the North was almost unpassable territory, the south were more soldiers about a mile away and behind them to the East were their own people, she hoped.

The cropping she had picked she knew well. Several medium boulders providing protection from the enemy to the west, then a small trench which they could navigate behind, some smaller boulders and then a small clearing, about 80 yards long by 20 wide which were sheltered by huge boulders and a rather steep cliff on two sides. She felt safe here. She had Corporal Cassidy on watch while others were resting or eating some of their rations. She had received word via the radio they were to set up a camp at this position and hold here, equipment would be forthcoming.

That had been two hours ago and she was still waiting. They had two hours until the sun would go down and they needed time to set up any equipment they may get. As if her thoughts conjured them the communications officer bellowed to her a truck with supplies was 400 yards down the path, he had come as far as he could.

"Sgt Hammond, take 10 men down to retrieve the supplies. I want the tents first so we can start setting them up" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am" he called then quickly pointed and counted out ten men and they hurried off

She turned to a Private next and told him to relieve Cassidy, he had a flare for tent erecting and she would need his help. The Private jogged off and she barked at her soldiers remaining to stack gear at one end of the clearing and pick up any rocks or anything else that would make sleeping on the ground uncomfortable.

They had just completed their task when half a dozen men raced back into the clearing with tents rolled up. By the looks she had a command tent, 2 Arctic tents which could sleep 10 and a 4xDRASH.

"I want the sleeping tents at the rear near the cliff, Command post at the front, I want 6 of you working with Cassidy, get to it" she turned her back on them as more soldiers returned carrying large wooden boxes between two. Hurrying over she saw they were a few M240's and M249's. By the time they finished unloading they had ammo to go with them, plus extra ammo for their M-4's and pistols. They also had a Mortar and several rounds which they would use sparingly. A crate of empty sand bags and a few shovels, some Camo net, food and water supplies, sleeping bags, a change of clothing each and cold weather gear. Oh and a portable loo and shower set up where the Truck was parked.

They also had extra equipment such as night vision goggles and Binoculars, charts, table and fold out chair for the command tent. Within the two hours until night they worked liked fiends. They set up the two sleeping Arctic tents and managed to get 11 sleeping bags in one and 10 in another.

They hung Camo nets, bagged sand and placed them along the front of their natures made trench and placed the three M249's at vantage points. 3 more dugouts were made at the three unprotected sides of their camp and manned with M240's. Each post was equipped with night vision equipment. She was even happy to locate several tarps which she used to cover each post. Just cause you were on lookout duty didn't mean you had to be miserable doing it.

The command tent was set up with the table and chairs and the communications equipment and charts of the area. She utilised pens and paper sent out and drew up a quick roster with three teams of 6 on 8 hour shifts. Each person would relieve a post.

She advised those on night shift they would be starting at 2300hrs and to catch some sleep. It was currently 1800. Day shift would start at 0700, arvo shift at 1500. Night shift immediately hurried off to a tent to get some well earned sleep for the next few hours. Afternoon shift immediately manned their posts while the day shift went to the DRASH tent to relax and prepare some sort of meal for themselves.

That left her with three soldiers who she told would man communications 24hrs and assist her if required. She kept the Staff Sergeant and a Sgt on day and afternoon shift while she would be up and a Corporal would be manning it through the night shift. He immediately went to bed too while herself and the two Sergeants went into the command tent to go over the days adventures and plan for tomorrow.

At 1930 food was kindly brought in for them by a day shift member and they took time out to eat the simple fair of cut dried meat, bread and syruped juice in a container. All washed down by water. By 2130 they decided they were tired and wanted to get a good sleep and retired to bed.

Alex woke with a start, the room was dark and the clock radio displayed it was 1500hrs. She had slept for 3 hours. Oh no. After being shown to her apartment and receiving a warm hug from Kathy she had been left alone to have a rest and clean up. She had immediately stripped out of her soiled clothes and thrown them in the bin. She'd write up a report and get new ones tomorrow.

Wandering into the bathroom she had paused in shock at the luxury of it. No bare concrete here, instead there were blue polished tiles, white porcelain sinks, a large two person bath/spa and a large spacious glassed shower. It would have been rated about 3.5 stars before the great storm she thought.

Hurriedly she used the facilities and stepped into the shower. It come on immediately, hot and strong. She thanked Kathy silently for having the foresight to move them and unpack their toiletries into the bathroom and shower. Sighing she tipped her head back and washed herself from head to toe, studiously ignoring the dull pink water as it slid down the drain. Once she was sure she was clean she hurriedly dried, dressed in t shirt and track pants and made herself a sandwich from a surprisingly well stocked fridge.

Moving into the bedroom she had snuggled down into the large queen size bed, luxuriating in the softer mattress and within seconds she had been fast asleep.

Now she stared at the clock as if willing it to be wrong before uttering a cry and scurrying out of bed. Hastily going to the wardrobe she found her uniforms hung up beside Olivia's and pulled out a shirt and pants. In seconds she was dressed and pulling on boots. Racing out to the lounge room she strapped on her belt and firearm and picking up her hat and making sure she had her key raced out into the corridor.

She passed many awed persons as she made her way to the elevators and once inside requested the first floor. Her stomach flipped as the car shot upwards and in seconds she was stepping shakily out onto the main floor.

She hurried over to where Casey was still receiving a long line of refugees apologising profusely. Cassie smiled at her and told her not to worry about it but it was a tired smile she noted. She spent ten minutes working alongside Casey, noting how she utilised the computer programme she had brought up then kicked Casey off and had a go herself. When she was satisfied she understood she told Casey to take a break and get something to eat.

Casey barely took time to argue before she bolted to wear the conveniences were. Alex smiled and shook her head before turning back to the next person and offering a reassuring smile.

Olivia was holding a meeting with Elliot and several other high ranking Officers, including Kathy, much to Elliot's annoyance. Olivia had vetoed his request for Kathy not to be involved. With Fin and Munch away and Abbie out of commission they needed all the Officers they could get. Even Serena, Casey and Alex had been summonsed for the meeting. Serena wasn't happy but Olivia had promised her that she could return to Abbie, who had woken earlier for a short period before falling back asleep, once the meeting was held.

They were utilising a conference room in the new city. Situated on the first floor, the room was long with a long wooden table and surrounded by over twenty chairs, most of which were taken. Olivia had asked the computer for a suitable room and it had nominated this one.

With the help of the computer and a large screen they were able to bring up a map of their territory and the surrounding ones. They were able to mark each battle front and possible directions that enemy troops had taken and came to a conclusion that all the War Lords bar Jorje must have had some knowledge of participation in the attempted invasion. It had to be a coordinate effort, involving more than just the ones that had turned up for the meeting after her offer of a treaty. They must have spent the time since then amassing troops and planning.

As they were finding out slowly but surely the offer of a treaty was not because Olivia was weakening. She felt sorry for their troops and any innocent civilians who had been pressed into service. Much blood would be spilt by the end.

"So the important thing is to find out how a small band got through security and into my territory and close enough to attack the refugee camp" Olivia asked and looked at her Officers

"Best scenario is that they came in at night and waited for their opportunity." Elliott supplied, "Doing night patrols is too dangerous. I figure they were sent in ahead of the attacks on the border and waited for the attack siren before attacking too"

"Well we know they weren't claiming refugee status, all refugees are searched for weapons upon arrival and everything but blades are confiscated" Olivia sighed then paused as her officers looked at each other uncomfortably. Olivia looked at one of the Colonels then to a couple of Majors before sighing incredulously "For God's sake why not?"

"You did not order it" the Colonel stuttered and she shot him a glare

"Do you have a brain in your head? Can you lot not think for yourselves?" she growled "Are you telling me that you have let people onto my land for weeks fully armed? No wonder they were able to attack us, we must be the laughing stocks of the nation. No wonder they thought they could invade"

Olivia realised exactly how their attackers got in then, they had disguised themselves as refugees, had waited until the borders were attacked and had armed themselves. She looked over at her wife and shivered at the implications. Obviously the group that was sent in did not realise her importance or were not large enough in numbers to risk a kidnapping.

"Some of you had better come up with a good explanation for Major Carmichael and Captain Southerlyn. If my wife had been taken you would have all been demoted to Privates" she turned to a Major and pointed a finger at him "You are in charge of the new arms amnesty. If I see anyone in my territory who is not in the army carrying anything other than a bladed weapon I will hold you responsible"

"Yes ma'am" he quivered and she glared harder when he did not move

"Why are you still here. I gave you a job to do now move it" she growled and he jumped to his feet, saluted and literally bolted from the room, relieved to get away from her.

"You" she pointed at another Major "You're in charge of searching the refugee camp. I want names and Intel on who attacked us by this time tomorrow. Search each tent, empty or occupied. Seize any weapons you find. Take note if you find anything or anyone suspicious and advise Lt General Stabler. Do not arrest yourself"

The Major stood and offered a sharp salute before gathering his paperwork and hurrying from the room. Olivia turned back to the rest of the room, there were 15 left, including herself her friends and other officers.

"I want a battle plan drawn up, I want everything in it including available personnel numbers, weaponry, ammunition, vehicles. I want detailed maps of every surrounding territory and how to access it. I want to know who rules them, where their compounds are and how tight is the security. I want as many civilians protected as possible but I want some shock and awe treatment. Once we have dealt with these territories I don't want others to even remotely think they can attempt an attack" she looked at everyone present "You have 48 hours. Casey, Kathy you're in charge, you were always good at battle strategies. Serena go fill in Abbie when she wakes, it will keep her entertained and stop her from driving you crazy. I want to know any ideas she comes up with. Elliot, Alex you are with me. The rest of you get moving on those plans"

Without looking back she marched from the room causing Elliot and Alex to pack up their folders which they had been taking notes on quickly and to hurry after her. They caught up with her at the lifts

"Where are we going?" Elliot asked

"Mess hall, I'm starving" Olivia grinned "I haven't eaten all day"

"After that" Alex asked, not trying to hide the rolling of her eyes

"We never finished checking out those lower levels" Olivia stated while looking at Elliot "From now on Alex goes where I go, besides we need her help categorising what we need for war"


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Long time coming, hope you like it_

After a quick stop at the mess for sandwiches and coffee to go and asking the kitchen ladies to take something to the officers in the conference room they headed back to the city and caught the elevator to level 18. They already knew what was on 17. 18 proved to be fairly dull, it held archives on every country and their history of the last 20 years, history on war, US enemies and wanted terrorists before the great storm. It also held storage of more computers and anything else deemed appropriate, at the time of the building, to the US army. They only took a cursory look around after the computer parted with the information as they ate their meal.

Next stop was level 19 and the computer informed them that the level stocked weaponry. As they walked into one room they were expecting more M-4's, M-249's or Mortars. What they located had their jaws dropping. They had never seen anything like it

"Computer what is this" Olivia asked flabbergasted

"Laser pistols and rifles General" replied the computer

"Laser, as in a beam? Please explain" Elliot scratched his head

"Self powered, capable of a burst per 2 seconds. Rechargeable and will last 7 days without charging. Pistols and rifles will slice through 5 people in one shot. Cannons will breach reinforced steel"

"Cannons?" Alex asked

"Next room Lt" came the reply as Olivia moved forward and carefully picked up a pistol. It was an alloy casing with a grip, a rounded body and a barrel. It was fitted with a small red dot laser sighting as well as front and back sights. Looking it over she found a small button with a universal power symbol on it. Pressing it lit up a little display screen just above the grip and the pistol vibrated in her hand. Olivia realised if she was to point and shoot right now a small laser beam would destroy whatever she shot at. She carefully turned it off and went to Elliot who was inspecting a rifle. Made in the same material as the pistol and in the same shape of a rifle it offered a more powerful burst as the barrel was larger in diameter. Being longer in length increased the distance and accuracy of the shot, just as a standard rifle did.

Looking around the room she realised there were hundreds, if not thousands of these stacked on shelves. Amazing, but scary. Olivia physically dragged her wife and best friend to the next room. Inside were the canons, like the large grenade machine guns that could be attached to armoured vehicles.

"Wow" Elliot murmured and Alex took Olivia's hand as they saw rack upon rack of the cannons sitting on display.

"Computer what else can you tell me about these?" Olivia asked

"All designs were top secret and stored only at this location. Design was not due to go into mass production unless signed off on by the President which would have been when the shelter was inspected. All equipment are prototype at this stage"

"Has it been tested?"

"Affirmative. Tests were approved and signed off on by the General of the Army"

Olivia whistled and looked at Elliot and Alex

"No one is to know about these. I want Abbie to inspect them, she is our weapons expert. If she gives them her approval we will use them but only against Velez at this stage. If she deems them unsafe they will be stored here indefinitely" Olivia turned to look at the ceiling and a camera installed in the corner "Computer, the doors to these rooms can only be opened by us three, understood"

"Affirmative, limited access to weapons rooms"

"Ok, what other weapons are stored here?"

"Materials to make more laser weapons, power cells, and chargers are stored in rooms on this end of the corridor"

"The other end?" Elliot asked, knowing each floor was several miles squared

"There are several corridors Lt General Stabler. Other corridors allow access to current model weaponry and ammunition. There are also simulators for armoured vehicles, tanks, planes and helicopters"

"Simulators?" Alex asked slightly confused

"Computer instruction programmes" the computer supplied and Alex turned to Olivia

"We can learn to fly those helicopters in the basement."

"Don't even think about it" Olivia growled and Alex frowned confused for a second before looking alarmed and shaking her head

"Oh no, not me. I like my feet firmly on the ground." She paused and looked at Olivia speculatively "Don't you think about it either, that's an order from your wife"

Olivia laughed and gave her wife a salute before looking up at the computer.

"Computer to save time what is on level 20"

"Combat vehicles, Transport vehicles and other military vehicles. Combat simulator rooms and training facilities"

"Wow" Elliot murmured and cocked his head to the side "So we can programme in a battle plan and send in battalions to see how they would deal with it"

"Yes Lt General"

"Sounds good" Elliot nodded "Is it ready to go?"

"Yes Lt General"

Elliot turned to Olivia excited. "Liv we can programme outlays of our enemy's strongholds in them then train teams to take it out with minimal casualties" he told her

"It could save lives" Alex nodded "Only problem is we don't know what the strongholds look like"

"Yes but I bet the prisoners do. Maybe they can be persuaded to tell" Olivia grinned then checked her watch "Elliot, give the orders to keep the prisoners awake all night. You will go in at 0800 tomorrow to interrogate them. Hopefully sleep deprivation will make their tongues loose. For now let's call it a night"

"Yes ma'am" Elliot saluted and Olivia grinned before taking Alex's hand and they headed back towards the elevators "Night computer"

"Goodnight General, Lt General, Lt" the computer answered. Alex offered up a little wave before turning to her wife

"Do you mind if I go and see my father?" she asked and Olivia sighed. Sure why not, she'd get Alex settled with her dad for an hour and she would go hunt out Cragen.

Once they were in the elevator they ascended rapidly to the floor that they shared with the Stabler's. Elliot got off and waved goodbye before they continued on their merry way to see Mr Cabot.

Once at the infirmary they found it a hive of activity so did not bother to get anyone's attention before heading for Alex's father's room.

Alex stepped in, a large smile on her face expecting to see her father and came up short on seeing a soldier in there, his leg raised and in a cast. He saw them and bolted upright, grimacing in pain but trying not to show it as he attempted to salute.

"At ease soldier" Olivia hastened watching him sigh and collapse back amongst the pillows, beads of sweat popping out on his brow.

"Where is my father?" Alex asked anxious to know about the man she held so dear. The soldier blinked and stared blankly at her so she elaborated "This was my father's room"

"Oh" he looked confused "Sorry ma'am they brought me here about an hour ago fresh out of surgery"

"Thank you for your time Private" Olivia smiled "Hope you recover soon"

"Yes ma'am" he nodded, watching them leave in awe. He'd spoken to the General and she had smiled at him. He couldn't wait to tell his family.

Alex and Olivia headed back down the passage to the front desk, waiting impatiently as other people were seen first before approaching the hassled nurse.

"Excuse me" Olivia looked at the nurse's badge "Janet, can you tell me where to find Mr Cabot? He was in room 12"

The nurse didn't even look up, just tapped a few keys on the computer and then said in a monologue voice

"He's been moved to the new infirmary in the city by the request of General Benson" she stated and Olivia blinked in surprise. Alex just looked confused knowing that Olivia wouldn't have dragged her here if she knew her father had been moved.

"I'm sorry" Olivia sighed "Maybe you can tell me how I made that request when I have been dealing with a war all day?" she asked the nurse who instantly straightened and looked abashed

"My apologies General" the nurse blushed as she looked at Alex "Mrs Benson ma'am, the computer does not say, just states he was moved to room 1 of the cardiac unit in the city at your request General"

"Thank you for your co operation" Olivia smiled and taking Alex's hand led her out of the infirmary and back towards the city.

"Liv what's going on?" Alex asked confused

"If I was a betting woman I would say your mother is name dropping" Olivia stated and Alex groaned. Of course, it was right up her mother's alley.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to her" Alex promised but Olivia shook her head

"No, I will, she has been warned previously" Olivia sighed "I will also tell staff that I will make any requests in person in future. I like your father Alex but he gets no preferential treatment"

"I know, he wouldn't want it, he's going to be horrified when he finds out"

They finally made their way to the infirmary and talking to the volunteer worker at the front counter were pointed in the right direction. Thanking her they made their way down the corridor following signs until they came to the Cardiac Unit. Once there they asked a nurse for room 1 and once again were pointed to an observation room across the hall.

Olivia observed her mother in law and her sister's in law in the room through the observation glass. She paused for a second trying to gain control of her temper. Alex turned to look at her and seeing her wife's temper on show smiled and went on tiptoe to place a tender kiss on those pursed lips.

"It's ok love, they deserve your wrath, just don't yell too much, dad has a heart condition" she teased and Olivia's lips twitched.

"Minx" she chuckled and led Alex inside

They were met with sudden silence before Alex's father beamed and held out his arms

"Alex!" he cried

"Papa" she chuckled and moved forward to hug her father. They embraced for long moments before Alex pulled back and looked him over, he looked good, a lot healthier than she had seen him in years.

"It's so good to see you looking healthy and strong papa" she smiled

"I feel much better, you're General organising for me to be moved here into a quieter room and where there is better medication has helped" Mr Cabot smiled at Olivia who had to harden her heart but still offered up a smile.

"Glad you are feeling better sir" Olivia nodded then turned to his wife "Might I have a word Mrs Cabot?" she requested and had the pleasure of seeing the older woman flustered. Although disguised as a request it was nothing but an order and Olivia turned to her wife "I'll see you at home in an hour" then turned and stormed out of the room.

Alex looked at her mother, giving her such a stormy look. She loved her mother but she also disliked her with a passion.

"Better not keep Olivia waiting mother, you're already in enough trouble" she then turned to her two sisters "You can go home now, I will stay with papa until visiting hours are over"

They all knew it was an order and her sisters beat a hasty retreat. Her mother left slower, promising to visit when she could. Her father waved her away, hoping it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"I don't know why I married that woman" he sighed then grinned "Actually I do. She wasn't always a bitch, or so rotund" he chuckled which earned himself a slap

"Father!" Alex was only mildly shocked

"Not like she married me for my looks Alexandra, I had money and that's all her family cared about. Luckily you three girls inherited her looks. Blessfully you and Thea gained my personality too, although I was worried about you for a while. Your wife seems to have brought out the best in you" he teased and Alex flushed

"She is one of the smartest people I have ever met. She is strong too and loyal and she treats me like a princess. We have our arguments, we are both hot headed..."

"Which means the making up is superb" her father teased and she blushed further

"That is private, but shall we say that I never thought I could feel this way or this strongly. I enjoy going to bed at night" Alex smiled and her father nodded, glad for his daughter. A General was not who he would have chosen for his favourite daughter, neither was a female but he was very happy with his daughters wife.

"So what is happening in the big bad world? There was a lot of hustle and bustle today" he watched as his daughter paled slightly and became concerned "Alex what is it?"

"We went to war today father" she sighed and watched as his colour greyed before taking up his hand "Not Velez, not yet. Some local warlords decided that Olivia's offer of a treaty was a sign of weakness and decided to attack. One of my friends was shot with an arrow trying to protect me?"

"Is he alright?" her father asked worriedly and Alex nodded

"She is. Her name is Abbie Carmichael. She is a Major. Her partner Serena Southerlyn is a Captain. I probably owe her my life"

"I will be sure to thank her when I see her" he nodded "So war huh?" he flicked his concerned gaze over her "Will you be fighting?"

"No papa. I will get to try the prisoners of war though" she smiled "The only reason I carry a firearm is for self defence." She paused and looked at him "Please don't stress papa, Olivia won't let me out of her sight and she will protect me with her life, I will be fine"

"You make sure it stays that way, it would kill me if anything happened to you" he rasped and she solemnly swore to it. She took his hand, noticing he was tiring and told him to go to sleep. She stayed with him for another half hour before quietly slipping out of the room and heading for home.

Olivia had been furious with Alex's mum and had warned her she was treading a thin line, if she ever used her name again to gain an advantage she wouldn't know what hit her. As it was she summonsed two corporals and put the woman under house arrest for 48hrs so she understood the seriousness of what she had done.

The woman had tried to negotiate but Olivia had stood firm. When she tried the waterworks saying she needed to visit her husband Olivia had laughed at her audacity and told her he would probably appreciate the peace and quiet. Finally with a last warning the woman left.

Half way through a quick visit with Cragen she had been interrupted by one of the Corporals saying Mrs Cabot had 'gone off' as they had refused entry of her servant. When they explained to the so called servant that she didn't need to take orders anymore she had left gratefully.

Olivia had the hard decision to make as to whether or not to charge Mrs Cabot but in the end decided to send in the MP's.

She had left her father's apartment and made her way back home to Alex. Upon entering she walked into a tiled foyer and seeing Alex's boots at the door slid hers off as well. She walked further in and stepped right into the lounge where she found her wife curled up on a couch reading a book.

"Hi" Alex put the book aside and standing moved towards Olivia. "You Ok?"

"Not really no" Olivia sighed then stood still as Alex gently undid her belt and firearm and deposited it on the couch near her own before coming back to stand in front of her

"I take it it didn't go well with my mother" Alex sighed as she started working on her wife's shirt, slowly undoing the buttons.

"You could say that. She made all sorts of excuses but I wouldn't hear it, I put her under 2 day's house arrest" she stated and Alex paused, looking up at her weary and wary wife and knew there was more.

"What else?"

"Half way through a pleasant hour with my own father one of the guards on her door called me up saying she had gotten angry because they refused her servant" Olivia sighed and Alex groaned. Her mother was an idiot at times, stubborn until the end "You realise keeping servants is illegal in my territory"

"Yes I know" Alex nodded

"I sent the Military Police in Alex, apparently she was being pretty rowdy. I told them not to bother me with the outcome, they are to deal with it in house"

"Which means it's my problem" Alex sighed and wondered what to do

"I suggest you talk with Serena, tell her to treat your mother as she would anyone else, no favours" Olivia finally worked her shirt off with the help of Alex and threw it towards the couch. Alex nodded, she would deal with her mother tomorrow, right now she needed to be with her wife, make love to her. One to show her that the issue with her mother held no bearings on their relationship and two as an affirmation of life after the very scary day she'd had.

"Make love to me?" she requested reaching for her wife's belt and staring into those gorgeous chocolate pools "make love to me like only you can and ever will."

"Lex" Olivia breathed and wrapping her arms around her wife pulled her into a deep kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

_A little short but full of good stuff_

Olivia lay her naked wife down on the bed, taking a moment to sweep her gaze over her slender frame. She loved that Alex was pale and such a contrast to her own dark skin. She loved her blue eyes that reminded her of a summer sky and she loved the colour of her wheat blonde hair.

Olivia's heart beat faster as an emotion she had never felt before swept over her. Normally she would run from it, not one for emotions but Kathy Stabler was right. This was her wife, she was allowed to feel and feel she did. She was falling in love with her beautiful young wife.

Crawling so that she was hovering above her wife on the bed, holding her weight off her in a display of strength and power. She caught Alex's gaze with her own after Alex did a sweep of her own body. Lowering herself until skin met skin they both groaned at the contact, Alex wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight.

Olivia bent her head to nibble at the delicate shell of Alex's ear before whispering

"I am so glad you are OK Alex, if I'd lost you today..." she shuddered

Alex was awestruck with her wife's words. They sent chills down her spine, good chills and made her heart race. She knew that Olivia was telling her she cared deeply and Alex was thrilled her feelings were reciprocated.

"I know love" she whispered back, running her hands up and down Olivia's back, lightly scraping her nails just the way her wife liked it "It's Ok, I feel it too"

"You do?" Olivia choked, overcome. What had she ever done to deserve that? To deserve Alex. She now wanted to throw a party for the elders for forcing her hand to marry.

"I do Liv, I really do" she cupped her wife's face and made her look at her, letting her emotions, everything she felt show.

"Alex" Olivia was overcome and leaning down crashed her lips into Alex's, the kiss was hard and deep and powerful. They said everything in that kiss and if Alex realised that Olivia's tears mingled with her own, she didn't mention it.

The night was spent in raptures. They didn't rest until well after midnight. Although neither said the words, Olivia not knowing how, Alex wanting to hear it first, they had no doubt in how the other felt.

Olivia woke early the next day energised despite her late night. She was undecided as to whether to get out of bed and make breakfast in bed or linger and enjoy holding her wife in her arms.

She did both in the end, lingering for a few minutes before gently pulling away and heading for the bathroom. After a luxuriously hot shower she dressed for the day and padded out to the kitchen in her socks.

Peeking into their fridge she saw it held some bare essentials of milk, bread, eggs and butter. Well it may be a simple fare but Olivia whistled as she carried the toast and milk in to Alex to wake her up.

Placing the plate and mug on the bedside table she crawled back onto the bed and hovered over Alex before leaning down to kiss her gently awake.

"Hmmmmm" Alex moaned and slowly blinked her eyes open to look up at her wife. Noticing Olivia's balancing act she raised her hands to feel the solid muscle in her arms and sighed "I love it when you do this" she rubbed her hands up and down "I love your muscle tone"

Olivia wiggled her eyebrows and leant down to kiss her again, groaning at the fire that raced through her body, but pulling away determinedly

"As much as I would love to spend all day in bed I have a war to win and another to plan for. I brought you breakfast in bed. Once you are done come to the conference room Ok. I'm going to head there now to see if Casey and Kathy have come up with a plan yet"

"Ok" Alex looked at her simple fare of toast and milk and smiled. To her it was better than the finest wine and caviar because Olivia had made it "I won't be long" she kissed Olivia goodbye and reached for her breakfast while watching Olivia walk out the door. She smiled when she heard her wife whistle.

Monique Jeffries shivered as she headed to the communications tent at 0600hrs. Despite several to the tent last night the air had been frigid. Everyone had to sleep fully dressed as their light bedding had not been sufficient without another form of heating. She was hoping to be able to raise the base early and see if they could get either more bedding or some form of heating.

5 minutes later she sighed happily, apparently she wasn't the only one to make the request. Base were currently arranging more bedding and some agars which were designed to warm the tent. Cooking supplies and food supplies were also being sent, which unfortunately meant that they were out here for the duration, but hopefully she and her men would be more comfortable now.

She advised night shift crew who were just heading for bed, and day shift crew who were struggling to warm up. They understood without her saying that they were here for a while but if they could stay warm they didn't care.

Alex entered the conference room just as a Private scurried out. Looked like he was on an important mission.

Many Officers looked up on her entrance including her wife and she stopped and saluted, waiting for the return salutes before standing at ease and hurrying over. She smiled internally as she remembered she never did have to clean those toilets. She'd definitely learned from her mistakes.

"Lt just in time." The General smiled but there was more wife in there than commander so she smiled back. "I have ordered that messages be sent to the war lords to surrender or be destroyed. I have sent messages to their people to hand over their War lord or be destroyed with them"

"How are you doing this?" she asked, one delicate brow raised in question

"The old fashioned way" Olivia grinned "Message tied to an arrow"

Alex shook her head, ingenious. She just hoped it worked an innocent lives were saved.

"Lt General I believe you have a date with the prisoners" Olivia stated next and Elliot saluted with a grin and hurried out of the room. Alex watched after him worried.

"I think maybe Lt Novak should go with him, make sure he keeps it legal" she frowned

"Elliot will be fine, I warned him no blood" Olivia teased "Besides I need Casey's help with the simulators, she's the most computer savvy person"

Alex wasn't happy but her wife outranked her. She would just have to trust that Elliot wouldn't do anything that would have her having to nail his ass to the wall. She was hired as the head of JAG and she was going to be civil about it. She was going to enforce the law by the book, not by thuggish ways.

Olivia watched her wife carefully and new she wasn't happy. She hoped Elliot wouldn't step over the line and do anything that would upset her wife. She didn't want to have to pay for it tonight.

Just then there was rapid hard knocking at the door and she called for the person to enter. A Private did so, breathing hard and sweating. He saluted sharply, barely waiting for his commanders to return it before stating.

"General Benson, Jorje Gonzalez requests your presence ma'am. Apparently you've been sent a message that you need to see"

"What is it?" Olivia asked standing quickly

"A young boy ma'am, maybe 14. He's been beaten and tortured and left at the gates. He had papers with your name on it."

"Lt Cabot with me, Private tell base to organise a team for me, I want it heavily armed. I want an Ambulance and crew ready to transport him back to the city and a boat team to shadow us. Get Lt General Stabler from interrogation I want him with us"

The Private saluted and hurried off. Olivia turned to the others

"I want you to put a hurry on those plans, Lt Novak I want you reading up on those simulators. I will make my decision once I see this message"

With that she hurried out of the room, Alex hustling to keep up.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

_**Hey all, sorry it has taken so long. Work has been a bitch. Just a short one to keep you all happy. Hope you like the direction I am about to take.**_

Olivia sat in the armoured Humvee as it sped towards the second refugee camp on Jorje's land. Alex sat beside her with Elliot the other side of Alex. They were all wearing full body armour for protection. Alex was armed with her pistol, Olivia and Elliot with their M-4's.

The Humvee they travelled in was the second of three. A light Stryke was racing ahead of them and would report back any trouble. Less than a minute ago they had reported in that they had reached the camp.

Behind them raced an Ambulance, Doc inside ready to take control of the patient and rush him back to the city. From what had been described to them it sounded like the boy had been beaten to within an inch of his life and also whipped.

Olivia was furious. Who would whip and beat a 14 year old boy? According to the message from Jorje the boy had been handed over in the middle of the night, the older gentleman had begged them to take him and look after him and told them he had to go back before he was missed. The man had disappeared onto the territory owned by the war lord who had bragged to Jorje about Alex. The same one who had leered at her in that meeting not so long ago. If he was responsible for this she would kill him.

The Hummer flew into the open leading to the camp and she was relieved to see it had fared well and not been damaged during the attempted attack yesterday. Her soldiers were putting up sandbags around the perimeter of the camp while a few others stood guard. She was proud of them working so hard.

They pulled up immediately outside the medical tent, Olivia didn't wait for anyone to open her door and immediately pushed her door open and climbed out, looking around warily before reaching her hand in for Alex. Her concern for her wife over ruled her duty as an officer as she helped her wife out, then cupping her elbow led her into the medical tent.

It was cosy and warm in the tent, several agars which had been delivered provided warmth and security to the sick. Olivia saw a group of medical personnel around a bed and new instinctively that it was that of the boy and made her way over, knowing Alex would be right beside her.

She took brief seconds to smile or nod at the other sick or injured people in her path, but would not be slowed until she was standing at the foot of the boy's bed. She took one look at the boy and realised she had been lied to.

"I was told the boy is 14" she stated making the doctors and nurses jump as she looked down on the small boy "He can't be any older than 12!" she was shocked. Who would do this to a darling boy? Small in body and thin, his pale skin was marred by bloodied welts and dark blue bruises. She could see the definition of his skeleton through his skin, he had little to no muscle definition. His facial features were pinched but he had a rounded face with a mop of shaggy brown hair.

Olivia's heart clenched and she frowned at the strange sensation then turned to a doctor who was holding out a piece of paper towards her. She noticed her name on it and carefully took it out of the doctor's hands. Glancing at Alex who was looking at the boy in consternation she nodded at Elliot and moved away to read the note.

_General Benson_

_I beg you please look after my grandson as if he were your own, I am intrusting him to the care of you and your wife permanently. He has suffered greatly at the hands of my Lord as I dared to speak up against his plans to go to war against you rather than accept your deal. _

_My Lord is the spawn of Satan I am sure, the things he does is horrific and no one dare stand up to him out of fear. Some of his men are as sadistic as he is and took great delight in torturing the child while I watched._

_His name is Calvin and he is 11. I will tell your guards he is 14 in hope they will not retaliate against me when I bring him into your care. He is yours now, may you and your new wife love him as if he were your own. He has no other family bar me._

_I have enclosed a map of our territory showing the position of the Lords stronghold on the river. The security on that side is lax as he does not believe anyone can attack from there. I have also enclosed a map of his stronghold and the location of his private quarters. He often drinks well into the night and sleeps half the morning away. Use this knowledge wisely._

The note was not signed and Olivia could hardly believe the contents, even after she had read it numerous times. Blinking rapidly, her heart beating madly in her chest she turned to look at Alex who was watching Doc take over care of the boy, currently inserting an IV line into her new son. Their new son.

She didn't even contemplate not accepting him, how could she not? She would not be here today if it weren't for Cragen, the father of her heart. She stared at the boy for long minutes until she became aware of Elliot and Alex watching her expectantly.

Moving forward she stopped before Alex and carefully handed over the note, nodding her head when Alex raised a querying brow, giving permission to read it. She watched Alex as she turned to read the note, wary of her reaction. Alex seemed to take forever before she turned to her tears in her eyes and offered a watery smile and gentle nod.

Turning to Elliot Olivia handed over the other papers which were roughly drawn sketches of the territory she had just placed as number 1 on her new acquisitions list.

"Take these to Lt Novak, get her working on the simulator right away. Take one of the Hummers. We will follow when the boy is ready to be transported"

Elliot watched her for long moments, understanding something else was going on if she was giving him control of this. He looked at the beaten boy and understood it had to do with the letter Alex was reading over and over.

Finally he nodded and offered a sharp salute which Olivia returned before he spun on his heels and headed out of the medical tent.

Olivia immediately turned around and walked over to Alex, taking her hand, letting those present know that she was currently acting as a concerned wife, and now mother, not as a leader.

She and Alex watched concerned as the Doc worked on Calvin, their hands gripping tight.

Several long minutes later they strode towards the ambulance following the stretcher that Calvin was strapped to on his side. The doc had told them he suspected the boy had several broken bones including arms and ribs and that his wounds were festering. They needed to get him back to the city, complete some surgery and pump his body full of nutrients and antibiotics if he was to survive.

They watched as he was loaded into the ambulance, understanding they couldn't go with him as the doctor and paramedic needed to have space to care for him. He was heavily sedated so as not to wake during the trip and suffer needlessly through pain.

As the ambulance doors closed firmly Olivia led Alex back to the Hummer. They had not seen Jorje on this trip but knew he would know they had appeared. He was busy ensuring the safety of his people. Olivia would make sure to invite him to the compound for dinner in the Officers Mess once this was all over. His input in planning the upcoming war would be much appreciated. It would also be a thank you for taking care of the refugees.

Helping Alex into the Hummer she slid in after her and closed the door, happy to be cocooned in the relative safety and warmth. She reached for Alex's hand again and turned to look at her, noting the concern in the blue eyes. As well as the anger and remorse.

"Are you OK?" Olivia asked her wife who sighed and looked away

"I just can't believe someone has done this to a boy. I believe in Justice but I desire to kill the man instead" Alex sighed and Olivia waited patiently for her to continue, knowing there is more "I'm also worried, I have no idea how to raise a boy. Everything was already so new and now this"

"Sshhh" Olivia reached over and cupped Alex's face, studiously ignoring her soldiers in the front seat "We will be fine Al, caring for him is a long way off, he will be in hospital for many weeks which will give us time to talk to Kathy, maybe do some research at night." She guided Alex's head down onto her shoulder, ignoring the bite of the helmet into her skin "I can't...we can't say no to this Lex, if Cragen had..."

"I know, and we won't, we'll raise him, the best we can. We'll get to know him and let him get to know us. One day at a time"

Olivia grinned and looked down at her wife in pure devotion and amazement

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked

"I think I should be asking that question" Alex tipped her head back and smiled up at her wife, before smothering a yawn "Sorry"

"Why don't you take a nap" Olivia smiled "We didn't get much sleep last night" she teased and Alex blushed, shooting a glance at the soldiers in the front seat. Olivia laughed "Relax, just rest. We'll talk more in the next couple of days. For now we'll concentrate on getting Calvin better"

Alex sighed, but said nothing as she tried to get more comfortable and closed her eyes. Olivia looked up and made eye contact with the driver. He nodded in understanding. What happened in the Hummer did not go outside the doors, they would make sure of it.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hi All. Now that I am on holidays for a while I will be doing a lot of writing. Having said that I won't always be where I have access to internet connection so I won't always be posting. Be assured though when I do you will probably have many chapters coming your way.**_

Alex strode purposefully into the infirmary, glancing around to see if she could see anyone who could tell her where her new son was being treated. It was a hive of activity at the nurses' station as nurses ran in and out of a door that led into the Emergency Department.

She zoned in on the door, figuring that was where Calvin would have been taken. She was in the process of pushing said door open when a strong hand came down on her arm and she looked around into an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Lt Cabot, you can't go in there, they are busy working on the young boy the General had brought in"

Alex nodded and tapped her name badge which read Benson

"It's Lt Benson now and I was under the impression that next of kin was allowed to be in the room with the patient" she stated causing the nurse to become confused.

"I'm sorry Lt Benson. I wasn't aware that your father had been brought in"

"He hasn't" Alex sighed and shook her head before reaching into her top pocket to retrieve the letter Olivia had received from Calvin's grandfather and another she had penned ordering hospital staff to list her and Alex as next of kin's for Calvin.

She waited patiently as the nurse read it over at least twice before looking at her in surprise

"Certainly Lt Benson, can you take a few minutes to help me register Calvin?"

Alex shrugged, she figured Calvin would still be unconscious and the emergency team would be busy with him for a long while so took the time to return to the nurse's station to help fill out the form.

He would be listed as Calvin Benson. His home address would be theirs. Age was listed as 11, unknown date of birth until Calvin could inform them. She listed Olivia as first contact next of kin and herself as second. She listed Kathy and Elliot Stabler as another emergency contact.

Pretty much every other question like allergies etc were listed as unknown. The nurse realised there wasn't much else they could do and led her back to the emergency room, opening the door for her.

Alex was hit by the sound of monitors beeping, the smell a mixture of disinfectant and the stench of blood and infection. She made a determined effort to breathe through her mouth. There were many sick people in the department, and injured workers as well.

One nurse was busy looking those half dozen patients while a flurry of activity occurred in a back room which had a sign above it claiming 'Resuscitation Room'. Alex's breath caught and she turned stunned to the nurse who smiled gently.

"It's Ok, it is just the best equipped room and we were a bit full when they brought him in, he should be fine once they have him stitched up, plastered his breaks and have him on medication"

Alex looked in and could see Doc and Melinda Warner working side by side, a professional neutral mask on their face. The nurse took the liberty of grabbing Alex a plastic chair to sit on and ushered her to the corner of the room she would least likely be in the way.

Alex sat down quietly and watched as a team of 2 doctors and 4 nurses worked on her new son. She still couldn't wrap her head around that, it was very quick. It would take time, time to adjust while Calvin was in the hospital, time for them to get to know him, time for him to get to know them.

She watched as the nurse approached Melinda and whispered something to her. Melinda paused in her work and looked up at Alex in surprise. Obviously the nurse had just informed her of the next of kin status. Melinda was quick to hide her surprise and nodded at Alex. Alex nodded back before Melinda resumed her work and the nurse hurried off to help the harried single nurse looking after 6 patients.

Alex returned to her thoughts while she observed the action going on around her. Calvin was slightly tall for 11 but he was reed thin. Stripped to tatty, stained underclothes she could see the prominence of his ribs and shoulders. His arms and legs lacked muscle definition and toning. He was covered in scars too, ranging from fresh red angry ones, to dark red, to white old ones.

She shuddered, the things the boy must have gone through to obtain those. He heart ached for him, it would require a lot of love, caring and understanding for this boy to recover. Not only physically but mentally as well. Right then she promised Calvin and herself that she would do the very best she could to be his mother.

She was scared, who wouldn't be? He was only 9 years younger than her but she knew he would be just as scared. Maybe he would take that fear out in anger, maybe he would be sullen or maybe he would just be a nervous jittering mess. They would work through it no matter what.

As she sat contemplating what life as a mother would be like, how much they would have to do, the things they would need to get him for essential day to day life, she watched the medical team work. They were extremely professional and tireless.

Nurses worked at cleaning wounds that did not require stitching while the two doctors worked on the endless fresh open wounds. When the nurses were finished 2 left to organise x-rays and help out in the main room while another gently cleaned Calvin's extremities while another changed his IV bag. They were pumping him full of antibiotics for his wounds and fluids to help with dehydration.

It must have been a good two hours before Doc and Melinda stepped back and declared they had done all they could with the wounds. Calvin was rolled out of the room and Alex stood quickly to follow.

Melinda halted her, grabbing her arm.

"He's been taken to X-ray so we know what type of fractures we are dealing with. They'll do a CT scan so we can get an all over picture. Don't want him to be bleeding internally under those wicked bruises" she sighed and gently led Alex towards the staff tea rooms where there were some comfortable chairs, a kettle and some sandwiches delivered from one of the cafe's.

Alex sat and Melinda hurried about making coffee for them before offering a cup to Alex and a plate of chicken and salad sandwiches. Melinda chose egg sandwiches and with a grateful sigh sat down near her friend.

"That war lord is a bastard, I hope Olivia roasts him" she sighed and Alex nodded around a mouthful of food "So, you two are going to be parents huh?" again another nod "Should be interesting" Melinda chuckled and earned herself an icy stare.

"You think I will make a bad mother?" Alex challenged and Melinda's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Did I say that?" Melinda asked and chewed thoughtfully on her sandwich. Alex sighed

"Stick to being a doctor, I don't need any psycho babble. Just want to know what the plans are for Calvin so I can inform Olivia when she asks"

Melinda sat back, chewing thoughtfully on her sandwich and Alex waited while she ate her own, giving the doctor time to plan what she was going to say and probably how to say it in layman's terms.

"Well" Melinda finally murmured "Calvin has suffered a great many traumas to his body. Someone has been abusing him for a long time"

"The note from his grandfather indicates the War Lord possibly beat and tortured him whenever he made him unhappy. Something tells me the guy just loves to cause pain" Alex shook her head, disgusted at what the poor boy had been through.

"I'd say that's a good possibility" Melinda nodded "The gashes where he was obviously whipped would be painful enough but there is evidence his fingers were systematically broken, as well as an arm and a leg. I think he even has a dislocated shoulder" she shuddered at the pain the boy must be suffering and laid a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder when she gave a soft gasp and her eyes became teary.

"Once we have bandaged him up the best we can I will keep him in an induced coma for a few days maybe a week. He'll probably be propped on his side to allow his wounds on his back to heal and let us watch out for infection"

"He won't feel any pain then?" Alex asked worriedly.

"No, not then and for the first few days when we bring him around he will be under heavy medication but he will eventually be weaned off. It depends how bad the break is or if the shoulder is dislocated. He may have to do some rehabilitation which is painful"

"Then Olivia and I will be there for him" Alex nodded and Melinda smiled

"See, you are making a great start to motherhood, you know the best thing is to be there for him and let him know someone cares"

"Just promise me one thing" Alex sighed

"What's that?" Melinda asked half curious, half wary

"If I start acting like my mother, shoot me" Alex groaned and Melinda choked on her sandwich in surprise before they both burst into laughter. One iron matron in the compound was enough thanks.

* * *

Olivia was beyond impressed by what Casey and Elliot had been able to achieve, mostly with the help of the computer who had been able to scan the sketch drawing done by Calvin's grandfather. Casey had also programmed in other details.

They had used satellite pictures stored in the computer's memory that had been downloaded only hours before satellites had stopped transmitting. They were many years old, probably taken around 2130 or so but they were able to calculate with what they believed to be 95% accuracy where the compound was on the river.

It was located half way between Jorje's land and the land belonging to the Warlord on his Western side. Studying the area they believed it to near the river with a very rocky beach. Going in by boat would still be the easiest access, the other areas of the stronghold were too well guarded.

They had spent hours poring over maps, looking at several images to locate the right season as they were experiencing now, observing high and low tides. Thank god for the computer who was able to calculate things a lot faster than they would.

Elliot disappeared at one stage and came back with some hot chicken wraps and iced tea for them.

Amongst the three of them they decided on a plan. They would send a team to the front of the compound in several heavy armoured Hummers. This would cause a distraction and allow a small team of 6 plus boat crews to advance at high tide and hopefully either capture or kill the War Lord and his deputies. Once the people of the land realised their War Lord was gone she hoped she would be able to persuade any others to join her for their protection.

The next hour were spent pouring through the list of names in the army to see who would be best suited for the tasks. They had to be excellent marksmen, good team players and quick thinkers. On top of that they had to be at peak physical fitness, good swimmers as well as good orienteering and survival skills.

Olivia realised she would need to speak to Major Carter. He had a group of soldiers he was putting through physically demanding tests in and out of the water. These were ones he was choosing to help crew his boats. Others hadn't passed the first rigorous tests, but maybe some of them may be who they required now.

Olivia gave Elliot instructions to go locate Major Carter and to bring the soldiers he thought could be appropriate to a meeting tonight. She looked at her watch and noticing it was 1630 decided on a 2100 meeting. She also wanted all commanding officers to be there.

She dismissed him, watching him hurry out before turning to Casey and telling her to perfect the programme with the computer. She had until 0800 tomorrow and was expected at the meeting tonight. Casey saluted and turned back to the task at hand while Olivia took her leave. It was time to go see her wife and new son.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chief Warrant Officer Jeffries was a lot happier with the agars which were slowly heating the tents and would be keeping them warm for the next God knows how long. A message came through when they had delivered them that they were hoping to be done in a week.

If not they would be rotated out anyway or provided with more luxuries as the supplies came to hand. She had been relieved to see some outdoor showers, large 20 litre bags that could be warmed up in the sun or have warm water poured into them. She had ordered her men to set up a tarp in a small rock alcove and to rig a stand to hang the bags from so that tomorrow afternoon they could take turns in showering.

Also much to their delight there were replacement uniforms provided, a couple of sets each in their sizes. Jeffries had queried this, knowing there was a shortage. Apparently a new stock had been located in the new city. Jeffries wasn't complaining.

What she was complaining, or wanted to complain about was having one of her soldiers pulled. She'd been told that it wouldn't be for long and was for an important top secret mission. Even the courier hadn't known about it, just handed over a note from Lt General Stabler requesting his return to base. The guy had practically taken off at a dead run. He had been on night shift and it had caused grumbles when she reshuffled.

A cold breeze hit her as the flap to the communication tent opened. She had taken up some of the slack made from her soldier's departure. It was Cassidy, a good guy, a good soldier. He had been quiet since Lake had been injured.

"Do you mind Chief, the guys are a bit rowdy and not willing to settle down yet?" he asked as he indicated a chair near the agar

"Take a load off Cassidy" she waved him away and he offered up a small smile and a nod as he shuffled over to the chair and relaxed into it. She turned back to the radio, grinning 5 minutes later when she heard his gentle snore.

* * *

Olivia found her wife in her father's room. She stood at the door and listened to Alex telling her father all about Calvin and how they would be raising him and she hoped to legally adopt him. Olivia's brow rose at this, someone was taking to motherhood a lot better than she had been this morning.

She leant against the wall for a good ten minutes listening as Alex told him of the mornings events and the injuries the boy had sustained. Olivia learnt a fair bit too. She didn't need to go chasing down Warner now.

She supposed if Alex was occupied with their son and in the infirmary every day she should be safe from the War Lords getting their hands on her, until she could either get them to surrender or kill them. Taking a step forward she let her presence be known.

Alex sat with her back to her, looking as lovely as ever, no matter what she wore. Military fatigues weren't all that sexy but just the sight of her wife had her blood pumping and her hands sweating.

Mr Cabot though looked about as pale as the bed sheets. Still reed thin he looked only slightly better than the puffing, sweating man she had first met. He had a long recuperation in front of him. She hoped he got better and wouldn't require surgery, that was always risky.

Alex noticed her father's attention was drawn to something over her shoulder only seconds before she felt the prickle at the back of her neck that indicated she was being watched. She already knew who the newcomer was before she turned and a smile lit up her face as her wife stepped further into the room.

"General Benson" her father acknowledged and Olivia had to smile as she came forward and placed a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder, smiling down at her friend, lover, wife, as a cool slender hand covered her own gently.

"How are you feeling sir?" she asked politely

"Much better" he smiled but Olivia wasn't so sure "Doc says I should be able to go home soon if I keep making progress" he sighed and rolled his eyes "No doubt I will be back in the hospital within days from the stress of all the nagging"

"Father!" Alex scolded while Olivia tried to hold back a chuckle

"What girl? You know it's true" he sighed "I can only hope she gets together with her other cronies and leaves me the hell alone" he groused while eyeing Olivia "Hear you found me my first grandson" he stated causing the couple to blink at the sudden change in topic.

"Bit of a surprise to us, but given the circumstances of my upbringing I could hardly say no" Olivia shrugged "Besides I like kids and he's old enough to be independent"

This caused a brow to raise on the older man but no comment was made. Instead he asked

"What circumstances would that be? Alex gushes about Olivia the General and everything you did to save your community over the years. She's pretty tight lipped about your personal life"

_Really?_ Olivia looked down at her wife who was offering a gentle smile. It was obvious that her wife respected their private lives just as much as she did.

"Basically sir my conception wasn't consensual and I was abandoned at birth. I wouldn't have survived if my father Donald Cragen hadn't stepped in" Olivia stated blandly and squeezed Alex's hand when she looked at her in concern. She was long past letting it worry her.

"None of my business" Mr Cabot waved it away "My concern would be if you were mistreating my daughter. General or not, nothing would save you then" he warned and Olivia nodded, shaking her head at Alex when she would have protested. "Considering she smiles so wide she splits her face and practically floats when you are around I don't think I have anything to worry about" he teased his daughter who blushed beautifully.

Olivia chuckled, yep the man certainly was feeling better. She understood now that Alex had inherited more than just his height. She was quick witted and had a great sense of humour, just like her father. Olivia loved this, the less she got from her mother the better. She dare not mention it though, she was certain Alex had her mother's temper.

"So I was thinking, awful lonely in here by myself, besides which the boy will need to have someone looking over him and who better than his grandpa" he looked pointedly at the vacant bed on the other side of the room.

"You want him in the room with you?" Alex asked surprised and her father shrugged

"Sure. I'll get to know the kid and I am sure I will see more of you too"

"Oh" Alex sat quietly for a second "What about mother?"

"Bah" he waved her concern away as if it were nothing "She barely visits me for half an hour every day. No idea what she does with the rest of her day, don't care"

Olivia cocked her head to the side and glanced down at Alex. Alex shrugged. She had no objections to the move and she too had no idea what her mother did, it had been days since she'd seen her.

"I'll talk to Warner" Olivia stated "If she gives the go ahead we'll move Calvin in here" she started to back away but Alex stopped her.

"I'll come too" she rose from her chair "I want to know how his cat scan went. I'll come back and let you know dad"

"Look forward to it princess" he sighed and snuggled down further in bed, closing his eyes "I'll just nap until you get back"

Olivia smiled, he joked about leaving soon and all but both she and Alex knew he was still very sick. A lot better than before but a long way from healthy. Olivia wanted him around to see all their kids grow up, not just Calvin. For Alex's sake especially, she was very close to her father.

Once in the corridor she pulled Alex into her arms and held her, offering comfort.

"You Ok?" she asked her wife who nodded

"Despite how he looks he does seem to be improving. He stays awake longer and doesn't seem to be in pain or distress much anymore"

"Good" Olivia nodded and checking the corridor was quiet leant in and gave Alex a quick kiss, sighing as her body hummed, immediately ready for more.

"Thankyou" Alex buried her face in Olivia's shoulder and held on tight

"For what?"

"For everything. For caring, for being here, for getting it in your head to marry me"

"Oh that one was easy princess" she teased her wife earning a pinch in her side "Best damn decision I ever made" she chuckled but meaning it with her whole heart.

"Mine was agreeing to it" Alex stated raising her head to look at her with those amazing blue eyes that held her absolutely captive. It was like a moth to the flame as she leant in again and captured Alex's waiting lips not caring if the whole city crumpled down around her ears.

The kiss was slow, deep and tender. An affirmation of their love they hadn't voiced yet. An assurance they were there, always would be and also a gentle comforting. Olivia was so engrossed in the warmth of her wife's mouth, the flavour and the softness, she did not register someone standing beside them initially. When said person cleared their throat she spun around quickly, automatically using her body to shield Alex in case of a threat.

She groaned when she was met with the smiling face of Warner. Well it could have been worse she thought to herself, it could have been Abbie. That thought had her realising she hadn't thought of her friend all day. Well shit.

"Hey Doc"

"General, Lt" Warner nodded "Calvin is ready to be transferred out of ED to a room of his own which we are readying now. I was coming to let Alex know"

"Oh" Alex looked at Olivia for guidance, stepping forward to stand beside her. Olivia immediately clasped her hand, linking their fingers.

"Well we were just coming to find you Doc. Mr Cabot was wondering if he could share a room with his new grandson" Olivia told the slightly surprised woman "We have no objections to it" she paused and looked down at Alex, apologising to her silently for her next statement "As long as certain visitors don't cause a scene"

Alex winced, knowing exactly who Olivia was talking about. She was sure her mother wouldn't be happy with this new development and would probably argue long and loud.

"I'll make sure that anyone who causes a scene be banned from attending" Warner stated looking apologetically at Alex "Calvin needs his rest and when he wakes the last thing he needs is a confrontation after all he's been through"

"Good. We'll come back and visit once he is settled" Olivia nodded "For now can you tell me where Major Carmichael room is? I need to thank her for protecting my wife"

* * *

Abbie was sleeping restlessly when they arrived at her room. Serena was sitting beside her, ever vigilant in watching her lover. Upon seeing Olivia and Alex she shot to her feet to salute but Olivia let go of Alex and swept her friend into a hug.

Serena immediately broke down and Olivia felt like an arse. She should have come to visit first thing this morning.

"I'm sorry, I should have come sooner" she apologised and felt Serena shake her head

"It's Ok, just catch the bastard who did it"

"We're working on it kid" Olivia pulled back and looked at her wife, surprised to see her head bowed and tears streaming down her face, her hands wringing together in front of her "Alex?" she took a step towards her wife but was suddenly overtaken by Serena who hugged her blonde compatriot.

"Listen to me Lt Benson it is not your fault" Serena told her sternly "Blame the guy that shot the arrow, blame the War Lords, do not blame yourself"

"But when the siren went I didn't know what was going on" Alex cried

"Hardly your fault, I doubt anyone told you about it, thinking like the rest of us it would never be used" Serena sighed and Olivia cursed herself, of course no one had, for that she blamed herself.

"Fine then, when I did realise what was going on I stopped, leaving us exposed because I was worried about the refugees, arguing with Abbie we were soldiers too and should help protect them" Alex sniffed

"I am sure Abbie rightfully told you Olivia would kill her if anything happened to you" Serena pointed out pulling away and holding Alex at arm's length and looking at her earnestly "Alex you saved Abbie, you put pressure on the wound and stopped her from bleeding out. Thanks to you I still have her and as soon as she's well enough to get out of bed I'm dragging her before a minister"

"Not wearing a dress" came a grumble from the bed and they turned as one to see Abbie slowly blinking awake. Serena raced to her, taking her hand and offering a watery smile

"No, I think your dress uniform would be just right" she chuckled then turned to the others and waved them closer.

"Hey Liv" abbie groaned

"Abbie, you gave us all a scare" Olivia scolded her gently

"Pfft, aint nothing but a scratch" she waved it away before turning to Alex who was hovering in the background. "Come here Alex and wipe that guilty look off your face. Only thing you got to be guilty of is being a bloody slow runner" she chuckled and Alex rolled her eyes. Seems like Abbie was on her way to a full recovery.

After a short visit with their friends they returned to the room which Calvin was sharing with Mr Cabot. As they stepped into the room Alex's father turned to them, his features registering shock and anger.

"Laying beside this boy I feel like an old fraud. Do you know what's been done to him?" he growled and Alex rushed forward as his face turned red.

"Dad stop. Calm down or we'll have to move him. You can't get worked up like this" she grabbed his shoulders and gently guided him back until he was reclining in bed before picking up his glass of water and offering him a sip.

"Sir please don't distress yourself" Olivia stepped up behind Alex "I have everything in order, the man who did this _will_ pay."

"You have a plan don't you" he rasped as he lay back amongst the pillows

"Yes sir I do. It's called a 'capture or kill.' Personally I am hoping for the latter." She admitted and he nodded, appeased somewhat by his daughter in laws idea

"I hope you kill the bastard either way. I got nothing against Capital punishment" he stated and Olivia had to smile as Alex answered

"As long as he is found guilty of his crimes and they are proportionate to those crimes. Two wrongs don't make a right. I am trying to bring back some law here" Alex sighed.

Olivia winked at her father in law over her wife's shoulder before turning around to inspect her son, leaving them to their argument.

She felt a pang as she saw his bruised and battered face for the first time free of dry caked blood. He looked so young! How could anybody harm anyone so innocent looking. Anger boiled in her and she struggled to control it, breathing deeply as her inner demons fought with her control. She would take the anger and use it. She would plan and practice and fight until every last scum who had anything to do with abusing another was brought to justice.

Once she dealt with the War Lord and his men who had dare hurt her son she would prepare for Velez. Him she would love to kill personally for even contemplating he could invade her territory. Not to mention how he had hurt Alex in the past and his want to take Alex back. Over her dead body.

Moving around to the other side of the bed she picked up a chair and brought it back round to face her son who was lying on his left hand side. Her back was to Alex and her father but she could still hear them talking quietly.

Gently she reached out and took small cold fingers in her own, noticing that the hands showed signs of extreme hardship with their cuts and scrapes and blackened nails. There were a few old scars present too and she frowned as she wondered what he did.

Had he worked his grandfather's land or heaven forbid did the evil piece of shit encourage child labour? Olivia promised herself right then that she would do everything she could to prevent this boy from suffering any more harm. She was sure it wouldn't be easy for the next few months, maybe even years but she would do everything in her power not to let the boy down.

She sat back in her chair, keeping her son's hand in hers as she waited for her wife to finish talking to her father. Then they'd go home, get some dinner and go out to the meeting.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Where are my reviews people?**_

Olivia sat and watched the young men she had just instructed. She waited to see if any of them would take her up on the offer to leave now. She was fully aware she may be sending them on a suicide mission, that their Intel may be wrong, that it may be a set up. They too were aware of what was being asked of them.

She had no qualms in making it clear that she would not think less of them if they decided not to be involved. She sat quietly and waited, trying to ignore the churning in her gut.

When a minute had gone past and no one moved she nodded her approval.

"Good. Be back here at 6am tomorrow ready for your training. Major Carter, you will be leading the expedition, you will train with them. You will be responsible for picking the team that will be going. You are to speak to no one about this mission" she ordered and winced slightly as her stomach churned again. What the hell?

"Lt General Stabler and Lt Novak will run you through the programme" she looked at Elliot, I don't care if you have to run it 20 times. You have two days. At 3am the following morning it will be high tide and the team will be going in. Dismissed"

The soldiers hurriedly saluted which she returned just as her stomach gave a mighty upheaval. Clamping her hand over her mouth she swallowed convulsively and sweat popped out on her forehead in an effort not to lose her dinner.

"Olivia you Ok?" Elliot asked concerned once it was just them, Casey and Alex in the room "You're as pale as a ghost"

"Liv?" Alex hurried forward and pressed a hand to her brow, "My God you're burning up"

"I'm fine" she brushed them off "Just uneasy at possibly sending my troops on a suicide mission" she stood, frowning at her unsteady legs, catching herself on the edge of the desk. "I just have a funny feeling about this is all, I hope we aren't being set up"

"We have superior weapons, body armour, a good plan, a chance to train and surprise on our side. " Elliot stated "We will be prepared as best we can"

Olivia nodded as another gut churning wave of nausea hit her

"Fine. I will attend training tomorrow once I have visited Calvin. For now lets get some rest" she glanced at her watch, noticing it was 2200, they had been in meeting for a good hour detailing the ins and out of the mission.

She turned and waited for Alex, taking her hand and hurrying her out of the room. She needed to get back to the privacy of their apartment so she could lose her dignity in private. Alex hustled to keep up, Olivia was practically running for the elevator.

5 minutes later she was opening the door to their apartment and gasping in surprise as Olivia bolted past her, hand over mouth and disappearing in the direction of the bathroom. Alex sighed, she knew Olivia was worried about the mission but doubted that was what was causing her upset stomach. Her wife appeared to have a stomach bug. She winced as violent retching could be heard coming from the direction of the bathroom.

She knew Olivia wouldn't want her hovering in the background so she instead headed for the kitchen, readying a glass of water which she took through into the master bedroom where she placed it on Olivia's bedside table.

She hurried about the room readying Olivia's nightwear before heading for the ensuite bathroom to go about her toilet and stripping out of her uniform before pulling on her pyjama pants and singlet. No snuggling naked tonight.

Sighing she opened the door and was met with the sight of her wife collapsed across the large bed. Hurrying forward she gently shook Olivia's shoulder earning a groan in response.

"Liv roll over and let me undress you" she instructed, carefully helping her lover who was pale beneath her tanned skin

"Not tonight baby" Olivia groaned and Alex gave a small grin, still teasing her, even sick.

"Silly" Alex scolded while she tugged the laces of the boots causing Olivia to groan.

"That hurts" she complained

"What does?" Alex frowned and Olivia groaned again

"Everything" Alex wasn't sure she liked the sound of that

"Olivia Benson I do declare you have the flu" Alex smiled wistfully "They usually last about 24-48 hours" she threw the second boot into the corner and started on Olivia's belt

"Too busy to get the flu" Olivia grumbled

"But you have it anyway" Alex yanked her wife's pants down hard since she wasn't co-operating. Olivia hissed. Alex remained quiet as she continued to strip Olivia to her underwear, telling herself now was hardly an appropriate time to be affected by her wife in just her underwear, as with much difficulty and little help from Olivia she managed to get her boxers and singlet on her.

"Come on Liv, lets get you under the covers"

"Cold" Olivia shivered and Alex frowned, Olivia was like a furnace to touch. Great, a fever. Something told her that she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, and not for a good reason.

* * *

5.30 the next morning saw a dishevelled Alex knocking on the Stabler's door. She had thrown on a jumper and some shoes to make herself half presentable. Olivia had been up and down all night. She had not been able to hold anything down, even the flu tablets Alex had tried to give her had come up within half an hour. She had begged and pleaded but Olivia refused to go to the infirmary, not even when she was sweating and shivering at the same time.

Finally Olivia had passed out and Alex had enough, getting dressed and heading for the Stabler's. The door opened in front of her and Elliot stood there in uniform looking perplexed.

"Alex?"

"Hi, sorry, I know you need to get to a meeting but can you help me with Olivia first?" she pleaded .

Elliot studied Alex and recognised the signs of fatigue. Alex was about out on her feet.

"Sure what's up?" he asked stepping outside and closing the door firmly behind him.

"Flu and fever. She needs to go to the infirmary but is refusing. I'm worried she is dehydrated but she is being stubborn"

"Wow, I've never known Liv to be sick" Elliot scratched his cheek as he wondered what he should do "Has she had any fluids?" he asked and Alex shook her head

"She can't hold them down"

"Hmmm, not good. Come on, I'll have a look at her and decide if I want to risk my job by carrying her to the infirmary"

"Thankyou" Alex breathed, truly relieved.

To say Elliot was slightly shocked by the sight of his friend and boss would be an understatement. He gave Alex 5 minutes to help change Olivia into a tracksuit before ignoring the weak threats of a very sick General hoisted her into his arms and headed for the infirmary.

Luckily due to the early hours they did not run into anyone in the corridors or the elevator and Olivia wouldn't have to go through with her threat to fire him if anyone saw them. Alex hurried along in front of them to press the buzzer on the ED counter.

It wasn't long before a nurse headed out to see who was ringing the buzzer and her eyes widened comically when she saw the Lt General holding what appeared to be a very sick General.

"Come straight in" the nurse rushed to open the door to allow Elliot to carry Olivia straight into the quiet emergency department which only held a couple of slumbering patients. The rest of the staff, including the female doctor that Alex knew from New York City, jumped to their feet on seeing Olivia being carried in.

The doctor hurried straight to Alex and asked what happened. Alex told her everything she knew before the doctor turned and started to bark out orders.

Elliot was pushed outside the privacy curtain as soon as he deposited his load. He turned to Alex who was looking a little shell shocked and gave her an encouraging smile.

"She's a tough nut, she'll be fine"

"I know" Alex nodded and when he looked at his watch stated "Go. You're in charge now. Train them well and get justice for Abbie, my son and the others who were injured"

Elliot stared at her for a long time, the realisation he was in charge until Olivia got better made him shake in his boots a little. Suddenly he didn't envy Olivia her job. With one last look towards the privacy curtain he gave Alex a nod and strode off.

* * *

An hour later Alex sat beside Olivia's hospital bed, her wife having been admitted due to extreme dehydration. Olivia had been given an injection to help prevent the vomiting and currently had a drip hydrating her. She had also been given a sedative to help her rest.

The doctor had told her she had done the right thing getting Lt General Stabler to help. Another couple of hours might have been real nasty for the General. Alex sighed, Olivia was too damned stubborn for her own good.

A noise at the door alerted her to a visitor and she looked up to find Lt Warner standing there

"Hey Doc"

"Alex. Keep this up and you will be here permanently. What with your father, your son and now your wife?"

"If she had listened to me hours ago she could have probably just had a shot for the nausea and be recuperating at home" Alex told the doctor who came forward to read the medical chart at the end of Olivia's bed, scanning the information before nodding.

"You know the General, too stubborn for her own good" Melinda smiled "Do you want to come with me while I check on your father and son?" she asked then continued when Alex glanced warily at Olivia "She is out cold, her medications are forcing her to rest, she won't wake for a couple of hours"

"Sure Ok" Alex bit her lip and stood, going over to the bed she leant down and kissed her wife's pale cheek "I won't be long love" she whispered "Just going to check on our son". Pulling back she turned and ignoring the older woman's smirk hurried out ahead of her.

They found her father resting peacefully and Alex gave him a tender kiss on the forehead, leaving Melinda to check on him while she turned to her son. Still propped on his good side he appeared to have a bit more colour today. He still had a drip in his arm and machines monitoring his heart rate and breathing rhythms.

She raised a hand and gently stroked his hair, wincing at the greasiness of it. Something told her she'd be teaching the boy about personal hygiene. She doubted it was a huge concern where he came from.

That reminded her that there was many things she needed to do to prepare the apartment for a young boy. They would have to allocate him a room and decorate it. She would go to the library when he woke and get him some books so she could read to him. Then she would have to study up on age appropriate games.

He would need some clothes too and to be enrolled in school. She groaned silently. That was just a few things she could think of. They would have to take it one step at a time. The first would be entertaining a young boy cooped up in hospital. She would have to start looking at age appropriate books for him.

She continued to stroke his hair back as Melinda came forward to check on him. The doctor smiled at her.

"It's a good idea to touch and to talk to him. Before the great storm there was a lot of studies into whether patients could hear and feel you while in a coma"

"Really?" Alex asked looking down at the boy and missing the doctor's gentle smile "Ok". She was barely aware when Melinda left the room, instead her concentration was on Calvin as she continued to stroke.

"Hello Calvin" she stated tentatively "My name is Alex, but you can call me mum"

* * *

"Enough" Elliot boomed as the programme came to an end for the 6th time. The first couple of times had been sloppy and disastrous for the team, the majority of them getting wounded or killed, even with minimum settings. The 3rd and 4th attempts hadn't been too bad but the last couple of attempts as the soldiers became fatigued were appalling.

"It's 1145hrs. You have until 1330hrs to freshen up, hydrate and be back at the conference room for a quick debriefing before going again." He told them "Major I suggest you get your squad some food and utilise the conference room for lunch, go over your attempts and have answers to my questions when I join you"

"Yes sir" the Major saluted him and Elliot dismissed them before turning to Casey who looked as worried as he did.

"This is a disaster"

"Elliot it's only been half a day. If it hasn't improved by this time tomorrow then we worry" she told him as they headed to the elevator leaving the computer to come up with more scenarios for the afternoon session "Having said that, with some of the bickering going on between them I am not sure how they plan to gel together as a team"

"The Major needs to take them in hand more I think. We'll see what answers they come up with to my questions after lunch" he glanced at his watch. "We have an hour and a half, do you want to join me for lunch or do you have plans?"

"I think I'll go check on Olivia and Alex" Casey smiled "I might pop in on Serena and Casey too"

"Don't forget to eat, we have a long day ahead" Elliot instructed

"Yes boss" Casey smiled as she stepped out of the elevator at the infirmary level.

* * *

Olivia slept soundly for most of the day. Alex ping ponged between her wife, her father and her son. She ran into Thea on one of her many visits and gave her youngest sister a loving hug. Thea had been thrilled with her new nephew, having heard about it from their father. Like everyone else she was furious and saddened at his condition.

Alex was shocked when she learned that their mother had taken her advice from weeks ago and was cooking in one of the cafes. Doubly so when Thea admitted Theresa was assisting her. From what Thea said it kept both of them quite busy and out of Thea's hair. Not to mention their fathers.

Alex wasn't really surprised, her mother loved cooking and in New York had hosted many a party which she had catered for herself. No one could take simple ingredients and turn it into fine cuisine quite like her mother. She supposed all her mother's cronies would frequent the cafe quite often.

Olivia eventually woke around 6.00pm, grumbling about being stuck in the hospital. Melinda was doing her final rounds before handing over to night shift and gave her General a tongue lashing that would blister many ears when Olivia requested to go home. Not only would the General be staying overnight but she had better be doing it willingly or Melinda would give her another knock out shot.

Second to that Melinda turned to Alex and ordered her to go get something to eat and not return to the hospital until the next morning when she had gotten some rest.

She had waited out both Alex's and Olivia's arguments, standing firm until Alex sighed and looked at her wife.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning. I'll go find Elliot and find out how the training is going" she stood and moving forward pressed a gentle kiss to her wife's forehead, much to her displeasure but Alex told her she didn't want the flu.

"I'll miss you" Olivia whispered then shot a look at Melinda who was busy making notes on her chart.

"Not as much as I will miss you" Alex sighed pressing their foreheads together "I am used to snuggling in beside you, having you keep me warm"

"Glad I am good for something" Olivia muttered then yawned, already exhausted again

"You are, and if you are good..." Alex let the sentence hang and Olivia gave her a tired grin, sighing when she received another kiss before sliding back into dreamland.

Alex took a step back and looked at the doctor who was waiting by the door.

"You knew she was going to crash didn't you" Alex sighed and Melinda just grinned and opened the door for Alex to exit the room.

"Don't even think about visiting Calvin" Melinda grabbed her arm as she turned in that direction "In fact I am leaving too now, let me escort you to the elevator"

Alex sighed, knowing when she was beat.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**I have been a busy little vegemite, my muse is very happy with this story. Reviews please**_

Elliot sat by himself in the cafe, not yet ready to go home, no longer able to stay and watch the training and keep his temper. Although not as bad as this morning, the afternoon's session had not progressed as he would have like. Even after he had kicked two guys out who had been the main antagonists of the fighting during the training.

He had left Lt Novak to oversee the rest of the days training, along with the computer. He had warned the group on his way out that they would be going on the mission tomorrow night and if they didn't learn to gel they only had each other to blame if they got killed, this was not a game.

So, too tired and hungry to go back to his office and too angry to go home to take it out on his wife and kids he had headed for the cafe for something to eat. Imagine his surprise when he walked in and saw the battle axe, aka Mrs Cabot in the kitchen. He had nearly turned around and walked out again when she noticed him, her pinched features indicating she recognised him. He expected her to go off but instead she had given him a curt nod and the next thing he knew he was being ushered to a table in a quiet corner by a waitress.

"Mrs Cabot has cooked roast pork and a roast beef. Which would you prefer?" she had asked

Elliot had chosen Beef and the waitress had scurried away and he had turned to the notes he had taken today, raising his head only once to thank the waitress who brought him the best tasting lemonade he'd ever had. Not that he would tell his wife that.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the person approach until she asked.

"Lt General may I join you?" and looked up to find Alex standing next to his table.

"Of course Alex, relax and call me Elliot" he instructed as Alex sat down opposite him "How is Liv?"

"Stubborn" Alex smiled ruefully "Refusing to believe she is sick, even though she is still on a drip and has slept the day away"

"She always was too stubborn and hard headed. You're going to have to be a Saint to put up with her"

"I think I will manage" Alex chuckled and then smiled at the waitress who brought her over an iced tea.

"Lt Benson ma'am" the waitress greeted her "Your mother has cooked some roasts..."

"Pork?" Alex asked her mouth salivating. Her mother's roasts were to die for, especially the pork

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am" the waitress hurried off and Alex turned back to Elliot who was watching her in surprise.

"What?"

"You don't seem surprised your mother is cooking" Elliot stated

"Well I would have been if I hadn't ran into Thea today" Alex admitted with a chuckle "I am glad she is doing something constructive, She loves to cook"

"So I shouldn't worry about being poisoned then?" he asked and Alex only laughed harder

"Oh I wouldn't know about that" she teased giving him pause before he joined her in her mirth.

They were interrupted by Elliot's meal being delivered. His plate was piled high with meat, potatoes, carrots, beans and pumpkin. A second waitress delivered a gravy boat, a basket of fresh warm bread and a block of butter. Elliot and Alex's stomachs growled.

"Dig in" Alex assured when Elliot looked at her, deciding she would fill in time by eating some warm bread. Elliot didn't need to be told twice and partook in his meal with a delighted groan. "So how is the training going?" she asked next and watched as Elliot grimaced. Her heart plummeted and she paused in her task. "That bad?"

Elliot shrugged "It could be worse"

"How come I'm not appeased by that answer?" Alex sighed taking a nibble of the bread.

Both turned as they felt a presence beside her and Alex's brow rose upon seeing her sister standing there delivering a slightly less generous proportion than what Elliot had received.

"Hello Theresa" Alex nodded at her middle sister

"Alex, where's the little wife?" her sister asked and Alex sighed. Ah so that's why she was playing waitress, snooping.

"Thank mother for the lovely meal, I have missed her cooking. Tell her Olivia is in hospital sick with flu and fever and before you ask I got kicked out by the doctor" she turned from her sister, dismissing her, trying not to smile at her huff as she flounced off.

She gave it a few seconds before looking over her shoulder, watching her sister relay the message to her mother. Her mother looked up and caught her eye for long seconds before nodding and turning back to her task. Alex turned back to her meal, not surprised that the meat melted in her mouth.

"My mother will never cease to amaze me" she sighed and earned a non committal grunt from Elliot.

* * *

To say Alex slept badly without the presence of her wife was an understatement and she was in a bear of a mood when she hurried into the infirmary after only a couple of hours sleep in the early hours of the morning.

Her mood only darkened when Warner informed both her and Olivia she would make up her mind on whether or not she would release Olivia on her afternoon rounds.

Alex had followed Melinda to her father and son's room. Her father was resting quietly while keeping an eye on her son.

Calvin was making progress, which meant he was still in an induced coma but showed no signs of infections in his wounds. She spent half an hour with him before returning to Olivia and sat down next to her wife's bed.

"I had dinner with Elliot last night at a cafe. Can you believe my mother is the cook there?" she chuckled and Olivia raised a surprised brow

"Is Elliot still alive?"

"Very much so, if not a little frustrated" Alex admitted hesitantly wondering if she should tell Olivia how the training was going. She was also worried what Olivia would do if she found out that Alex knew it wasn't going so well and didn't tell her. "Training isn't going so well" she admitted and watched her wife frown "Apparently there were a couple of guys that were in a bit of a power struggle and couldn't get along"

"Which no doubt affected team loyalty. What did he do?" Olivia questioned trying to sit up and wincing as her abused stomach muscles protested.

"He excused them" Alex stood and moved to sit on the bed near Olivia's hip to prevent her from doing anything stupid like try and get up again.

"I should be there to help him" Olivia grumbled giving Alex a pleading look but Alex shook her head.

"Unless you want to sleep on the couch for the foreseeable future you will not leave this bed until Doc Warner allows it" she braced herself over her wife and gave her the very famous Alex Cabot stare.

"God your sexy" Olivia breathed, transfixed rather than fearful.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Alex informed around a smile "If I think for a second you will contemplate being anywhere besides our bed at 3am tonight I will have Warner give you another sedative"

"Phew for a second there I thought you were going to say laxative" Olivia teased

"Liv" Alex groaned "Will you be serious please. I understand tonight is important but you need to look at the bigger picture. You have a community out there that needs your guidance, you have a major war to prepare for and you have a wife who will be shattered if anything happens to you"

"Alex" Olivia sighed, suddenly feeling like a heel

"Sshh" Alex placed a finger against her lips "You're a wife and mother as well as a General now. Please just look after yourself for now and I promise once you are better I will worry less"

Olivia sighed and regarded her wife lovingly. How did a 20 year old New York socialite bring her to her knees so easily? She was wrapped around a dainty little pinkie.

"Fine, I'll behave. Elliot needs to take some pressure off me anyway" she smiled "Now wife, how about you reward my good behaviour with a kiss" she requested and Alex chuckled

"You are getting better" she leant forward and scowled when Olivia opened her mouth growling "No you still can't go out tonight" before belaying any comment with a deep kiss.

* * *

Major Carter cut the engine at the appointed mark, preventing the sound of the boat from travelling to the stronghold still a couple of miles down the river. There was a quiet tenseness to the group as they stayed vigilant, not sure if they were heading into a sleeping compound or an ambush.

They stuck close to the 2 meter high rock face, hoping when they got closer to the compound it will be an easier embankment. The current took them downstream at a steady pace, one thing in their favour.

They needed to be in position when the ground crew made the distraction at the front of the compound. The Major felt sorry for them, they had by far the most dangerous assignment.

Although, come to think of it, they had the protection of the Hummers unlike the open boat.

"Everyone stay vigilant, get ready on that anchor" he whispered urgently as his eyes watched the shoreline, breathing easier as the sheer rock face became a rocky outcropping. 2 meter high cliffs became a meter high rock face then embankment.

His senses told him they were getting close to the compound and he ordered the anchor to be dropped. He winced when it hit the water as the splash sounded like a gunshot in the silent night.

"Hold on" he hissed to his men expecting the jolt which eventually came as the anchor found purchase on the rocks bellow, bringing the boat to a sudden halt. He turned and looked at the nervous but intense young men who would be conducting the next phase of the mission.

"Alright boys, synchronise watches, its 0320" he paused and received 6 nods "You have 10 minutes to make it to the base of the compound. The diversion will come at 0330. You have until 0400 to get in, complete your mission and get out. Good luck"

With that 6 men dressed in black camouflage dropped over the side of his boat.

* * *

The water was freezing and Sgt Reilly fought his body not to shut down as he waded through the waist deep water as quietly as he could. He was the unofficial leader of the 6 of them, why? Because he had volunteered to be in the lead.

He checked his watch quickly as they rounded the corner and a large stone and wood structure came into view. It was surrounded by a large wooden fence, in which a guard tower faced their direction. He stopped and held his hand up, fist closed to halt the others. This was as far as he dared to go until the distraction was made, which according to his watch would be in 2 minutes.

"This is it boys" he whispered "Let's do if for the General"

He kept his eyes on the guard tower, most importantly on the guard stationed there pacing back and forth until the still night air was broken by the roaring of an engine. He watched the confused guard turn towards the front of the compound, hesitate then take off running, leaving his post.

"Let's go" he hissed as he burst from the water onto slippery rocks, climbing until they hit soft sand and sprinting for the wall while keeping one eye on the guard tower in case another guard popped up.

He could hear confused shouts from the front of the compound as the Hummers darted back and forth, not firing any shots to alert those who may be sleeping inside. Those poor guards must be wondering what the hell was going on while the Hummers played chicken.

Slowing he trod carefully as they skirted the wall on slippery rocks. He made sure the whole team made it around safely before racing for the rear of the building through open ground, not daring to breathe in relief until six backs were pressed to the wall without arrows piercing their armour.

His second in command, the guy behind him, came to stand in front of the door while he counted down using three fingers. As he curled the last one a solid kick shattered the door and he immediately put himself in the line of fire.

No one was in the hall, much to his surprise. To his pleasure though the building layout in front of him was exactly as their training programme had been set up and they made their way silently through.

The shouts from outside were muffled and he hoped they wouldn't wake the drunk slumbering War Lord and his men who were reportedly sleeping upstairs. They were to clear those rooms first, under orders to shoot to kill if anyone presented armed. He hoped they did.

Making it to the stairs they moved quietly upwards, guns trained, hoping no stairs had a loud squeak. Once on the landing the War Lords room was reported to be the last one to the right. So far so good but he would be very surprised if it remained this easy.

Just as they were getting to the end of the corridor a door downstairs flew open and a man charged in yelling frantically and loud enough to raise the dead. Loud thumps and groans could be heard from the upstairs bedrooms as the occupants awakened.

He did the only thing he could think of to do to shut the man up, leaning over the rail he saw the man's eyes widen in disbelief and fear as he pointed his pistol at him and pulled the trigger. 2 silent pops were all you heard before it went quiet, bar the grumbling behind the doors in front of him.

Hurrying now he moved forward and testing the door to the War Lords room breathed a sigh of relief when he found it unlocked and he pushed it open. He saw the War Lord taking aim with his bow and arrow half a second before the arrow glanced of his skull on his temple. He cursed at the resulting sting, feeling the ooze of hot blood.

He raised his pistol just as the War Lord took aim again and had the satisfaction of watching two rounds hitting the man in his chest. Remembering his orders he hurried forward, kicking the bow away before bending down to look into unseeing eyes. He hoisted the very large heavy man into a sitting position before throwing him over his shoulder, groaning under his weight. General Benson wanted to view the body, dead or alive.

Hurrying back to the men at the door he allowed them to surround him as they made their way back down the corridor. He wasn't surprised when all hell broke out around them as doors opened to reveal armed men. The noise of the fat pig he was carrying falling to the floor dead could have woken the dead.

He dropped the man as he and the other men found themselves in a very deadly fight, dropping to their knees to provide smaller targets as they returned fire. He cursed as his magazine ran out of ammo and it took him a few delayed seconds to change the clip before firing again.

Once his second magazine was finished he thought 'to hell with this' and standing spun his M-4 around from his back. The time for being quiet was well past. Stepping forward he pulled the trigger letting forth a hail of bullets. He let out a relieved breath as enemies eyes widened at seeing some of their comrades drop in front of the and a run was made for it, clearing a path for them to exit.

One of the other men grabbed the body of the War Lord, dragging him unceremoniously down the steps, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Explosions rocked the compound from outside, along with semi automatic gunfire. The Hummers were providing some shock and awe.

As they made their way back the way they came they met no opposition which is why he was surprised by the old man as they burst out the back door. He nearly shot him except he realised at the last second that 1 he was old and 2 he was unarmed.

"Take me with you" the man begged "They know I am a traitor now, you have my grandson"

"Only if you can keep up old man" he growled and sprinted across the open, trying his best to ignore his light headedness and the shaking in his legs. He knew then his head wound was more serious than he realised. As they reached the rocks he was relieved to hear the roaring of the boat engine as it came around the bend towards them, a bright search light lighting them up.

He scrambled down the slippery rocks to the water's edge, turning to provide cover to his men just as a dozen armed men ran around the side of the compound, taking aim with bows and arrows.

He raised his M-4 letting off a burst of gunfire with several of the men in return for the hail of arrows raining down on them. He opened his mouth to yell a warning when he heard a gasp to his left and turned to find the old man clutching his chest, an arrow sticking sickeningly out of it. He knew without a doubt he was dead but grabbed the man before he could fall into the inky blackness of the water, refusing to leave him behind.

Holding the man's collar he stepped into the chilly water dragging the dead weight behind him as gunfire continued to explode around him. An arrow zipped into the water to his right as the boat pulled up in front of him and he handed up the old man first.

"Take him, he's the boy's grandfather" he ordered and had the weight relieved immediately. Hands grabbed him next as he was dragged into the boat landing on his back. "The team?" he croaked suddenly feeling really dizzy.

"All accounted for and safe Sgt" he recognised the Majors voice just before he blacked out.

* * *

The Major opened the throttle as wide as it would go heading back to base. He had 2 dead bodies in his boat and a seriously injured Sergeant if his head wound was anything to go by. The other team members told him the Sgt had been shot in the head but had continued on with the mission like nothing had happened, leading them out of danger.

He turned back to look at the man now, noting the men were applying a field bandage to stem the bleeding. He startled slightly as an explosion rocked the night sky behind them and realised the land crew were carrying out the last part of their mission, letting any remaining insurgents know what they were up against if they planned to do anything stupid, like not sign the offered treaty. He figured the people would now that their War Lord had been killed.

Turning his attention forward for the next series of tricky S bends he intended to have a word with General Benson about some sort of reward for this brave young team.

It took them nearly two hours to get back to the docks against the tides and they were met by Lt General Stabler, Lt Novak and a medical team which he had radioed ahead for. The Sgt still hadn't come around and had lost a fair amount of blood.

Once they were tied to the docks the first priority was getting the Sgt off the boat and onto a stretcher. The paramedics raced him up to the ambulance and out of sight.

Once the ambulance was racing for the compound he turned to his commanding officer and saluted him.

"Sir, we have the body of the War Lord on board, he was the one who injured Sgt Reilly sir. The Sgt's return of fire was fatal"

Elliot nodded and looked at the second covered body in the boat and rose a querying eyebrow.

"He's the young boys Grandfather sir, killed as they were trying to rescue him. The Sgt wouldn't leave him behind"

"Rightly so" Elliot grit his teeth and looked at Casey who was biting her lip. They would have to tell Olivia and Alex the sad news. Elliot turned to the tired and shivering men before glancing at his watch, 0610.

"Debriefing will be at 1600. Get the bodies to the morgue, get yourselves cleaned up, rested and fed then meet me in the conference room. Dismissed"

The tired men scurried off to do their tasks but the Major stayed behind to gain the Lt Generals attention.

"Something on your mind Major?" Elliot asked

"Yes sir, for all accounts from the men the Sgt performed above and beyond board. I just wanted you to know and maybe relay it to the General. The general consensus from the others is they probably wouldn't have gotten out tonight without his leadership."

"I will be sure to pass it on" Elliot nodded and the Major, knowing he had done all he could, hurried to help his men.

* * *

The doorbell woke Alex the next morning and cracking an eye open she saw it was 0730. She was going to kill whoever was at the door. Olivia had been allowed home late last evening, had been ushered to bed and spent an hour moaning and complaining about being treated like an invalid before she finally ran out of steam and fell asleep.

Alex had stayed up reading a law book for another hour before snuggling down with her wife. So started her restless night, every time Olivia moved she startled awake. When Olivia needed the toilet at 2am she got up to help and make sure her wife didn't try and sneak down to the docks.

Olivia grumbled that she had promised but Alex knew her too well and had watched her like a hawk. It wasn't until 4am when she knew the mission was over that they fell into a deep sleep.

The doorbell sounded again and Olivia grumbled in her sleep as Alex sighed and eased out of bed, grabbing up a jumper to keep her warm she hurried out into the living room, calling out she was coming so they wouldn't ring the bell again.

Opening the door she came face to face with Elliot and Casey and knew by their faces something had happened.

"Come in" she stepped back and ushered them in before closing the door behind them. "Go sit in the lounge, I'll get Liv" she stated and hurried off to the master bedroom. She found her wife awake and attempting to get out of bed on her own "God your stubborn" she growled, grabbing her wife's robe as she passed the foot of the bed and hurried to offer support.

"Alex" Olivia groaned as Alex determinedly held up the robe. A stare down ensued before Olivia sighed and gave in "Fine you win but it's only cause I'm sick" she grumbled and Alex cracked a smile, helping her into the robe.

"Glad you finally admit it"

"Hard not to when I feel as weak as a new born" Olivia huffed, grabbing her arm for support as they started to shuffle out of the bedroom "Who's here?"

"And you wanted to go to the docks" Alex sighed shaking her head at Olivia's weakened state "It's Elliot and Casey and they don't look happy"

"Shit" Olivia swore and doubled her efforts to get out into the living room where Elliot and Casey sat in an armchair each. Their slow progress caught the other couples attention and they looked up. Elliot grinned

"Well you look better than the last time I saw you but then that's not hard." He teased earning a glare "You look like shit Benson"

"Fuck you" Olivia growled then gave a sigh of relief when she sat on the couch "I hope to hell you get this ass wipe"

"Aw you love me" he chuckled

"In your dreams" she muttered grumpily before turning to Casey "Hey Case"

"Hey Liv, hope you're feeling better soon" Casey gave a lop sided smile

"Can't feel much worse" Olivia groaned as Alex, who had scurried off to the kitchen, came back with a glass of water and her morning's dose of medication. Screwing up her nose she took the pills and popped them into her mouth before chasing them down with water "Yuck" she grizzled as Alex sat beside her.

Tension filled the silent lounge room for long minutes before Olivia sighed

"That bad huh? Did we at least get the bastard?" she groaned and watched relieved as Elliot nodded solemnly

"Yeah, but not before he shot Sgt Reilly in the head with an arrow." Elliot muttered "The Sgt's return fire killed him"

"Good for him" Olivia nodded "The Sgt?"

"Warner's still working on him, stitched him up but it glanced off hit temple so she's doing a CT scan."

"No other injuries?"

"A couple of grazes and a sprained ankle" Elliot admitted "All in all it was quite successful. From what I hear Sgt Reilly played a major role in that"

"Once I have read your debrief report we will discuss it" Olivia nodded and looked at both her friends who were both looking rather glum "So the mission was successful, why the long faces?"

Elliot and Casey glanced at each other wondering who would have the gumption to tell them. Casey rolled her eyes when Elliot remained stubbornly silent.

"Olivia, Alex, during the mission they tried to extract Calvin's grandfather" she paused and took a deep breath as Alex's hand shot out to cover Olivia's "Unfortunately he took an arrow to the chest as they waited for the boat to get close enough to board. Sgt Reilly made sure to bring the body back"

There was a long tense moment that seemed to drag out. Alex shuffled closer to her wife and curled into her side, saddened by the news. Poor Calvin had no one left in the world but strangers.

Alex could feel the tension in Olivia's body and knew she too was deeply affected by the news and trying not to show it.

"I see" Olivia murmured "We should prepare a proper burial for him, without his help this mission would have been ten times as dangerous. Because of what has happened the other War Lords may give up without a fight" she raised solemn brown eyes and met Elliot's steady gaze "We owe him that. Lets ensure he gets a nice casket, plot and headstone. I want to be able to take Calvin to visit him there"

Elliot nodded and looked at Casey. Casey sighed, she had her own issues she wanted to approach Olivia with. She was thinking the simulation room could help them with training for the war against Velez. She would have to get Barbara onto it. Poor woman would need an assistant herself soon. Maybe she would talk to Olivia about that too.

"What time is the debriefing?" Olivia asked

"1600" Elliot replied sharply

"Then I expect you back no later than 1900 for my own debriefing" Olivia nodded and they rose knowing they were about to be dismissed "In the mean time Lt General Stabler I suggest you get a message out to all the Warlords that they have until 1500 tomorrow to hand themselves and their Lt's in or suffer a similar fate as their friend"

"Yes ma'am and if they don't?" he asked

"I suggest you supply each outpost with as much ammunition and mortars as you can as we will give them an hour of shock and awe. Casey I want the best estimate co-ordinates of each Warlords compounds to go out with the supplies, I am sure it will be a piece of cake for you and the computer. Our troops on the ground may need those co-ordinates tomorrow. Elliot I suggest you warn the Commanding Officer of each squad"

Elliot and Casey sighed, they weren't going to see their loved ones much for the next few days as they were dismissed and hurriedly left the apartment.

Alex closed the door and returned to the living room to find Olivia standing and trying to shuffle back to the bedroom. The damn stubborn, pigheaded woman.

"At this rate one would think you are trying to prolong your sickness"

"Hush and take me to bed" Olivia smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Alex said nothing as she helped her wife to the bathroom to go about her toilet then back to bed.

"Go to sleep. I'm going to go check on our son then grab us some breakfast on the way back" she told her wife as she tucked her in like a child. Olivia growled at her to stop fussing. "When I get back, if you are nice, I might be convinced to take a nap with you"

Olivia's eyebrows wiggled and Alex rolled her eyes before pressing a deep but gentle kiss against her wife's lips.

"Go to sleep, I won't be long" she whispered even as she watched Olivia struggle to stay awake. She sat still for several more minutes until a soft snore assured her Olivia was resting before she stood and hurried into the bathroom to shower and dress for the day.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hey all. Well tomorrow I take off so today I am posting 2 chapters so you have everything I have written to date. I have purchased a portable internet but I gotta get the blasted thing to work. Otherwise I'll see you in a month. Don't miss me too much.**_

Alex spent half an hour talking to her father, telling him what she knew of the mission and that it had been a success to a point. Her father was saddened by the death of Calvin's grandfather and promised he would do everything he could to make up the hole left by the passing.

They then discussed her mother and Theresa working in the cafe. Alex told her father, they appeared happy with the arrangement, as far as she could tell and the food had been lovely. Her father agreed that her mother always had enjoyed cooking.

Soon after she kissed him goodbye and dared to do the same for the son who was slowly worming his way into her heart, before leaving him to the care of his grandpa and heading to see Abbie. Of course Serena was there also and she informed them both on the night's events. Abbie looked a lot better than two days ago and stated she would get to leave in the next day or two as long as she promised to take it easy.

Alex rose a brow at that, she knew Abbie was a workaholic just like Olivia. Her wife was grumbling because Melinda threatened to have her ass back in hospital if she attempted to go back to work before she gave her the all clear. The way Olivia had been knocked off her feet by the flu Alex doubted it would be for a few days yet.

Saying goodbye to her friends she left the infirmary and made her way to the cafe where her mother had worked the other evening. She wasn't expecting to see her there so early in the morning but got the shock of her life when she saw both her mother and her sister as she looked over a selection of offerings. She wondered if she could get them to wrap it somehow to keep it warm until she could get up to the apartment. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realise she was being approached.

"Alexandra?" she startled upon hearing her mother's voice and looked up

"Mother" she nodded coolly "How are you?"

"Good. You?" her mother returned the sentiment

"I'm fine, dinner the other night was lovely, I am glad you are doing something to help out these people"

"I do enjoy cooking and the other women seem to think I can teach them a few things" the older blonde shrugged "They have taught me a few things themselves"

"About cooking?" Alex smiled gently glad to be at least talking civilly "I thought you knew everything?"

"Yes mostly, but I was talking about humanity" Mrs Cabot admitted gaze steady "I have heard a lot of stories and I shudder to think what they have been through. Do you know a lot of them still live out in the tents?"

"What?" Alex was shocked, she thought all the refugees had been brought in for their own safety.

"They either don't want to live underground or the tents represent better housing than they had before and they want to leave the rooms for other refugees that may arrive" her mother told her and Alex was stunned. She wondered if Olivia knew.

"I didn't know, I've kind of been distracted the last few days" Alex admitted.

"Yes I have heard, you plan to make me a grandmother" Alex's head shot up to stare at her mother but was relieved to see no censure in the words or her returning gaze. "How is your friend, the one that threatened me? I hear she took an arrow for you."

Wow, is there anything her mother hadn't heard? Maybe she would have to tell Olivia to go to her mother to find out what was going on in the compound from now on.

"She is recovering well" Alex smiled.

"Good, I am glad she kept you safe" Mrs Cabot nodded and Alex felt her heart pang, that was probably the only way her mother would ever show her she cared, not an overly demonstrative person, unless she was mad. She sometimes wondered how her father had gotten close enough to her mother to conceive her 2 sisters. "How is the General? I hear she was sick"

Alex sighed, yes from getting Theresa to snoop the other night.

"She is out of hospital but still weak as a kitten" Alex admitted "She had a restless night last night and is currently sleeping, I hope. I'll kill her myself if she is doing anything stupid"

"She is treating you well?" her mother asked, watching her closely for any signs Alex may be evading. She was quite stunned when Alex broke out into a broad grin.

"She is wonderful mother" Alex gushed, then realised she was doing so tried to tame it down "She is very gentle, protective and caring. I couldn't ask for a better partner"

"Good" her mother looked at the food in front of her "Come, your wife needs a nutritional meal to assist her in getting better, not this grease"

Stunned Alex followed her mother to the kitchen where she stood and watched her squeeze 2 fresh glasses of Orange juice, provide two small bowls of homemade yogurt, toast and some fresh fruit. She placed all the items on a tray and handed it over.

"You come back for lunch at 1. I'll have some fresh sandwiches and fruit salad waiting with some fresh iced tea"

Alex could only stare at her mother wondering if Aliens had come down and replaced her with a body double. Mrs Cabot smiled and taking her by the shoulders gently turned her and gave her a nudge.

"Go, your wife must be hungry"

Alex stumbled forward a few steps before pausing and turning to her mother who had already returned to her cooking.

"Mother" she called, waiting for her mum to turn and look at her "Thankyou"

"Don't go all sentimental on me Alexandra, go" her mother waved her away and Alex grinned. That was more like it. With a smile she strode out of the infirmary.

Returning to the apartment she had a tricky moment trying to open the door until a passerby helped her out. She thanked him then headed inside the quiet apartment. Walking through to the bedroom she found Olivia still in bed where she had left her.

Placing the tray on the bedside table she sat on the edge and reached out to gently brush back dark mussed hair.

"Olivia, love time to wake up"

"Don't wanna" Olivia grumbled but snuggled into the hand that was stroking her face.

"You need to eat breakfast" Alex smiled and leant in to place a tender kiss to soft lips, pulling away when Olivia tried to deepen it "Later, and only if you're good and eat it all."

One brown eye popped open and looked at her warily

"What did you get me if you are threatening that?" she grumbled before wincing as she tried to sit up "I didn't realise throwing up so much hurt your stomach muscles so bad"

"They were violent retches" Alex pointed out as she grabbed the tray and placed it on Olivia's lap before pulling off the cover. Olivia's stomach rumbled when she saw the meal.

"Yum" she groaned and grabbed a fork spearing a piece of fruit

"Lovingly prepared by my mother" Alex smiled then yelped when Olivia spit over her in surprise "Olivia!"

"What? You sure it isn't poisoned?" Olivia asked looking at the breakfast warily.

"Positive, I watched her make it" Alex wiped at her jumper "You are so gross"

"Sorry" Olivia reached out to help brush at the jumper but paused when she came across a pebbled nipple. Alex batted the hand away.

"Oh no you don't" she scolded, even though the caress had felt lovely "Not until you are better and you won't get better until you eat"

"Lex" Olivia whined.

"Eat" Alex ordered snatching up her bowl of yogurt and standing so she was out of temptations way. Olivia huffed but did as she was told. While they were eating Alex informed her of some of the knowledge she had gained talking to her mother. Olivia too hadn't realised some refugees had stayed in the tents but wasn't as surprised as Alex. Some people preferred to live topside.

Once the meal was finished Olivia grudgingly admitted it had been very tasty and she felt a little better. After a pit stop she managed to convince Alex to return to bed for more sleep. After a long loving kiss of course.

* * *

Monique Jeffries was stunned as she read the letter that had been provided to her along with half a dozen more troops, another tent and agar, more supplies and caches of ammunition and mortar rounds.

The letter was from none other than Lt General Stabler. Last night they had completed a secret mission on the territory to the east of Jorje Gonzalez's land. Information had come to hand that he had masterminded the synchronised attacks 3 days previous. The War Lord had been killed as had several of his deputies when they failed to surrender.

Messages had been sent to the remaining War Lords to surrender themselves and their deputies by 1500hrs tomorrow or suffer the same fate. A topical map was provided for her, marking their position on the border as well as their target, the bordering War Lords compound. They believed to be accurate in the location of the compound to 98%.

Monique rubbed her forehead tiredly. So that was why they were given extra soldiers and firepower. Unless the War lord surrendered they were to engage in one hour of shock and awe utilising no more than half their stock. The rest was to be saved for fighting any retaliation if the War Lords were not killed or had surrendered.

Christ.

"Cassidy" she bellowed, calling on one of the few soldiers she trusted and waited as he hurried over.

"Yes Chief?"

"Round up the troops. Meeting in ten minutes" she ordered before she turned and walked into the communications tent with the maps she had been given. She spread them out over the table, utilising a couple of her 9 mm magazines to hold them down.

A quick glance had her sighing, that stronghold was a long way away. Over 5 kilometres. She thought the limit for their M252's were nearly 6 kilometres where the newer M279's had a 7 kilometre range. The much older M225's which they only had one, had a lower range. She would make sure they saved those motor rockets for any retaliation.

The tent flap opened and Cassidy popped his head in.

"The troops are ready ma'am, except those standing guard" he informed her

"Good" she took a step away from the table "After the meeting you'll be relieved of your current duties Cassidy, you'll be working with me"

"Yes Chief" he nodded, trying not to grin. No more cold evenings shivering his ass off.

Jeffries stepped outside to see her troops lined up in the small clearings between the tents. She looked at their keen and eager faces and wondered how long that would last. Sighing she greeted them all then told them what was going to happen. As she did so she watched a mixture of emotions cross their features from wariness, to nervousness to excitement.

"So this is what I want, I want our two M279's and one M252 set up. I want you to organise yourselves into 3 teams, not including those on night shift, to operate them. If you don't know or aren't confidant with the mortars then don't volunteer, we have to do this with precision to prevent civilian deaths. You will get to man the M-240B and M-249's instead in case they bring the fight closer to us. From this moment on we can't be complacent. Some of the War Lords will be angry and may bring the fight to us earlier than the 1500 deadline tomorrow"

"Bring it on" someone called which quickly worked the rest into a small frenzy. She calmed them quickly.

"Enough. Your task for the next hour is to set up the mortars. Put up the new tent and organise it. I want the camouflage nets and tarps up to cover the camp. The rocks will provide some shelter for us but by the looks of those clouds" she pointed to the North West and everyone turned to look at the thick, black fluffy clouds and shivered "We are in for a wild ride. Dismissed"

They took off, leaving only her and Cassidy who she motioned to follow her back into the communications tent. She led him over to the table and indicated the map. He took one look, held up his finger and left the tent. Surprised she waited, hearing him scurrying around outside until he returned with an armful of rocks.

"Here Chief, lets use these to pin down the maps instead of your magazines" he smiled warily and Jeffries nodded before helping lay out the rocks and picking up the magazines.

They poured over the maps for nearly an hour, surprised by their quality and the different styles. Some topography, some were old satellite images. It was uncanny how they had pinpointed where their camp was and how they had selected the sight for the compound. The accompanying notes indicated they'd had help from the Merchants who had travelled there to deal with the War Lords so they were fairly sure their information was accurate. She hoped the brass was prepared to wear the backlash if they were about to bomb a village.

When they had checked the calculations three times, unaware they were done by a computer, they wrote them down and Cassidy took them outside to the teams setting up the individual Mortars. He told them to make sure they had it right as the Chief would be inspecting them later. They had done well so far, half the mortars were set up with sandbags protecting them from any return fire and the elements. It would also do well to keep the mortar in place for each firing.

He returned to the tent and reported the progress they had made on the mortars.

"They need to get that tent up by sundown or the 6 new soldiers are going to have a very cold night. Now lets have another look at the map and see where any surprise attacks may come from or where armies may mass, we'll aim the other mortars there"

They turned their attention back to the map, working together to come up with the best strategic plan in case of an pre emptive attack.

* * *

At 1600 Elliot walked into the conference room with Casey. The room was already full with Major Carter and his team. They had one hour to go over the mission from their side before the Humvee land team were due to give him a debriefing. That would give him an hour to write his report for Olivia.

The soldiers stood as one and saluted them which they returned sharply and took their seats at the head of the table.

Taking out a pen he flipped open the file he was carrying to some lined paper and then looked up at Major Carter, aware that beside him Casey too was preparing to take notes.

"Talk to me Major, I want to know everything that happened from your point of view"

Major Carter nodded, took a deep breath and started talking.

Elliot took copious notes, asking informative questions and in twenty minutes had nearly all the information he thought Olivia would need. Thanking the Major he turned to a Corporal in the absence of Sgt Reilly who was still under observation in the hospital.

"Corporal, what can you tell me about your part of the mission?"

The Corporal looked like a stunned Mullet for a second before he started speaking haltingly. Elliot encouraged the other team members to add their bit in. All agreed that though the training was short it had been beneficial and amazingly accurate. They also agreed that Sgt Reilly had been a great leader and was one of the main reasons why they had all made it out alive.

Once both reports had been taken Elliot asked if there were anything further to add before dismissing them.

They had 5 minutes before the land team was due to arrive so Elliot stood and approached the little kitchenette to grab a jug of water and a couple of glasses before returning to the table.

"So what do you think?" he asked

"I think Sgt Reilly needs a promotion and a medal" Casey smiled ruefully

"I second that" he poured them a glass each "We can hail the mission a success because of him" he took a sip of water "It's unfortunate the old man died"

"Yes, I'd hate to be Liv or Alex when they tell Calvin" Casey sighed and Elliot grimaced before they got down to business comparing notes.

Shortly after that the land team arrived. Compared to the water team they seemed to have nothing but fun. Their presence and antics out the front of the compound had seemed to confuse the soldiers at first, standing there dumb. It had been a good 5 minutes before the first arrow, useless at it may have been, had been fired at them.

They hadn't even bothered returning fire until they heard gunfire inside the compound and had waited until their appointed time of 0410 hrs before firing some grenades and leaving. They reported they saw no signs of life in the compound up to five minutes before they left.

Elliot and Casey both asked a few questions before the team was dismissed and told to rest, there would be an 0700 briefing in the morning.

Once the team left Elliot glanced at his watch, happy he had an extra 15 minutes to play with before he needed to report to Olivia.

"Right, so I am going to write my report" he told Casey as he stood "I'll meet you at the Benson's at 1900"

Casey stood also.

"Roger that, I have a few things I need to do to, plus I need a snack, I missed lunch" she smiled and they headed out of the room "I'll see you at 1900". They separated outside the door and headed in different directions.

* * *

Olivia had complained to Alex if she didn't leave the bedroom to have dinner she would go mental. She had never been cooped up in one place for so long in her life. It would be fine if Alex would let her have a bit of fun but she was being a stickler, not until she was better. She had tried to argue the fact that she was well, to no avail.

So here they were sharing their first meal at their dining room table. Mrs Cabot had a couple of women deliver it 5 minutes ago. It was a simple fare consisting of a large bowl of chunky vegetable soup and warm fresh bread washed down with Iced tea.

It took ten minutes for Olivia to be wiping the bowl clean and take her last bite of bread.

"Damn your mum can cook" Olivia groaned as she slouched in her chair. Alex smiled, happy to see Olivia on the mend and eating well. Another day at home with her mother's cooking and Alex would let her out of the apartment but not back to work. If Olivia argued she would call up Melinda to put her back in hospital while Elliot earned his stars.

She watched her wife carefully as she stood slowly and shuffled her way over to the couch in the lounge. She was breathing hard by the time she got there and sweating slightly. Alex had been determined to let her go though to show her she was nowhere near well again, even if she had stopped vomiting. Not eating for two days also took a lot out of you as did dehydration.

"So, ready to take on the world again?" she asked and Olivia growled

"Never knew you had a mean streak princess"

"Hey, only my father gets to call me princess" Alex scowled, clearing up their dishes and carrying them to the sink before walking over to join her wife, grateful to see that sparkle in those brown eyes instead of pain.

"Honey? Sweetheart? Darling? Sugar plum?" Olivia teased

"I'll show you sugarplum" Alex growled straddling her wife's legs, grabbing the hands that would have slid around her waist and anchoring them to her sides. The ease of which she did so proved her wife's weakened state.

"Hmmm then what should I call you?" Olivia raised a questioning brow

"Alex"

"Come on Alex" Olivia rolled her eyes

"Well I am quite partial to you calling me Lex or Al" Alex admitted with a faint blush shyly looking away

"Really?" Olivia asked, intrigued by her suddenly shy wife "Why do I get the feeling that isn't why you are resembling a tomato right now?" Olivia pulled her hands away from Alex's and cupped twin pink cheeks forcing Alex to look up at her.

"What is it?"

"This morning I called you love" Alex flushed harder and Olivia grinned, she had been half asleep still at the time but she remembered it . She remained silent as she waited for Alex to continue. Alex sighed "I like that Liv, I think it's appropriate" she stated boldly and Olivia froze in shock beneath her.

Did she..was she..Oh! Olivia wasn't sure what to say, the thought scared the crap out of her. She didn't do love, she wasn't the type to do it. She was the love them and leave them type girl. But this was different, this was her wife, this was the girl she had chosen to marry. The young woman who challenged her mentally, verbally. She made her spitting mad and had her in stitches with laughter. She was also the only person that had her begging, pleading and screaming in bed. Alex brought out so many different layers in her, she didn't have enough time or words to describe it.

She came back to the present when she realised her wife was upset due to her lack of response and was struggling to get off her lap. In her weakened state she was having all sorts of trouble trying to keep her where she belonged.

"Alex stop" she groaned

"Let me go" Alex cried

"Never" Olivia held her firm "Your stuck with me love, I'll never let you go"

Alex hesitated when Olivia called her love, had she heard properly? Gentler this time she braced her hands on Olivia's shoulders and leant back to look into her wife's eyes. Olivia let everything she felt for her wife shine out through her eyes, not holding back. Adoration, joy, fear, love. Alex covered her mouth to prevent a sob from breaking free, Olivia returned her feelings.

"You scare me Alex" Olivia admitted quietly "What you make me feel scares the living hell out of me. But do you know what scares me more?"

"What?" Alex asked hesitantly

"Not feeling this way" Olivia told her and when she frowned confused added "If I lost you Lex, now I feel this way and I lost you I'm not sure I'll survive"

"Liv" Alex breathed "I feel it too" she assured and leant in to kiss her wife deeply, groaning when Olivia deepened it, darting her tongue out to play.

Olivia didn't know how long they would have kissed or if they would have said the words because the doorbell chose that minute to ring. Growling she pulled back and sent a death glare towards the door. Alex sighed and buried her face in her wife's neck for a moment before pulling back. A quick glance at the clock confirmed her theory.

"It's 1900, you told Elliot to bring you a report" she reminded her wife

"Next time I get such a stupid idea please feel free to pull rank" Olivia grumbled

"You saying I rule the roost love?" Alex teased as she scrambled off her comfy seat and strode for the front door, leaving an opened mouth wife staring widely in her wake. Damn, she'd walked into that one.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Jeffries and Cassidy stepped out of the tent at 1600 and had a look around. The soldiers had been busy. The new tent was up for the new recruits to use, the agar inside was emitting some nice heat. Tarps and camo nets were up protecting the camp.

She checked the mortar calculations and found them accurate. A walk down through the rocks to where the formation created a natural trench was next providing a clear view of the enemy's territory. It would provide good protection from any attack and they had a good visual of any activity on the plains and forest in front of them.

She shivered though as the wind swept through the trench and she scowled up at the darkening sky.

"Have we got any tarps or camo nets left?" she asked no one in particular and she turned to a few who were looking a bit dumbfounded. "Well go find out. I want some barriers up around here to protect the trench if possible. Use whatever you can find, I also want the connecting path covered, if I can see the field walking down they can probably see us"

"Yes ma'am" the soldiers hurried off to do their tasks while she turned to look out over the woods in the distance.

"I have this funny feeling in my gut Cassidy" she sighed "I got it just before your pal Lake copped an arrow in the leg"

"Then I trust your gut Chief" he stated "I suggest we all hit the sack early tonight, one to keep warm and 2 cause we may be up early."

"Good idea, keep an eye on the soldiers, make sure they have finished their tasks on time and get to bed early. I'm going to camp out in the communications tent tonight. Come get me if someone so much as sneezes"

"Yes Chief" Cassidy nodded and hurried away.

* * *

Olivia sighed as Alex led Elliot and Casey out, turning to the report that was in her lap. It at least was a bit of good news, along with the report that Sgt Reilly was awake. She would have to visit him when she was up and about. For all intents and purposes he deserved a medal. She would have to look into it.

Casey had also delivered the news that a nasty storm was brewing, their first for the season. The temperature was due to drop tonight, with high winds and driving rain. She sighed and rubbed her aching temples. Casey had assured that all soldiers had suitable tenting, agars to warm them, bedding and extra uniforms. Olivia instructed that they get on the radio first thing in the morning to make sure they were warm and dry enough.

Casey had continuously made notes as Olivia told Elliot he may be in charge but she wanted to know every major decision he made. This was his time to shine to see if she could delegate in the future.

Alex walked back into the lounge and sat down beside her, leaning into her and offering silent comfort. Pulled from her thoughts Olivia raised her arm, curling it around her wife's shoulders and letting Alex cuddle further into her.

"You're worried about your troops" Alex guessed

"Yes" Olivia sighed and putting the report aside, trusting Elliot and Casey had informed her of everything, turned her body towards Alex and let her other arm encircle her. "I feel bad that we are in this nice climate controlled apartment and they are out there in the wet and freezing cold"

"Liv, they knew all this when they signed up, they did all the training. Besides that we have provided them with extreme weather tents, bedding, heaters and extra clothes. We have done all we can"

"I know that but I still feel guilty" Olivia smiled ruefully and Alex gave her a gentle squeeze

"That's what makes you a great General" Alex assured and Olivia again wondered what she had done to deserve this wonderful woman. She would forever be grateful to the hunch that sent her to the library on the first day.

"You're amazing" Olivia pressed a kiss to her wife's brow "I will never know what I did to deserve you. I thought my life was perfect only a month ago, now I am not sure how I'd manage without you around. You light up my life Lex"

"Ditto" Alex chuckled "I never imagined a month ago that I would be married to General Benson. The best I hoped for was for you to be sympathetic to our plight, give father some health care and an assurance you would stop Velez"

"No complaints or regrets then?" Olivia asked and Alex could tell by the tension in Olivia's body that her answer was important.

"No, never" Alex pulled away gently and stood, offering a hand "How about I take you back to bed and show you"

"No need to ask twice sweetheart" Olivia tried to stand quickly without any help but her weakened body had her collapsing back amongst the cushions. Alex sighed.

"Not quite like that my love. How about we leave that for when you are feeling better and I won't worry I'll give you a setback" she offered her hand again which her wife took without complaint as she was helped to her feet.

"I hate this, it's supposed to be just flu. I've never felt so sick and weak in my life" Olivia growled as they made their way out of the lounge, turning off lights as they went.

"Well I have heard when people who aren't usually sick get something like this it knocks them around ten times worse than someone who gets it regularly" Alex shrugged "Could be all talk"

"Must be just a violent strand" Olivia muttered as she let go of Alex and grabbed the ensuite door frame. "Give me a few OK"

"Not a problem, I'll get your evening medication" Alex smiled, knowing Olivia absolutely refused help in the bathroom, some things were just too private, even for a wife.

Hurrying off she returned to the kitchen, carefully making sure she had all the medication before obtaining a glass of water and returning to the bedroom just as the bathroom door opened.

She put the medication aside then hurried to Olivia and helped her back to bed, tucking her in safely before she utilised the bathroom. Within a few short minutes she was cuddled up to her wife again. She was about to initiate the kiss she was expecting when Olivia cracked her jaw on a yawn and cuddled in closer. Smiling indulgently Alex turned into her wife so that Olivia's shoulder was pillowing her head with her right arm and leg thrown across her lover.

Olivia gave her a gentle squeeze as she drifted towards sleep. Alex lay listening to the quiet breaths become longer and deeper, felt the body beneath hers start to relax before tilting her head up to press a gentle kiss to an angled jaw.

"I love you" she whispered before tucking her head back onto Olivia's shoulder

Olivia, half asleep, smiled when she heard the confession and opened her mouth to reply. A gentle snore was issued instead.

* * *

Jeffries was startled awake by someone shaking her shoulder and on instinct reached for her M-4.

"Easy Chief, just me" Cassidy told her and she relaxed slightly as she looked around the tent and frowned when she realised it was still dark. By the whistling of the wind and pounding rain she knew it was rough outside. "Sorry to wake you but we have a situation"

"What time is it?" she asked as she threw aside her sleeping bag and scrambled to her feet.

"0400 Chief" he informed and she groaned, still 3 hours to sunup, what was going on? She looked at Cassidy questioningly and he hurriedly supplied "There is a large group of people massing in the field about a kilometre away. It appears most are armed with swords at least" he stated and Jeffries swore as she headed over to the table where their maps were spread out.

"What do we have trained on that field?" she asked

"Two Mortars and a sub" Cassidy supplied "Radio monitoring has provided us with details there are several more groups forming, surrounding our territory. Lt General Stabler is to be informed soon but at the moment we are to hold unless fired upon"

"Good idea" Jeffries nodded "Why not the General?" she frowned.

"Apparently General Benson has been laid flat with the flu and is on several days rest, Doc Warners orders"

"We should all be so lucky" Jeffries mumbled before turning back to the map "We are pretty secure here and until I am attacked or know clearly what is going on we do nothing. You need to wake day shift, start getting them ready and situated down in the trench. Make sure they eat some rations first"

"Yes Chief"

"When I get back we are going to go take a look at the situation ourselves" she told him and he blinked confused

"Back Chief?'

"Nature calls at inappropriate times Cassidy" she chuckled at his blush as she turned to retrieve her jacket and rain slicker, shrugging into both before grabbing up her helmet and M-4. They stepped out of the tent at the same time and Jeffries caught her breath. Jesus it was freezing.

"Sucks the breath right out of you" Cassidy grinned, his heated breath creating white puffs in the frigid morning air before she waved him away and hurried to her business. She was honestly pleased that the small path to the outhouse had been covered in branches providing some protection by a thoughtful person. The guard at the end of the path nodded, acknowledging her presence. He was standing under a small cover consisting of a torn tarp, sticks, leaves and a few rocks anchoring it down. It was keeping him 95% dry. Things people do to stay warm and dry. He looked about nervously and she smiled.

"Been busy Private. Nice shelter"

"It does its job Chief" he offered shyly as she opened the door and stepped inside, nose wrinkling. She needed to discipline someone and get the thing emptied.

Not long after she met Cassidy back at the entrance to the path leading down to the trench. He reported that day shift were up and about and getting ready for a long day. Walking down to the trench together she was happy to note the path was dry and relatively warm. Once at the trench she realised why. Some industrious person had piled some rocks high to provide a wind break. They had also utilised tarps in a small section, pinned by rocks and sand bags and covered by branches to camouflage and prevent it from flapping. It forced you to walk hunched over but it was keeping you dry and warm.

All the soldiers were huddled in this area, using gaps in the boulders to train their weapons out into the night. Night vision binoculars were keeping an eye on the alleged enemy. The Mortars were currently being protected from the worst of the storm by sand bags which a Corporal stated could be removed easily when ready to fire.

"What is going on Sgt?" she asked the man with the binoculars and he pulled back from his position and offered up the equipment.

"They seem to be setting up camp I think Chief. Looks like they are settling in for a bit."

Jeffries took the night vision goggles and moved forward into the gap to take a look. At that distance all night vision allowed her to see was a mass of at least 200 people and they appeared to be erecting several structures.

"It's hard to tell" she sighed "But they wouldn't be massing if they planned to sign the treaty. I will come back at first light for a better look unless something happens. Do not fire unless fired upon first. If the situation changes I'll be in the communications tent monitoring the radio" she told her troops and quickly turned and walked back towards the path.

* * *

Elliot grumbled as he almost fell out of bed. Whoever was knocking on his door better have a good bloody excuse. He assured Kathy it was all fine and to go back to sleep, they'd need all hands on deck to keep communications organised if they went to war. Kathy grumbled and rolled back over while Elliot found his robe and headed out to see who was knocking at 0400 in the morning.

Upon opening his door he saw a Major there and they quickly exchange salutes before Elliot ushered him in and to the lounge. Sitting down he asked

"What's happening?"

"Sir there are several armies forming around our and Jorje's territories. They all appear to be 200 plus strong. So far they seem to be setting up camp, it's still early but we aren't expecting any treaties to be signed"

Great, just great. Elliot sighed. Why didn't this happen while Olivia was healthy?

"Do we know what weapons they have?"

"We can only safely say swords sir, night vision at that distance isn't showing much else that isn't metal or body heat" the major appeared nervous and Elliot sent him a reassuring smile.

"Ok, so we wait until sun up to get a better idea of what they are doing" he nodded "For now we wait for the deadline or for them to attack first."

"Yes sir. Shall I inform General Benson?"

"No" Elliot shook his head "I will later. She needs rest. Come report to me if anything changes. I will join you for a briefing in the Conference room at 0700. Please advise Lt Novak and Lt Southerlyn to join us. I'll advise my wife"

"Yes sir" the Major hastily stood, Elliot also standing and ushering him out before returning to the bedroom to gently wake his wife.

"What is it?" Kathy groaned as he switched on a light and started preparing his daily uniform.

"You need to get the kids to your mothers by 0630. We have a meeting in the conference room at 0700. With Olivia and Alex out I need all Commanding Officers on deck" he informed her and looking at the clock Kathy groaned and reached over to set the alarm for an hour's time.

"I'll be there. What's going on Elliot?" she asked

"Looks like we are going to war" he replied sadly, deflated and suddenly Kathy was wide awake, all thoughts of more sleep forgotten as she too hurried out of bed. They would all need a hearty breakfast to get them through the day. She would organise the kids early and get them to her parents before scooting past one of the Mess halls to make sure they had food and coffee supplied regularly all day.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Nice long one so I expect plenty of reviews. If you read it, let me know what you are thinking._

Fin was whistling as he drove his truck towards home, they should be arriving at the compound by midday. It was still early though, only 0630 so they had a long way to go. He was looking forward to a nice hearty meal in the Mess before offloading the trucks. Actually he was looking forward to a decent meal instead of rations. They weren't bringing as many trucks this time, only half the number. They had concentrated on military supply, guns and ammunition. A couple of trucks held flight simulators for the helicopters. He had also solved Olivia's problems of rough roads with graders and rollers.

Speaking of the choppers, it was another reason why they didn't have the amount of drivers. They had 2 Apache Helicopters fully fitted and 2 Blackhawks. The Apache's had a pilot and co pilot each so that took up 4 personnel. The Blackhawks had Pilot, co-pilot, navigator and two gunners on either side. It was able to carry several troops at once or equipment and supplies. They had loaded them with ammunition, bearing in mind their maximum weight.

That left the trucks and hummers they were deployed in. As well as a couple of semi's full of food they had scavenged and some more flour from the family who owned the working mill. They promised to have some ready whenever they wanted to return. He would have to talk to Liv about it, maybe set up some barter system.

As they rounded a blind corner heading into War Lord territory his brows rose in surprise at the sight in front of him, seconds before his instincts told him something wasn't right and he ordered Nikholai to get down.

Grabbing the radio he ordered the procession to a halt the same time he brought his truck to a stop. He requested a couple of Hummers to come to the front then tried to get onto Munch who was behind with the Helicopters. The convoy had left an hour ago after a long cold, wet night huddled in vehicles trying to sleep. Munch was taking his time.

The night conditions were better than LA though. The daily tremors and quakes wore on ones nerves. Nothing major happened while they were there but the possibility of one was endless and he understood why people were too scared to live there.

The Hummers came flying up beside his truck the same time he realised getting in contact with Munch was futile. He took in the scene in front of him, assessing his risk before ordering Nikholai to stay in the truck and slowly opening his door. He had his ever present M-4 at the ready and slapped on his helmet before he climbed down.

He walked slowly behind the first Hummer and around so he was standing between both of them which were side by side, positioned in front of his truck. He was carrying a bed full of mortar rounds he had to protect, very explosive.

"What's going on Major General?" one soldier asked as he looked at the group of people in front of him.

"Not sure Corporal, but I don't like it. They are blocking our passage and it seems they mean business" he watched carefully taking in the scene.

There had to be around 100 men in shabby clothes and ill fitting armour which hardly constituted wearing. The men had swords strapped to their waist and also carried bows and arrows. They stood behind large trees and boulders which had been dragged across the road. Another 10 men were well dressed, had full length body armour and seemed to be shouting orders at the other men.

Fin had a sneaking suspicion that these men were regular soldiers and the other men were probably peasants or farmers that were being bullied into service. His scowl deepened as one of the soldiers grabbed a peasant and yelled at him before throwing him in their direction. Yelling more as he fell to the ground with the force.

There was some more yelling and arm waving before the peasant turned in their direction and with arms raised in a classical surrender mode walked the couple of hundred meters towards them. He looked terrified. Fin new immediately he wouldn't let him return to his group.

"Train your weapons onto those 10 main soldiers. Try not to harm the others, if my suspicions are right they are being forced into this. Aim carefully, no indiscriminate firing"

"Yes sir" the Corporal nodded and passed the message on to the other soldiers.

Fin walked back to his truck and called up to Nikholai who scrambled across the seat, remaining low.

"Nik, get on the radio, keep trying Munch, he should be airborne by now. Tell him we have a situation and to get back to the compound asap but to be careful"

"Yes Fin" Nikholai disappeared and he could hear him on the radio a short time later trying to get Munch. Fin returned to stand between the two Hummers, the peasant was close now and Fin was enraged to see it was a young boy, no more than 15.

As the boy got closer Fin watched as his minimum composure started to break and the boy started to cry.

"Please don't kill me" he begged "I am unarmed and I don't want to fight"

"I'm not going to shoot you boy" Fin told him and ushered him in closer "It's alright you're safe I won't send you back to them"

"Thankyou" the boy cried then sobbed even harder "I have 2 brothers and my father"

"They back there?" Fin asked

"No they are at different locations" he informed "Several days ago our Lord and several others made a co-ordinated strike on the woman General. They had been planning it for a while"

"What of the treaty?" Fin asked surprised

"You mean the one between your General and the War Lord from the East Coast? That's real? I thought they said it to get us to fight, that and they have threatened to kill our women folk if we don't" the boy was startled.

"Boy I have no idea what you are talking about" Fin shook his head, disgusted at the magnitude of what was going on, these War Lords sickened him. Holding their own people hostage and forcing boys to go to war. "The General offered your Lord a treaty, she'd defend you against the invasion from the East as long as your Lord gave up their weapons and improved living conditions in their territories"

"We were not told that." The boy cried "After the first attack was crushed within hours and many of the Lords soldiers were killed they came for us. Telling us lies, that General Benson would invade us and kill us all, just like she did that other War Lord"

"When did this happen?" Fin asked, clearly confused. Olivia hadn't attacked anyone in years, and only in retaliation.

"A couple of nights ago sir"

Fin nodded and looked at his troops who seemed equally surprised. A lot had happened while they had been away. He turned back to the boy hoping to get more information

"Tell me son, how many armies are out there and how strong?"

"Many sir, some small like ours, others 500 strong. Mainly people forced into it by our Lord and the other War Lords. We have no experience in fighting, if the regular armies couldn't beat you what hope do we have? We'll get slaughtered by your army or tortured and killed for not participating" the boy started crying again "We decided your army would be more humane in the killing sir"

"Listen son, you aren't going to die, not if I or the General has anything to say about it." Fin assured the young boy "What about the War Lords themselves? Where are they?"

"Holed up in their compounds under heavy protection" the boy shook his head disbelievingly. Fin, unfortunately, could believe it.

" I need to get a message to the General, can you wait here?"

"I guess" the boy sobbed "Though I was supposed to tell you to surrender your weapons and hand yourselves in then return to my ranks"

"You let me worry about that" Fin smiled assuring him again before turning to the Corporal. "Talk to the boy, get as much information as you can. If you get fired upon take out the soldiers only, leave the villagers alone"

"Yes sir" the Corporal nodded and turned to the boy as Fin hurried to the truck and pulled himself up, hearing Mikhail telling Munch to head straight for the compound.

"Is it Munch Nik?" he asked and the young boy nodded.

"It is scratchy but you can hear" Nik told him so he took the radio

"Munch?" Fin called over the radio and there was a short pause before there was static noise

"Fin, I copy. What's going on?" came Munch's reply. Scratchy yes but you could clearly understand. Fin spent the next several minutes explaining things to him, answering what questions he could then told him to get back to the Compound by the most direct route. He was to radio contact anyone who could hear once he thought he was in range. Munch agreed and they signed off.

Fin told Nik to monitor the radio and call him if there was anything of interest. Nik assured him he would before Fin climbed down again and headed back to where the boy was waiting. The boy had no other real information, was just able to elaborate a bit through rumours he heard and what they had been told.

The enemy soldiers were getting restless, knowing it didn't take this long to instruct them to hand themselves over. The lead soldier turned back to the villagers and yelled something at them. They all seemed to be quite reluctant to do anything. All the soldiers drew their swords and raised them threateningly. Shit, Fin swore silently as arrows were fixed to bows and the villagers seemed resigned to their fate.

"Soldiers ready" he called and the boy started to cry

"No please, they are innocent" he grabbed Fin's arm and Fin pushed him gently away before giving an imploring look.

"Do you trust me?" he asked the boy and the boy gave it little thought. This man had treated him kindly and had not let him return to his abusers. He nodded tentatively. "Good" Fin turned to see 100 bows and arrows aimed in his direction.

"FIRE" he called when he noticed the soldiers giving the villagers orders to fire. Several loud retorts rang out making the boy scream and duck down alongside the Hummer, covering his ears while he trembled in fear. A body slammed into his and he was shoved under the strange vehicle. He realised in shock that the big dark man was protecting him physically as arrows landed all around them.

He trembled uncontrollably for long moments until he was dragged unceremoniously out from under the vehicle

"Get up boy, it's over" he heard and turned around in utter amazement to see several of the General's soldiers racing for their blockade. He could no longer see the abusive soldier's that had made his life a misery but most startling of all his friends and fellow villagers seemed to be safe.

"Oh God, is it over?" he asked, truly disbelieving

"For here and now." Fin nodded and took in the boys relief "We have several more armies to deal with, hopefully before it's too late" he stated then cocked his head to the side as he could hear the distant sound of the helicopters flying somewhere to the North, following the river he hoped, it would be the quickest route.

Next he ordered his men who had come running alerted by the gunfire to clear the road and to round up the villagers and their weapons. For now they would be accompanying them back to base until they could guarantee their safety. Any spare seats in vehicles were to be taken or they were to ride on the back of the trucks that carried the earthmoving equipment. It would be cold on the flatbeds but it was better than walking. Fin grabbed the boy gently by the shoulder and guided him back to his truck.

* * *

Jeffries and Cassidy were down inspecting the enemy camp in the early morning light when she was alerted by a soldier calling for her as he hurried sown the path. Jeffries had been puzzled by what she had seen. It appeared a group of heavily armed soldiers were ordering around a large number of unarmed men to set up the camp and weapons. She growled when the soldiers handed out punishment to those they perceived weren't working hard enough while the fat lards did nothing but stand around and yell.

To say she wasn't happy by the weaponry was an understatement. She had seen the usual bows and crossbows but what had her worried were machines that looked like industrial size crossbows and giant sized slingshots. Those two could do a lot of damage to their camp let alone other camps which didn't have their rock protection.

"Chief you need to come listen to the radio. It's Colonel Munch, he's trying to get in contact with the compound" the red faced private stated.

Jeffries spared a glance at Cassidy before turning to look at a Sergeant who was the highest ranked soldier in the trench.

"Do not fire unless they do or look set to fire those large weapons. Aim for the big fat soldiers who seem to be in charge" she instructed before racing off back up the path to the communications tent.

A Corporal sat at the radio table, headphones on as he concentrated to what was being said

"Colonel Sir, Chief Jeffries is here, I will put her on" he said an ripped off the headphones and handed them over "You gotta hear this Chief, he is too far out to raise the compound"

Jeffries sat down in the chair and pulled on the headphones and picked up a pen and pulled a pad of paper closer to take instructions. Mindful she was speaking to a superior officer she spoke calmly

"This is Chief Warrant Officer Jeffries"

"Jeffries, Colonel Munch, do you have contact with the compound?" he asked

"Yes sir"

"Then you need to get this urgent message to them. Do not, repeat, do not engage the enemies. They are villagers controlled by a few soldiers and the threat that their women folk will be killed if they do not fight. If you MUST engage kill the armed soldiers controlling the villagers only"

Jeffries scribbled the message down horrified by what she was learning, also a little please that she had sensed what had been going on and had already given similar orders to her troops.

"I will convey the message to base, standby" she informed and flicking a switch opened up the mike so everyone listening to radios in her vicinity could hear. "Chief Jeffries to base, Chief Jeffries to base. Urgent message from Colonel Munch."

* * *

Elliot stared in horror at the note he had just been given. He stared up at the Master Sergeant who had interrupted his meeting with his wife, Casey, Serena and other high ranking officials.

"You are certain this is authentic?" he enquired and received a nod in return.

"I took it myself sir and left a Sgt 1st Class in command"

Elliot didn't think twice he shot to his feet and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Casey called

"Olivia needs to hear this sick or not" he called "Keep talking while I am gone. Master Sgt with me." They stepped outside the room and Elliot turned to the man "Get back to the communication room, put out an order not to fire unless another order comes through from General Benson or myself"

"I have already given that command sir" the Master Sgt replied "I didn't want innocent people killed. I ordered that they only fire at the ordering guards and only as return fire"

Elliot nodded, pleased with that

"Still, there are higher ranked than you out there, better make sure they know it's from the top. Well done though"

"Thank you sir" the man snapped out a quick salute which Elliot waved away in his pursuit to get to Olivia.

He hurried down the corridor and out into reception/security nodding at the receptionist and guard on duty. He hurried to the elevator and pressed the down button. An elevator arrived in seconds and he stepped in pressing the 4 button and holding his breath as he completed the journey in short seconds. Damn he hated the things.

Stepping out he turned right where the largest of the apartments were. These were where the higher ranked Army officers lived. Two apartments had been reserved for Fin and Munch also as he stopped in front of 401. He checked his watch 0730, he hoped Olivia was up as he pressed the doorbell.

* * *

Olivia was enjoying her pancakes sitting at the dining table opposite her wife. She felt a lot better today, if not a little achy. Another day of good eating provided by Mrs Cabot (who'd have thought that a week ago) a good night's sleep and she would be good as new. Almost.

She frowned when the doorbell rang wondering who it would be. Everyone knew she was on sick leave and to leave her alone. She had given the necessary orders in regards to the War Lords and that was all that was required.

With a sigh Alex got up and leaving her own pancakes headed for the door. Olivia heard voices and frowned when he recognised Elliot's, turning to look at him as he hurried in. One look at his face and she knew something was clearly wrong.

"Lt General I am sick leave, this better be good" she let him know she wasn't happy with the intrusion.

"General I think you need to hear this" he said and with a deep breath gave a brief but complete rundown of the recent events. Olivia listened with a scowl, the remaining pancakes forgotten. Thankfully she had eaten most. She was thankful Fin and Munch were coming home, by all accounts LA wasn't safe. She was appalled by the length the other War Lords were going to.

"Fools" she muttered shaking her head and looking at Alex who appeared equally angry. Sighing she sat back to think for a few moments. An idea formed quickly and she turned to Elliot.

"Hold the order not to fire unless fired upon, belay the deadline this afternoon, don't do anything. I want to speak to Munch about these Helicopters and what they can do. If they can fly in and take out the compounds without our ground troops getting involved the better." She sighed and rubbed her forehead "It means the troops are out in the weather longer but so be it. Get them more supplies, more food. The weather is nasty so maybe more tents, clothes, bedding and tarps. Deal with the rest Elliot, you've done well. Just bring me Munch when he gets back"

"Olivia" Alex warned

"Alex I am staying here. Everything is screaming at me to go meet Munch but he is coming to me, it's the best compromise. One more day and I'm going back to work"

Alex sighed resigned, but at the same time truly surprised that Olivia wasn't pushing the issue to go out and meet Munch. She kept quiet wisely.

Elliot bid a hasty retreat, showing himself out and leaving the couple to argue about Olivia's health. He had some orders to attend to.

Back in the apartment Alex was cleaning away their breakfast dishes quietly after placing Olivia's morning pills in front of her. Olivia watched the now tense form of her wife, wishing they could rewind the past ten minutes but that was impossible.

"Alex" she sighed and waited for her wife to turn to her "I promise you that today I will speak quickly to Munch, give a few orders and deal with tomorrow when tomorrow comes. Elliot is doing well"

"Fine" Alex nodded turning back to the dishes which she was washing religiously like they had a build up of scum. Yes she was worried about Olivia overdoing it so soon, she had been so sick. But she was also worried about Olivia wanting to get involved in the war, go out on the front line and that terrified her.

She stiffened then relaxed when the long, lean and loving arms of her wife slid around her waist and pulled her back so they were pressed tight together.

"I'll be fine love, I feel so much better today. Another 24 hrs and I will be back to normal" Olivia promised as she buried her face in her wife's neck and lovingly inhaled the fragrance which was all her wife, one she loved deeply.

"What about tomorrow, once you are better? You'll want to get out there, join the fight and be on the front line" Alex whispered and Olivia understood that was the underlining fear. Alex was scared of her joining the war once she was better.

"Alex, the perks of being such a high ranking officer is that I don't get to fight. Actually the other officers and the community elders have forbidden it" she turned her wife around and looked deep into tear filled blue eyes "Alex, Alex, Alex" she sighed "You should have spoken to me about this sooner. I got my fill of fights long ago. I get hands on when it isn't too dangerous but this stuff I leave to my soldiers. I'd only become involved if I really needed to"

Alex sighed and finally returned her wife's embrace, burying her face in Olivia's neck and letting all her fears wash away, fears she hadn't known she was harbouring until she realised Olivia was getting better and heading back into a war. She held Olivia as tight as she dared, letting her tension ease out of her at the body contact.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and Olivia chuckled

"It's fine love. I worry about you too. I'm going to want you beside me every minute of every day"

"Ok" Alex agreed easily and Olivia pulled back and raised a hand to gently caress her face.

"Hardly plausible, but you will be with me during work hours and at night as much as you can. We also have a son to think about" Olivia smiled "That's going to be interesting"

"But you always wanted to be a mother" Alex frowned and Olivia nodded in agreement

"Yes but I thought I'd have 9 months to get used to the idea" Olivia let a hand fall to cover Alex's admin suggestively and Alex blushed "I thought we'd get a baby first"

"Does that mean you won't love Calvin as much as a child I carry?" Alex asked seriously, worried about the response.

"No Alex" Olivia shook her head and stated emphatically "Calvin will be our oldest, he will be loved. Just looking at him, so broken, so innocent, he has already wormed his way into my heart a bit"

"Me too" Alex admitted shyly and Olivia smiled leaning in for a kiss that was sweet and gentle.

"Tell me again" Olivia implored, heart pounding at what she was about to ask, to reveal as she cupped Alex's face and made her look at her "Tell me what you told me last night when you thought I was asleep"

"You heard that?" Alex gulped suddenly very nervous

"Yes Alex, I heard" she smiled "Please say it again, I promise it's alright"

Alex looked up into her wife's beautiful caramel eyes and found them completely open and honest. She saw in that moment everything that Olivia was feeling and realised she reciprocated her feelings.

"I love you Olivia" she whispered "I never expected it, not with a woman, not with you, not ever. You got under my defences very easy and have shown me such love and joy I couldn't help it"

"I love you too Alex. You are my world" Olivia husked, overcome with emotion, scared out of her mind and happy at the same time as she leant in and kissed her tenderly. Soon though mouths were opening wide, tongues were entering the fray and hands were starting to wander.

Olivia shivered, her body coming to life as she realised it had been several days since she had made love to her wife. With gentle pressure she started leading her wife back out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom.

Her plan was working perfectly until she misjudged a corner and bumped Alex into it. Lips separated and when Olivia leant in again Alex gave her a loving smile

"I love you Olivia but you aren't getting sex when Munch could knock on the door to interrupt us and I have a father and son to go check on" she pat a frustrated Olivia's cheek as her wife groaned.

"Aleeeex" sometimes it sucked being a General.

"No" Alex pressed a kiss to her cheek. Her own body was pissed off at her right now but her head told her she was doing the right thing. "You need to make yourself presentable for Munch, think about your war and I promise tonight, all going well, we'll be in bed by 8"

"Naked" Olivia clarified

"Naked" Alex confirmed and Olivia grinned, Bring on 8.00.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_A bit of action for you action junkies. Getting close to 8.00pm so stay tuned_

Olivia opened the door to the knock at precisely 0900. Munch and another man stood there in an all in one dark green suit. She figured they were designed for flying the helicopters. They looked rather different, good, but different.

Behind Munch stood Elliot, Kathy, Casey and Serena. Ah, Mohamed couldn't go to the mountain so they brought the Mountain to her. Nice.

She felt underdressed in her casual jeans and shirt but she had not wanted to put her uniform on for what she thought would be an informal meeting. She stood back to let them in, noting as she did that Casey and Serena were carrying rolled up maps, paper and other stationary. Kathy stepped in and paused, handing her a take away cup of what she hoped was steaming hot coffee.

"Thanks" she smiled gratefully

"Thought you might need it" Kathy smiled and continued forward. Olivia groaned silently, that bad huh, as she shut the door and hurried to join her guests around her dining room table, taking the left over seat next to Elliot and opposite Munch, taking a sip of her coffee. Hmmmm good.

"Nice to see you again Munch" she nodded at him, happy to see he looked fit and healthy and none the worse for his extended stay in L.A.

"You too Liv, guy goes away for a while and comes back to so much change. The City seems interesting from what I have been told" he smiled and looked around the apartment he was in "If my new rooms look half as fancy as this I will be happy"

"You're not far down the hall I believe." Olivia nodded her head in the direction "While I can't complain about the compound you found this does have its comforts and is powered by some fancy crystal that won't run out for 1,000 years or so"

"More efficient than a solar powered generator" Munch leant back as he relaxed a little. "So, as much as I would love to chat we have a war to finish so we can plan our next one"

"Why do I have the feeling you are one step ahead of me?" Olivia sighed "You usually are, or at least know someone who can help"

Munch gave one of his lopsided smiles and due to the presence of the Lt sitting beside him decided not to continue on with his usual banter and get down to business.

"I presume you want to know the firepower I have on the helicopters?" he asked and reaching into a top pocket of his flight uniform pulled out a couple of pieces of paper with quick easy facts on it. "The Apache, which the Lt and I both fly, has the ability to carry 16 radar guided hellfire missiles which are deadly accurate. It would only take one or two to destroy a rock and timber compound like we would be targeting" he showed the first piece of paper to Olivia who's eyes were as round as saucers in amazement. A quick look at the other officers showed similar expressions.

"Yes they are attached to ours and yes we have test fired them on some old ruined buildings in LA. We made sure to clear the buildings first. Trust me Liv, I think we were the only ones out there, even animals have cleared out" he told her as she took the paper to read over with Elliot, noting the pictures of the helicopters in action.

"It is also equipped with a Hydra rocket launcher. It can fire either smoke rockets or several different types of high powered explosives which could easily blow up our Stryker's. One rocket has a multi system attached where several different explosives separate in mid air to allow for several widespread explosions."

"Next comes the 30mm automatic cannon at the front. Can hold up to 1200 odd rounds, and fire half of those in a minute. Will go through wood like butter. Everything is controlled by a computer in the cockpit and fired by the gunner here" Munch nodded at the Lt.

He paused to let it all sink in, waiting for Olivia's response and had to bite back a grin when his two commanding officers raised surprised, awed eyes to his. Yeah he liked to be the surprise of the party.

"All that in one helicopter?" she asked totally amazed and slightly horrified. The damage that could be done with that was incredible. The warlords wouldn't stand a chance against it, let alone Velez. She hated to contemplate using it really, would love to beat them at their own game but they were using innocent civilians and as far as she was concerned they had what was coming to them. "What about the other helicopters, the Blackhawks?"

"Blackhawks are mainly used as troop carriers but it does have a pretty good weaponry range. Not like the Apache which is designed primarily to attack. It can take a small team into an area and keep itself and the team safe until the team is on the ground or reverse, when they pick them up if required." He informed and Olivia was already impressed. She could deploy troops and take out targets at the same time.

"It does about 170 miles per hour but only has a range of 370 miles. It's short range stuff which is all good for this war and can carry in it about 6,000 pounds of ammo, cargo or soldiers. It can carry 16 rockets with another 16 that it can reload. It also has 2 x 7.62mm machine guns in either side doorway"

Munch looked around to those listening in fascination and had to smile, they looked awestruck.

"Maybe once this war is over I will take you up for a ride" he paused and frowned "But not all at once"

"Thanks" Olivia immediately shivered in revulsion, if not a little fear "I think I will be right with both feet on the ground. In an emergency maybe, but not beforehand"

"I'm with Olivia on that" Elliot added, not sure about the whole flying thing until he'd seen it was safe. I.e. never. Several more nods indicated their agreement.

"So, Liv, what do you want me to do?" Munch asked next although he thought he knew. She wanted him and his crew to fly around and destroy the compounds of those involved in the attempted invasion. As she spoke his hunch was proved correct.

"I want you in the air for the approaching deadline. I believe the Blackhawks will have enough fire power with their weapons too. If I provide details of the locations of these compounds I want you to destroy them" she paused and took a sip of her cooling coffee before adding "I want it done with minimum casualties to any civilian that may be in the area and I want each warlord dead and anyone who may think about taking over or trying again to go to war with me will have second thoughts"

She sighed, knowing Alex wouldn't be too happy with her for not at least capturing the warlords and trying them in a court, but she had to see the futility in that. These men didn't understand a show of weakness. Maybe once she did this and once she had spoken with villagers they could have trials for any Lt's not killed.

"After you have destroyed the designated compounds I want you to go to the designated battle fronts and using your small fire destroy some of their equipment. Elliot states they have things like large crossbows and slingshots. I want them gone" she ordered.

Munch nodded, sounded easy enough and should be relatively simple for the helicopters, especially the Apaches, to destroy.

They poured over the maps then, Munch recording all the co-ordinates for the Warlords compounds in a notebook. He would hold meetings with his flight teams and he would divvy them up. He nodded as Olivia reiterated that as little civilian casualties as possible, jotting it down to make sure he passed it on. He looked up when Olivia paused to find her watching him.

"I am serious John. If I find any of your crew has fired when it's too dangerous I will hand them over to Alex and the MP's and they will be up for murder"

"I'll let them know" he nodded, making sure that he jotted it down also. Sounded like Alex was serious about bringing justice back to the land, not that he disagreed. He would prefer a more civilised lifestyle. Hopefully he could have some time off to enjoy the city after the war and maybe do some more travelling to the west and the land there.

Once again Olivia turned back to the maps, everyone pouring over them and pointing out different landmarks and locations. Munch knew with the computer systems in the cockpits that they should all be easy to find.

They were nearing the end of the meeting when Olivia heard the front door opening and closing indicating the return of her wife. She turned and watched the beautiful blonde stroll in, looking relaxed in casual jeans and a hooded jumper.

Their eyes connected and Olivia felt her heart rate pick up by the message of love in the incredible blue depths, the same time she felt her body relax at having the blonde home. Although she knew if her wife came near her relaxed state would only be temporary, that she would start to tingle in excitement, her hands would itch to touch skin, her lips to taste those of her wife's and her skin to touch Alex's. It was profound, this love business.

A throat clearing pulled her out of her lusty haze and she turned around to look at a very amused Munch.

"Wait until we're gone at least Liv" he chuckled to the amusement of many but the two blushing ladies "I see married life suits you" he paused and turned to Alex, watching as she walked over to stand behind his General, placing a slender pale hand on a shoulder "Hello ma'am"

"Colonel Munch" she nodded in return before turning to her wife "Father says hello and our son is still sleeping peacefully. Melinda says she will consider waking him tomorrow, oh and also you aren't to go to work until she clears you. She'll see you in ED at 0800hrs"

"She's such a stickler" Olivia groaned

"She did however clear you to come out and have lunch with me in one of the cafes if you want, maybe look around the city, but no work"

"I'll take it" Olivia stated eagerly, ready to get out of the apartment. Not get away from her wife though, she was hoping to bring 8.00pm forward by a few hours but no doubt she had better hold a meeting so she could find out the success of the mission.

"Thought you would" Alex grinned and Olivia turned back to find Munch staring at her stunned

"What is it Munch?" she sighed resigned to the fact she was probably about to get teased. Her other friends were used to the mush Alex could turn her into but Munch had been away since a couple of days after Alex arrived.

"You two have a son? Isn't that a little fast?" he asked looking from one to another. Oh, that, Olivia tried to hide her smile.

"Adopted. He's 11 and from another territory. He had been tortured and beaten in front of his grandfather who defied his Lord. The grandfather brought him to us with information that helped us raid their compound and kill the Warlord that hurt our son. Unfortunately the old man was killed as we tried to extract him"

"So you took it upon yourselves to adopt him" Munch frowned.

"At his now dead grandfather's request" Olivia nodded and feeling the tension and upset the discussion was causing her wife reached up a hand and gently squeezed the fingers still curled over her shoulder. "That is enough, we are upsetting my wife"

"I always knew under that hard exterior laid a softy Olivia" Munch chuckled then turned solemn "I am glad the bastard who hurt a boy was dealt with, we'll leave it at that shall we" he nodded not wanting to bring up further pain.

"Thank you. Hopefully with time and caring we can heal all his scars" Olivia sighed before they turned back to their maps, double checking they had all the co-ordinates right before she instructed that they leave and return no later than 1800 if possible to deliver their report.

Alex showed them out, noticing with some concern that Olivia appeared tired and was rubbing her temple like she had a headache. Sighing she closed the door and headed straight for the kitchen where she obtained a glass of fresh milk and some pain medication before heading back to her wife.

"Here" she offered "For your headache"

"Thankyou" Olivia sighed taking the offerings and not bothering to argue. She always got a little sick to her stomach along with a tension headache from having to make the decisions she did.

Alex sat down beside her and cuddled into her side while she wrapped her arms around her. She inhaled deeply loving the smell that was all her wife.

"So Melinda is going to wake Calvin tomorrow?" she asked taking one of her wife's hands in hers and lacing their fingers. Although they were about the same height Alex's hand was smaller and a lot more slender than her own. Alex's skin was smoother then her calloused palms and fingers and they were a contrast of pale and dark like night and day.

"Yes, after she checks you are fit to resume duty" Alex nodded sighing contently as Olivia played with her hands. She knew it was a gesture of comfort instead on trying to excite so she relaxed. "That way you can be there if he wakes straight away. She said it was more likely to be progressively though"

"I will have a radio with me all day. I want to be there as soon as he awakes" her wife told her and she nodded in understanding.

"I thought maybe we could go to the library today after we have lunch and look for books we can read him while he recuperates"

Olivia looked down at Alex upon her hesitant suggestion and smiled, her wife was really taking this mothering business to heart.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Have you asked anyone about suggestions?"

"Several people" Alex admitted looking up with a smile, less hesitant now "There was a series of books in the 21st Century about a boy wizard called Harry. Everyone recommends it and they have several copies I believe. They also made films out of it so we can watch each one after we finish the books"

"Wizards you say?" Olivia mused, sounded interesting.

"Another series about a boy who was the son of Poseidon a Mythological Greek God. A series about a female teenage super sleuth, 20th Century group of teenagers and their dog called the Famous Five, The same author Enid Blyton does another series called The faraway tree..."

"Whoa!" Olivia laughed and Alex blushed "You have done some research lately"

"Some, not a lot" Alex snuggled in closer "I wanted your approval after we have been to the library"

Olivia checked her watch and saw it was still relatively early at just 10.00am. Maybe they could go to the library now, then have lunch then bring back any books deemed appropriate to have a look through once they had eaten. They could then decide together which ones they would read to Calvin.

She informed Alex of her ideas and had to hold back another laugh as her wife jumped off the couch and ordered her to hurry and go get some shoes on and a jumper. Pushing herself slowly up she followed her wife towards where she had disappeared at the back of their apartment.

* * *

Munch guided the Apache helicopter toward the co-ordinates he had been given. The thrill of flying gave him goose bumps up and down his spine as he checked his path and kept his compass steady. He had already spoken to his gunner and co-pilot in the front seat. What weapon they used would depend on the materials which were used to build the compound .

It was 1455 and they should be in sight of the compound soon. They had orders to fire the second their watches, all previously synchronised, turned to 15:01. He had no time to mess around as he then had to fly to his second compound and destroy that before attending two different fronts and destroying any weapons there. The ground crew would do the clean up over the next several days.

As they neared the co-ordinates he started to scan the dense forest below. Intel stated it was a fairly large compound, built on a hilltop in a clearing surrounded by a Stone, wood and wire fence. Several structures held the Warlord, his Lt's and some guards. There were a couple of less extravagant structures which held villagers enslaved to work as the War Lords servants. They would not be touching those.

In the distance he spotted several buildings as had been described and his brow rose at the security of the place which was mainly made of stone. They must have carried that in because there was no place nearby that provided stone, just a lot of forest for wood. He noticed 2 derelict buildings towards the back of the compound away from the main gates. They must be the servant's quarters.

As they flew near they realised their presence was drawing a crowd. Several armed men ran out of the nearby buildings to look up at them, you could see them pointing while talking to each other.

All the men appeared heavily armed to the point of holding large swords each, some held crossbows or bow and arrow. A very large man came out then and they all turned to him as if awaiting his orders. Ah, their target then and Munch swung the helicopter around so they had a full on view of the building he had came out of and would no doubt scurry back into.

The man on the ground observed them for long moments as time ticked down to 1500. Munch was aware of servants and women running out the rear door of the compound and was happy that they had a chance of survival if they didn't enter another building.

The War Lord seemed to realise who they represented and despite his awe at the flying machine ordered his men to fire before turning tail and running back inside. Munch sighed theatrically causing his Lt and gunman to chuckle as useless bolts and arrows pinged off the chopper without so much as a scratch.

Munch checked his watch and realised it had ticked over to 1502. 2 minutes past the deadline.

"Blow up that main building. A rocket to start and we will see what is left" he stated backing the helicopter up out of range of any shockwave while the target was programmed into the rocket. When they reached further than optimal minimum distance his gunner fired, sending the rocket into the building and causing an explosion that had his soldiers being blown meters away from where they had been standing.

As the smoke cleared Munch knew no one had survived the blast in the building and praying no innocent people had been killed ordered his gunner to use missiles on two other nearby buildings. Once they had been destroyed they moved closer and using their canon shot out a few other buildings before Munch decided the show of force was enough and changed headings towards their next target. Hopefully now the people would ask for their help and hand over the remaining Lt's.

* * *

Jeffries and Cassidy hurried down the path to the front line, called there by the troops. They had been on edge all day waiting to be told that they were being fired upon. As the deadline got closer and closer she had become more and more anxious. She was not happy with base commands orders to wait, that the General had a plan. They had not been told the plan and she had thought the General was sick anyway?

She wasn't the least bit surprised when the excited Private had raced in requesting their presence, assured them that they weren't being fired on yet, but the Sgt wanted them on the front line urgently.

She was very surprised when she got a quick glimpse of the horizon to see thick curling black smoke. What was that? She glanced at her watch 1520. What was going on?

Keeping low she hurried into the trench, pleased to see everyone was safe and warm. The wind and rain had stopped for now but would undoubtedly pick up later on just to make the night unbearable.

"Sgt? What is going on?" she asked as she took the offered binoculars and kneeling down looked out their small vantage point to observe the smoke in the distance.

"I am not sure Chief, there was a couple of loud explosions, we saw a flaming ball and it's been black smoke ever since" he stated and she nodded as she adjusted the glasses to better see. It could not show her much, just the smoke in greater detail and she realised something big had exploded.

As she observed a frown appeared across her features as she realised what direction she was looking at.

"Cassidy, what are the co-ordinates for the compound we were supposed to bomb?" she asked him and he could only stare in disbelief at the smoke.

"Right where that cloud of smoke is coming from Chief" Cassidy breathed in awe. What had happened to cause an explosion like that? he wondered.

Jeffries continued to watch the impressive display of smoke, hoping whatever fire it was didn't spread to the forest. If it did she doubted it would blaze long due to all the rain they had had. As she watched she saw something glint in the sky. What was that?

She trained her attention onto that, her jaw dropping in shock as the glint turned bigger and a shape formed around it. She heard murmurs around her the same time she heard a strange engine that didn't sound anything like the vehicles they had. A flying machine, like the one in the basement of the compound. They flew!

"Chief, is that a helicopter? Like in the compound?" Cassidy asked

"Yes, I think" she nodded and put the binoculars away just to watch the spectacular in front of them. The helicopter, the smaller, skinnier, meaner looking one flew until it was about half way between the enemy's camp and theirs and turned facing the enemy.

Within seconds it had fired several bursts from one if it's weapons and Jeffries raised the binoculars again to watch the large crossbow and slingshots explode on impact. Despite the yelling from armed soldiers the villagers took the opportunity to run. Jeffries grit her teeth in outrage as one soldier pulled his sword and started swinging it. Cutting down 2 villagers before an arrow pierced his chest.

Time seemed to stop as the villagers realised that they outgunned the soldiers, some took aim at the soldiers who dropped their swords and gave up. She was pleased to note, unlike the soldiers who would have killed them if the situation was reversed, they simply tackled them to the ground and tied them up with whatever they could find.

"Boys, I think I like these helicopters" she chuckled as she watched the villagers cheer and wave at them "I hope to hell we go home soon."

She recieved possitive cries in response.

* * *

Fin finally made it to the gates of the compound with his convoy at 1600hrs. He was happy to be back after an extended trip today. They had had to deal with several road blocks, including the one right on their territory border where his fellow officers were in a standoff against the enemy. Luckily the enemy had decided they were surrounded and giving up was the best idea.

They had rounded up the soldiers and weapons before setting the villagers free, telling them they were free to go and that they would soon be included in General Benson's territory. This seemed to delight them all.

Unfortunately for the boy who had been travelling with Fin they had found his father was dead and his two older brothers injured. The injured were being treated by their local healers until Fin could get an ambulance back to them, or at least a medical team. He wished he had room to take them back with him but he couldn't leave anything behind.

The boy, whose name turned out to be Jonathon, John for short, was devastated as he had no other family. Luckily he had bonded with Nikholai a bit. His oldest brother, Jordan, had asked Fin to take him back to the compound as a refugee and Fin had agreed. John had protested but James, the middle brother stepped in so it was two against one. Fin promised the boy if they hurried he could get medical teams to return for his brothers.

Nikholai had spent the rest of the trip assuring him his brothers would be fine and that life at the compound was pretty good. John hadn't been too happy about it but had agreed. Fin left quickly, and within two hours they were back.

He was met by Elliot and with John standing there as a reminder requested that the send out medical personal and some ambulances to pick up the worst of the wounded.

Elliot frowned and ushered him towards the officers Mess. Fin turned to his soldiers and instructed them to offload the trucks and to get those claiming refugee status to the registration tent.

Elliot groaned at that and called for Casey to go with them. He explained to her quickly that due to them having been in the enemy army, willing or not, they couldn't be allowed in the city. Fin made sure Jonathon came with him though and shot Elliot a glare when he dared to dispute him, Commanding officer or not.

Elliot then explained to Fin about the city, needless to say he was stunned. Elliot told him he had a new 2 bedroom apartment not far from him, Olivia and Alex, Munch, Casey, Serena and Abbie. Fin couldn't wait to see it. Once he had Jonathon sorted in a room he would share with his brothers. If not in the City at least in the compound.

Once they entered the mess Fin saw Munch and the rest of the flight crew at a table having a feed. Elliot led them over there and greeted them.

"Hey Munch, how'd your Blackhawk crew like to do a few more runs to pick up the injured?" he asked and received grins in answer.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hi all, sorry for the delay, was on the beach fishing. Yes I caught quite a few thanks. Muse went missing and popped up again today. Took a while to coax out properly but I think it's back. Well for now anyway. _

_I love reviews, haven't been getting many lately so hopefully if you take time to read this you will take time to review._

Jonathon was terrified, there was no doubt about it and clung to Fin, the one thing he knew, sticking close by his side. He was humbled when Fin fought for him not to be left with the other villagers who were all older or had family with them. It would be different if Mikhail had been there but he had gone off with another soldier to see his family.

Once his brothers arrived he would be quite happy to stay with them in a tent. It couldn't be any worse than the leaky lean to they called home.

He sat close to Fin, wary of the other soldiers, especially the big tall man who wanted him to go live in a tent. He understood it was Fin's superior officer but they must be friends as the man had called Fin by name and were now engaged in pleasant banter.

He didn't know what they were waiting for, but appreciated the lovely drink that he had been given. It was called lemonade, it was lovely a sweet and like nothing he had ever before. They usually struggled for water unless it rained.

He sat quietly, not wanting Fin's superior officer find reason to send him to a tent. His attention was drawn by a lady's approach carrying a tray of food. His mouth started to water as he watched as the platter was placed on the table. He had been so intent on that lady that he had missed two others also loaded with food for the hungry soldiers that had returned.

He shook with the want to just reach out and take some of the food but waited respectfully as he let the soldiers reach for the food first.

"You not eating Jonathon?" Fin asked him and he looked up in surprise

"I was waiting my turn" he replied and watched as the eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Dig in boy, you need to put meet on your bones" Fin chuckled and handed him a plate "Here, try this"

"What is it?"

"They're called kebabs. Meat and salad in a wrap" he urged and Jonathon didn't hesitate to reach for it. He couldn't remember his last meal, let alone one this fancy. He was lucky to have bread let alone meat.

Taking a bite he was surprised to find the meat warm and flavoursome. The rest of the ingredients, including a sauce made the kebab very tasty. He tried to make sure to eat it slow, knowing from previous experiences that you could get sick if you gorge yourself.

He made sure to only eat one kebab while noticing the others had several. Mainly because he didn't want to regret it if his stomach took a bit to hand the rich flavours. He did try a couple of different fruits Fin recommended and had another glass of lemonade.

After their meal Jonathon went with Fin who had promised his Superior that he would meet him at the Generals place at 6. He then followed Fin and another soldier as they walked out of the current building and to another vehicle. Jonathon wasn't sure about vehicles, they could go a bit fast for him.

He had seen many as he was growing up, all owned by the General and her army. There had been a lot of activity recently, increased military presence too. He remembered Fin confirming about the invasion and shivered, he hoped he didn't have to fight but would if this General turned out to be good and asked for it.

They drove through the compound, waving at people that greeted Fin until they headed out to a large area which was full of tents. He became uneasy, was Fin going back on his word and making him live in a tent?

As if sensing his thought's Fin turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"No need to stress Jonathon, we just have to get you checked by the doctor here. If he says your fit then you get to come stay with me for a while until your brothers are better. If not you will need to go to the infirmary in the city"

"City?" he asked confused as they came to a halt in front of a large tent with a red cross on the front.

"You'll see boy" Fin told him.

See he did. After he was introduced to an old man, who was about the same age as his grandfather before he passed, and poked and prodded and examined. He was given a full bill of health, if not a little malnourished. The doctor explained that meant he needed to eat better.

He had explained he ate would they grew and what was left if the soldiers came and took it. The Doctor and Fin had both assured him that in future no one would take their produce from them while sharing a look. He knew they were angered by the information.

After that he was bundled back into the vehicle with Fin and the other soldier and they drove into a mammoth cave in the hill. He was astounded by everything he saw, he had no idea what it was. He had no idea this was even here, he doubted the Lords and soldiers did either. There had only ever been rumours of a compound set up between the hill and the river, never that the compound went back into the hill.

When he thought he had seen it all he was led through endless tunnels, past numerous people coming and going. There were children too. All were well dressed and seemed happy.

His jaw practically hit the floor when they came to a door and the soldier did something to make it swoosh to the side. He noticed even Fin jumped at this before they stepped into another tunnel.

He latched onto Fin when a voice came out of nowhere bidding them welcome. He looked around but could not see a woman anywhere.

"Hello computer" the soldier stated. He had no idea what a computer was "This here is Major General Odafin Tutuola, third in command"

"Hello Major General" the woman's voice stated again "Processing ID for you. Please collect from reception"

"Thanks" Fin stated a bit warily while looking around. Jonathon was glad he wasn't the only one who was a bit wary.

Jonathon stayed quiet for the rest of the walk, no longer surprised as they stepped into a room that had a smiling woman and a soldier situated behind a desk. When they approached greetings were exchanged and Fin put his hand to his head and the soldier called him sir. He was a bit surprised that Fin was third in command, but admitted he was a smart man, as well as kind.

That meant the man who hadn't wanted him to go with Fin was second in command. He knew this because he knew the General was a female. He also knew that the General had a beautiful wife, he had heard the soldiers talking about her and what their Lord would give them for her capture. He must remember to tell Fin that.

Soon after he found himself in a very small box that travelled down extremely fast, making his stomach jump into his mouth. He was not a fan of it and when the doors opened he forgot himself and literally burst from it. He blushed when Fin laughed at him and told him to get used to it, it was the only way to navigate the city.

The Soldier led them to a door that had 405 on it. He was proud that he could read a bit, many from his village couldn't. He listened as the soldier pointed out the General's room down the hall before saluting and hurried the way he came.

With trial and error Fin opened the door and they stepped inside a small room with another entrance on the other side. Through it he could see a larger room. He followed Fin as Fin explained to him the lounge room for relaxing, the dining room with large table and chairs for eating, a kitchen for cooking. Fin warned him not to touch anything but the taps and then showed him how they worked. He was amazed, instant hot water! He had a go at Fin's insistence, mixing hot and cold to make the water warm enough to handle. He enjoyed the sensation.

Fin then led him down past a bedroom and poking his head in he saw a large bed and other furniture

"That will be my room" Fin informed him.

"Ok" he agreed readily as they headed on, past another room which Fin said was a bathroom. When he had described how the objects worked Jonathon was amazed. He liked the idea of a toilet and would like a shower as soon as possible.

Moving on they came to another bedroom and Fin held the door open for him

"This will be your room for now" he told him and Jonathon was flabbergasted. All this for him? His own bed? Wow. Fin showed him the wardrobe and they were both amazed to find it full of clothes.

Fin boomed a laugh "El you softy"

Jonathon was surprised. Fin's commanding officer did this? With Fin's help he chose a selection of clothes, including some weird underclothes and Fin took him to the bathroom. He would have a shower, utilising his knowledge of the hot cold taps. Fin explained soap to him and shampoo for his hair but he had to be careful not to get it in his eyes. After a few more instructions Fin left him to it.

Using the toilet was an experience in heaven itself, as was the toilet paper. He nearly stuck his head in the bowl watching it flush and wondering where it all went. Next was the shower and he stripped out of his old clothes, placing them in the wash basket Fin had indicated before stepping over to the shower.

Within moments he had the glass door open and the water on, checking the temperature he stepped in sighing as warm water hit tired muscles. From a life of having to be frugal he didn't waste time reaching for the soap and forming a lather which he used to wash himself down, glad no one was there to witness the deep brown water racing down the drain.

Usually their pa sent them to the river twice a week to wash but since the war started and the soldiers came he hadn't had a chance. He made sure to soap himself down twice, making sure to get all the dirt.

He soon swapped the soap for the shampoo, wetting his hair then placing a liberal amount in his palm. Once he started washing he made sure to keep his eyes well shut, not wanting to experience the sting of suds in his eyes. Once again he rinsed and repeated the process, making sure to get the grease out. Once he was thoroughly rinsed the second time he immediately turned off the taps, to his regret, and stepped out of the shower.

He luxuriated in his towel, so much bigger and softer than the harsh ones he had used previously and more absorbent too.

It took him quite a bit of time to work out how to dress in the new fancy clothes but Fin had described them as jeans, t-shirt and hooded jumper.

He opened the door and jumped in fright at seeing Fin also freshly dressed on the other side.

"I realised I forgot to tell you about deodorant. I presume you have never used it before?" Jonathon shook his head and listened raptly while Fin explained. Fin also showed him how to brush his teeth and pointed out the hair brush then left him to it.

5 minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom again smelling good, neatly combed and with his teeth and tongue tingling but tasting better than usual.

Fin then handed him some socks and boots that he had found in the closet near the front door. He sat on the couch in the lounge to pull them on, happy that the boots fit and weren't too small pinching his toes.

"Come on kid, it's nearly 6 and I don't want to be late to the meeting with Liv" Fin called as he walked by and he quickly stood, hurrying after him.

* * *

Olivia and Alex had spent the rest of the morning in the library. They went through an assortment of appropriate aged books for Calvin before Olivia decided she wanted to read the one about Harry Potter for herself and they decided on one about the Magic Far Away Tree for Calvin.

They stopped over at the Mess where Mrs Cabot worked and had a lovely beef and vegetable soup with chunky bread for lunch before going to visit Mr Cabot and their son. Mr Cabot looked slightly better than before and the improvement in their son was astounding to Olivia.

Although the bruises were stark, his skin in general looked healthier, he looked a bit fuller too and he really must have had a poor diet if a dietary supplement helped him put on weight. He had a bit more colour to his cheeks too which she was glad of. He had been deathly pale.

His breathing seemed easier, his cracked ribs healing slowly along with his other injuries. Alex told her although he was getting better the doctor was going to keep up his pain medicine for a while to keep him pain free. He may be awake but he might not always be lucid.

At about 1500 Olivia became too jittery to sit around and they bid Alex's father farewell. Alex was so happy he had managed to stay awake for so long, it bode well for him.

They returned home and snuggled on the couch to read the books they had taken out of the library. Alex was captivated by hers within minutes and Olivia too was enjoying hers but there was a part of her brain which was thinking about what was happening and hoping that innocent lives were being spared.

At 1545 they were startled by a knock on the door and groaning she told Alex to stay put while she got up and went to answer it. She opened the door sharply and saw a young Private on the other side.

She returned the Private's salute and smiled when told the mission had been a success and both Fin and Munch would be returning to the compound shortly. She told the Private to tell Elliot thank you for the update and shut the door as the Private hurried off to her duties.

Returning to the lounge she cuddled into Alex again, pressing a loving kiss on her temple

"So everything went well?" Alex asked

"By the sounds of it yes. I won't know the details until 1800" Olivia held her wife closer and Alex had to smile

"How about I go see mother, ask her to cook up something special and we can have a nice informal get together tonight at the Mess and tomorrow you can hear all the gory details"

"But..."

"Olivia I promised you 8.00. Do you think you will finish and in depth meeting by then?" she asked and watched as what she said finally registered with Olivia.

"Fine, a dinner it is, I get to see everything is ok, I am sure there will be general discussion but the meeting can wait until tomorrow." Olivia nodded "It will be good to have everyone together again. Is Abbie out of hospital?"

"This morning, you want me to swing past their place?"

"Yeah" Olivia nodded, her brow creasing a bit as she frowned "We really need to look at getting some internal phones put in. I am sure I saw terminals for them in the bedroom"

"Remind me tomorrow and I'll get someone to look into it" Alex smiled, then laughed as she tried to get up and Olivia held her down, nuzzling at her neck. "Olivia" she groaned "Not helping"

"I don't want you to leave. I like having you in my arms"

"I'll be half an hour maximum" Alex assured pulling away and standing. Turning she leant back in and kissed her wife quickly stepping back when Olivia would have deepened it. "Na ah, not until 8. Why don't you use this time to shower and read more of your book and when I get back I'll shower then join you"

"How about I'll read and then join you for a shower" Olivia countered and Alex rolled her eyes.

"We'd never be ready for 6 and I for one can do without the teasing"

"You're no fun" Olivia grumbled and Alex raised a brow

"Do you really want to go there, I can always forget 8"

"You wouldn't!" Olivia asked in horror and Alex merely raised an eyebrow. She was clearly telling Olivia to try her. Olivia didn't dare. "Fine I'm going" Olivia pushed herself up grumbling then yelped as Alex manoeuvred a sly attack and pinched her side. "Yeow!"

"Stop grizzling and get going" Alex ordered, quickly backing away to prevent any revenge attack "I'll see you soon you big baby" she laughed, heading for the front door.

"Alex" Olivia called after her and Alex paused looking back

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Alex beamed "I love you too"

"I'm so going to make you pay at 8" Olivia proclaimed next, a twinkle in her eye and Alex shivered. She couldn't wait!

* * *

At 5.58 the doorbell rang pulling the loved up couple out of their embrace and they sighed, pressing their brows together before Alex climbed off Olivia's lap and headed to the bathroom to fix her hair while Olivia went to open the door.

Alex had spoken to Abbie and Serena earlier who planned to meet them at the cafe/mess/restaurant whatever you wished to call it. She had also run across Elliot and Kathy and advised them also. They too would meet them there and would pass it onto Munch who they were heading to see after his second mission of the day.

So that left Fin and Casey who could be turning up at her door. She wasn't the least surprised to see both standing there. Fin in casuals, Casey in uniform. What was a surprise was the young boy with Fin.

She greeted her friend warmly with a smile and a quick hug before turning to Casey.

"Case, sorry, obviously no one caught up with you"

"I've just left the registration tent to get here on time" Casey told her "Is the meeting cancelled?"

"More refugees?" Olivia asked

"Villagers forced into the army, Fin brought them back, we couldn't leave them out there for their soldiers to slaughter or get caught up in our raids" Casey told her and Olivia sighed, no they couldn't have. She nodded at Fin, silently letting him know that he had done well "They are all tucked safely into tent city. They are in heaven compared to what they are used to"

"Good, now go home, freshen up and get into civvies and meet us at the Mess where Mrs Cabot works. Do you know the one?" she asked and Casey nodded just as Alex stepped into the hall to join them, closing the door and pocketing the key card.

Casey hurried off after that before Olivia turned to the boy that stood beside Fin.

"Who might you be young man?" she asked, noting the boy was only a few years older than her own son. The boy immediately looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"My name is Jonathon, General" he stated quietly and Olivia was a bit surprised at his demeanour as he shuffled closer to Fin. Fin chuckled

"Sorry he is shy" he explained "Jonathon here is the one that gave me all the information that saved thousands of innocent lives today" he remarked watching Olivia as he gave the information and missing the flash of surprise that Jonathon sent him before turning to look at Alex. He blushed and ducked his head again.

"Hello Jonathon" Olivia stated "That was a very brave thing you did today, thank you for giving us that information. How about we head for the Mess and meet the others and you can sit between me and Fin and tell me all about it?"

"Yes ma'am" Jonathon replied respectfully and Olivia grimaced, hating being called ma'am.

"Jon, do me a favour"

"Anything" Jonathon promised rashly

"Well you are a friend of Fin's who is a friend of mine so therefore you can call me Olivia" she indicated towards her lover "And this is my wife Alex"

"H h hi" Jonathon stammered at Alex and then hurried after Fin while Olivia chuckled quietly.

"I think someone has a crush" she teased her wife who growled and hurried after the men, leaving a laughing Olivia to bring up the rear.

* * *

Dinner was a great success. Mrs Cabot had cooked up a batch of freshly cut prime steaks, drizzled with either bacon, mushroom or garlic sauce. The meal was served with either a large stuffed baked potato or homemade wedges. An assortment of salads were laid out on the table along with fresh bread.

On learning about Jonathon she declared his digestive system wouldn't appreciate the rich sauces or a large meal and served him up a small plain steak and wedges. She told him just to eat from the plain garden salad and if he was still hungry to have bread.

Alex was amazed at the transformation of her mother, she really had done a 180 degrees since working here. She hoped it wasn't all a show and they were being lured into a false sense of security. Honestly though she hadn't seen her mother this content in a long time. Maybe the stress of New York had gotten to her too and now she was more relaxed?

Theresa, and to her surprise Thea, came out to serve them with drinks. They had a selection of freshly squeezed juices, lemonade or iced tea.

Conversation flowed freely and Olivia engaged Jonathon, telling him about her life growing up in the caves before they were chased from their land by an advancing army and how Colonel Munch had found the compound and how recently they had found the city.

He opened up about his own life and Olivia was horrified they basically lived in a lean too against a rock with a leaky thatched roof. No one dared build anything grander as the soldiers would destroy it saying it was an insult to dare live in buildings like their Lord.

Even shops that sold goods were little more than 4 poles and a roof to protect their product. Raids of the villages were frequent, taking all but the bare minimum for the Lord and the army. Olivia's anger grew at the realisation the people were treated little better than animals. She also felt guilty, one at what they had in comparison and two at not raiding the areas sooner.

She soon turned the conversation around to Jonathon hero worshipping Fin, much to Fin's disgust as they all heard how Fin had saved his life and how her soldiers had managed to shoot and kill the barbaric soldiers, not the villagers.

He also said he couldn't wait to see his brothers again and hoped they were well. Munch cut in then and assured that his brothers were in the refugee camp's infirmary and doing well. Fin promised he could visit them tomorrow. Olivia made a note to herself to speak to the brothers who were now parentless and to offer them permanent refugee status.

The night continued but Olivia was very aware of the approaching hour and if Alex's frequent glances at her watch was any indication she was also. They made their excuses at 7.50 to much teasing and after a quick goodnight to Alex's amused knowing family quickly headed home.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I on nothing

_Thankyou to all who managed to review, especially my regulars. So here it is, 8pm. I hope I didn't disappoint but my MC readers will know I am suffering from the flu. I did my best in between coughing and continuously blowing my nose. Short but oh so sweet._

Once Alex and Olivia returned to their apartment Olivia took Alex by the hand and led her into the lounge. Alex raised a surprised eyebrow. She thought the idea of retiring at 8 was to go to bed and make love for the first time in days, her body was practically humming with the anticipation of it.

Reaching for her wife Alex drew her closer and moaned softly as their bodies connected, every nerve standing to attention. She wanted her lover now.

Olivia looked down into her wife's glazed eyes and had to smile. It was exhilarating seeing the need and desire for her in them. She understood Alex wanted her now but Olivia had plans. Their courtship had been very quick and very unromantic. She planned to fix that, if not partially, tonight.

"Alex, do you trust me?" she asked and Alex smiled dreamily up at her

"With my life"

"Good, then I want you to go into the kitchen and organise some drinks for us" Olivia stated and watched sky blue eyes blink in confusion. Right about now is when she hoped Thea had come through for her. She knew Alex hadn't seen her talking to her sister while pretending to go to the ladies. Alex would be sooo embarrassed if she had any inclination of who had helped her plan this night. Hopefully Alex would find a bottle of wine from a nearby village in the fridge and get some idea while she headed for the bathroom and their large bath.

"Trust me Alex" Olivia kissed her nose tenderly "Give me five minutes, get the drinks from the fridge and come find me ok"

"Ok" Alex smiled, her confusion fading when she realised Olivia had something planned. Her blood started to sing again as she realised she wasn't in for a quick round of sex before bed and that Olivia was trying to tell her this was different. "Your five minutes starts now, get moving General" she teased

"God I love you" Olivia groaned placing a hasty kiss on her lips and pulling away before temptation claimed her and she forgot about giving Alex the romance she so richly deserved.

"I love you too" Alex told her retreating wife's back with a smile before turning around to head for the kitchen. Upon opening the fridge she was surprised to locate a glass bottle with a cork in it that was so obviously alcohol. Looking at the small hand written label on the front she realised it was a wine from a nearby village.

Alex went a little weak in the knees at that, Olivia had broken the no alcohol rule to romance her. She placed a shaky hand against her chest where her heart beat rapidly underneath. Her love for her wife exploded exponentially and she took a shaky breath as she placed the bottle on the counter and searched the kitchen cupboards for appropriate glasses.

She came across some dainty looking glassware which she had never seen anything like in her lifetime. Anything this dainty would have been broken long ago. Taking down the glasses she placed them next to the bottle and glanced at the clock. She had a couple of minutes to spare and decided to utilise them wisely by removing her shoes and placing them in the foyer cupboard.

She also removed her socks and belt, placing them neatly on the lounge to pick up later and undid the first few buttons of her shirt. OK it was close enough and she was eager to see what Olivia had in store for her.

Walking back to the kitchen to pick up the glasses and bottle, pausing to search the drawers at the last minute for a bottle opener, she made her way to the bedroom. A surprised eyebrow crept up when she found it in darkness and empty.

She spied the en suite door open and a soft glow coming through the ajar door. Curiosity as well as a strong hunch led her in that direction and as she pushed open the door her eyes flew wide and her jaw dropped in surprise.

Candles adorned every available surface giving off a romantic glow and setting the atmosphere of seduction. Her gorgeous wife sat naked, chest deep in steaming water, wearing nothing but a come hither smile. Alex grinned and hurried forward, handing the bottle to Olivia to open and placing the glasses on the ledge behind the large tub.

She contemplated giving Olivia a strip tease but decided the water and her wife were too inviting, this time. Maybe one day when she had a bit more confidence she could put on a bit of a show for her wife. She had no doubt that Olivia would appreciate it.

Hurriedly she unbuttoned her shirt, throwing it in the general direction of the wash hamper. Jeans came next, the zip rasping in the quiet room and Olivia paused in her duties of uncorking the bottle to glance over. Seeing the flush of appreciation spread across the dark skin of her lover's face made Alex grin internally. Yep, a strip tease was definitely in order, later. Now her undershirt, bra and underwear quickly joined the rest of her clothes and she tentatively stepped into the bath, pausing with a stunned hiss

"Jesus Liv, did you use ay cold water?" she asked her still staring lover and watched her blink

"What?" Olivia asked distracted and Alex shook her head as she more carefully stepped in, lowering herself into the scalding water, hissing again as it stung the sensitive skin on her buttocks and thighs until she was seated at the other end of the bath facing her wife.

Olivia seemed to have come out of her trance and with a mighty pop managed to uncork the bottle.

Within moments they had a glass of cool wine each and were relaxing back against either end of the bath. Alex watched her lover take a hesitant sip of the wine. She didn't pull a face so she took a sip herself and was pleasantly surprised. It was much better than the ones they drank back east.

"Not bad but I prefer the ale we make" Olivia commented, taking another sip

"You would" Alex chuckled then cantered her head to the side in contemplation "So, want to tell me how you managed all this?" she asked and Olivia just grinned

"I have my sources" was all she would say

"Want to elaborate on that?" Alex asked next, moving her foot so her toes gently tickled across her lover's hip. Olivia about choked on the sip of wine she just took , then gaining her composure rose a 'so you want to play' brow.

"Nope" she placed her glass aside then crooked her finger at her wife "Come here Mrs Benson, I want to hold you"

Alex beamed and with some trial and error and help from her wife she was soon sitting between her wife's legs, leaning back into her and sighing contently as strong arms slid around her waist pulling her closer.

"Thank you" she sighed contently as she lay her head back on a strong lean shoulder and shut her eyes.

"What for?"

"For loving me, for taking the time to organise this, for marrying me" Alex shrugged "For everything and for being you"

"I do love you" Olivia placed a gentle kiss on her wife's exposed neck, smiling against the warm skin as it sent a shiver through the blonde "I never thought I would love, for a long time I feared it hence my policy before of no more than 1 night at a time"

"Except for Abbie" Alex teased with a smile and Olivia winced

"She told you"

"No, I had other means of finding out" Alex turned to meet Olivia's concerned gaze as the older woman had guessed that way hadn't been pleasant "It's fine love, I dealt with it. I know you love me and I promise I will never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you"

"Tall order" Olivia chuckled

"I'm equal to it, now shut up and kiss your wife". Olivia grinned, now that order she could follow and bent to claim ready supple lips with her own. They kissed for endless minutes, both content with letting their lips and teeth re explore familiar territory. Olivia loved kissing her wife. At first Alex had been shy and nervous and a little naive but she was a fast learner and she was now a grateful recipient of all of Alex's learning's.

When she felt Alex's ardour slowly starting to increase she pulled away, chuckling when Alex growled warningly.

"Trust me" she implored looking into a frustrated face. Alex sighed and nodded, of course she did. That was until there was a deep rumble and she jumped as the bath started to bubble. She shot a terrified look at Olivia who instantly wrapped her arms around her "Relax sweetheart" she implored pulling her back against her chest "This is what they call a Jacuzzi. The bubbling water caused by the jets has a soothing effect on tired muscles, it won't hurt you"

Alex made a concerted effort to relax, leaning back into Olivia but keeping a death grip on the arms that surrounded her. Soon though the bubbling water started to take effect and she relaxed, turning to smile back at her wife.

"How ever did you find out about this?" she asked and Olivia shrugged

"I got bored one day while you were at the hospital and I couldn't sleep. I went exploring the apartment more and found the instructions for this. Intrigued I of course read it and wanted to try it out" Olivia grinned.

Alex chuckled and relaxed again, reaching for her wine

"Lucky me"

"Lucky us" Olivia clarified picking up her own drink, a soft clink of glass as they toasted each other and took a sip before relaxing back to enjoy "Just don't fall asleep I have plans for you"

"Yes love" Alex sighed and snuggled in closer.

* * *

Olivia fell back against the sheets, surprised by the push Alex gave her. They had completed their bath and dried each other off with long teasing caresses and swipes which led into soft teasing kisses as Olivia had held Alex against her and walked her wife backwards towards the bed.

That was why she was surprised, with one swift and sudden move Alex pivoted and pushed her back onto the bed. She looked at Alex now and could see her wife was done with gentle and the mere thought that her young, usually shy wife was now taking the dominant role had her flooding with desire. Holy hell.

Scrambling her way back up the bed she semi reclined against the pillows as Alex placed one knee on the bottom of the bed and started the long slow crawl up. Oh God, Olivia groaned her body taking delight in the sight. She looked like a hungry lion stalking her prey.

"Are you planning on biting me" Olivia asked with a wicked smile as Alex came to rest, one knee on either side of her hips and opened to Olivia beautifully. Olivia knew if she reached out now to touch her lover would be as wet, if not wetter than she was.

"Would you like that?" Alex drawled and Olivia groaned

"Oh yeah"

"Then consider it done" Alex growled while taking her hands and pinning them to the bed "Don't move" she warned and Olivia shivered. Oh God, she loved a domineering Alex, she was already half way to her climax, could already feel her wetness coating her thighs, not to mention Alex's coating her stomach.

"Alex, baby" she hissed as Alex nibbled lightly on her ear causing her to start shaking lightly, her legs pressing together to try and ease the ache as a warm and wet tongue slid down her throat to play in the hollow of her collar bone. She was barely aware of the noises she was making, she was so worked up from so many nights without loving Alex physically.

She gasped in shock as warm, delicate hands came up to cup her breasts and she looked down, once again captivated by Alex's pale skin against her dark. She watched fascinated as a delicate thumb and finger found her nipples and pinched them, causing her to groan and throw her head back as she lost the battle not to pump her hips up into Alex's.

Alex hummed at the contact, returning it by rolling her hips down to meet her wife's, soothing some of the ache between her own legs, before the need suddenly became ten times worse and she did it again. She continued her ministration on Olivia's throat and shoulder, enjoying the press of Olivia's hips underneath her. She smiled when she realised her wife was getting close, this was confirmed when Olivia forgot about the no touching rule and vice like hands gripped her hips to pull her down harder for firmer contact.

"Alex!" Olivia pleaded and Alex smiled before hitching out a breath as a shudder ran through her advising her that her own climax was pending. She wasn't surprised, her body had missed her wife's ministrations the past week.

"Yes!" she cried as an extra firm roll of the hips put pressure on her clit

"God Alex, I need"

"Yes" Alex cried again and raking her hands into her wife's hair pulled her head back to expose passion distorted features and wild eyes that she knew mirrored her own. Bending her head she latched onto her wife's mouth, kissing passionately, wildly as their bodies rocked harder and faster together. She could hear the tell tale moaning from her wife, feel the stomach muscles dancing that indicated Olivia's climax was but moments away. Her own climax was impending and Alex was surprised by how close she was.

Wrenching her mouth away from her lover's she bent further and latched onto the racing pulse point in her throat, biting down.

"Fucking hell!" Olivia screamed as her climax roared through her at speed, her hips arching off the bed and her body convulsing, wetness gushing to cover her thighs and sheets. Christ!

Olivia's climax triggered Alex's her own body wracked with spasms, her own wetness increasing to an embarrassing level and Olivia groaned as she bit down harder on her neck, hard enough that Olivia was sure it would leave a mark.

The next few minutes were filled with the ever slowing of harsh breaths and the soothing caress of Olivia's hands on Alex's back. Olivia didn't have to be a genius to understand that Alex was embarrassed by her dominant display and couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're laughing" Alex sat up, red face glowing "I'm dying of mortification and you are laughing!"

Olivia's laughter evaporated when Alex struggled to break free.

"Jesus Christ Alex you little hot-headed witch calm down" she growled a bit put off that Alex's struggles were arousing her to new levels again. "Alex there is no need to be embarrassed, that was fantastic. Hot and fantastic"

Alex paused in her struggles as she tried to compute what her wife was saying. Olivia had liked it? Duh Alex, she did climax. Oh!

"You liked it?" she asked shyly as she dared to meet her wife's gaze, humbled by the love radiating back at her.

"No Alex, I loved it" Olivia assured raising a hand to cup her wife's face "Good Lord woman, can't you feel it" and seeing the blonde's confused look took her hand and with a bit of effort managed to place it between her wet sticky thighs "Lady if I'd been a bloke and ejaculated that much you'd be pregnant by now"

"Olivia!" Alex was horrified by the words but intrigued by the copious amounts of wetness she could feel. Wow, she thought she was wet!

Olivia just chuckled at her admonishment then groaned as Alex's fingers started to play in the newly discovered territory. Alex lowered herself onto her wife again with a grin.

"Maybe we should see if we can re enact it then" she husked while sliding three fingers deep inside, smiling when her wife groaned, startled.

"Yeah" her wife croaked as Alex took a second to drape herself over Olivia as Olivia had done to her so many times, straddling a bronzed thigh just so to gain magical contact on her clit as Olivia raised her right leg slightly to accommodate. Olivia had taught her the same exact move and from Olivia's teachings she also knew exactly how to use her own right leg to assist her hand in its ever increasing thrusts inside her wife.

From the mewling coming from her dark goddess she knew she had to be doing something right as they climbed together towards the pinnacle. Alex cried out as her climax caught her by surprise, the same time as she felt Olivia stiffen beneath her and a gush of wetness covered her hand and thigh. Oh yeah, she smiled. Olivia definitely liked her on top.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I had to finish Montana Calling and establish my new Story Something to believe in. Anyway, last post until October. Going on a cruise. Sorry it's smaller than usual but I was distracted by the footy. It's finals time in the AFL. (Aussie Rules Football) GO EAGLES.**_

Alex escorted Olivia to the Emergency room the next day and they arrived at 0800 sharp. Melinda was already there waiting for them when the nurse waved them in. Olivia sat through numerous tests patiently until Melinda declared her fit for duty. However if she got tired or started to feel dizzy or nauseous she was to go home immediately and rest.

The Doc was about to walk away when a little square box on her waistband started to beep. Olivia looked at it stunned. What was that? Melinda saw the General's curious gaze and smiled.

"It's called a pager. If I am needed urgently they can let me know wherever I am in the hospital. It comes in handy instead of having to chase me down" the doctor smiled.

"We won't hold you up then" Olivia smiled, dying to go check on her son and get back to work.

"You might want to come with me" Melinda smiled at them "Your son is waking" she chuckled as the couple ignored her and took off at speed out of the emergency room. Melinda shook her head and followed them out.

Alex was literally dragged through the corridors by her arms, trying to keep up with Olivia. She knew Olivia hadn't seen Calvin for a few days but this was ridiculous. When they stepped into the room their hearts broke at the sight of Calvin weeping while curled up in a ball on his bed.

Mr Cabot was stressing out himself and Alex hurried over to calm him down while Olivia gently pushed the nurse aside who was trying to placate Calvin and moved in close to the bed, crouching down to her son's level.

"Calvin" she said gently as she crouched to his level "My name is General Benson. Do you know of me?" she asked then waited patiently, seeing an eye crack open and close again. She was startled to see he had sky blue eyes, just like Alex. Her heart thudded at the thought. With his dark hair and colouring and Alex's blue eyes he sure looked like a perfect mix of both of them.

She waited patiently, the whole room quiet waiting to see what would happen next.

Finally the eyes blinked open and looked at her. She smiled kindly but made no move to touch him until he welcomed it.

"Y..yes" he finally stated with a final sniff.

"Ok, good." She said gently "I want you to know you are safe. You are in a hospital in my compound and the man who hurt you is dead, he can't hurt you anymore, do you understand?"

"Yes" he nodded slightly then looked around at the other people in the room, dismissing each one "Grandpa?" he asked and while Olivia struggled with what to tell him he seemed to come to the realisation himself that his grandfather was gone and started to cry quietly again.

Olivia looked around and on locating a chair quickly retrieved it and moved back to sit beside the bed, in no hurry to leave. Elliot had been doing a fine job without her for the last few days, he could keep it up. Right now her son came first.

Alex remained seated by her father, holding his hand and not wanting to disturb Olivia and Calvin. Melinda remained by the doorway in case she was needed to sedate Calvin but she dismissed the nurse advising her to continue her rounds.

It took a while but Calvin eventually calmed sufficiently for Olivia to talk to him again.

"Calvin did you know why your grandfather brought you here?" she asked gently and tried to keep her face neutral but compassionate at once while her heart was breaking for the young boy.

"He told me he was going to ask you to look after me" Calvin looked at her and then at the doctor who gave him a reassuring smile "Once I am better do I get to stay here?" he asked seriously and Olivia's heart broke.

Olivia heard a muffled sob behind her and turned to find her lovely wife trying to fight back tears. Who knew Alex was a big softy? She turned back to see Calvin watching Alex curiously before turning back to her.

"Why is she upset?" he asked next and Olivia told him earnestly.

"Because she is my wife Alex and she has sat here with you every day that you have been here watching over you. She is upset at the knowledge you think we will banish you once you are better" Olivia wondered at the cruelty this boy must have faced in his short life to expect that now. It broke her heart.

"I don't understand" Calvin was confused

"Calvin, your grandfather asked Alex and I to look after you, to raise you." She gave him a warm smile "If you'll have us" she added.

"I won't have to leave?" he asked and Olivia could see the relief relax his face "You'll let me stay with you?" he asked in awe.

"Yes, you can have your own room in our apartment" Olivia chuckled and turned to her wife to usher her forward. Alex had to tell herself not to run over, squeezing her father's hand in assurance before stepping over to stand behind Olivia.

"Hello" she smiled at him tenderly while her heart hammered and her jaw nearly unhinged in shock to see her own eyes staring back at her. Her hands found Olivia's shoulders and squeezed hard, causing her lover to reach up and clasp them to ease the pressure.

"God Liv, he has my eyes" she murmured shocked and Olivia laughed.

"Very pretty eyes they are too" she teased and watched her wife flush before turning back to look at Calvin who was watching them shyly. "Calvin, I have to go to work, I don't want to but I need to" she assured "There are things I need to see to"

"Grandpa said there was a war coming" the boy murmured sadly and curled up tighter, wincing as it put pressure on his wounds. Seeing this Melinda came forward, giving the skittish boy a reassuring smile.

"Hello Calvin, I'm Doctor Warner. You can call me Doc, if you want" she said steadily "Do you think you can straighten up for me, you are putting pressure on your healing wounds" she paused to let that sink in "It hurts more curled up doesn't it?" she asked and he nodded, barely noticeable and slowly uncurled. "Good boy" she praised.

She spent the next couple of minutes advising him about his injuries in terms he could understand and the drips in his arm, one giving him fluids, one giving him medicine. She asked him what food he usually ate and when he came back with

"Whatever's left" she wanted to hit something. Olivia's jaw tightened and Alex gripped her hand tighter while sharing a look with her father. He looked like he wanted to commit murder.

She then made a notation on his chart to start him on some toast with butter and plain sandwiches. After telling him to get some rest she left him with his family.

Once she left Olivia turned back to regard the boy, he may be young in age but she knew he'd had to grow up fast having to spend time around the brute of a War Lord.

"Calvin I need to go. Will you be alright with Alex?" she asked quietly and watched the boy shoot a look at Alex's father in the other bed. "It's alright, that is Alex's father, when Alex and I aren't here he will watch over you"

"Is he injured too?" Calvin asked and the man himself chuckled and tapped his chest

"Just a little problem with my heart boy, not as healthy as it should be" he advised and earned himself a shy smile. Alex and Olivia swapped looks, maybe letting Calvin stay with Alex's father wasn't a bad idea after all, he was used to a grandfather figure.

Olivia stood slowly, not wanting to make a sudden move and Calvin's eyes snapped back to hers, a flash of fear in them anyway. She sighed, it was so sad to see

"I will try and come back at lunch otherwise I will see you tonight. Alex and her father will be here at all times and Calvin" she said gently and waited for his eyes to snap to hers "No one is going to hit you ever again. If they do you tell me and I will deal with them Ok"

"O...Okay" he murmured quietly and Olivia turned to Alex, leaning down to kiss her quickly.

"Love you, look after our son" she whispered before nodding at Mr Cabot and marching out to face the day and see what was going on.

Back in the room Alex turned back to Calvin to find him staring at her wide eyed.

"What is it?" she asked him, concerned when tears spilt over his eyelashes "It's OK, Olivia will be back" she assured thinking he was more comfortable with her wife. She wouldn't admit that caused an ache in her chest. She wasn't petty but she wanted him to care for her too.

"The General called me your son" he sniffed and Alex groaned. She would have to remember he had super hearing in the future.

"It's Ok, no pressure but we would like to consider you our son" she told him gently , daring to reach out and gently touch his hand. Her heart burst as he gripped tight, like he'd never let go.

"I never had a mum before" he sniffed and Alex's heart broke "Now I have two!"

Alex shot a look at her father and could barely contain her tears. She had no aspirations to be a mother only a month ago but now she had one she was filled with pride.

She sat quietly holding Calvin's hand as he drifted off into sleep again, his hand slackening and slipping from hers. Alex stood then and moved over to hug her father, needing her own father for comfort.

"Oh dad, his heart is so pure for someone who has been through so much" she murmured, grateful for her father's shoulder to lean on in the absence of her wife. They hugged for a long time before she asked "Can you keep an eye on him? I need to speak to mother and go and get a book" Alex was eager to see if Calvin liked the one she had chosen for him.

"He will be fine with me" her father puffed out his chest "I was the one to get the first smile"

Alex chuckled and gave him a kiss to his cheek "Yes, I believe you did." She stepped back and gave him a quick smile before striding from the room.

She hurried from the infirmary and up a couple of levels to find her mother. Hurrying into the cafe she found her mother and sisters busy cooking and serving people. She shook her head, she never would have thought it. Her mother and sisters serving instead of being waited on. They were obviously enjoying it, no way they would do it otherwise.

Her mother looked up and with one look knew something had happened and dropped everything to rush to her daughter. You could have knocked Alex over with a feather, especially when her mother gave her a hug. She stood there like a stunned Mullet until she awkwardly hugged her mother back.

"What is it, is it your father?" her mother asked and Alex shook her head

"No, I'm sorry it's Calvin, he woke this morning" Alex waved a hand in front of her face and blinked to try and prevent the tears "I'm just a bit overwhelmed and wanted to tell you"

"It is overwhelming, when you become a mother for the first time" her mother smiled and clasped her hands "All you can do is your best"

"Thank you" Alex smiled "I need to get going. I have a book I want to read to Calvin when he is awake. I forgot it this morning"

"Alex" her mother called as she went to hurry off "Just be yourself Alex, he'll love you more for just being yourself. I'm still learning that myself" mrs Cabot smiled wryly.

"Oh mum, I always loved you. I just didn't always understand or approve of your methods"

"I know, I'm trying to make up for it now" her mother chuckled "Tell your father I'll be up to see him later"

"I'm sure he will be happy to see this new you" Alex laughed before leaving her mother to get back to the kitchen, suddenly feeling lighter for her little heart to heart.

* * *

Olivia stormed her way into the meeting room without preamble and had to prevent herself from bursting into laughter as everyone stopped arguing mid flow and jumped to their feet to salute. She waved them away and shot Elliot a look. He did not look happy.

"Talk to me Elliot" she instructed him

"The soldiers to the West of here have pretty much given up without a fight. We know some have gone to hide in their home villages but we have sent crews in to smoke them out" he informed and she frowned

"Then what was all the arguing about?"

"The Warlords and soldiers to the East have retreated but not before burning crops and villages as they left. They've left a trail of distruction in their wake and there are concerns for other genuine refugees that are heading this way that may come across them"

'Shit" Olivia swore. God damn it, bastards "Let me guess, the villagers from their territories are turning up at our borders claiming refugee status. The argument is whether to chase the fleeing soldiers and assist possible refugees heading this way or to assist the ones already knocking on our doors?" she asked and received nods.

Olivia turned to Munch and had no issues with ordering.

"Get your choppers in the air. Take a squad with you. You say the Black Hawks can carry personell?" she paused when he nodded "Good then get out there and find the fleeing soldiers. Lets pray we get to them before they find any refugees to torture" she ordered and he stood and with a sharp salute hurried out.

Olivia knew there was an unwritten rule amongst all of them that the trade roads were neutral grounds and that anyone travelling on them were allowed free passage through all territories. She'd had to enforce it before and everyone had learned their lesson. However now these men were fleeing and desperate. Travel weary refugees would make excellent targets. If they had laid hands on anyone innocent she hoped Munch dealt with them. She'd figure out something to say to Alex to appease her later.

"Right, next we need someone to go and inspect the these villages that were allegedly destroyed, determine if there is a chance to rebuild before winter sets in. I want to know what was destroyed, houses, crops and animals alike." She turned to Fin "I know you just got back Fin"

"General I had 10 hours sleep last night in a warm comfortable bed. I'm raring to go. I'll get Jonathon sorted and head out" he stood and saluted and she waved him on, knowing there would be no further issues with him until later.

"Elliot, I want you and Serena and Casey to get out to Jorje's territory. Take recruits with you or whoever we have left that can drive the trucks. Start processing the refugees, but be thorough. After last time I want everyone and their possessions searched." She ordered "Kathy you and Abbie" she turned to her winged friend with a smile "I want you to find those kids who helped us in the registration tent last time and get it going again. We're going to have an influx and Alex can't help for a bit"

"Don't tell me she is sick now" Elliot chuckled "Sharing your germs?"

"No" Olivia beemed "Our son is awake. She is spending some time with him to make him comfortable"

She smiled and nodded accepting congratulations and words of relief that he was awake and ok.

"Right now we have jobs to do. I need to go poke my nose in several places, maybe speak to a few of our squad leaders out there, give them a pep talk. They must be tired, cold and wanting a nice hot shower by now" she stood and everyone stood with her as they exchanged salutes and hurried about their business.

'Abbie" she called her friend back and Abbie paused as everyone else left the room.

"Yes General?" she asked brow raised

"As a General I want to say well done, what you did the other day was beyond courageous" she smiled "As a wife I want to say thank you, I realised I love my wife and don't want to lose her. Then again I want my good friend around for a long while too"

"I aint going anywhere General, never fear" Abbie chuckled before turning serious "Besides, Alex is my friend too. I know you would have done the same thing for Serena"

Olivia nodded, she would do the same for any of her friends, anyone in the territory in fact. Still she was humbled by the actions of her friend. She waved Abbie out of the room and took a minute to collect herself before following. She had a job to do.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Well it's been a while since I updated this, sorry about that. I was on holidays on a cruise ship for nearly 3 weeks, then readers of my other story will know I have been battling Pneumonia and Asthma. Anyway another chapter, I really struggled to get it flowing so I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy.**_

Olivia was surprised but humbled by the well wishes she received as she walked through the compound. It was great to be mobile again but she was slightly frustrated by people wanting to stop and talk about the current situation. She did her best to assure them it would not change anyone's status and there should not be a shortage in food since Major General Odafin and Colonel Munch had located so much supply out west.

Finally making it down to the armoury she was quite happy to strap her gun back on. It sure had felt weird without it the last few days but she'd had no need for it. She was happy to see someone had given it a clean and oiling and it was as smooth as ever. She swapped talk with the Private on duty as she took time out to strap on her body armour as well. She was taking no chances, anything was possible and Alex would never forgive her if she was sloppy.

Once she was fully kitted she headed out to see if she could get a lift out to the compound to see what was going on. She couldn't believe it had been so many days and she knew that not only had this new development happened but there were several other civilian projects on the go to. She was eager to see if the Port was now fully completed, whether they had moved on to making her barge to get equipment over to the vast expanse of land on the other side of the river.

On top of that she also wanted to go out to tent city to see exactly how many refugees they had, how the tents were holding up, visit the infirmary, not to mention Jonathon's brothers and speak to them.

She found a lift easily enough, she was the General after all. Her driver was only young, female and an enlistee not yet completed half her training but due to the situation had been called into active duty early. She admitted to Olivia the whole situation was a little scary but she had volunteered for a reason, to keep her family and the community safe. Olivia assured her that her reaction was fine, she still got plenty scared herself.

As they pulled out into the bright sunlight Olivia was taken with how deserted the place was. She was informed that their numbers were stretched to breaking point at the moment and they only had a skeleton staff at the compound. Anyone else was over at tent city guarding it and searching the influx of new refugees, hoping to prevent a repeat of what happened a few days ago. Olivia shuddered at the reminder of how lax they had become.

She instructed the trainee to pull up outside the Officers hall of the base and quickly hurried out, waving away the girls salute as she hurried upstairs and inside. She noticed the hive of activity as soon as she stepped inside. All of which came to an immediate halt when they saw her and about fell over themselves to salute first. Olivia sighed and saluted back to no one in general as she looked around for the highest ranked officer she could find.

Spying a Lt Colonel she waved him over and with a quick word to the Major beside him he did so. She then ushered him to a quiet corner and had him explain everything they were doing in minute detail. Basically they turned out to be monitoring several different radio frequencies and channels depending on who was on the other end and retrieving reports. They then had maps like which they had utilised before she was sick. Green were cleared zones, red weren't.

Striding over to several different large maps she was not happy by the number of red pins but there was really little that they could do. They just had to take it slow and hoped they cleaned up properly. She would love to have this whole headquarters centred in the city and utilise the help of the computer as well but at this stage had no way of knowing how to hook the city's computers into what they already had. Perhaps once this war was over they could look into that before the war with Velez.

After an hour long meeting with the Lt Colonel she thanked him for his time and he seemed appeased that she believed he was completing his job to a high standard. Leaving the hall she was surprised to see the trainee still waiting for her. With a smile she slid into the back of the hummer and requested to be taken down to the port.

Upon arrival at the port she could only stare in stunned disbelief upon seeing all manner of boats tied up to the jetties. She noticed some patrol boats were missing, the spaces where they would be moored glaringly obvious.

What really had her dumbfounded was the bridge that crossed from one side of the river to the other, half complete with workers hanging off it and standing on a barge underneath. The bridge looked huge with a high arc and wide enough to allow two trucks to pass. What was this?

The trainee pulled up near to the port and she flew out of the vehicle, not stopping to see if the girl had saluted, stopped or taken her leave. She headed for the bridge and for answers, looking around to see if she could see any of the men she had spoken to about a barge last week. Was it only last week? So much had happened since then, obviously some she didn't know about.

Her presence caused workers to stop and stare, obviously not knowing what to do in her presence. Not being of a military background they didn't need to salute but wished to acknowledge her in some way. A few waved and she took a deep calming breath and waved back before turning to see one of the men she had spoken to in requesting a barge.

"General" he smiled nervously while hurrying towards her. "I know you weren't expecting this but let me explain" he was nervous and Olivia shot him a glare. He had a right to be. Sick for a few days and people were having delusions of grandeur.

"You have 2 minutes"

"It's not how it seems, honestly. I know you wanted a barge but this bridge is better. It is very sturdy and can hold the weight of the equipment a lot easier. We didn't believe a barge would be sufficient or large enough"

"Then you should have informed me. This bridge is going to cause problems with my port and boat access" she sighed. She couldn't stay too mad, they had only been doing what they thought was right and if it really did interfere she would have to tear it down.

"On the contrary General" the man smiled "Once completed the middle section of the bridge will work on a pulley system, rising from either side to allow a gap for boats to go through." He utilised his hands to demonstrate the point, fingertips together to create a bridge, then raising to create a gap.

Olivia stared at him stunned, then back at the bridge. A raiseable bridge? Would it ever work? She looked back at the engineer a question in her eyes.

"I remember reading about them in the community library. I have studied them some and decided to take a punt, hoping you would approve. With the assistance of the other engineers we believe we have come up with a solid plan." He paused and looked at her hesitantly.

"Then I hope for your sake it works my friend. If it does it will be ingenious and a lot quicker. If it doesn't then we will be set back a lot of hard work." She clapped him on the back and looked out over the land on the other side of the river. "Hopefully the soil is nice and rich and hardy for growing crops, we're going to need them this year"

"That I can't do much about" the engineer sighed "I can only make it so the vehicles can access the land"

"Just another thing I have to worry about on top of everything else" Olivia chuckled "I really should just delegate it to the villagers I suppose"

"All due respect General but that might not be a bad idea. We all know you have enough on your plate with the wars and refugees" he said hesitantly and Olivia spared him a glance, cringing at his expectant look, sighing when she realised he expected her to snap at him.

"Maybe I should. The village elders and my father need something to occupy themselves" she clapped him on the back "Thanks for the advice" she nodded as she walked off, leaving him gaping after her not sure what happened.

Olivia wanted to hang around longer but her time would be spread thin today as it was. She wanted to try and make it back to have lunch with her wife and son then go check on tent city and the infirmary this afternoon. Later she wanted to speak to some of the troops on the ground via radio and give them a pep talk. Once things quietened down in a few days hopefully she could start looking at delegating a few things to make her work load lighter.

She smiled upon seeing the trainee waiting for her, she should have known. Hurrying over and sliding into the vehicle she told the girl to take her back to the compound. With a quick look at her watch she realised it was 11.30. By the time she got back there she could get to the infirmary in time for lunch.

* * *

Alex sat beside her father talking to him while the watched Calvin sleep. She had to admit to being a little bit disappointed that he wasn't awake long enough for her to read to. In fact he was awake rarely, just long enough for the enormity of his life and injuries to hit him before he cried himself back to sleep with Alex soothing him.

He looked for her last time, calling her by name and reaching out a hand for her to hold. She had been humbled by that small gesture and remained there until his hold had gone slack in hers again.

Her father had shown interest in the book she had brought down but had told her he would hear it as she read to Calvin over the next few days. He had studied it a bit when Alex had handed it over, declaring he had seen nothing like it before. Books were rare commodities back east, Velez having monopolised most of them. If people couldn't read they couldn't learn. If people didn't learn then they didn't realise there were other ways to life than living under a reign of terror.

As she spoke to her father she became unaware of time slipping away from them. She was surprised and happy that he had managed to be awake all morning but realised she would have to let him sleep this afternoon. She would have to retrieve her own book she was reading to keep her occupied.

A noise at the door alerted her and she looked over with a surprised gasp to see her fully decked out wife standing there watching them with a smile.

"Liv" she breathed and hurried up and off her chair to go to her wife. Olivia chuckled and bent to place a tender kiss on her lips. "I thought you were going to be busy"

"Never too busy for my family" Olivia smiled and looked over at their son "How is he?"

Alex pulled back and taking her hand led her over to the bed so she could see their son who was sleeping peacefully.

"He's in and out. He wakes up crying but lets me comfort him. Last time he called for me" Alex looked over with eyes bright.

"Good, I'm glad. It will take time though" Olivia warned

"I know." Alex nodded "We can only build the trust while he is in here so he feels easier once released" Olivia nodded and looked over at Mr Cabot

"How are you sir?"

"I can't complain General" he chuckled "Better than when you first saw me. Happy because my girl is" he teased Alex who flushed and reclaimed her chair next to Calvin. Olivia chuckled and went to grab another one so she could sit next to Alex. She should be eating but would sit for a while before grabbing something from Alex's mother on the way out.

As if the thought of food conjured it up they heard the clank of the food trolley approaching before coming to a halt outside the door. An older woman in a light blue uniform and her hair in a net came in smiling.

"Hello all" she said quietly after a quick look at Calvin while carrying in a tray which she placed down on the table next to Mr Cabot. "Mr Cabot you have chicken today, lovely grilled with some vegetables and mash potato. There is some orange juice and an apple"

"No steak" Mr Cabot grumbled and the woman chuckled

"Not with your heart young man" she teased before heading back out to the trolley and bringing in another tray. "For young Calvin here we have a cheeses sandwich with some ice tea. Doc Warner said he can eat as much as he wants as she still has him on supplements" she informed Alex who took the tray. "I'm afraid I can't feed you two as you aren't patients but the infirmary canteen is open"

"I'll be fine" Olivia smiled "Just a flying visit, I'll get something on the way out"

"You'll do no such thing" Alex ordered firmly which caused a dark brow to raise on her wife's face and the caterer to cover a smirk with her hand as she ears dropped "You are recovering from being sick. Once Calvin has eaten you will accompany me for something to eat and I won't take no for an answer"

"Yes boss" Olivia chuckled, not in the least perturbed by how Alex was speaking to her before sending a wink towards Mr Cabot who chuckled.

"Starting on you already General?" he chuckled "Be careful, don't want her taking after her mother" he warned which caused Alex to gasp in shock and Olivia to shudder. The caterer chuckled lightly and left the family to it. She couldn't wait to tell the ladies that she saw the General. They were going to be shocked to hear the banter between the couple. The woman was happy though, there was no missing the love radiating between the General and her wife.

* * *

Calvin woke up shortly after while they were watching Mr Cabot eat, calling Alex's name again who was quickly by his side soothing him.

"Look Calvin, Olivia came back to see you" she told him while stroking back his hair and Olivia's heart caught in her chest as those blue eyes so much like her lovers swung around to find her. She offered her son a smile and moved to sit closer.

"Hey Calvin, how you doing?" she asked gently and he looked quickly at Alex before turning back to look at her offering a shy smile. Olivia's heart broke, it looked more like a grimace but he was trying. Turning to the tray with his food she indicated it while asking "The Doctor said you can eat. You want to try a sandwich?"

Once again Calvin looked at Alex who nodded to him reassuringly before he offered up one of his own. Olivia and Alex managed with some trial and error to prop him up just enough, but Alex was distressed that they had made him uncomfortable while doing it.

"It's ok Alex" Calvin assured her weekly "I've had worse". Of course this didn't help as Alex shot her wife a horrified look and Olivia tried desperately to keep the anger from showing on her face.

"You ready to try that sandwich buddy?" she asked as she pulled the tray neared and took the lid of the plate to reveal the round of sandwiches. Calvin's eyes shot wide like he was experiencing Christmas for the first time and Olivia was confused "You Ok Calvin?"

"Is all that mine?" he asked not daring to reach for it in case it wasn't and Olivia really wished the asshole that had beat him was still alive. Simply so she could have the pleasure of killing him.

"Yeah bud, it's all yours" she told him gently and retrieving a little quarter triangle handed it to him "Here you go, eat it carefully"

She sat back then and watched as Calvin ate so slowly she figured a snail could eat faster. It was like he was trying to prolong it to see if it would stretch further. Alex was all ready to assist him with his drink or to hand him a napkin. Olivia smiled, she was going to be such a doting mother.

Calvin managed to finish just over half his sandwich and most of his drink before his eyes started to droop again. Alex tucked him gently back in to rest and brushed back his hair. She warned him she was going to go get something to eat with Olivia and if she wasn't here when he woke she wouldn't be far away. He barely nodded before he was out again.

Alex turned to Olivia with a weary sigh and curled into the strong arms that were so comforting.

"He ate Alex, that's a good sign" she warned her wife "Don't over coddle him now Ok"

"I'll try not to, he just looks so broken" Alex sighed and then turned to look at her father who had fallen asleep before finishing his desert. With a sigh she cleaned up his tray and moved it aside before tucking him in also.

Olivia waited and watched and made a mental note to herself to spoil her wife tonight once they got home and to keep a sharp eye on her to make sure she was looking after herself. Taking her wife's hand she led her from the room and the infirmary. She would take time out to eat and make sure Alex ate also. If she could she would also speak to Mrs Cabot, she wanted to make sure Alex ate her lunches and knew her mother would have no qualms in making sure that happened also.

Lunch was served buffet style today. You had a selection of sandwiches and Panini's if that was what you felt like or a select number of dishes, including a beef stew and rice. Olivia was happy to see Alex eat heartily before her wife excused herself to go to the ladies. Olivia made a bee line for her mother in law.

"Excuse me Mrs Cabot?" she requested and the flustered woman turned to her, not knowing what she had done wrong or what to do. Their relationship so far had been...strained to say the least.

"Yes General, is something wrong?"

"No ma'am" Olivia smiled to assure her "I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Alex for me. I won't always be able to stop for lunch every day and I need to know she is eating" she turned and looked to make sure Alex wasn't returning yet. Turning back to her wife's mother she asked "Can you make her something if she hasn't come down by this time every day and send it to her?" She relaxed as the older woman smiled.

"I will General" Mrs Cabot assured, she was very pleasantly surprised by how caring her daughter's wife was towards her health. Maybe she shouldn't have been, she had heard enough rumours "General" she called when the woman went to walk away.

"Yes ma'am?" Olivia turned to look at her.

"Thank you, I haven't said it before but I can tell you are good for my daughter" she admitted and Olivia paused. Maybe it was time to start healing a rift.

"Thank you ma'am, let me assure you I love your daughter very much" she offered up a smile "Maybe in time you'll get to know me better and see I mean that"

"Yes, in time" the older Cabot flicked a look at her daughter who was returning from the bathroom and watching them speculatively "I have a lot of making up to do. Go now, before your wife gets suspicious"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at that and turned to intercept Alex. Mrs Cabot watched them carefully, saw the tender way the General took her daughters hand, the bright smile Alex flashed her in return and the loving peck they shared before the General led her daughter from the room. Mrs Cabot sighed, well better late than never to wake up and realise the errors of her way, she would just have to bide her time and heal the scars at Alex's pace. Blinking away tears she turned round to go to the cool room to see what she could cook up for dinner that night.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Eh my muse was friendly. Now you just need to feed it with reviews.**_

Chief Jeffries and her team lay quietly in the long grass at the edge of the trees as they looked over the small village 200 meters in front of them. They'd had the village under surveillance since early this morning. Intel told them there were 3 of a Warlord's soldiers holed up here with family and terrorising the town. Their orders were to arrest them for War Crimes and extract them, with whatever means possible as their informant had also told them they were still heavily armed.

Jeffries had spent last evening briefing her squad plus another squad they were teaming up with to complete the mission. Everyone was present except for a skeleton crew who was guarding their now combined camp. It was a lot cosier with another squad in the confined area but they at least knew they had the comfort of numbers on their side now.

Jeffries tried to memorise the map their informant had drawn for them in her mind. From what she could see of the village the map was pretty accurate. Just a cluster of derelict houses, a small livery, town gathering place/inn, all surrounded by fields of grass. That grass may make it easier to get closer to the village without being seen but eventually they would probably just have to pull a surprise attack. She would prefer to be able to see their targets though.

They could wait maybe another hour or two but not much longer. They needed to return to base before dark or it would be too risky to move and she didn't want to be stuck out here for the night. It would be easier to guard their prisoners back at camp for the night then put them on the transport back to the compound in the morning.

Cassidy, who was lying beside her, gave her a nudge and handed her binoculars.

"Big bloke just came out of one of the target houses" he whispered to her "Well fed, un-kept, looks like a piece of shit. Definitely one of our targets"

"Well at least we know the Intel is reliable" Jeffries muttered as she took in the man. Urgh, they were all the same, greasy long hair, full beards, unwashed in appearance. They'd stink out the camp for the night. The stench back at the compound must be phenomenal.

She watched as he staggered his way through the village, smaller villagers scurrying out of his way, cringing as he barked at them as he made his way to a second target house and knocked loudly on the door. Within moments the second target came staggering out the door. She figured they were hung over, possibly even still drunk from last night.

Her luck continued to hold as the third one joined them shortly after and they were soon at the local open aired meeting place/inn consuming liquor and whatever the poor harassed waitress brought out to them. Jeffries felt like shooting them on the spot when they tried to grab her, luckily for the woman she was sober and quick on her feet. She doubted it was an uncommon occurrence for the last couple of days.

She decided it was time to move in and using hand signals told the team they would be making a move. From what she could gather they could probably crawl undetected to within approx 50 meters. From there they would just have to hope the bastards were too drunk, hung over and surprised to fight back.

It was the longest slowest crawl of her life but she forced herself to take her time, to ignore the prick of grass seeds and the occasional puddle she had to choose to either go around or through. She made sure they made as little noise as possible and stopped regularly to allow the grass to settle around them. Luckily for them the men were very lax and not at all suspicious. In fact as they got closer she could see they were not armed at all. She thought it very strange.

Once they were right on the edge of the grass she held out her hand for everyone to stop and gave the order to wait for a few minutes for the whole team to catch up and regain their breath and ready themselves. Then she counted down on her right hand, bunching her muscles preparing to jump up. 5, 4,3,2,1.

She wished she could laugh by the look of surprise on the 3 men's faces. One man fell off his stool and flounded on the ground, legs kicking in the air and unable to turn over due to his large girth as they ran forward. Another stood there and yelled at anyone who could listen, promising retribution. The third tried to run but he was so fat, drunk and uncoordinated he stumbled over a chair and did an ungraceful face plant that left a nice abrasion on his forehead.

Within moments all three were in custody and cuffed with hand ties. Jeffries gave the order for her men to go from house to hose to check that no more vermin were hiding anywhere and to seize all weapons located. While her men did as ordered she turned back to the soldiers and while they sputtered and sneered told them they were being taken to the compound and would go on trial for War Crimes. They didn't seem to care much and she shrugged and turned away from them, relieved to see the villagers were being co-operative with her men.

They didn't locate any more soldiers but they did locate their weapons and a few other crude homemade ones that the villagers had made for self defence. She allowed them to keep them and requested that they keep their eyes and ears open for other fugitives.

They left the village with well wishes and full stomachs after the people rallied enough food and water to get them through the rest of the hike back to base camp. Jeffries was flushed and full of accomplishments for the day but dared not drop her guard. There were hundreds of soldiers out there on the run, it would take them weeks to hunt down and they had been known to attack other squads in desperation. She wouldn't be happy until they were safe back at base. She checked her watch and ordered for the pace to pick up, they had 3 hours until dark and it would take all that time to get back.

* * *

Olivia was accosted when she returned to base after lunch. Their prison was full to capacity and they were still expecting an influx of arrested soldiers to come. What prisoners could be released had been, including the shit Langan who had been sent packing back to Jorje's territory.

Olivia had called an urgent meeting with anyone over the rank of Second Lt to try and sort out the logistical nightmare. They had prisoners with no place to put them, but could not leave them to wander and terrorise the innocent villagers. She looked around the small group of men and women in front of her as after an hour they had no ideas.

Finally it was a Second Lt that spoke up, she had read somewhere that back in the 21st Century there had been a prison where they kept the inmates in tents and made them wear pink. She said if they had any spare tents maybe they could segregate an area and hold the prisoners there under guard until they set up something more permanent.

Olivia was pleased and left the 2nd Lt to it with assistance from a Captain. She indicated a field near where some of the cattle were being held. Already fenced off it would make it harder for the prisoners to walk out until they could get a better fence up. Guards could stand around the edge. Olivia made the hard decision that they could fire on anyone trying to escape. With the compound and the refugees nearby she couldn't take the chance, however verbal warnings and a warning shot must be fired first. Each prisoner was to be told of his fate on arrival at the camp. They could either stay in the relative comfort of the tents and get a feed every day or risk their life trying to escape. She hoped no one did try, Alex would kill her. She had to hope they could get a more secure fence up soon. She made sure to have someone speak to the civilian engineers so they could get onto the fence ASAP.

Having completed that marathon meeting she had her driver drive her out to tent city. She sighed and rubbed her temples wearily, the long day after her illness wearing her down a bit. She checked her watch, 1500, she was looking forward to going home and crawling into bed already. Of course only after spending some time with Calvin and her wife.

She got the shock of her life when they arrived at the refugee camp. It was a hive of activity, worse than she had seen it after the influx last week. So many people were turning up on their doorstep needing assistance and by the looks all were genuinely in need. They looked tired, thin, and frail and some of them sickly. Guilt gnawed at her, why had she not taken care of the War Lords before? Obviously their people had been suffering for a very long time.

She hurried out of the Hummer, requesting that her driver come with her as they made their way into the registration tent. She winced at the noise and activity. Poor Kathy and Abbie looked hounded but the teens that were helping them looked tired but determined.

"Go take over from Major Carmichael" Olivia ordered the trainee "Tell her the General said to take a half hour break and rest."

"Yes ma'am" the trainee saluted and hurried off. Olivia headed for Kathy who was relieved to see her, she needed a break. After 5 minutes to make sure Olivia had caught on she hurried off towards the nearest ladies.

Olivia did not make an issue of being General and the tired people in front of her did not know or care what the stars on her shoulder meant. The army personnel who were helping organise families into tents were sent a look and a shake of her head. They understood that meant the chain of command was not in effect at that present time.

It was heartbreaking to see all the people herded through like cattle, but she had no time to talk with any of them and merely smiled when they offered thanks and were wearily led away. It took Kathy about 40 minutes but she returned watered and fed and raring to go for a few more hours. Olivia squeezed her arm gently and left her to it before going to check on Abbie. She too felt better after their meal. Olivia requested the trainee stay and help while she spent the afternoon walking around.

Her next port of call was the infirmary. Jonathon was there and waved her over enthusiastically to introduce her to his brothers. They did not believe she was the General and it was only hospital staff that were finally able to convince them. Of course then she had to reassure them as they were most apologetic. She spent plenty of time talking to them, listening to what life had been like under the War Lords rule and assuring them that they did not have to leave any time soon and could apply for permanent refugee status. She made sure Jonathon would meet her at 1730 for a lift back to the compound. He was staying with Fin indefinitely.

She spent another half hour walking around the infirmary speaking to people, appalled by some of their injuries and how they received them. Most were injuries inflicted by the soldiers when they refused to fight. A lot were infected and festering and had not been treated for days. The doctors, medics and nurses were very busy. Thank God for Fin bringing back all those truck load of supplies.

Next on her list was a walk around the refugee camp. She was accompanied by 2 armed guards on the trip, they wisely did not accept her claims she would be fine. She met so many grateful people as she strolled up and down the aisles. So many were thankful just to have somewhere warm to stay tonight, with a roof that didn't leak and a blanket or sleeping bag to cover them. The children were delighted with the play equipment down one end or were sharing the balls, also brought in by Fin. Olivia was never so happy to have so much unnecessary equipment on hand.

Speaking to the women who were cooking for the refugees she found out that flour and some meat and milk were in good supply but fresh vegetables and fruits were low. Olivia told them most of the refugees would be happy just to eat regularly and to save what was in short supply. She hated to have to do it so soon but maybe she would need to send Fin off for supplies already. She would also have to work out who amongst the refugees were skilled workers and get them working on rebuilding their own communities sooner rather than later.

In fact she was so eager that on the way back to the compound with Jonathon she stopped in at the Officer's Mess and grabbed the nearest Major, tasking him with overseeing the task. The poor man paled a bit but she told him to choose a Captain to help him and anyone else he could find that already did not have a task to complete. It was precious few she had to admit.

On the ride back through the tunnels she sighed wearily and closed her eyes, grateful that Jonathon was silent. He seemed to understand that now was not the time for small talk. Olivia was overwhelmed, not even as a teenager when she was responsible for the welfare of her small community did she feel quite this overwhelmed. Probably because back then there were only a few hundred of them where now she had thousands, maybe tens of thousands to help. It was a very daunting task.

* * *

It took Fin and his squad only a few hours to realise that the fleeing War Lords and their men had created as much havoc as they could. Every town they came to they found fields burnt, houses burnt and people suffering or dead. He hoped to hell that Munch found them and killed them all. He knew Olivia's wife was an advocate for the Justice System but this was one time where he just could not agree. Right now he just wanted the bastards dead.

He spent time in every village, checking to see no one had been left behind. Alive anyway. Those who were dead were buried with as much dignity as they could muster. Those who could walk were sent in the general direction of the camp on Jorje's property, those who couldn't were loaded into carts by their family and carted. Fin radioed through to the small base camp and told them to send out vehicles to intercept and prepare medics, a lot of people needed help.

Then it was onto the next village, the next scene of destruction and Fin only found himself getting angrier with each village. He wanted to stop but there were people out there who needed him, needed them all. It was a very big task that they were taking on, especially when they should be preparing for a large war. He just hoped they were up to it.

* * *

Dread filled in Munch's stomach when he saw the thin reed of smoke on the horizon through the trees. Too big to be a camp fire he knew it was some sort of structure and considering it was on the trade route he was flying over he had a sinking feeling it would be some caravans.

He radioed to the pilots of the Black Hawks to continue along the route, to hunt down the fleeing soldiers. He instructed one pilot to stay with him so he could utilise the soldiers they carried to help if anyone was injured.

They flew over the scene and the usually calm and placid Munch was furious. It was undoubtedly the remains of a caravan, still smouldering. Rather fancy by the looks of it. He could see no signs of life down there but they could be hiding in the trees.

Searching the area he saw a clearing about 400 meters away, it would be a tight fit to get both choppers down there but they would manage it. He ordered the other chopper down first while he stayed airborne, watching the rest of the aircrafts fly off into the distance, hoping they would find the trouble before they found any more innocent victims.

Once the other pilot relayed he was safely down Munch concentrated on landing his Apache. It was a tight fit as he feared but he managed to get the chopper on the ground and winding down. In short succession he ordered a couple of soldiers to stay with the aircraft while he led the rest of the team, quietly and quickly through the forest towards the burning caravan.

They approached the scene with some trepidation, noticing any horses that had been hitched to it were long gone, possibly stolen. Only charred remains stood on the road, a black outline. No canvas, little wood and wheels barely discernable. Munch guessed they were a few hours behind.

There were no signs of humans, possibly they had moved on, were off in the wood dead or had been taken captive. He shuddered to think how any women were being treated if that was the case.

The soldiers stood off in a group to the side of the caravan while he continued to explore, he didn't want to leave unless he was positive that there was no one here for him to help. Sighing he turned to a couple of men.

"Let's knock this down completely and make sure it's doused. We don't need the woods catching alight if the wind picks up" he sighed and walked off down the track to continue the search, leaving the men to it.

It was long minutes later as he searched the area down the track that he thought he heard something. If he wasn't mistaken it sounded like a groan. He paused but otherwise didn't make a show that he had heard anything. Checking the ground in front of him and towards where he thought the sound came from he saw drag marks near a large tree.

He turned to his men, catching ones eye and made some quick hand signals, pointing to the tree. Within moments half a dozen men were by his side as they slowly approached the tree, he could hear more sniffs now and low plaintive groaning. Someone was definitely hurt. Hurrying his pace while still being cautious they rounded the tree.

Munch swore and quickly handed his rifle over before holding up his hands in a gesture to show the frightened family he was unarmed.

"My name is Colonel John Munch. I am with General Benson's army. You're safe now" he assured as he took in the distraught wife and two young boys. Munch reached out and gently took the knife from the young man who was trying to hold it despite the arrow in his shoulder and being deathly pale.

"You're going to be fine, we'll get help for your shoulder" he told the man "We have doctors who can help you, you just need to relax" he turned to a soldier and ordered him to get on the radio and warn the compound they would be coming back with a trauma patient before turning back to the family.

"We are hunting the men who attacked you, I promise they will not go unpunished" he promised them and then smiled at the two young boys, no more than 4 and 6. "How'd you like to go for a ride in my Chopper?" he asked and the boys stared at him wide eyed. Turning to the wife he realised she was not much older than Olivia's wife, very young and a young mother.

Standing he offered his hands to the boys who with encouragement from their injured father stood and bravely took one each. The wife stood also but hovered as a couple of men moved forward to help the injured man. Munch winced as he cried out causing his wife and children to stress.

They took their time, all the while he spoke quietly to the husband, trying to prevent him from going into shock. He found out they were a more affluent young family from the area of New York. They had been late setting out with another group of caravans as it had taken the husband a while to realise just how much danger they were in back home. Others is their group had either turned North into Canada or been slowed. Most had stayed together while the husband had unwisely decided to push ahead alone wanting to reach the safety of the West. All in all continual bad choices had led to him being vulnerable and putting his family in jeopardy. Munch realised he was pretty much a kid himself, though having said that if they'd made such poor choices when younger they would never have survived.

They had been attacked earlier that morning by a group of about half a dozen men who stole their horses and their food and water. The husband had been too weak to move and they had decided to hide until more caravans came along. Munch told him it was very fortunate he had heard the children, they wouldn't have survived the night in the cold without shelter. Other caravans would suffer the same fate as them if they weren't out here helping. The young man looked chastised but Munch wasn't too hard on him in his current state.

It took them a good 40 minutes to get the husband back to the aircraft and loaded inside. They had to reassure the young family it was 100% safe for them. Munch ordered the pilot of the Black Hawk to fly directly back to base, the husband needed urgent medical attention, that arrow needed to come out ASAP.

Once the Black hawk was clear he took off, checking his equipment before heading in the direction he'd last seen the rest of the squad, hoping to catch up with them and assist.


End file.
